


Санта Муэрте

by tinuvielf



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жители Нью-Йорка становятся пленниками кошмарных снов, и пока Эдуардо мучается от странной бессонницы, мешающей его работе, охотники за привидениями пытаются поймать призрака, которого даже не могут увидеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

— Братик? Братик, я не могу заснуть.

Пол был настолько холодным, словно на него натекла вода с улицы. Дождь лил с самых похорон или даже раньше, он плохо помнил. Голова очень болела, и глаза, а стоило только подумать о том, что папы не стало, как слёзы снова текли ручьём.

— Я не могу заснуть, — повторил он уже жалобней, решив, что брат не услышал. — Ты не...

— Я не буду сидеть с тобой.

— Но...

— Я всё сказал!

Брат вдруг ударил кулаком по столу, и от удара затряслись тарелки на кухонной полке. Эдуардо привычно отшатнулся назад, когда тот поднялся и выпрямился — в своей форме Карлос казался настолько внушительным и страшным, что хотелось убежать и спрятаться под кроватью. Когда папа надевал форму, Эд никогда не пугался, нет, папа был большим, сильным, но совсем нестрашным... Только папы больше нет.

— Сейчас же иди в свою комнату и ложись спать!

От его тяжёлых ботинок как будто сотрясался весь дом. Эдуардо вжался в дверной косяк и даже встал на цыпочки — босые ноги замёрзли на холодном полу — надеясь хвостом проскользнуть вслед за братом на задание... да куда угодно! Лишь бы Карлос не оставил его вновь одного в этих пустых хороминах.

— Куда собрался? — мальчик вроде ступал почти неслышно, но Карл, развернувшись, схватил его за ухо.

— Ай, больно! Больно, пусти!

— Прекрати врать, и марш в постель, — его отпустили, и Эд привалился к стене, зажимая рукой пылающее ухо. На глазах невольно навернулись слёзы, но он изо всех сил сдерживал рыдания, иначе брат будет ругаться ещё больше. Хотя пусть ругается, только пусть не уходит. — Я не собираюсь сидеть с тобой полночи, кто-то же должен работать в нашей семье... и твоей милостью это я.

Эдуардо, только собиравшийся возразить, замер, набрав воздуха в грудь. На какое-то мгновение у него ещё теплилась надежда, но взгляд Карлоса, надевавшего фуражку, означало, что он всё понял правильно. От обиды желание расплакаться тут же исчезло, и мальчик сжал кулаки:

— Ты же знаешь, что я не виноват! Я даже не...

— Отец поехал туда потому, что ты просился, — каждое слово брата вдруг барабанным боем стало отдаваться в голове Эда. — Отец поехал туда, и его застрелили. У тебя остались ещё вопросы, или ты, наконец, пойдёшь спать, Эдвард?

— Меня зовут Эдуардо! — в отчаянии он сорвался на крик. — Папа называл меня Эдуардо!

— Папы больше нет, — жёстко ответил Карлос, остановившись в дверях. — И если ты хочешь и дальше быть членом этой семьи, тебе придётся следовать моим правилам, Эдвард. Так что прекрати ныть и ложись, у меня ночное дежурство, мне некогда с тобой возиться.

Эд на какую-то секунду замер, задохнувшись от возмущения, и Карлос, воспользовавшись заминкой, захлопнул дверь. Лишь когда ключ, проворачиваясь в замке, щёлкнул, мальчик ожил, бросившись за братом, но было уже поздно — дверь не поддалась, и тяжёлые шаги послышались с лестницы.

— Карлос? Карлос, братик, не оставляй меня! Не оставляй, он же снова появится! — Эд, что было сил, заколотил кулаками по двери, но что он мог сделать? Старое дерево гулко отдавалось на каждый удар, так что руки почти сразу же заболели; мальчик прижался спиной к двери, надеясь слиться с нею или просочиться наружу. — Карлос? Ведь ты же не ушёл, правда?

В опустевшем доме хорошо стало слышно, как шумел за окном ливень. Эдуардо почти не дышал, напряжённо вслушиваясь: может, Карлос вернётся? Он не мог уйти, он же знал, как Эд боялся оставаться один после того, что произошло! Грозовой раскат прогремел где-то наверху, высоко в небе, заставив мальчика подпрыгнуть от испуга; Эдуардо метнул растерянный взгляд в окно и весь похолодел. Струи дождя били в стекло, залив его так, что почти ничего не было видно, но что-то чёрное, мерзкое, на мгновение мелькнуло и тут же исчезло.

— Карл… — одними губами снова позвал брата Эд, и в следующую секунду вместо глухого рокота грома послышалось громкое конское ржание.

Все его чувства словно отключились, даже сердце перестало биться, и в резко наступившей жутковатой тишине Эдуардо снова увидел в окне расплывчатый чёрный силуэт страшного коня. Зверь фыркнул, несколько раз переступил на месте — стук его копыт гремел страшнее, чем грозовой раскат — и вдруг приблизился настолько, что в оконном стекле стало черным черно. Огромный, налитый кровью глаз бешено завращался, ища кого-то, и Эдуардо даже дышать перестал, надеясь, что его не заметят… и не выдержал. Демонический конь встал на дыбы, и под его ржание — мальчишке оно показалось страшным хохотом — Эд метнулся к другому, ещё свободному окну.

— Карлос! Карлос! — искажённая потоками воды фигура брата садилась в машину, и проблески маячков яркими пятнами расплывались по стеклу. Эдуардо забарабанил по стеклу, надеясь, что брат услышит и вернётся, но Карлос даже головы не повернул, и через несколько мгновений автомобиль умчался. — Братик?

Не помня себя, он вскрикнул, когда чёрная пелена появилась и перед этим окном. Зазвенели металлические цепи-поводья, конь всхрапнул и, кажется, ударил копытом, словно приглашая, Эдуардо уже не видел этого. Быстрее ветра он промчался по гостиной в свою комнату и юркнул под кровать. Снаружи раздался страшный вой — Эд напрасно убеждал себя, что лошади не могут выть, что это вовсе и не лошадь там, за окном, а призрак, дьявол… Карлос не верил в призраков, но Эдуардо видел — и сейчас, и тогда, когда на празднике в мексиканском квартале пьяные парни напали на них с отцом. Он зажмурился, надеясь прогнать видение: грохнувший почти над самым его ухом выстрел, застывшее лицо папы, медленно оседавшего на землю, и мелькнувшая за его спиной чёрная тень лошади с человеческими черепами у седла.

— Это просто сон, сон! — повторял Эд сам себе, зажав уши, чтобы не слышать призывного ржания. — Карлос его не видит, папа не видел, и я тоже… тоже не должен видеть!

Страх накатывал волнами, и хотя Эдуардо больше не слышал, как этот жуткий зверь вился вокруг дома, ему вдруг резко стало холодно и мерзко, словно чудовище обдало его своим дыханием. Мальчик забился под кровать, к самой стене, подальше от призрака; слова молитв, которым перед смертью успела научить мама, вылетели из его головы, и Эд лишь вздрагивал каждый раз, когда покрывало с кровати шуршало по полу.

— Призраков не существует, — беззвучно повторял он, обхватив руками колени и раскачиваясь. — Призраков не существует! — если Карлос не верил в призраков и потому не видел их, то и у него получится. Надо только убедить себя, что это не привидение бьёт копытом за стеной и пытается пробраться в дом. — Призраков не... — ещё один бешеный вой, сорвавшийся на визг, и Эдуардо закричал: — Уйди, уйди, пожалуйста! Оставь меня в покое! Я ничего не знаю, — мальчик задохнулся от ужаса, и слёзы брызнули у него из глаз. — Я не знаю, что тебе нужно... Карлос, — позвал Эд совсем отчаянно, забыв, что брат уже ушёл на дежурство, не поцеловав его на ночь. — Карлос! Папа... мне страшно!

Мощный грозовой раскат с лёгкостью заглушил жалобный крик. Демонический конь, ещё раз переступив на месте, поднял голову к заложенному тучами небу и грозно заржал, но пелена дождя через мгновение заставила его исчезнуть.


	2. Затишье перед бурей.

— Есть! — Гарретт победно вскинул руку. Ловушка только что захлопнулась с характерным звуком, надёжно запечатав призрака, и Миллер потянул её за шнур. — Ну что, видали, ребятки? Вот как работают настоящие охотники за привидениями!

— Да уж, ты молодец, Гарретт. С мусорным призраком я бы не справился, — мрачный Ривера убрал непонадобившееся оружие и, смачно зевнув, поплёлся обратно.

— Ну да, Эдди, а я… что? Почему это с мусорным?

— Потому что нас вызвали, когда увидели этого призрака копающимся в мусорных баках, — в другой раз Кайли не стала бы издеваться, но за утро Гарретт уже успел всем надоесть заявлениями, что ему срочно надо победить какого-нибудь мощного призрака, чтобы впечатлить девушку. — Не забудь вымыть руки, когда пойдёшь на свидание.

Миллер недоверчиво скосил глаза на ловушку, которую держал за провод, и усмехнулся: в самом деле, кого эта малышня думала обдурить своими шуточками? Да по части приколов Гарретту Миллеру не было равных ни в школе, ни в университете, а они тут… но какая-то доля сомнения всё же заставила парня принюхаться к тонкой струйке дыма, шедшей из устройства.

— Фу! Даже Лизун пахнет лучше!

— Одним мытьём рук тут не отделаешься, — злорадно пробурчал Эдуардо, когда Миллер догнал их на своей коляске, держа ловушку подальше от себя, — а в Пожарной башне душ протекает... стараниями Игона.

— И что ты такой едкий с самого утра? — раздосадованный Гарретт прокатил мимо. — Не лень, а?

— Ладно тебе, Гарретт, не дуйся. Эдуардо просто в плохом настроении, я права?

— Я в плохом настроении? У меня замечательное настроение! Я всегда хотел утром воскресенья ловить призрака на блошином рынке, чтобы нам потом за это ничего не заплатили!

Эдуардо кивнул головой в сторону Роланда, который уже довольно долго разговаривал с вызвавшим их мужчиной. Клиент был в дешёвом костюме и шутовском колпаке, а в руках вертел ярко-красную «венецианскую» маску — ни дать, ни взять цирковой клоун, тут как раз рядышком раскинул свой шатёр бродячий цирк. К цирку у Риверы с недавних пор было особое отношение, а этот ещё и располагался на своеобразной границе между Нью-Йоркским Чайнатауном и «латинским» кварталом… есть от чего завыть даже и без ранней побудки в воскресенье. Поглазеть на охотников собралась едва ли не вся окрестная ребятня (взрослые, большинство из которых явно были нелегалами, к ним приближаться не рискнули) и Гарретт, посмеиваясь, посоветовал другу «пойти пообщаться с роднёй». Эдуардо окинул хмурым взглядом толпу китайских и мексиканских детишек, которые разорвали бы охотника на сувениры, сделай он только шаг, и ответил Миллеру щедрым пинком. Так Гарретт неожиданно оказался возле прятавшегося в куче хлама привидения, получил всю славу от его поимки... и отвратительный запах в придачу. Слава Богу, что ребятню как ветром сдуло после первого же выстрела из бластера.

— У нас только одна мазохистка, готовая мчаться за обожаемыми призраками на край света и в любое время суток, — Ривера чудом увернулся от кулака Кайли и на всякий случай отошёл подальше.

— Всё в порядке, ребята, — закончивший переговоры Роланд подошёл к ним, бережно складывая полученный чек, — можем загружаться и ехать домой. Мистер Спилет оказался весьма порядочным гражданином и сразу оплатил наши услуги.

— Это хорошо, не придётся бегать за ним, как за тем адвокатом из Бруклина… Эй ты, держись от меня подальше со своим вонючкой!

Миллер, втихую пытавшийся примостить на протонный блок Эдуардо ловушку, лишь засмеялся и откатился в сторону, подняв руки в знак поражения. Кайли закатила глаза. После знакомства с «прекрасной и загадочной Дейзи» Гарретта невозможно было остановить: количество и масштаб его шуточек возросли в геометрической прогрессии, а все просьбы остановиться натыкались на стену непрошибаемого оптимизма. Больше всех пока доставалось Эдуардо, но неровен час он так ответит Гарретту, что тот переключится на остальных… Гриффин поёжилась и, желая сгладить ситуацию (перепалка парней могла привлечь к ним ненужное внимание), громко произнесла:

— Надо радоваться, что нас вообще вызвали. Я думала, здесь предпочтут терпеть призраков, чем звонить охотникам: они же нелегалы и денег у них немного…

— У этих, — Роланд посмотрел на старые обшарпанные домики, узкая улочка между которыми была завешана выстиранным бельём, — да, денег нет, ты права. Но мистер Спилет, я так понял, не только директор цирка, но и негласный глава района, а такие всегда при кошельке. Мы ведь не полиция, — он запнулся, когда Эдуардо отвесил Миллеру затрещину, а тот проехался Ривере по ноге, — чего нас боятся?

— Посмотрят на Гарретта — будут бояться! — во весь голос заявил Эдуардо, быстрым шагом отходя от охотников. — Он же двинутый! Всю ногу мне отдавил… распугает последних клиентов, а их и так немного осталось, первый вызов за две недели.

— Могло быть и хуже.

Эдуардо с сомнением покосился на Кайли, пытаясь уловить скрытый смыл в её словах, но Гриффин лишь с независимым видом пожала плечами.

— Конечно, — покладисто сказал он, чем вызвал удивлённые взгляды остальных, — если бы кое-кто не услышал звонка, — на сей раз шпилька была в адрес Роланда, заснувшего под конец своего дежурства, — сколько бы мы тогда ещё без вызовов сидели? И вообще, — Ривера зевнул во весь рот, — мы вроде собирались обратно? Я хочу доспать то время, которое у меня отняли.

На какое-то мгновение Роланд просиял и даже согласно кивнул: его тоже разбудили ни свет, ни заря (хотя именно очередь Джексона была дежурить этой ночью), и перспектива ещё отдохнуть немного ему явно понравилась. Но парень почти сразу же напустил на себя строгий вид, поймав красноречивый взгляд Кайли:

— Рад за тебя. А мне... у меня... мне надо проверить подвеску Экто-1.

— Да конечно! А я всё-таки отдохну.

— Когда же ты устать-то успел? — ехидно поинтересовалась Гриффин, но Эдуардо сделал вид, что её не услышал.

Белый кадиллак был уже в нескольких шагах, и даже появление призрака наподобие Акиры или монстра с Бермуд не заставило бы Риверу повернуть обратно. Плоские приколы этого шутника Гарретта на какое-то время позволили забыть о сне, но привидение быстро поймали, и бегать туда-сюда с двадцатью фунтами потенциального ядерного оружия, больше не требовалось... Эдуардо клонило в сон: глаза слипались и стало страшно лениво что-то делать, даже шевелиться. После недели бессонницы (хотя не было ни ночных вызовов, ни дежурств) надежда прикорнуть на диванчике в офисе замаячила перед Эдуардо весьма настойчиво.

— Что за?!

Борясь с сонливостью, он остановился в последний момент, едва не налетев на какое-то яркое пятно, внезапно появившееся на пути. Протерев глаза кулаком, Эдуардо обнаружил перед собой маленькую старушку в цветастом мексиканском платье. Она хоть и испугала его своим неожиданным появлением, но выглядела вроде бы вполне безобидно... на первый взгляд. Не успел Ривера опомниться, как женщина схватила его за рукав комбинезона — он инстинктивно вздрогнул — и подняла голову:

— Мементо мори, ниньо, мементо!

Оторопевшему Эдуардо показалось, словно на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Старушка широко улыбалась полубеззубым ртом, но её глаза, которые вроде бы смотревшие на парня из-под короткой седой чёлки, были плотно закрыты, как будто... как будто... он же видел такое в комиксах про инопланетян! Те зашили команде похищенного корабля веки, чтобы люди не увидели их базу. Глупые ассоциации промелькнули стрелой, когда до Эдуардо, наконец, дошёл смысл сказанных слов... и откуда-то из глубины души всплыла единственная мысль – нужно бежать.

— Не трогай меня! — заорал он, дёрнувшись с такой силой, что ткань комбинезона затрещала. Отскочив, Ривера машинально выхватил протонное ружьё и уже собирался нажать на курок, когда кто-то схватил его бластер.

— Эдуардо, ты с ума сошёл? — рассерженный Роланд с силой дёрнул приятеля на себя. — Она же живой человек!

— Она-то?! — Эдуардо не мог отвести взгляда от плотно прикрытых век женщины. — Да ты на её глаза посмотри!

— Что? — Джексон повернулся к мексиканке, но Кайли успела первой.

— Мэм, вы в порядке? — кинув на парней уничижающий взгляд, Гриффин осторожно приобняла старуху за плечи. — Мы очень сожалеем, мэм, это просто недоразумение...

— Что, Эдвина, испугался маленькой и слабенькой старушки?!

Язвительного вопроса Гарретта Ривера не слышал — его всего трясло. Эта мексиканка была ростом с Кайли, не выше, она улыбалась и казалась совсем безобидной, только её слова... Эдуардо плохо помнил латынь, но был уверен — старуха говорила о смерти. О смерти!.. Она сама — дряхлая, морщинистая, с седыми волосами — показалась Эдуардо олицетворением загробного мира, и это словно запустило какие-то древние, до того дремавшие инстинкты. Ривера сообразил, что начал пятиться, и заставил себя остановиться.

— Он-на... — в горле пересохло, и парень с трудом сглотнул. — Она пожелала мне умереть!

— Да?! Это афоризм, придурок! За афоризмы в людей не стреляют из протонного оружия, — огрызнувшись, взбешённая Кайли попыталась мило улыбнуться пожилой женщине, которую вела в сторону. — Ещё раз примите наши извинения, мэм, нам очень-очень жаль.

— И кто тут лишит нас последнего клиента, а?

— Гарретт, замолчи.

— Не, Роллстер, с чего это я должен затыкаться? Чудит Эдуардо, а молчать мне?

Когда все отвлеклись, Ривера отступил назад. Он и сам не понимал, как же всё это получилось, но приступ паники уже прошёл, и Эдуардо внезапно почувствовал себя... полным придурком. Да, ему сказали что-то там про смерть — парня снова обдало замогильным холодом — однако Кайли права... Из всей команды только у него одного хватило мозгов попытаться пальнуть в самую обычную старушку.

— Я не виноват, — по привычке он попробовал оправдаться, хотя сам понимал, как глупо это звучало, — что она выскочила прямо передо мной?

— А смотреть на дорогу тебя мама не учила? — едко ответила Кайли и резко изменилась в лице, когда край полотнища, заменявшего цирковому шатру дверь, приподнялся. — Отлично, вот и наш клиент. Сам будешь с ним объясняться, Эдуардо?

Мужчина в клоунской шляпе на несколько секунд остановился, с удивлением рассматривая застывших охотников, и с испуганным лицом рванул прямиком к Кайли. Ривера трусливо попятился назад, надеясь спрятаться за спиной Роланда или вовсе удрать, если ситуация примет совсем уж дурной оборот, но клиент, ловко отстранив Кайли в сторону, быстро-быстро залопотал по-испански.

— Ээээ, простите, сэр, произошла ошибка, мы... — Гриффин умолкла, беспомощно посмотрев на парней. Кажется, её совершенно не хотели слушать, и Эдуардо уже представил себе, чем всё может закончиться, когда Спилет — вроде бы так звали их клиента — повернулся к нему:

— Прошу нас извинить.

— Эээ, — протянул Ривера, ещё ничего не понимая. — Повторите-ка, вы — что?

— Мы очень извиняемся, — мужчина снял свою дурацкую шляпу и улыбнулся чуть виновато, — наверное, абуэла напугала вас, — пожилая женщина при этих словах снова расплылась в улыбке, глядя своими невидящими глазами точно на Эдуардо. — Она не со зла. Обычно мы не приветствуем американцев, бабушка их не любит, но вот к вам вышла, и, — он оценивающе осмотрел парня, — я понимаю почему. Должно быть, услышала ваш акцент.

— У меня нет акцента, — возразил Эдуардо, ощущая на себе недоумевающие взгляды остальных.

— Самая малость, — снисходительно кивнул мексиканец, хотя по его лицу было заметно, что он думает иначе. — Большинство наших сотоварищей пытаются слиться с культурой этой страны и забывают о родных традициях, поэтому бабушка каждый год напоминает всем в общине, что скоро праздник...

— Какой праздник?

— День всех святых... не изображай из себя Эдуардо, Гарретт!

— ... и, видимо, приняла вас за одного из новеньких. Не сердитесь, абуэла не хотела никого напугать.

— Серьёзно? — Ривера скептически скривился, но оказавшаяся рядом Кайли ткнула его локтем в бок. — Ладно-ладно, извинения приняты, — старушка, наградив Эдуардо ещё одной улыбкой, произнесла что-то непонятное. — Извини, бабуля, но я не понимаю латынь, - теперь, когда конфликт вроде бы разрешился сам собой, к парню вернулось его прежнее самообладание, и Эдуардо ухмыльнулся. — А за призрака можешь не благодарить.

Улучив момент, Ривера поспешил исчезнуть. Может, конкретно эти «сородичи» и не держат на него зла, но находиться рядом с ними было... не очень приятно, мягко говоря. Один только вид их хлипких, грязных домиков без нормальных ванных и канализации вызывал у него мурашки при мысли, что и они с Карлосом, возможно, могли бы жить где-нибудь здесь, сложись всё у родителей иначе. Жить... это громко сказано, скорее выживать: днём ругаться с соседями-китайцами, а вечером давать представление в местном цирке или уходить с бандой в другие районы.

— Благодарю покорно, — пробормотал он и, захлопнув багажник Экто-1, где остался его протонный блок, поспешил сесть в машину.

Когда остальные охотники заняли свои места, Эдуардо усиленно делал вид, что спит.

— Эй, — Гриффин развернулась к нему с переднего сиденья, — не собираешься рассказать, что тут было?

— Я расскажу! — не дав ему вставить и слова, заявил Миллер и схватил Риверу за плечи. — Наш Эдди просто до смерти боится смерти, ууу!

— Очень смешно!

— Это совсем не смешно, Эдуардо, — Роланд вывел Экто-1 на пустую утром дорогу и тоже пустился в нравоучения. — Ты ведь мог её покалечить. Мы не должны расслабляться на работе, нужно быть постоянно собранным!

Эдуардо, скрестив руки на груди, сполз на самый край сиденья, старательно глядя в окно. Если уж ребята ухватились за эту тему, то не отцепятся, будут ещё долго припоминать... словно не видят, что он и так всё понял, осознал и так далее.

— И вообще, как вышло, что такой храбрый учёный, как ты, испугался маленькой старой женщины? — ехидно протянула Кайли. Ривера поймал в зеркале заинтересованные взгляды Роланда и Гарретта и поморщился:

— Никого я не испугался! Просто она так неожиданно выскочила...

— Прыткая бабушка!

— И потом, Роланд, ты же видел её лицо? Эти глаза слепые, во рту половины зубов нет, — при воспоминании об этом парень поёжился. — Она же страшная, как... как Кайли! — не сумев увернуться от затрещины, Эдуардо возмущённо продолжил: — А что?! Да у нас половина призраков так выглядит!

— Возможно, но ещё никто из нас не спутал призрака с человеком.

Ривера открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить с Джексоном, но откинулся на спинку сиденья и махнул рукой. Всё равно бесполезно, этих троих не перекричать, можно даже не пытаться. Парень, насупившись, уставился в окно и молчал до тех пор, пока чьи-то холодные и мокрые пальцы не схватили его за шею.

— Какого хрена?! — Эдуардо, подскочив на месте, врезался головой в потолок машины. От неожиданности Роланд едва не выпустил из рук руль, и Экто-1 резко вильнула в сторону, чтобы под сдавленные ругательства Риверы и громкий заливистый хохот Миллера вернуться на дорогу.

— Что это было? — Кайли с округлившимися глазами повернулась к ним.

— Что-что? Кому-то жить надоело!

— Ахаха, вот не могу, вот умора! — Миллер, хохоча, хлопал себя по коленке. — Нервы у тебя, Эдди, ни к чёрту!

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Ривера, поднимая воротник жилетки, которую он всё же надел поверх комбинезона. Гарретт уже не смеялся, он хрюкал от смеха, сложившись пополам и стуча кулаком по спинке сиденья. Кайли, поначалу пытавшаяся выглядеть серьёзно, начала тихонько посмеиваться, и Роланд — даже Роланд! — тоже уже щеголял широченной ухмылкой. — Да ну вас всех!

***

Конец октября в этом году выдался не по-осеннему тёплым и спокойным. С одной стороны, было просто замечательно, что зима ещё не собиралась вступать в свои права, и по улицам можно ходить в лёгкой ветровке, прикрыв шею шарфом. С другой стороны, природное затишье, видимо, как-то отразилось и на активности потустороннего мира: за прошедшие две недели охотники за привидениями не получили ни одного вызова, за исключением сегодняшнего. А денег, полученных за него, вряд ли хватит, чтобы оплатить хотя бы один из накопившихся счетов.

Жанин повертела в руках чек, ещё раз вчиталась в написанную на нём сумму и со вздохом отложила на край стола:

— Лучше пусть Роланд машину заправит, пользы больше будет.

Выглядывавший из-под стола Лизун принюхался к чеку и недовольно заворчал на своём языке.

— Да-да, я знаю, но что мы можем сделать? Нет призраков — нет работы, — Жанин усмехнулась. На безрыбье и рак рыба, может, отправить их домашнее привидение «нападать» на город? Заказов будет — не отбиться... Но всё же, Жанин быстро отмела этот вариант как пораженческий: совесть не позволяла так беспардонно обманывать людей, да и Игон, конечно же, не согласится, чтобы на его друга охотились каждый день. — А ведь какая была идея.

В гостиной царило молчаливое уныние, когда женщина вошла туда с подносом. Роланд оккупировал журнальный стол и, обложившись книгами, кажется, работал над домашним заданием для университета. Гарретт вяло, без удовольствия забрасывал мяч в баскетбольную корзину, и только Кайли, расположившаяся на диване, с привычным энтузиазмом раскладывала карты Таро.

— Подумала, что это может хоть немного вас подбодрить, — стаканы на подносе тихонько звякнули, когда Жанин поставила их на стол. — Холодный лимонад, налетайте.

— Спасибо, Жанин, — с одинаковыми возгласами Роланд и Кайли отвлеклись от своих дел и потянулись за стаканами. Почти сразу же прекратился и стук мяча о деревянный пол, а подкативший Гарретт схватил свой стакан и залпом осушил его.

— И как нам это поможет? — парень посмотрел через дно посудины на свет.

— В лимонаде есть сахар, а сахар способствует поднятию настроения и препятствует возникновению депрессии.

— Да я про работу! Хоть бы какого завалященького призрака, что ли... я же с ума сойду, ничего не делая.

— Если хочешь, можешь помочь мне с покраской Экто-1, — оживился Джексон.

— Что? Я?! Нет уж, это работа не для бруклинских парней вроде меня. Запряги лучше Эдуардо, он у нас...

— Кстати, об Эдуардо, — Мелнитц опустила взгляд на поднос, на котором оставался ещё один стакан с лимонадом, кроме приготовленного для Игона. — Где он?

— Я не видела его с тех пор, как мы вернулись из Чайнатауна, — Кайли прикусила губу. Она была уверена, что, вставая, не тронула карты, но они каким-то образом успели перемешаться... и следы бледно-зелёной слизи яснее слов говорили, как это получилось. — Ох, Лизун!.. — отогнав призрака, Гриффин принялась собирать Таро. — Вроде бы он собирался поспать.

— Да поспишь тут с вами!

Дверь в соседнюю комнату распахнулась как от пинка, и мрачный, взъерошенный больше обычного Ривера появился на пороге. Он и вправду выглядел странно невыспавшимся для человека, который несколько часов провёл на диване в полутёмной комнате и в относительной тишине.

— Ты, — Эдуардо ткнул пальцем в Гарретта, — прекрати стучать своим мячом. Роланд, когда ты пишешь исследование, то говоришь не про себя, а вслух и совсем не тихо! — Джексон удивлённо приподнял брови в ответ на такое заявление: все полтора часа занятий он не проронил ни слова. Ривера же повернулся к Кайли. — А ты... ты слишком громко думаешь!

— Что-то тебе не стало лучше, приятель, — Миллер подъехал ближе, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, но под тяжёлым взглядом убрал руку. — Мы думали, ты отоспишься и перестанешь брюзжать.

— Ты до сих пор на это надеешься? Серьёзно? Я уже давно перестала. По-моему, «Эдуардо» и «нытьё» уже давно пора сделать синонимами...

Усмехалась Гриффин недолго: изменившийся в лице Эдуардо шагнул к ней, намереваясь смахнуть все карты с дивана на пол, и уже протянул было руку, как вдруг отшатнулся назад. Присмотревшись, Кайли с удивлением отметила, что его лицо, только что пылавшее от злости, слегка побледнело.

— Эдуардо, только не говори мне, что всё связанное со смертью вызывает у тебя панический ужас. Далеко не все вещи, где написано «Смерть», означают именно это, — она убрала с самого верха злополучную карту. — В Таро «Смерть» означает перемены к лучшему, внутреннее перерождение, полное отдаление от существующего положения дел.

— Да уж, полное отдаление... Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, у меня будет перерождение в зомби, а это перемены далеко не к лучшему, — выговорившись, Ривера сделал глубокий вдох и плюхнулся на диван. Лизун, вылетевший с софы в последний момент, с визгом врезался в стену, и Эдуардо, проводив его взглядом, злорадно добавил: — И вот тогда вы попляшете.

— Да что с тобой происходит, приятель? — на какой-то момент всем в комнате показалось, что из голоса Гарретта исчезли шутливые нотки. — Ведь ты же дрых часа три, если не больше!

— Если бы! — раздосадованный парень хлопнул себя по колену. Жанин, воспользовавшись ситуацией, практически впихнула стакан лимонада ему в руку. Ривера опрокинул его в себя одним махом и лишь после этого стал смотреть на всё происходящее немного более спокойно. — Скорей, пытался выбраться из кошмара.

Но когда искренне посочувствовавшая Жанин спросила, что же ему снилось, Эдуардо не смог ответить. Ничего снилось... или же всё-таки он что-то видел? Парень никак не мог этого понять. Каждую ночь он засыпал и, кажется, видел какие-то разноцветные сны, но под утро открывал глаза настолько разбитым, усталым и расклеившимся, что впору снова было ложиться спать. Хотя что толку? Вот он и прилёг подремать днём, а результат тот же самый.

— У кого-то просто слишком бурно проходят ночи... ай!

— А кто-то лезет не в своё дело, — Жанин жестом Спенглера поправила очки на переносице. — Это от переутомления, Эдуардо.

— От какого переутомления? Сегодня был наш первый выезд за несколько недель, и то Эдуардо не особенно перетрудился. Скорее уж, от безделья.

— Возможно, вы оба неправы, и ты, Кайли, и ты, Жанин, — услышав голос Спенглера, Ривера понял, что сейчас у его состояния будут искать паранормальные причины. И действительно, в руке появившийся Игон сжимал счётчик, слава Богу, пока что молчавший. — Очень интересно. Я был уверен, что психокинетическая энергия будет зашкаливать, это бы позволило объяснить, почему...

Дальше учёный невнятно забубнил, совершая над Эдуардо странные пассы счётчиком, и неизвестно, сколько ещё бы это продолжалось, не оглянись на них Роланд:

— Эээ... Игон, если ты взял этот счётчик с левой стопки книг на столе, то он сломан. Я оставил его там для починки.

— В самом деле, — Спенглер внимательно посмотрел на устройство в своей руке и вздохнул. — Видимо, я просто не заметил... Как бы то ни было, Эдуардо, лучше провести комплексное исследование, я не исключаю того, что призраки могли оказать какое-то влияние на твои сны.

— Нет, нет, не надо! — парень замахал руками, и по его отчаянному лицу Жанин поняла, что придётся вмешаться:

— Игон, я понимаю, ты уверен, что весь наш мир имеет эктоплазменную природу, но в данном случае причины вполне банальны. Может, если ты дашь ребятам немного отдохнуть, они быстро придут в форму. Эдуардо, а тебе я могу дать моё снотворное, помогает заснуть при любых обстоятельствах... оно меня столько раз выручало.

Эдуардо перевёл взгляд на Спенглера. Учёный, кажется, всерьёз задумался над словами секретарши насчёт отдыха, и... это было бы очень неплохо! Остальные тоже оживились, почувствовав незапланированный выходной, и Ривера едва сдержал ликующий вопль, когда их босс, почесав затылок, неуверенно выдохнул:

— Ну... в общем-то, раз работы у нас сегодня не предвидится, не вижу проблем с этим.

— Класс! — Гарретт подпрыгнул на своём кресле и с невероятной для него скоростью помчался из комнаты. — Я в спортзал!

— А я —в библиотеку! — почти синхронно воскликнули Роланд с Кайли, и Ривера поморщился, когда они рванули к лестнице.

— Пожалуй, и я пойду, — сказал он совсем безрадостно. — Жанин, где это твоё хвалёное снотворное?

***

Шумный Нью-Йорк немного успокаивался только глубокой ночью, когда бесчисленные неоновые вывески редели, а на улицах почти не оставалось машин. А сегодня он притих намного раньше обычного — наверное, потому что в безлунную ночь никому не хотелось оказаться не дома. И, пожалуй, что по этой же причине и рекламная вывеска «Охотники за привидениями» была выключена впервые за последние полтора года.

Когда непривычное, жуткое затишье, наконец, стало совершенно невыносимым, город овеяло холодом. Те, кто бодрствовал в этот момент, потом утверждали, что ветер не завыл привычно по-волчьи, а наоборот, принёс с собой дикое конское ржание... но бродяги поговорили об этом и забыли, так и не успев никому рассказать.

Чёрно-серебристая тень, гонимая ветром, скользила по улицам, и всюду, где она пролетала, люди в своих домах ёжились от холода и необъяснимого страха. Электрический свет фонарей дрожал и угасал, оказываясь на пути тени, а потом больше не вспыхивал вновь. На несколько мгновений исчезла и подсветка высочайшего здания города, но Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг выстоял перед неведомой угрозой и, кажется, даже не пострадал... лишь только на самой его вершине, на шпиле, сгустилась та неведомая пелена, что недавно изучала город.

Порыв... уже не ветра, а наступающего шторма разметал появившуюся иссиня-чёрную гриву, и материализовавшаяся следом конская голова фыркнула. Небольшие, горевшие изнутри глаза пристально осмотрели город, видный как на ладони, но нужного места, отмеченного перечёркнутым призраком, не было...

Над спящим Нью-Йорком прогремел неожиданный для этого времени года грозовой раскат, в котором с трудом угадывалось разъярённое конское ржание. Призрак сорвался со шпиля и понёсся на север, как вдруг, словно что-то почуяв, камнем упал вниз.

Умиротворённая Бракнер-бульвар тихо спала, не слыша усиливающийся цокот копыт. Из полумрака вынырнул силуэт громадного чёрного коня, ещё неясный и размывчатый, но не прошло и нескольких секунд, как призрак, наконец, показал себя. Подковы на огромных копытах высекали искры из асфальта, пустые стремена мерно покачивались при каждом шаге демона, и скалились человеческие черепа, прикрепленные к седлу; закусив костяные удила, конь встал на дыбы и дьявольски заржал. В этот миг весь свет на Бракнер-бульвар потух, оставив вместо себя ужасающее чувство пустоты.

Люди так и не проснулись в своих постелях, когда призрак начал свой обход. Демон приблизился к первому дому, заглянул в окно, и спавшие в той гостиной мужчина и женщина заворочались, а их лица исказила жестокая мука. Но они не подходили. Всхрапнув, конь одним прыжком перескочил к другому коттеджу, и из спальни оттуда раздался кошмарный женский визг. И здесь неудача...

Обезображенный смертью конь метался по улице, взвиваясь и взбрыкивая, когда очередная жертва оказывалась бесполезной. И будь здесь кто-то другой, он бы почувствовал, как с каждым шагом этого чудовищного призрака становилось всё холодней, а к сердцу протягивались мокрые и сколькие щупальца страха, но все жители уже забылись в кошмарном сне и не могли вырваться из него. Разъярённый демон перестал скрываться и мчался по улице во весь опор, так что мыло клочьями летело в стороны, а стальные поводья до крови врезались в лошадиную шею, и призрак уже не ржал — выл, словно несколько волчих стай, когда...

Чудовище встало, как вкопанное, вскинув голову и жадно втягивая воздух огромными ноздрями. Чёрные бока лоснились от пота и пены, заставляя металлическую упряжь блестеть, а налившиеся кровью глаза вращались как сумасшедшие, выискивая, где же находился тот, от кого так вкусно пахло страхом... страхом смерти. Резко развернувшись, конь весь напрягся, готовый, подобно сжатой пружине, распрямиться и броситься вперёд, и рванулся, заржав. В мгновение ока он перемахнул несколько домов, просочился сквозь стену, не оставив на ней и следа, и оказался в маленькой спальне. На кровати в самом центре комнаты ёжился и сжимался в комок, заворачиваясь в одеяло, молодой парень, весь бледный и холодный, как мертвец.

Конь подошёл ближе, так, что губами мог коснуться человеческого лба, покрытого испариной. Мальчишка, не открывая глаз, тихонько застонал, и один вздох призрака, как светлые волосы парня сначала тронула, а затем и полностью поглотила седина.

Люди в своей боязни смерти... восхитительны.

Дом семьи Скиннеров прорезал истошный жуткий вопль, а в то же самое время на другом конце Нью-Йорка Эдуардо Ривера резко сел на постели.

— Чёрт возьми, — он снова не помнил, что видел во сне, но явно что-то мерзкое и кошмарное, может, даже связанное с его друзьями. Во рту противно пересохло, и хотя Эдуардо во сне умудрился закутаться в одеяло с головой, он страшно, просто дьявольски замёрз. — Хорошее снотворное, всегда помогает, как же!

Парень рухнул обратно на кровать, тщетно пытаясь заснуть.


	3. Первый звоночек

— Он не берёт трубку, — обеспокоенно сказала Жанин после пятого звонка. Все охотники уже собрались вокруг Экто-1 и ждали, что скажет Мелнитц, ждать им Эдуардо или нет.

— Позвони ещё раз, — попросила Кайли.

— Да ладно, чего звонить без толку? Поехали уже, не то наш призрак сбежит, — Миллер лихо развернулся спиной к кадиллаку и, пару раз крутанув колёса, заехал внутрь.

— Не сбежит, — Игон сунул в руки Кайли, оказавшейся ближе всех, бумажку с адресом, — вызов был из госпиталя Линкольна, там находится предполагаемая жертва привидения.

— И всего-то? А я надеялся поймать какого-нибудь стоящего призрака, наконец!

— Эдуардо ещё нет, — предупредил Спенглера Роланд, уже усевшийся за руль.

Учёный задумчиво окинул их взглядом и замолчал на какое-то время, видимо, прикидывая все варианты. Стоявшая рядом Кайли с тревогой посматривала то на него, то на Экто-1, когда Игон, всё же решившись, ответил:

— Ждать больше не имеет смысла, езжайте. Как я понял доктора Харпера, жертве в любой момент может стать хуже. Если Эдуардо появится, отправлю его к вам.

Гаражные створки со скрипом приоткрылись, и протиснувшийся внутрь Ривера неприязненно заявил:

— Этого не потребуется, босс.

— О, а вот и наша спящая красавица! Давай запрыгивай, — Гарретт постучал изнутри по оконному стеклу и, перегнувшись, открыл для приятеля дверцу. — Экто-1 уже рвётся в бой, тебя только ждали.

Проигнорировав его насмешки, Эдуардо протопал прямо к машине, но всё же притормозил, решив пропустить вперёд Гриффин. Девушка всё пыталась заглянуть ему в лицо, и Ривере пришлось опустить голову, чтобы не так были видны мешки под глазами. После сегодняшнего «сна» выглядел Эдуардо, мягко говоря, жутко.

— Ты как? — наконец, спросила она, когда парень захлопнул за ними дверцу.

— Жить буду, — грубо буркнул он. Распространяться на тему очередного кошмара не хотелось, а после такого тона вампирше вряд ли захочется ещё про что-нибудь спрашивать. — Роланд, поехали уже!

— Не стоит быть грубым больше, чем ты есть на самом деле, Эдуардо, — как-то обиженно ответил Джексон, но всё же надавил на газ.

Взревев сиреной, белый кадиллак выскочил на дорогу и, набирая скорость, помчался в госпиталь. Игон посмотрел вслед уехавшей машине, каким-то излишне нервным жестом поправил очки и полез в карман за счётчиком ПКЭ, который сам же оставил на столе в лаборатории.

— Только не говори, что ты волнуешься за них, — с лёгкой улыбкой заметила Жанин, подходя ближе. Выплывший из стены Лизун с восторженным визгом устремился к сэндвичу, который секретарша преступно забыла на столе. — Ребята отлично справляются и без твоей помощи.

— Да-да, они прекрасно справляются, но мне не даёт покоя странное состояние Эдуардо и этот вчерашний инцидент. Как бы оно не сказалось на работе! Мне следовало осмотреть его перед выездом, но он опять опоздал...

— Ох, Игон, по-моему, тебе уже давно пора... — Спенглер подозрительно посмотрел на неё, и Жанин пришлось выкручиваться, — доверять своим студентам. Если бы они почувствовали что-то неладное, то сказали бы. Тут не о чем волноваться.

— Кхм, Жанин, я другое имел в виду...

***

— Долго ещё?

За всё то время, пока Экто-1 мчалась к госпиталю, Эдуардо не проронил ни слова, предоставив Гарретту право доставать Роланда, спрашивая, когда же они приедут. Сам он предпочёл демонстративно пялиться в окно: по крайней мере, это не давало ребятам повода задавать ему ненужные вопросы, например, о том, не боится ли он ехать с ними в больницу. Больница же тесно связана со смертью, а как он боится смерти, очень хорошо показал вчерашний день. Ривера тяжело вздохнул. Что-то в последнее время слишком много таких совпадений, слишком, и это пугало его до дрожи в коленках. Хотя если вспомнить, какой близился день...

— Ещё квартал.

— Отпуск, что ли, взять, — протянул Эдуардо, как ему показалось, очень тихо.

— Эй, ты что там задумал? Я услышала слово «отпуск»?

— Не жирно ли будет идти в отпуск только потому, что у тебя бессонница? — немедленно влез Гарретт.

— Да никуда я не собираюсь! И это вовсе не бессонница, а.., — Эдуардо понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и захлопнул рот.

Правда, было уже поздно: Гарретт ехидно хмыкнул (наверняка представил себе вечеринки и бесконечную череду девчонок), Роланд понимающе улыбнулся, но самое странное впечатление его обмолвка произвела на Кайли. Гриффин, до того смотревшая на Эдуардо с явным скептицизмом, вдруг смягчилась, и в её глазах появилось нечто вроде сочувствия.

— Знаешь, мне ведь тоже снятся кошмары.

— Тебе? — отразившийся в зеркале заднего вида Джексон Роланд выглядел весьма удивлённым.

— Да, ты же среди нас самая помешанная на призраках и прочей ерунде. Какие кошмары тебе могут сниться?

— А я и не говорила, что вижу сны только про нашу работу! Я ведь не только ею живу, — Кайли замолчала, надеясь, что парни не почувствовали подвоха. На самом деле, кошмары снились ей много раз, и почти все они были про ловлю призраков... точнее, про самое начало, тот день, когда дух её бабушки превратился в жуткую Акиру. Спустя столько времени Кайли до сих пор просыпалась с криками, едва лицо Розы Гриффин начинало покрываться язвами. — Это нормально, Эдуардо.

— Да, нормально, если это происходит не с тобой, а я уже устал. Ни поспать нормально, ни на концерт не сходить, ни в клуб! Мне надоело, в конце концов!

— Но ведь Жанин вчера дала тебе снотворное?

— Как будто оно могло мне помочь, — буркнул Ривера, досадуя на себя самого. Он ведь решил, что не будет говорить команде про кошмары... не то вампирша и её драгоценный-обожаемый Игон решат, что он больше не подходит для погони за призраками. — Опять вскочил посередине ночи, даже не помню, что мне снилось.

Кайли посмотрела на него, на удивление, с искренним сочувствием, и тут Джексон начал притормаживать:

— Разбираем оборудование, ребята, мы прибыли.

Увидев здание госпиталя этажей в пятнадцать-двадцать высотой, Эдуардо ощутил странный холодок под сердцем и с тоской подумал о том, что избежать похода в клинику не удастся. Больницы он по непонятной причине недолюбливал с детства, слава Богу, что неприязнь была взаимной, и в палате в качестве пациента Ривера ещё не оказывался. И хотя ловить призрака им вроде как не предстояло, все по привычке взяли свои протонные блоки, а Кайли не забыла прихватить ловушку. Эдуардо же, надеявшийся, что в этот раз им не придётся таскать с собой тяжести, поплёлся последним.

Госпиталь Линкольна встретил их нездорово-светлым атриумом и, что было более предсказуемо, большой толпой возле регистратуры. Заправляла всем высокая и длинноногая блондинка в белом медицинском халате — точь-в-точь как с плейбоевской картинки; завидев её, Эдуардо шумно сглотнул, ощущая, как к нему возвращаются силы.

— Спокойно, я решу эту проблему!

— Да мы в общем-то и не волновались, — недовольно ответила Кайли, и не спуская настороженно-разозлённых глаз с приятеля, пока он пробирался к стойке.

— Привет, детка! — Ривера почувствовал спиной обжигающий взгляд Гриффин и включил «негодяя» на полную. — Помоги учёным, где тут у вас Харпер, а?

Эдуардо даже не удивился, когда этот приём не сработал так, как хотелось. Видок у него был ещё тот — одни воспалённые от недосыпа глаза чего стоили — но попытаться стоило; так что парень почти не расстроился, когда блондинка, презрительно скривив губки, сказала им отправляться на восьмой этаж. Однако Гриффин как будто бы была очень довольна, услышав, что он получил отказ.

Доктор Харпер оказался полноватым, начавшим лысеть коротышкой. Он встречал охотников у самого лифта, в нетерпении вышагивая по коридору, а иногда, забываясь, начинал смешно припрыгивать. Чувствовалось, что доктор был невероятно взволнован: маленькая лысинка на его голове блестела от пота, а при появлении посетителей он, стремясь поскорей всё рассказать, начал проглатывал окончания слов.

— Накнец! — воскликнул доктор Харпер, едва створки лифта раскрылись, и Гарретт первым выкатился в коридор. Медик тут же схватил его за руку и стал трясти в знак приветствия. — Вы прибыли, ох, я думл, уже не дождёмся! Идёмте, скре!

— Не стоит так волноваться, — понять его речь было немного сложновато, и Кайли попыталась урезонить излишне активного врача. Получилось плохо: теперь уже её крепко взяли за руку и потащили по коридору. — Мистер Харпер, стойте!

Всего лишь на мгновение на её лице мелькнули испуг и растерянность, а Эдуардо уже рванулся следом, оставив Джексона и Миллера далеко позади. Харпер с неожиданной для него силой волок уже двоих охотников за привидениями, пытаясь что-то объяснять на ходу, только сильная одышка и волнение не позволяли ему чётко выговаривать слова. Эдуардо, стискивавший ладонь Кайли так, что девушка кривилась от боли, пытался хоть как-то затормозить, но пересилить гиперактивного врача ему не удалось: когда до палаты, куда их тащили, оставалось несколько ярдов, оттуда донёсся такой вопль, что у Риверы все волосы встали дыбом, и он невольно разжал пальцы, которыми ухватился за ручку соседней двери.

— ... и потм началось эт! — на едином дыхании выпалил Харпер, вталкивая обоих в палату.

— Да отпусти же ты меня, наконец, — скривившись, Кайли отпихнула в сторону Эдуардо, застывшего и смотревшего в одну точку.

Впервые ему стало странно холодно и неуютно, ещё когда команда охотников вошла в здание больницы, и дело тут было вовсе не в неприязни к госпиталям и клиникам. Стоило только подняться на нужный этаж, предчувствие и вовсе потребовало от него поскорей уносить отсюда ноги.

— Ну и что тут у вас? — подоспевшие парни о отодвинули Риверу с прохода, и Джексон со счётчиком в руках подошёл к кровати, на которой бился и страшно изгибался молодой парень.

— Нам пришлось его привязать, — отдышавшись, уже нормально сказал доктор Харпер, — иначе он мог покалечить себя.

— И давно он так? — Кайли отмерла и, тоже вооружившись счётчиком, на пару с Джексоном начала исследовать несчастного.

— Его привезли этой ночью. Родные проснулись от страшного крика, а потом не смогли разбудить Брайана. Мы перепробовали, что могли, послали запрос в клиники Европы и Австралии, пока ничего не помогает, — врач в замешательстве развёл руками. — Родители мистера Скиннера настояли, чтобы мы вызвали вас.

— Правильно сделали, — Ривера скрестил руки на груди и привалился к двери, — мы же учёные, разберёмся... что к чему.

Гриффин насмешливо фыркнула, но Эдуардо не собирался отделяться от косяка и присоединяться теперь уже к трио охотников, с умными лицами круживших вокруг одной кровати. Там и без него ума палата, а кто знает, может, этот пацан заразный?!

— Напоминает Морфея, — задумчиво почесал подбородок Миллер.

— Да, только его жертв могли разбудить, а его — нет, — Кайли с жалостью посмотрела на прикованного к постели парня. Кажется, он был их с Эдуардо и Гарретом возраста, но седые волосы... просто ужасно. Было отчётливо видно, как бешено двигались белки его глаз под прикрытыми веками, словно он и вправду видел кошмарный сон и никак не мог проснуться. — Бедняга... — счётчик в её руке внезапно ожил, подав сигнал. — Ребята, у меня что-то есть!

— У меня тоже, — Роланд поднёс прибор поближе, — остаточные следы эктоплазменной активности. Он точно подвергся нападению призрака, но привидения тут уже давно нет.

— Вот чёрт!

— Не понимаю, — Кайли отошла в сторону, не отводя от своего счётчика задумчивого взгляда. — Эти показания ни на что не похожи... словно мы ещё не сталкивались с призраком этого типа.

— Но вы же знаете, как его вылечить? — с надеждой встрял в их разговор доктор Харпер.

— Эээ... ну да, да, конечно, конечно, док! Знаем, — Миллер с сомнением посмотрел на друзей, которые разводили руками, — а если не знаем, то придумаем.

Эдуардо брезгливо поморщился, когда Кайли со словами, что для Игона надо взять образцы, полезла ватной палочкой в рот их клиенту. Всё равно, как если бы он полез в рот Лизуну за своим сэндвичем, однако Гриффин, похоже, не видела в этом ничего зазорного. При одном только виде ребят, развивших кипучую деятельность, Эдуардо хотелось плюхнуться в кресло да ещё и с чизбургером и колой, желательно; но тут некстати проснулась совесть и потребовала прекратить стоять столбом и сделать что-нибудь полезное. Поколебавшись, Ривера всё же отделился от стены, которую подпирал большую часть времени, распихал коллег в стороны и, немного подумав, вынес свой вердикт:

— А пацан-то спит!

— Мы знаем, профессор, — ехидно сказала Кайли, — ещё соображения, Шерлок?

— Для тебя — какие угодно, Ватсон, — машинально съязвил Эдуардо в ответ и только по воцарившейся следом тишине сообразил, что ляпнул. — Что? Я же говорил, что читаю книги!

— Ну да, уровня школьной программы, — вот уж от кого-кого, но от Роланда Ривера такого не ожидал. — Кайли, я модифицировал наши счётчики, добавил возможность сохранения информации.

— Это как скриншоты на компьютере?

— Да, Гарретт, именно.

Пока они втроём пытались опробовать сделанную Роландом модификацию, Эдуардо набрался храбрости и подошёл к их клиенту ещё ближе. В сущности, бояться привязанного к кровати парня было глупо, однако Ривере вспомнился огромный жук, вцепившийся ему в лицо, посланник Калила, затащивший в своё измерение... в общем, Эдуардо решил не рисковать, тем более, что инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал ему держаться подальше. Но вот что было странно: этот пацан, Брайан, или как его там, выглядел так, словно вот-вот должен был проснуться и подскочить на постели. За последнюю неделю Ривера успел слишком хорошо запомнить свой собственный вид, когда он только вырывался из объятий кошмара и плёлся в ванную умыться холодной водой. И Брайан выглядел так же, как если бы мог контролировать себя и контролировал, но что-то другое не давало ему проснуться.

До того смирно лежавший парень внезапно напрягся. Эдуардо оглушил нечеловеческий вопль, и Брайан в тот же момент выгнулся на кровати так, словно собирался сломать себе позвоночник. Он дёрнулся влево, вправо, и ремни впились ему в руки настолько, что кожа вокруг побелела от оттока крови.

— Что ты сделал? — крикнул Роланд, оттащив Риверу назад, и вовремя: доктор Харпер выскочил за дверь, и почти сразу же в палату влетели два молодых медиках и вместе с Харпером схватили Брайана за руки и ноги.

— Да ничего я не делал! — огрызнулся оглушённый Эдуардо, не понимая, что происходит. Его вместе с остальными охотниками выпихнули в коридор, и уже оттуда они наблюдали, как три человека пытались успокоить одного худосочного паренька. Одеяло сбилось на пол и было затоптано врачами, кровать ходила ходуном, а от одного резкого движения из вены Брайана вылетела игла капельницы, и какой-то прибор за ним резко запищал.

Приступ продолжался, наверное, минут пять, не меньше, и всё это время охотникам пришлось беспомощно смотреть, как врачи пытались совладать с буйным пациентом.

— Я думала, его эктоплазменный фон изменится, но счетчик не показывает никаких экстремальных выбросов энергии.

— То есть, — Роланд сверился с показаниями на своём приборе, — происходящее с ним сейчас — не результат действия призрака?

— Скорее, остаточное действие. Привидение каким-то образом воздействовало на него, но на данный момент в его теле нет эктоплазменной энергии. Но я не могу понять, что заставляет его выламываться так, что он скоро переломится пополам? — даже отсюда Кайли могла видеть, как вздулись сосуды на бледных руках Брайана Скиннера, сведенных судорогой.

— Может, плохой сон?

Шутка получилась из разряда более черного, чем обычно, юмора, так что Эдуардо со скисшим лицом повесил голову. А что? Он ведь предложил самый правдоподобный вариант, это же очевидно, что их клиент пребывал в очень крепком кошмарном сне, все «симптомы» совпадали. Ривера тоже просыпался бледный, ничего не соображающий и в холодном поту.

***

— Доктор Харпер сказал, что они зафиксировали уже три приступа, при нас был четвёртый. Скорее всего, родители обнаружили его в момент первого такого припадка. Игон, мы проверили, нет никаких следов того, что в его теле сейчас есть инородная энергия. Если Брайан Скиннер и подвергся нападению привидения, то оно... уж очень странное.

Со стороны казалось, будто Спенглер не слушал рассказ Кайли о неудачном визите в больницу, а изучал сделанные Роландом снимки со счетчиков, но Эдуардо знал, что это было вовсе не так. Стоило задать любой вопрос, как Игон немедленно ответил бы, словно не просидел большую часть времени, сравнивая два графика между собой. Ривера так делать не умел и потому не очень любил, когда босс демонстрировал этот свой «талант».

— К тому же, мы так и не смогли понять, к какому уровню и типу принадлежит призрак, — сконфуженно закончила Кайли. — Показания приборов очень чёткие, но ничего подобного мы раньше не видели.

— Очень интересно… очень интересно!

Эдуардо поймал себя на мысли, что если Игон станет повторять эту свою фразочку, он возненавидит и её тоже.

— Мы никогда раньше не видели подобного привидения, — очень задумчиво повторил Спенглер, глядя на распечатки, — скорее всего, и информации о нём в нашей базе данных тоже нет. Соответственно, сравнивать не с чем, поэтому вы и не смогли его идентифицировать.

— Слабое утешение, — вздохнула Гриффин.

— Роланд, ты сделал фотографии психокинетического излучения Брайана, как я тебя просил?

— Да, конечно, — Джексон с готовностью протянул ему уже распечатанные снимки, — но я не уверен, что калибровка ПКФ…

— Что такое ПКФ? — нарочито громким шёпотом спросил Гарретт у Эдуардо.

— Психокинетический фотоаппарат, слушать надо было!

— Вот уж кто бы говорил!

— Замолчите вы двое! — оборвала их Кайли и с плохо скрываемым обожанием (Риверу передёрнуло) уставилась на Спенглера: — Игон, есть идеи, что нам теперь делать?

— В первую очередь необходимо определить, что же за призрак напал на Брайана Скиннера... Боюсь, что это только его первое появление, и вскоре мы снова о нём услышим. Будьте начеку, в любой момент может поступить новый вызов. Я буду в лаборатории, попытаюсь раскопать что-нибудь об этом существе.

— Ну, блеск, — вздохнул Миллер, когда дверь лаборатории захлопнулась за Спенглером. — Что же, теперь из-за неизвестно какого привидения нам тут как привязанным сидеть?

Эдуардо, прикинув ситуацию, ужом скользнул к дивану и первым завалился на него, пока этого не сделали Гарретт или Роланд. Правда, Джексон с предсказуемо загоревшимися глазами сгрёб в охапку два счётчика и своё новое устройство, похожее на прибор ночного видения, и заявил, что будет работать в гараже.

— Что-то вчера ты говорил совсем другое, Гарретт. Это выходной так на тебя повлиял?

— Выходной? Ты же знаешь, Кайли, такие ребята, как я, бесятся от одного слова «безделье»! Просто не хочу, чтобы этот многообещающий призрак на деле оказался не стоящим внимания уровнем три или четыре. Эй, — только тут Миллер, наконец, повернулся к Эдуардо, — выметайся с моей софы!

Ривера довольно засопел и повёл плечами, устраиваясь:

— Вообще-то это моя софа, а тебе следует опять взяться за мяч, если хочешь согнать лишний жир.

— У меня лишний жир?!

— А мне казалось, это диван Игона, — некстати встряла Кайли.

— И готов поспорить, этот призрак действительно окажется этим самым, как ты сказал, уровнем три, — парень заложил руки за голову, зевнул и расслабленно прикрыл глаза. — Не стоит внимания.

Судя по звукам, Миллер тихо выругался и покатил из комнаты, не забыв прихватить баскетбольный мяч. Ривера ухмыльнулся: он и не сомневался, что подколка сработает — и уже собирался придремать, когда его дёрнули за волосы.

— Эй! Больно же!

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что этот призрак не стоит внимания?

Парень, приоткрыв один глаз, предсказуемо обнаружил перед собой Кайли, трепетно прижимавшую к себе два толстенных тома, явно по паранормальным наукам. И не будь он Эдуардо Риверой, если за прошедшие пару минут не успел каким-то образом её разозлить.

— Ты считаешь по-другому?

— Привидение напало на человека, мне кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы считать его угрозой. Скиннер может серьёзно пострадать, а ведь он наш ровесник... нельзя думать о нём так презрительно.

— Кто сказал, что я думаю? — Эдуардо зевнул ещё раз, надеясь, что девушка поймёт его нежелание продолжать разговор. Он был и рад поболтать с Кайли, но не сейчас, когда появилась возможность хоть немного прикорнуть.

Гриффин одарила его непонятным взглядом и отвернулась:

— Не думала, что ты настолько легко относишься к чужим жизням.

После такого заявления Эдуардо просто обязан был что-то сказать и потому ляпнул:

— Ну что ты, к твоей жизни я отношусь более чем серьёзно.

Получилось не очень: в него полетел стаканчик из-под колы, в который Гарретт запихал обёртки от шоколадок, а потом хлопнула дверь. Ривера приподнялся на локте, только его уже оставили одного, и даже Лизун, вылетевший из стены в поисках кого-то, промчался мимо.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал Эдуардо, укладываясь. В Пожарной башне так редко удавалось остаться одному — тем более, для сна — что нужно было наслаждаться каждой минутой, но почему-то ему совсем этого не хотелось. Кайли одним своим постным лицом испортила весь кайф, и парень, поморщившись, стукнул кулаком по софе. А всё из-за каких-то нескольких ничего не значащих слов! Наверняка этой вампирше и в голову не придёт, что он мог иметь в виду совершенно другое.

Следующим, что Ривера помнил, была чья-то рука, мягко, но настойчиво трясшая его за плечо. С трудом разлепив глаза, ещё не слыша слов, Эдуардо поднялся: перед ним всё расплывалось, комната была в разноцветном тумане и как-то странно подрагивала.

— Что с тобой, Эдуардо?

Жанин он узнал только по голосу — выглядела она ещё как большое рыже-синее пятно. Эдуардо поднял руку, предупреждая новый вопрос, и потрогал лоб, оказавшийся, конечно же, мокрым от холодного пота.

— Просто дурной сон.

Как сомнамбула, ещё смутно соображая, парень добрался до лаборатории, куда его недрогнувшей рукой направила Жанин. Там, кажется, обсуждение только начиналось, когда Ривера, зверски зевая, залез на пустовавший стол за неимением другой мебели.

— А вот и первый опоздавший! Эдди, только не говори, что у тебя началась зимняя спячка!

— Ты за сегодня уже второй раз проспал, с тобой всё в порядке?

Решив, что тревога в голосе Кайли ему послышалась, Эдуардо протёр глаза и приготовился слушать, благо это было единственное, на что у него сейчас оставались силы.

— Боюсь, охотники, у меня не очень хорошие новости, — Игон выглядел сердитым и расстроенным одновременно. — Мне удалось выяснить, что хотя приступы этого мальчика, Брайана Скиннера, не были вызваны нахождением призрака в этот момент в его теле, их генез всё-таки эктоплазменный. Сравнение двух фотографий, сделанных нашим экспериментальным психокинетическим фотоаппаратом до и в момент самого припадка, показало резкие скачки в его биологическом поле.

— То есть, — Роланд запнулся, — прибор был настроен правильно?

— Именно. Эти снимки только подтверждают тот факт, что призрак, находясь на значительном удалении от жертвы, каким-то образом питается её жизненными силами... и сам при этом остаётся абсолютно незаметным. Вот почему, — Спенглер строго взглянул на своих притихших студентов, — я с самого начала сказал, что нам нужно поймать его как можно скорее.

Поняв, что начало он пропустил, Ривера встрепенулся, пытаясь выстроить в голове ход событий. Но, по-видимому, такой дар был только у их босса или у Кайли.

— Как мы его поймаем-то, если вообще не знаем, что это за штука?

— Строго говоря, это не совсем призрак, — огорошил их Игон, — мы раньше с таким не встречались, это правда. В образцах слюны, которые принесла ты, Кайли, я нашёл слабый эктоплазменный след, настолько слабый, что установить его принадлежность... просто невозможно в такой концентрации. К тому же, уникальная эктоплазменная подпись не содержит совпадений, хотя бы частичных, с другими известными нам привидениями и, что самое странное, постоянно меняется.

— Может, это Перевёртыш? Они могут трансформировать свою эктоплазматическую подпись в зависимости от того, какого призрака копируют.

— Перевёртыши могут, — Спенглер вздохнул, — но их подпись всё равно стабильна. Я долго думал, с чем это может быть связано, а потом вспомнил кое-что, — вроде бы Эдуардо только моргнул, а Спенглер уже держал в руках старую, довольно потрёпанную тетрадь с лекциями. — Кириллиан до того, как… сошёл с верного пути, так скажем, выдвинул одну теорию. Он считал, что разнонаправленность полей нашего измерения и измерения призраков рано или поздно приведет к конфликту экзистенции эктоплазменных образований при переходе между мирами.

— Конфликту чего?! — округлил глаза Миллер.

— Существования, балда. Ты же ешь столько шоколада, у тебя, что, все калории в вес уходят, а не в мозг? — Эдуардо огрызнулся уже по привычке. Слово «экзистенция» было единственным, которое он нормально понял из этого объяснения.

— Не перебивай его!

— Кхм, спасибо, Кайли, — старая тетрадь раскрылась на одном из разворотов с какой-то схемой. — Так вот, Кириллиан предположил, что данный конфликт приведёт к появлению призрака, который, строго говоря, не будет полностью призраком. То есть, в своём измерении он будет иметь все присущие привидению характеристики — и эктоплазматическую подпись, и плотность ПКЭ, соответствующий уровень излучения, нефизическое тело… но при переходе в наш мир из-за инверсии магнитных потоков призрак станет реальным. Тогда я не придал значения этой его теории, а сейчас вспомнил, потому что Кириллиан указывал в записях, что такой призрак будет, скорее всего, обладать нестабильным психокинетическим полем. И это в точности соответствует тому, что имеем мы.

Пару минут все, кажется, переваривали услышанное — по крайней мере, Эдуардо точно. Слова Игона звучали как текст из учебника, выдернутый со случайной страницы, который надо осмыслить и пересказать преподавателю, но только с небольшой разницей — Ривера не понимал ничего, и это раздражало ещё сильней. Искоса посмотрев на остальных, парень немного успокоился: у Гарретта и Роланда были примерно такие же кислые физиономии, одна только Кайли (ну кто же ещё?) выглядела воодушевлённой и готовой засыпать Спенглера вопросами.

— Это всё хорошо, — Гарретт почесал затылок и попытался заглянуть в тетрадь Игона, — а в этой чудо-книжке не написано, что это за призрак и как его поймать?

— Увы, но нет. Боюсь, всё, чем мы можем располагать в данный момент, — это ожидание. Ничего не остаётся, как ждать нового нападения и быть всегда начеку.

— Если этот призрак питается энергией людей, которых он погружает в кошмарный сон, то он должен появиться в клинике.

— Я тоже так подумал, Роланд, но что-то мне подсказывает, что до этого ещё рано. Тем не менее, доктора Харпера я предупредил, он обещал передавать мне всю информацию о состоянии Брайана Скиннера, так я надеюсь отследить график его приступов... возможно, каким-то образом они косвенно связаны с активностью призрака.

— Ну а что делать нам? — озвучила Кайли вопрос, который вертелся в голове у каждого.

— Ждать. Роланд, необходимо, чтобы Экто-1 была готова к выезду в любой момент, вы тоже. Установим посменное дежурство, я скажу Жанин, чтобы принимала любой вызов, любой! — Спенглер, заметно разволновавшись, начал заговариваться. — Гарретт, Кайли, на вас ляжет основная ответственность, так что...

— Погоди, погоди-ка, босс, — Эдуардо не понравился его тон и то, как ловко Игон «забыл» про него упомянуть. — Почему это только на них?

Короткая заминка насторожила его, и в наступившей тишине у парня по телу побежали мурашки. Спенглер сделал глубокий вдох, ещё раз поправил очки и сказал:

— Мне очень жаль, Эдуардо, но я не могу отправить тебя с остальными.

— Минутку... повтори, что ты сказал?

Когда Игон повторил, ошарашенный Ривера не нашёл ничего лучше, как откинуться назад, забыв, что сидел на столе. Кое-как удержав равновесие и не выругавшись, Эдуардо потряс головой и снова посмотрел на учёного, как ему показалось, просительно и даже как-то жалобно. Однако Спенглер весьма сурово покачал головой:

— Ты в плохой физической форме и, если я не ошибаюсь, не спал нормально уже около недели. Я просто не могу позволить тебе поехать вместе с ребятами.

— Это из-за того, что я... — озлобленно начал Эдуардо и замолчал, не договорив. Весь вид Игона говорил о том, что спорить бесполезно, и что учёный скорее ляжет на дорогу перед Экто-1, чем даст ему в руки протонное ружьё и отправит на выезд. — Ладно, ты босс, ты решаешь, я понял. Но вы все не рассчитывайте, что я брошусь на выручку, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Поймав на себе чей-то взгляд, Ривера повернулся, и Кайли неожиданно кротко потупилась. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его начали тут жалеть! Эдуардо со зверским лицом ухмыльнулся и направился к двери, с трудом сдерживая клокочущую злость. Спенглер ему не доверяет? Что, скоро его из-за плохого настроения будут отстранять от работы?

— Чёрт! — дверь лаборатории с грохотом захлопнулась за ним, и Эдуардо ещё припечатал её кулаком. — Чёрт... Вот и будь после этого искренним!


	4. Лицом к лицу с монстром

Неделя прошла в напряжённом ожидании. Эдуардо, как и все остальные охотники, временно обосновался в Пожарной башне, проводя время за поеданием пиццы, видеоиграми и, как выразилась Кайли, «продавливанием дивана». Хотя нормально поспать Ривере удавалось совсем чуть-чуть, всё же это было лучше, чем ничего: по крайней мере, он перестал напоминать неупокоенного упыря. Но работа, определённо, того не стоила.

Эдуардо не подозревал, что охота на призраков стала настолько неотъемлемой частью его жизни, что её отсутствие окажется подобно ломке. Как назло, на следующий же день на них обрушился шквал звонков — Экто-1 ни получаса не простаивала в гараже, а Роланд, Кайли и Гарретт, только вернувшись и наспех перекусив, выезжали по новому адресу. Ривера, оставленный в офисе как балласт наподобие Лизуна, тихо злился и в первый раз, когда Кайли пожелала ему хорошо провести время, огрызнулся и ответил так, что вампирша, вспыхнув, хлопнула дверцей машины. Потом потирая шишку на голове от ежедневника Жанин, Эдуардо сообразил, что завидовать надо молча, и переменил тактику. Как оказалось, не зря — все поступившие к ним вызовы были ложными.

Гарретт с завидной регулярностью надеялся, что, выехав по новому звонку, они обнаружат «добротного призрака пятого или шестого уровня, а не очередной детский день рождения». Тем приятней — чего таить? — было видеть, что охотники снова возвращались с пустыми руками и ловушками.

После шестого, кажется, такого выезда Жанин со зверским лицом налетела на вернувшуюся команду с какими-то расчетами в руках, и вскоре в гараже развернулся настоящий бой. Секретарша напирала на то, что подобными темпами весь бюджет охотников за привидениями пойдёт на бензин, и вроде бы Роланд с ней соглашался, но идею заправлять Экто-1 топливом подешевле он предсказуемо воспринял в штыки.

— На меня не смотрите, — фыркнул Эдуардо, когда спорщики повернулись к нему, одинаково красные от возмущения. — Я уже давно своим весом не делаю лишний расход топлива.

— Я поговорю с Игоном, — выпалила Жанин на полном серьёзе и ястребом взлетела по лестнице из гаража.

— Она, что, на самом деле надеется, что Игон позволит обидеть Экто-1? — Ривера скептически покачал головой и вскрыл упаковку с новой видеоигрой. — Эта машина и этот комок эктоплазмы — его семья, а не Жанин с её бухгалтерией.

Ему не повезло, что носившийся под потолком Лизун эти слова услышал: через мгновение Эдуардо оказался весь в зелёной жиже, а обиженный призрак с плачем устремился сквозь стену к своему защитнику.

— Зараза мелкая, — пробурчал парень, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя слизь, пока она ещё не впиталась в ткань куртки. Оказавшаяся в этот момент рядом Кайли почему-то вздрогнула, но никто больше не произнёс ни слова, пока Эдуардо поднимался в гостиную. Там его едва не сбила с ног задыхающаяся Жанин, а Роланд, сверкая, как начищенная до блеска ловушка, тряс руку хмурому Игону. — Салют, пособники топливного кризиса!

Спенглер умоляюще на него посмотрел, и Эдуардо, хмыкнув, больше не стал ничего говорить.

Новую игру он умудрился пройти всего за два дня, и тогда делать стало нечего. Совершенно нечего. Телик и игры помогали коротать время ночами, когда не получалось заснуть, а ребята были на очередном выезде, но теперь... иногда Эдуардо казалось, что он вот-вот сойдёт с ума от безделья. Правда, Жанин и Игон очень странно отреагировали на его вопрос, не нужно ли чем-нибудь помочь, зато Гарретт посмеялся от души. Но вот когда посередине ночи охотников поднял с кроватей очередной звонок, которого клиент на самом деле не делал, смеялся уже сам Эдуардо.

***

— У тебя отвратительная манера шутить.

Безуспешно пытавшийся уснуть Ривера вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза. Их совместному с Кайли ночному дежурству шёл уже третий час, но до сих пор напарники между собой говорили мало. Гриффин, кажется, до сих пор дулась, а Эдуардо по привычке изображал спящего и ворочался на софе, пытаясь хоть немного вздремнуть.

— Я имею в виду, я думала, что ты не мастер острот.

Уставшие глаза болезненно ныли, и парень, перевернувшись на спину, попробовал отделаться обычным:

— Ты обо мне многого не знаешь.

— Это уж точно. По крайней мере, раньше я считала, что у тебя просто нет чувства юмора, но теперь вижу, что есть и самое отвратительное, — заинтересованный такой претензией парень сел, морщась от того, как резко закружилась голова. — Однако ты, наверное, на правильном пути, Эдуардо.

— В каком смысле?

— Не делай такое лицо. Мы понимаем, что ты обижен на Игона за отстранение, только это не повод настолько изощрённо мстить. Я бы так не сделала... наверное, — видимо, вид у Риверы был совсем уж непонимающий, раз Гриффин, закатив глаза, пояснила: — Ты, что, совсем не осознаёшь, что делаешь? Лизун тебя боится, ты его совсем затерроризировал. Жанин всерьёз уверена, что у тебя переутомление: говорит, в нормальном состоянии ты бы не стал предлагать помощь.

Эдуардо скрипнул зубами. Вот и делай после этого добро людям. Сначала собственная честность вышла ему боком, теперь ещё и это... Вот так и уверуешь, что быть «плохишом» — единственный выбор, когда тебе не достаётся по голове. «Открытие» оказалось настолько впечатляющим, что Ривера от неожиданности сказал правду:

— Но я серьёзно хотел помочь!

Выражение лица Кайли без слов давало понять, что девушка ему не поверила.

— А сегодня днём Игону позвонил профессор Грант...

— С чего это вдруг? — при упоминании своего научного руководителя Эдуардо насторожился.

— ... с вопросом, не знает ли профессор Спенглер, почему это студент Ривера за два дня закрыл все свои хвосты по сессиям и даже сдал контрольные работы раньше положенного.

А вот это был удар ниже пояса. Эдуардо припомнил тот день — охотники уехали рано утром и не возвращались до полуночи, переезжая с одного вызова на другой. Лизун, как назло, запропастился куда-то после первой же их стычки за чипсы да ещё и умудрился вырвать с корнем антенну из телевизора; Игон не выходил из лаборатории даже перекусить, а Жанин, плюнув на бесполезные попытки выманить его оттуда, уехала за покупками. Предоставленный сам себе Эдуардо, лишившийся возможности уйти (кто-то же должен отвечать на звонки!), сначала слонялся по башне без дела, а потом, чтобы занять время, взялся за конспекты. Ну и... остальное получилось само собой.

— Никогда ещё не видела Игона таким растерянным, — тихий смешок Кайли вывел парня из задумчивости. — Думаю, в конце концов, он понял, что отстранённый от работы Эдуардо Ривера это похлеще призрака уровня Акиры. Может, через день-два он разрешит тебе вернуться.

— Ты... ты серьёзно так считаешь?

Ему показалось, что девушка смутилась... хотя это случалось так редко, что Эдуардо мог и ошибиться.

— Что тебе снится?

Кайли так резко переменила тему, что Ривера несколько секунд только хлопал глазами, не зная, что сказать. Лучше бы они продолжали говорить про его странное поведение, а не про... кошмары.

— Что мне снится?

Эдуардо так и не смог внятно вспомнить ни одного дурного сна, несмотря на то, что они мучали его уже... да, уже скоро как месяц будет. Иногда это были яркие цветные вспышки, как если бы перед его глазами быстро-быстро крутили киноленту. Другие сны походили на мрачный и дождливый день, где всё серо и однообразно. Но пару раз... пару раз была какая-то чёрная полоса, тень, которая как будто перечёркивала весь сон. Больше он ничего не помнил.

— Ерунда и только.

Как и весь этот разговор.

— Прости.

Ривера решил, что ослышался. С чего бы это Кайли потребовалось нарушать устраивавшее их обоих молчание таким способом? Правда, то, что Гриффин просила прощения, уже само по себе... мило, а какие могут быть последствия...

— С чего это ты передо мной извиняешься? — подозрительно спросил он.

Чувства его не обманули: Кайли снова замялась, крепче обхватила свою книгу, вся сжимаясь в комок. Как если бы... как если бы она имела какое-то отношение ко всему, что происходило здесь в последнее время.

— Это я рассказала Игону про тот случай в мексиканском цирке, — ответила девушка совсем тихо. — Подумала, что тебе следует немного отдохнуть, и нам всем могло очень сильно достаться, если бы с той бабушкой что-то всё-таки случилось. Но я не думала, что Игон воспримет всё так серьёзно.

— Что?!

Виновато понурившись, Кайли замолчала, оставив Эдуардо собираться с мыслями после такого признания. Она сказала Игону... можно подумать, кого это удивило? Вампирша не была ябедой, но если она считала, что поступает правильно, то могла бы и Сатану убедить покаяться. Но — и это удивило Эдуардо больше всего — она сама призналась и выглядела такой виноватой, что в другое время этим можно было бы воспользоваться. Сейчас почему-то Эдуардо не чувствовал ничего, кроме растерянного облегчения.

— Надо же... я думал, что был единственным, кто обо всём рассказал Игону, — сказал он как можно беспечней, снова укладываясь на диван, и закинул руки за голову. Можно было и головы не поворачивать, Эдуардо кожей чувствовал немое удивление вампирши, готовившейся к буре и скандалу. Он услышал громкий вздох, и следом в его голову врезался пуфик.

— Эдуардо, ты невыносим! — в голосе Кайли послышалось счастливое облегчение, и парень улыбнулся краешком губ, чтобы она не заметила.

***

— Зрение не пострадало, но зрачки всё ещё значительно сужены...

— Конечно, сужены, ты же светишь мне прямо в глаза! — когда стало совсем уж больно, Эдуардо перехватил руку учёного с фонариком. — Я в порядке, в порядке я уже!

— Я не до конца согласен с тем, что твои физиологические процессы пришли в норму, — задумчиво проговорил Спенглер, — возвращение к работе в таком состоянии может иметь непредсказуемый эффект, — Жанин за его спиной многозначительно кашлянула, и учёный пошёл на попятный. — Впрочем, ты почти совсем здоров, только не перенапрягайся в первое время.

— Как скажешь, папочка, — Ривера хмыкнул и, заложив руки в карманы, вышел из лаборатории, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег.

— Наш козлик вернулся! — Гарретт в притворном ликовании вскинул вверх руки, когда Эдуардо появился в гостиной. — Самое время, а то команда деморализована и вот-вот развалится на части.

— Не придуривайся, Гарретт, — Эдуардо никому бы в жизни не признался, что был рад слышать нравоучительный голос Кайли, — лучше помоги Роланду с оборудованием, ясно?

Только тут Ривера, споткнувшись обо что-то тяжёлое, обнаружил, что по всей гостиной были разложены протонные блоки, ружья и ловушки. Кайли, вооружившись миниатюрной отвёрткой, копалась во внутренностях одной из них, а Роланд, пыхтя и отдуваясь, тащил непонятный прибор в сторону подвала.

— Не помню, что по графику у нас была проверка оружия, — пробормотал парень, всерьёз подозревая, что Игон специально выбрал именно этот день для его возвращения.

— График пошёл прахом, — в голосе Джексона послышались расстроенные нотки, — из-за всех этих ложных вызовов.

— Сегодня звонков пока не было, и Игон предложил пока заняться делом. Когда нам ещё раз выдастся достаточно времени на профилактику, мы не знаем.

Гриффин, поднявшись, вручила парню другую отвёртку, и Эдуардо с кислой миной присел рядом со своим протонным блоком. Махина оказалась страшно неповоротливой, и парень не мог припомнить, чтобы раньше она была такой тяжёлой! Но возмущаться и сваливать эту работу на остальных было как-то... стыдно? Ривера помотал головой и с ожесточением начал откручивать винты на внешней крышке.

— Мда, не для этого я так рвался обратно, — тихо пробурчал он, уже затосковав по прежней свободе.

Увы, но никто его мольбам не внял, и за весь день телефон Жанин не зазвонил ни разу. Эдуардо напряжённо вслушивался, надеясь, но, похоже, что для них снова наступил «сухой сезон».

— Знаете, я вот думаю, что ложный вызов это не так уж и плохо, — глядя на часы, с тоской произнёс Гарретт. — По крайней мере, перед детьми я выгляжу героем!

— Ты хотел сказать — перед их мамами и старшими сёстрами, — посмеиваясь, поправила его Кайли, даже не поднимая глаз от своей книги.

— Эй, а тебя это не касается! — возмущённый вопль Миллера прервал Роланд, бухнувший на стол гостиной большую коробку с приборами. — Да что же ты никак не успокоишься, приятель, со своим ремонтом? Ты же эти штуки только недавно собрал!

— Да, но профилактика прежде всего, — Джексон почти что любовно погладил корпус ПКФ, — вы же не хотите, чтобы наша техника отказала, когда нас позовут ловить настоящего призрака?

— Кстати, о призраках. Никто не думал, почему в последнее время все вызовы ложные? Каждый раз, когда мы приезжаем, привидение либо уже исчезло само, либо клиент признаётся, что обознался. Разве не странно, нет?

— Как по мне, так это твоя книга странная, — Эдуардо, привычно развалившийся на диване, приподнялся на локте и вчитался в название. — Он... нейро... язык сломаешь!

— Онейрология, Эдуардо, это название сможет прочесть даже ребёнок.

— А тебе она зачем?

— Онейрология изучает сон человека и всё, что с ним связано, — Гриффин с любовью погладила увесистый том, — я пытаюсь найти что-то, что помогло нам разгадать тайну этого призрака. Он напал только один раз, погрузил человека в кошмарный сон и исчез! Игон звонил вчера доктору Харперу, в состоянии Брайана нет никаких изменений, а это означает, что мы никак не сможем найти привидение, пока оно само покажется снова.

Пытаясь осмыслить её слова, Эдуардо отстал. В общем-то, желание Кайли хоть ненамного продвинуться в поимке призрака было понятно, вот только идея была слишком... уровня Кайли, что ли, а это не просто неинтересно, это до одурения неинтересно. Потому-то, когда с характерным звуком загорелась сигнальная лампа, Эдуардо подскочил одним из первых.

— Охотники, для вас есть задание, — Жанин помедлила и добавила уже веселей: — и похоже, что оно настоящее.

— Да! — Гарретт вскинул руку. — Я иду, детка!

Но пока он добрался до гаража, остальные были уже там — сработали и установленный Игоном режим (постоянно находиться в боевой готовности), и желание оказаться, наконец, на нормальном выезде. Даже привычно примостившаяся за своим столом Жанин сияла, словно Спенглер, наконец, сделал ей предложение.

— Я знала, что вы соскучились по хорошей работе, но не думала, что настолько! — с улыбкой заметила она, когда охотники собрались за рекордные три минуты. Лизун, витавший рядом в воздухе с секундомером, восторженно захлопал.

— Все в сборе? — на всякий случай громко спросил Роланд, поправляя боковое зеркало.

— Минутку подождите! — раздалось в тот момент, когда он уже был готов нажать на газ, и из темноты появился Игон. Одетый в свой комбинезон, Спенглер быстро открыл багажник, поставив туда что-то тяжёлое, и перешёл к задней дверце. — Я еду с вами.

— С чего вдруг? — резко поинтересовался Ривера, догадываясь, что учёный явился по его душу.

— Это не недоверие лично к тебе, Эдуардо, но я должен убедиться в правильности своего решения выпустить тебя на работу. Твоё состояние...

— Да сколько можно повторять?! Я в порядке!

— Если ты действительно в порядке, моя помощь может пригодиться в поимке призрака.

Эдуардо смерил его злобным взглядом, намереваясь ответить, но на языке, как назло, вертелись только одни ругательства. Его относительно хорошее настроение мгновенно улетучилось в неизвестном направлении. А он-то думал, что всё уже позади с этим дурацким отстранением!.. Игон считал по-другому, оказывается. Блин, ну если не доверяет — лучше бы вообще ничего не говорил.

То, что заминка продлилась гораздо дольше, чем нужно было, подсказал резкий автомобильный гудок. Ривера, опомнившись, передвинулся на сиденье, не заметив, что практически вжал Кайли в дверцу, и тихо пробурчал:

— Ну вот, приехали.

— Время не терпит, Роланд, — скомандовал Игон, только заняв своё место. — Ехать на окраину, нельзя опоздать.

Всю дорогу Эдуардо, скрестив руки на груди, молчал и сверлил угрюмым взглядом спинку водительского сиденья. Сидевшая слева Гриффин на удивление тактично смотрела в окно, что не могло не радовать: Ривера сорвался бы на любого, кто рискнул бы заговорить. Один только Спенглер не замечал накалившейся обстановки и не спускал глаз со счётчика; Игон едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте, когда с характерным сигналом экран прибора засветился.

 

— Счётчик фиксирует повышенный фон... Роланд, быстрее, призрак ещё на месте!

Джексон прикусил губу, явно борясь с собой: Экто-1 и так мчалась на пределе разрешённой скорости, увеличить её ещё означало потом получить «счастливый» конверт со штрафом. Однако охотничий азарт всё же возобладал, и машина всё же начала ускоряться, и под конец кадиллак даже проскочил перекрёсток на красный свет.

Когда до места назначения осталось совсем немного, Роланд начал притормаживать, и волнение, наконец, охватило и остальных. Гарретт с широченной улыбкой разминал руки, а Кайли прильнула к стеклу, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в ночной темноте. На этой улице почему-то не горели огни, и ей не удалось увидеть даже номера домов в нескольких футах от дороги.

— Это за углом, — сообщил Роланд и повернул влево.

Оказавшаяся перед ними улочка была почти такой же, как и предыдущая: неосвещённая, с двумя рядами одинаковых одноэтажных домиков по обеим сторонам. Единственное отличие заключалось в нескольких горевших окнах в двух или трёх коттеджах впереди, и даже без указателей было ясно, что ехать нужно было прямо туда.

— Будь осторожен.

Эдуардо, только-только надевший свой протонный блок, замер и едва не упал под тяжестью перевесившего оборудования. Ему показалось, или Кайли, забиравшая из багажника машины свою ловушку, только что попросила его беречь себя? Если да, то похоже, что она очень сильно переживала на почве своего «предательства». Ривера мгновенно сообразил, какую пользу мог бы выгадать на этом для себя, но Гриффин предательски разрушила все его планы, добавив:

— Сейчас многое зависит от этого вызова, не наломай дров, пожалуйста. Если опять что-то пойдёт не так, Игон снова тебя отстранит.

Одна мысль об этом заставила парня вздрогнуть, но Эдуардо ухмыльнулся с привычной беззаботностью:

— Про меня не думай, лучше о себе позаботься.

В самом деле, интересно, кто же вытаскивал её из всяких передряг, пока Эдуардо не было? Кайли, нахмурившись, отвернулась и собиралась вместе с Роландом и Игоном пойти к дому, когда послышался жуткий крик.

— Ч-что это? — спросил Гарретт, заикаясь.

«Это» походило на предсмертный вопль живого существа, страдающего, знающего, что его ждёт гибель. Крик повторился снова: сорвался на визг, а потом человек — страшно подумывать, что эти звуки издавал человек — захрипел, как будто начал задыхаться.

— Скорее!

Подстёгнутые воплем Роланда охотники рванулись к дому, в освещенных окнах которого заметались чёрные силуэты. Отмерев, Ривера двинулся следом, но остановился, не сделав и пары шагов. Со стороны коттеджа ощутимо повеяло холодом, даже жестоким морозом, и парень невольно попятился назад. Инстинкт самосохранения (он предпочитал так называть то, что Гарретт или Кайли считали трусостью) парня редко обманывал, но остальные уже вошли в дом, надо было бежать за ними, а его словно какая-то невидимая сила отталкивала назад. Набравшись храбрости, Эдуардо перехватил своё протонное ружьё и, наконец, шагнул вперёд, когда мелькнувшая совсем рядом чёрная тень привлекла его внимание.

***

Первым, что увидели охотники в доме, был беспорядок. Прежде уютная маленькая гостиная теперь напоминала свалку возле блошиного рынка: диван и кресла перевёрнуты, телевизор с разбитым экраном лежал на полу, и качался, зияя прорехой, оранжевый абажур на стоявшем в углу торшере. Из глубины комнат послышался ещё один полувопль-полувой, а следом — громкие женские причитания, плач и резкий мужской голос, грубыми ругательствами пытавшийся кого-то урезонить.

— Роланд, помоги мне! — скомандовал Игон, уже скрываясь в дверном проёме, и Джексон поспешил за ним. Подоспевшие чуть позже Миллер и Гриффин обнаружили их возле кровати, на которой извивался и выгибался черноволосый подросток. Роланд крепко держал парня за ноги, а Спенглеру никак не удавалось схватить его руки, и высокий, крепко сбитый мужчина — наверное, отец — пытался помочь.

— Да что же с ним происходит?! — истерично воскликнула заплаканная женщина, стоявшая в углу в одной ночнушке, и прятавшиеся за её спиной две маленькие девочки снова заревели в полный голос.

— Да угомонитесь же вы! — рыкнул на них мужчина. Отвлекшись, он немного ослабил хватку, и в ту же секунду Игон получил удар в скулу. — Прекрати, Найджел!

— Что встала, подруга? — Миллер довольно невежливо пихнул Кайли в бок, заставляя двигаться. — Наш черёд действовать.

Сглотнув, девушка кивнула. Взять себя в руки оказалось несложно, стоило только представить, какой ужас испытали эти несчастные, проснувшись от жуткого крика и увидев своего сына в таком состоянии.

— Мэм, пойдёмте. Пойдёмте, мы поможем вашему сыну, я обещаю.

Гарретту-то хорошо: он только пару слов сказал девчонкам, подхватил их на своё кресло и укатил из спальни — а ей пришлось потратить на уговоры немало сил и времени. Бедная женщина, блестя сумасшедшими глазами, цеплялась то за спинку кровати, то за дверной косяк, не желая уходить. Кайли с трудом удалось вывести её на кухню, где Гарретт уже налил детям колы. Глядя на него, с самым беззаботным видом рассказывающего анекдот и одновременно жующего шоколадный батончик, Гриффин как-то отстранённо подумала о том, что, несмотря на все свои заверения, Миллер мог уболтать любого. Раньше за ним такого не водилось — если клиентом не была молодая девушка, Гарретт предпочитал сваливать эту часть работы на неё или на безотказного Роланда. Должно быть, недавние выезды на детские дни рождения вместо ловли призрака так на него повлияли. Кайли перевела взгляд на женщину, чью безвольную руку держала в своей: она безучастно смотрела на дочерей и неслышно шевелила губами, что-то произнося. В невнятном бормотании не сразу, но угадывалось имя несчастного подростка, ставшего жертвой привидения.

— Вы мне позволите? — но едва Кайли попробовала высвободиться, как вроде бы ослабевшие пальцы женщины сомкнулись на её запястье мёртвой хваткой. — Разрешите мне идти, мэм, я должна помочь моим друзьям и вашему сыну, — при этих словах несчастная как-то оживилась, и в её глазах появился огонёк осмысления. — Здесь вы и девочки в безопасности, Гарретт побудет с вами, правда, Гарретт?

Не дав Миллеру вовремя возразить, Гриффин решительно подтолкнула несчастную к дочерям и поспешила обратно. Нельзя так дробить команду и выбивать двоих человек на работу с семьёй, если им до сих пор не удалось определить тип и силу призрака! Да и, чего скрывать, Кайли была рада, что ей удалось выбраться. Слишком уж тягостное впечатление производил этот дом и всё, что в нём случилось; хотелось поскорей закончить и уйти, но раз с ними Игон, то собирать данные они будут гораздо дольше, чем обычно.

— Вот чёрт!

На пороге спальни Гриффин задержалась намеренно и осторожно выглянула из-за угла, но здесь уже всё закончилось. Роланд, отстранив отца от кровати, о чём-то с ним беседовал, в то время как Игон с задумчивым лицом склонился над неподвижно лежавшим парнем и водил над ним счётчиком. Жертва привидения, подросток по имени Найджел, был настолько бледным и безжизненным, что в первое мгновение Кайли решила, что он умер. Только присмотревшись, она поняла: с ним случилось всё то же самое, что и с несчастным Брайаном Скиннером, лежавшим сейчас в палате госпиталя Линкольна. Его волосы, которые только несколько минут назад были чёрными, сейчас стали седыми, как у старика. Тонкие руки застыли, искривлённые судорогой, с резко очерченными венами — как говорил Игон, нападение призрака образом запускало механизм ускоренного метаболизма в человеческом организме. По этой причине Скиннеру в больнице постоянно вводили питательный раствор, чтобы поддерживать в нём жизнь, и по этой же причине резко усиливавшийся ток крови в сосудах заставлял их проступать гораздо отчётливей, чем обычно. С усилием оторвав взгляд от седых волос паренька, Кайли проскользнула к Игону и заглянула через его плечо на экран счётчика.

— То же самое? — спросила она свистящим шёпотом.

— Абсолютно! — голос Спенглера дрогнул от волнения. — Просто поразительно, как идентичны показания с теми снимками, что вы сделали в госпитале! Несомненно, это тот призрак, который напал на семью Скиннеров...

— Да, но как? Может, привидение до сих пор здесь?

Учёный в задумчивости только сильней сжал ручку прибора. За их спинами послышались тяжёлые, усталые шаги, на несколько мгновений свет из гостиной исчез, и к ним подошёл Роланд.

— Я переговорил с отцом, — парень с сочувствием посмотрел вслед мужчине, который шатался, как пьяный. — Он почти точь-в-точь повторил то, что нам рассказали доктор Харпер и отец Брайана. Вся семья мирно спала ночью, когда они услышали дикий крик. Отец сначала решил, что к ним забрались воры, но когда они ворвались сюда, то увидели Найджела вот уже в таком состоянии.

— И больше ничего?

Джексон печально покачал головой. Этот выезд должен был приблизить их к поимке привидения, ну или хотя бы к определению его вида и уровня, но охотники продолжали топтаться на месте. Буквально и фигурально.

— Я не могу понять, почему призрак так долго ждал перед тем, как снова атаковать? Если ему нужно поддерживать жизнь в своих жертвах, он должен находиться рядом, но в больнице вы не смогли зафиксировать его присутствия, и отсюда он уже ушёл... Роланд, родители не видели никого постороннего в доме?

— Я спрашивал, им сложно сказать. Когда они проснулись, тут был полный кавардак, правда, отец утверждает, что если бы здесь было привидение, он бы его почувствовал. Честно говоря, я очень сомневаюсь...

— Кто-нибудь видел Эдуардо? — прервала его Кайли.

— Я думал, он за тобой заходил в дом, — неуверенно ответил Роланд, отчаянно кося взглядом на Игона, и Гриффин, сообразив, прикрыла рот ладонью. Вот глупая! Сама предупреждала Эдуардо не дурить, зная, как придирчиво мог Спенглер следить за его работой, и сама же его чуть не подставила. К счастью, Игон их, кажется, не услышал, он был слишком увлечён снятием показаний с приборов.

— А я думала, он с тобой! — зашипела в ответ Гриффин.

— Но, так может, он с Гарреттом?

Кайли с сомнением покачала головой: она ушла из кухни всего пару минут назад, и Эдуардо там не было. Зная его характер, сложно предположить, что Ривера с бухты-барахты кинется именно туда, а не в гущу событий. Она уже собиралась было попросить Роланда поискать друга, когда её мысли прервал Игон. Оторвавшись от своего дела, Спенглер внимательно смотрел в окно:

— Что, чёрт возьми, там происходит?

С шумом и шелестом во двор дома, как раз перед их окном, рухнуло дерево.

***

Когда Эдуардо отвлёкся, он понял, что остался на улице один — все остальные охотники уже зашли в дом, откуда продолжались нести чудовищные вопли. Вроде бы ему было холодно, но через мгновение Ривера задыхался от жары, ощущая, как по лбу потекли капельки пота. Вскинув протонное ружьё, парень осторожно ступил назад, настороженно озираясь.

Всё это жутко походило на один из его дурных снов. Даже чёрная тень, вроде бы стрелою мелькнувшая вдоль дороги, словно ступила на землю из его кошмара. Толпы мурашек маршировали у него по спине, и, когда где-то рядом хрустнула ветка, Эдуардо резко развернулся и едва не пустил туда протонный луч.

— Фух... — из темноты на него блеснули два круглых кошачьих глаза, — привидится же.

Вот только убедить себя, что это реальность, а не очередной кошмар, не получалось: Ривера помнил, что несколько раз ужастики в его сне начинались как раз с выезда охотников на место появления призраков. Зубами стянув перчатку, Эдуардо закатал рукав на другой руке и ущипнул себя. Больно. Ладно, это хотя бы не кошмар, уже лучше.

— Больше никогда не буду отставать, — пообещал он, надеясь, что никто другой обещания не услышит. С ребят сталось бы потом ему припоминать это. — Больше никогда не буду отставать!

Что-то неприятное, пугающее в этом месте всё же было, и Эдуардо, не опуская оружия, боком начал продвигаться обратно к дому. Нехорошее сосущее ощущение под сердцем не отпускало, и с каждым шагом вязкая, непроглядная тьма словно смыкалась впереди. Горевшие светом окна соседних домов, спасительный островок надежды, вдруг померкли одно за другим, и перепуганный Ривера не сразу сообразил, что это просто местные жители, убедившись, что опасности нет, решили снова лечь спать.

Эдуардо всё пятился назад, боясь пропустить тот момент, когда призрак покажется, когда вдруг послышался холодный металлический скрежет и что-то толкнуло его. Похолодев от ужаса, парень на мгновение замер, а затем его мышцы распрямились, подобно сжатой пружине: Эдуардо отпрыгнул и наставил оружие на того, кто подкрался к нему сзади.

Экто-1, стоявшая у тротуара, грустно смотрела на него своими большими фарами. Ривера выдохнул и опустил свой протонный бластер.

— Напугала ты меня, старушка, — прикрикнул он и осёкся. — Вот блин, уже с машиной разговариваю...

Напоследок всё же пригрозив кадиллаку кулаком, Эдуардо вздохнул с облегчением и... чёрная тень мелькнула снова, совсем близко, буквально на расстоянии руки! Он отреагировал мгновенно: резко повернулся и уже готов был выстрелить, когда понял — улица пуста.

— Хитрый призрак, — пробормотал парень, пытаясь подбодрить себя. Все эти комки слизи, конечно, умны, но не умнее человека!.. Особенно того, кто уже год как их ловил. — Я всё равно тебя одолею.

Но ничего не происходило, никакое привидение не рискнуло принять его вызов. Может, оно и к лучшему. Почему-то в такой обстановке Ривера вовсе не горел стать героем, поймавшим этого призрака, а даже обрадовался, что он мог давно уже слинять. Улица была тиха и пустынна, только ветер с шелестом гнал неубранные листья по дороге...

Эдуардо вздрогнул и, приоткрыв рот, замер в дурацкой позе. Его пальцы медленно разжались, и бластер выпал, повис на шланге, звякнув об асфальт металлическим соплом.

Шорох, показавшийся ему шелестом листьев, издавала чёрная, с серебристыми проблесками тень... песок, клубящийся туман, закручивающийся спиралью. Несколько мгновений маленький смерч извивался перед парнем, и вдруг с рёвом что-то рванулось вперёд, из самого ядра этой жуткой центрифуги появилась лошадиная голова.

— Ма...мам...мамочка... — прозаикался Эдуардо плохо слушающимся языком, когда на этой самой голове, ещё не до конца оформившейся, но уже с разверстой пастью, открылись ярко-красные глаза. Зрачки с сумасшедшей скоростью завращались в разные стороны, словно поначалу не замечая человека, и можно было бы убежать, но парень как будто прирос к месту.

И теперь пылающие огнём глаза зверя смотрели прямо на него. Конь всхрапнул и снова бросился вперёд, пытаясь вырваться из воронки, и его передние копыта высекли искры из асфальта. Голова и шея, до того податливые и разлетавшиеся от малейшего дуновения, перестали блестеть серебром бесчисленных песчинок, появившаяся матовая чёрная шерсть ослепляла. Эдуардо, похолодев, только смотрел, как прямо из воздуха материализовались удила из... из костей?!

Под оглушительное конское ржание Ривера попятился, запнулся о собственный бластер и едва не упал. Воздух словно выбили у него из груди, он забыл, что нужно дышать, моргать, что нужно вставать и атаковать или спасаться бегством... потому что храпящий и фыркающий зверь, перебирая передними ногами, приближался, пока из зловещей воронки за ним показывалось остальное тело. Сначала появились плечи — на левом виднелся какой-то след, пятнышко с расходящимися лучиками, как рана; затем — широкая, лоснящаяся спина, тяжело вздымавшиеся бока, круп и мускулистые задние ноги, широкие копыта на них казались перемазанными кровью. Под металлический цокот подков конь взмахнул хвостом, и последние остатки воронки взметнулись за ним и исчезли. Монстр не спускал с него злобноватых, широко раскрытых глаз, и неожиданно резко стало холодно, словно парня овеяло его смрадным дыханием, а следом послышалось то ли ржание, то ли вой, и Ривера рухнул на колени, закрыв уши.

— Прекрати! Пожалуйста, прекрати! — выкрикнул он, почему-то решив, что это поможет. — Я не знаю, что тебе нужно!

Шум вроде бы стих, и Эдуардо решился открыть глаза... чтобы увидеть, как на спине лошади из воздуха появилось чёрное с красной подкладкой седло, а вокруг... были черепа.

Такого испытания его нервы не выдержали. Парень вскочил, но ноги его не держали, и Ривера упал на спину, больно приложившись затылком. Адский холод пополз вверх по его ногам, сковывая, не давай двинуться; Эдуардо затих и мог только смотреть, как шаг за шагом этот демон приближался, и белая пена капала с его удил.

— А, чёрт! — Ривера совершенно позабыл о своём оружии и, шаря пальцами по асфальту, случайно коснулся его ствола. Отточенная многомесячными тренировками реакция не подвела: Эдуардо моментально наставил протонное ружьё на призрака и нажал на курок.

Вырвавшийся из его сопла луч должен был точно попасть в призрачную лошадь, но в тот самый момент, когда это должно было случиться, адское существо заржало и одним огромным скачком перемахнуло половину улицы. С оглушительным треском протонный луч попал в дерево напротив, и оно, покачнувшись и осыпав лужайку снопом искр, завалилось и рухнуло, подмяв под себя забор. Потеряв зверя из виду, Эдуардо подскочил на ноги и начал испуганно озираться, когда на крыльце дома, в котором скрылись охотники, появилось какое-то яркое оранжевое пятно.

— Эдуардо, ты что делаешь?

— Кайли?! Кайли, ты его видишь?! — заорал он. Слава Богу, вдвоём они смогут поймать это жуткое чудовище, которое и на призрака почти не походило…

Но девушка, сначала выхватившая свой бластер, остановилась:

— Кого я должна видеть?

— Что?!

Эдуардо понял только то, что от Кайли сейчас мало толка и надеяться придётся только на себя. Но он никак не мог найти, куда делся этот чёртов конь… В неожиданно наступившей тишине Ривера услышал за своей спиной тяжёлое дыхание и звон стальных цепей. С воплем Эдуардо рефлекторно отскочил и только собирался нажать на курок, как его оглушило яростное ржание. Чёрная тень с рёвом взметнулась, и парня вдруг с силой отбросило назад, правое плечо пронзило невыносимой болью. Протонный блок Эдуардо со скрежетом врезался в асфальт, и ременные крепления не выдержали: Ривера перекувыркнулся через голову, проехался спиной по дороге и только после этого жалко затих.


	5. Ножом в спину

Лизун тоскливо смотрел на огромный сэндвич из белого хлеба, лежавший на тарелке. За ним призрак охотился ещё с вечера, когда Гарретт собирался поужинать, но поленился заказать пиццу; потом команда охотников уехала, оставив Лизуна наедине с Жанин и с этой вкуснятиной. Вроде бы никто не мешал, и можно было запихнуть булку в рот целиком, но Лизун до сих пор колебался. Охотники вернулись уже около четверти часа назад и почему-то не стали обрадованно делиться новостями о пойманном привидении. Из гостиной до призрака то и дело долетали отдельные громкие фразы. Говорил постоянно Игон, и, кажется, он даже злился.

Всё-таки решившись, Лизун подлетел к сэндвичу и уже открыл было рот, когда что-то его остановило. Призрак, сомневаясь, снова посмотрел на дверь и перевёл взгляд на тарелку. Конечно, бутерброд надо бы съесть, пока Жанин не отобрала его для Гарретта, вот только… как-то… не мог он этого сделать.

***  
— Я допустил ошибку, — держась за дужку очков, нервно вещал Игон, — мне не следовало допускать тебя к работе, и то, что случилось сегодня, этому прямое подтверждение, прямое!

От волнения Спенглер задохнулся и зашагал вокруг стола, не глядя на притихших ребят. Эдуардо, в одиночестве сидевший на подлокотнике софы, был мрачней и растерянней всех; он то и дело пытался поймать взгляд Кайли или Роланда, но те молчали и вообще старались не смотреть в его сторону.

Призрака они не поймали — тот адский, потусторонний конь исчез, растворился… впрочем, Эдуардо ничего не помнил после того, как его ударили. Страшнее оказалось другое.

— Я могу понять твоё желание поскорей вернуться, но сегодняшний поступок может иметь для нас просто чудовищные последствия. Если мы каждый раз будем так уничтожать чужое имущество, кто к нам обратится?

— Но я видел там призрака! — Эдуардо не выдержал и, сжав кулаки, с вызовом посмотрел на учёного.

Кроме него, ту страшную штуку не видел больше никто. Никто, даже Кайли, которая выскочила на крыльцо в последний момент перед нападением. Риверу до сих пор пробивала дрожь, когда он вспоминал чудовищного зверя: огромные копыта, чёрные лоснящиеся бока, вытаращенные, немигающие глаза, но самыми жуткими были черепа — человеческие! — притороченные к седлу. Парень никак не мог отделаться от ощущения замогильного холода, словно тот конь явился из загробного мира, из самого ада, преисподней. Пусть и не оттуда, но он точно был связан со смертью, Эдуардо это нутром чувствовал.

— Также ясно видел, как тебя или Кайли! Он выглядел как лошадь, только…

— Слушай, козлик, если у тебя неожиданно открылась конефобия, это не повод делать принудительную стрижку деревьев и газона! — пошутил Гарретт, но получилось настолько неудачно, что он сам предпочёл заткнуться, не дожидаясь окрика или подзатыльника.

— Только как смерть… нет, даже ещё страшнее! — Ривера только набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы описать увиденное, но Игон не стал его слушать и повернулся к Кайли.

— Я… — Гриффин попыталась виновато улыбнуться, — Эдуардо, прости. Я знаю, ты считаешь, что мы должны поверить, но я была там и не видела никакого привидения.

До её смущения парню не было дела, он и так уже сообразил, что каким-то образом единственным увидел призрака. Роланд, Гарретт и Игон всё время были в доме, если они и вышли на улицу, то привидение могло уже сотню раз удрать. А Кайли… Ривера понял, что что-то не так, ещё когда девушка спросила у него, кого она должна увидеть.

Да неважно, ребята должны были выслушать его, а не сразу начинать кричать!

— А я видел! Он стоял прямо напротив меня, чудовищный! Глаза навыкате, копытами бьёт и черепа!.. — у Риверы перехватило дыхание. — У него возле седла были черепа, человеческие, я точно говорю!

Но Эдуардо сам видел, что переубедить друзей никак не удавалось. Кайли смотрела на него с какой-то странной смесью сочувствия и непонимания во взгляде, Роланд изучал свои руки, а Гарретт явно выбирал момент, чтобы снова влезть со своими идиотскими шуточками. Ривере ничего не оставалось, как проклинать себя за медлительность: если бы он не задержался, то не пришлось бы оправдываться!

— Если больше никто этого призрака не видел, я не могу утверждать, что он - не плод твоего воображения, — сказал Игон вроде бы немного мягче. — Скорее всего, ты недостаточно восстановился после…

— Да говорю же вам! — вспылил парень, взбешённый чужой недоверчивостью. — Я его почти поймал, но он словно знал, когда надо увернуться.

— Довольно, — неожиданно отрезал Спенглер. — Давайте прекратим этот бессмысленный разговор. Эдуардо, мне жаль, но пока мы не можем позволить тебе работать. Твои ошибки стали дорого нам обходиться.

Краска бросилась Ривере в лицо, он хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь подобрать такие слова, чтобы не сделать всё ещё хуже. Его ошибки? Да здесь все ошибались, почему только к нему такое исключительное отношение?!

Однако сказать это вслух парень всё же не решился: не позволила некая толика уважения к Спенглеру, остававшаяся, несмотря на последние слова учёного.

— Ладно, а как быть с моим плечом? — с редкостным ехидством поинтересовался Эдуардо, когда Игон уже посчитал нравоучения законченными. — Этот призрак меня ударил вообще-то!

Правда, как это произошло, Ривера помнил смутно. Вроде бы он снова попытался поймать привидение протонным лучом, но конь, кажется, встал на дыбы и отбросил его. Наверное, Эдуардо приложился головой о бордюр и отрубился, а в себя окончательно он пришёл уже на заднем сидении Экто-1 на полпути в Пожарную башню. Чем закончилась та история в доме — парень пока не знал, да и знать не хотел.

— Ерунда, — заявил Игон, даже не взглянув на него, — это могла быть отдача от протонного выстрела.

— Да уж, раньше меня каждый раз после выстрела отбрасывало, — огрызнулся Эдуардо, скрестив руки на груди.

Вот уж такой отговорки он не ожидал. Спенглер как будто специально болтал всякую чушь, лишь бы не слушать, а ребята — все до одного! — ему верили. Ривере и самому хотелось сказать, что он по-идиотски пошутил, что ничего не было, вот только вздувшаяся на затылке огромная шишка саднила и болела. Откуда бы ей было взяться, если никакой призрак на него не нападал?

Неожиданно до того молчавшая Кайли в сомнении посмотрела на учёного:

— Игон, ну а может быть…

— Ничего не может быть! Здесь всё понятно, и мы должны не препираться без толку, а анализировать ту информацию, которую нам удалось получить сегодня!

Эдуардо прежде никогда не видел Спенглера настолько разозлённым, ну, кроме того случая, когда они с Кайли потеряли оружие. Слова учёного как будто возымели эффект, и Ривера злобно ощерился, намереваясь закончить всё каким-нибудь едким словцом. Не хотят ему верить — ну и чёрт с ними, им же потом хуже будет. Не придумал же он всё это, в самом деле!

— Эдуардо, — услышав собственное имя, парень вскинул голову и пересёкся взглядом с очень серьёзной Кайли, — снимай рубашку.

— Ого, прямо так сразу? — присвистнул Гарретт, давя смех. Ривера только ошарашенно смотрел на девушку, переваривая её странную просьбу, когда Гриффин, быстро подойдя, потянула вверх край его футболки.

— Эй-эй-эй, погоди, — Эдуардо, скрепя сердце, отпихнул Кайли назад. Раздеваться при всех в его планы не входило, потом же замучают шуточками, но парень всё же принялся снимать жилетку, проворчав: — Не знаю, что ты задумала, я сюда не стриптизёром нанимался.

— Не льсти себе, мне совсем не хочется смотреть на твои тощие плечи.

Ривера только фыркнул в ответ. Логика Кайли была вполне понятна: если призрак его и вправду ударил, должен остаться хоть какой-то след, эктоплазматический или ещё какой. Правда, опыт подсказывал Эдуардо, что вряд ли ему удастся что-то доказать, обычно он всегда садился в лужу, когда доходило до таких дел. Ладно уж, тогда можно покрасоваться полуголым перед Кайли: девушка всё не отводила от него глаз, и Ривера с трудом скрывал довольную улыбку.

— Смотри, — спокойно сказал он, наконец, сбросив футболку, и тут произошло что-то совсем непонятное. Гриффин невежливо ткнула локтем Спенглера, Гарретт, только что готовившийся ещё пошутить, закрыл рот, и Роланд резко посерьёзнел и уставился на Эдуардо, словно видел впервые в жизни. — Что вы так на меня вылупились, а?

— Этот след… похож на подкову, — с расстановкой произнесла Кайли, потянувшись к нему.

Эдуардо скосил глаза за её тонкими пальцами с привычным чёрным маникюром и невольно вздрогнул, когда девушка коснулась его плеча. Но там — и Ривера с ужасом убедился в этом сам — действительно был след от копыта и точно в том месте, куда пришёлся удар.

Должно быть, его растерянность передалась и остальным: никто больше не проронил ни слова, только Игон подошёл к Кайли и с сосредоточенным лицом начал изучать отметину. Эдуардо то и дело трясся всем телом: в гостиной было слишком холодно, чтобы стоять полуголым, да ещё и вампирше вздумалось его полапать! Может, зря он начал доказывать свою правоту? Мало ли, что придумает Игон для поимки призрака, узнав, что у них появилась новая зацепка. А ещё жутко пугало то, что синяк не болел: ныла ссадина на голове, но не плечо, хотя в момент удара боль была страшная. Как такое вышло?

— Ничего страшного, — наконец, изрёк Спенглер, вернув свой обычный серьёзный вид, — никакой эктоплазматической активности, — в доказательство своих слов учёный поднёс к Эдуардо счётчик. — Видите? Приборы ничего не фиксируют. Это просто синяк.

— Хочешь сказать, что я специально его поставил?!

— Ну почему же? Я считаю, что ты вполне мог ударить об одну из фар Экто-1, у них как раз похожая форма.

— Ага, с такой силой ударился, что протонный блок отлетел в одну сторону, а я — в другую. Вы меня тут за дурака держите, что ли? — спросил Ривера, обведя остальных злым взглядом. Ответом ему стало тяжёлое молчание, и тогда парень, раздосадованно сплюнув, добавил: — Да и пошли вы тогда.

Несколькими движениями натянув свою одежду, Эдуардо, не глядя, выскочил за дверь. Вертевшийся прямо за ней Лизун взвизгнул и закрутился на месте, когда его задели плечом, но Ривера даже не заметил, что на рукаве футболке осталось мокрое пятно зеленоватой слизи. Накинув куртку и даже не потрудившись застегнуть её до конца, парень приотворил тяжёлую створку гаража и проскользнул на улицу.

***  
Когда наутро Эдуардо подошёл к настенному календарю передвинуть дату, его рука невольно замерла. Парень озадаченно смотрел на сегодняшнее число, пытаясь сообразить: как так получилось, что уже настал этот самый день, ведь, кажется, совсем недавно до него было больше двух недель.

— Вот блин, — тихо сказал он сам себе.

За всеми последними событиями — собственной бессонницей и отстранением, погоней за необычным призраком — Эдуардо совсем позабыл, что надо будет прийти на могилу. Отец не дожил до Дня мёртвых всего ничего…

Карлос давно уже не ходил с ним, так что парень не стал беспокоить Бет вопросом, где его старший брат и какие у него планы на сегодня. Может, если бы Ривера-младший не пытался поминать их отца, как мог, по правилам, то Карл бы тоже к нему присоединялся; однако папа, ещё когда был жив, всегда повторял, что хотел быть погребённым согласно традициям. Конечно, на похоронах про них не вспомнили, так что Ривера, получив хоть какой-то источник дохода, исполнил его просьбу. Но к тому, что день смерти отца — уже сегодня, Эдуардо оказался не готов.

— Совсем забыл, — мрачно признался он своему отражению в зеркале, — и лучше бы не вспоминал.

Ещё с месяц назад ему удалось выпросить у Игона выходной на сегодня, но после вчерашних событий отгул не пригодился: Эдуардо и так, никому ничего не сказав, ушёл из Пожарной башни. Они не поверили. Конечно, трудно что-то доказывать горстке чудаков, нацепивших на себя мини-атомные электростанции и возомнивших себя учёными! И то, что Эдуардо сам был одним из них, делало всю ситуацию только обиднее. Ну, может, у него и правда не было таких знаний, как у Игона или Кайли, он не настолько разбирался в технике, как Роланд, и непрошибаемым оптимизмом Гарретта тоже не обладал… просто Эдуардо казалось, что если он уже так долго был частью этой команды, значит, имел право быть услышанным и понятым. Но ему не поверили, а Игон даже слушать ничего не захотел.

Парень потёр ушибленное вчера плечо. Нет, знатно он приложился головой, синяк до сих пор болел, а вот плечо — нисколько. Словно его и вправду не били… Но Эдуардо отчётливо помнил, как чудовище намеренно ударило его копытом… слава Богу, тогда хоть Кайли появилась и спугнула призрака. Ривера точно знал, что его ожидало, не появись вовремя Гриффин.

Смерть.

Парня передёрнуло. Но странно было, что счётчик вчера не показал никакой активности. Спенглер же подносил прибор к отметине на плече, выходит, то был не призрак? Правда, Эдуардо ещё не сошёл с ума, чтобы биться о капот Экто-1, как предположил босс, а потом выдумывать истории!

И он не то, чтобы сбежал, скорее, взял тайм-аут, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Всё равно в Пожарной башне пока нечего делать, раз на выезды нельзя, Жанин справляется собственными силами, и помощь ей не нужна. А просто сидеть там и смотреть, как ребята уезжают и опять без него...

***  
— Кто-нибудь видел Эдуардо?

Когда Кайли заходила в гостиную, она надеялась увидеть Риверу здесь, в компании Роланда и Гарретта. Вчера парень, психанув, хлопнул дверью и ушёл, когда никто не согласился его выслушать, а сегодня всё никак не возвращался.

— Я — нет, — спокойно ответил Джексон, раскручивавший счётчик. — Может быть, он просто проспал, с ним такое часто случается.

— Ага, или он просто тебя боится, — Миллер, ткнув в девушку пальцем, хихикнул. — Ты вчера здорово кинулась его раздевать.

— Прекрати. Вы же все знаете, для чего я это сделала.

— Знаю-знаю, — Гарретт хохотнул и, развернувшись, покатил из комнаты. — Скоро весна, пестики, тычинки, всё такое…

— Несмешно, — выдохнула Кайли, присаживаясь в кресло. Первое время она ещё пыталась делать вид, что читала, но вскоре со вздохом отложила книгу. — Роланд, ты тоже думаешь, что Игон был прав и Эдуардо всё это привиделось?

Механик их команды с задумчивым видом отложил отвёртку и подпёр рукой голову.

— Ты же знаешь, Кайли, что вы с Игоном здесь лучше всех разбираетесь в призраках. У меня нет оснований не доверять тому, что говорил Игон, и ты же сама видела, что счётчик действительно ничего не показал.

Ну да, это было так, но отчего-то вчерашнее происшествие никак не давало Гриффин покоя: уж больно растерянным и обиженным выглядел Эдуардо, когда пытался доказать им правильность своих слов. Этот болван, конечно, не претендовал на гениальные открытия, но так открыто никогда не лгал, и Кайли была уверена — вчера он тоже не пытался просто отмазаться. В конце концов, когда они вдвоём лишились оружия, Эдуардо самоотверженно взял всю вину на себя, а не соврал. Может быть, они зря так сразу?

— Мне вот всё кажется, не слишком ли мы поторопились? — произнесла она как можно более безразлично. — Мы ведь не знаем, может, действительно существует привидение, которое одни люди видят, а другие нет?

— Надо было вчера настаивать, — простодушно заметил Роланд. — С такой же вероятностью могло оказаться, что Эдуардо всё это приснилось.

— Или он на самом деле видел призрака.

— Ну а счётчик?

Гриффин задумчиво накручивала прядь волос на палец. Она вчера тоже была немало удивлена, это-то и склонило чашу весов в пользу Спенглера, но сейчас девушке казалось, она нашла случившемуся объяснение:

— Но ведь Игон сам говорил, что призрак в нашем измерении имеет нормальное тело и неразборчивую эктоплазматическую подпись. Наверное, из-за этого на плече Эдуардо не осталось никакого, — видя, что Джексон ещё сомневался, Кайли поспешно добавила: — Роланд, ты же больше нас всех проводишь времени с Экто-1, разве синяк у Эдуардо похож на след от её фар?

Она с облегчением выдохнула, когда тот отрицательно покачал головой. Значит, не ей одной показалось, что версия Игона притянута за уши. Видеть Эдуардо, отчаянно пытавшегося доказать свою правоту, было… даже не то, что странно, как-то даже больно. Кайли не знала, как бы повела себя на его месте, когда никто не прислушивается ни к одному твоему слову. Наверное, ей, любимой ученице Игона, проще, с ней никогда так не поступят... Эдуардо, наверное, сейчас думал также.

— Эдуардо можете сегодня не искать, — дверь гостиной распахнулась с гулким стуком, и вошедшая Жанин поставила на стол пакет с продуктами. — Он ещё три недели назад взял отгул.

— Да? — Кайли посмотрела на неё с сомнением. — Зачем, интересно?

— А вот это лучше спросить у него, я плохо разбираюсь в национальных праздниках.

— Национальных праздниках? День мёртвых же не сегодня!

— Прости, день кого? — округлила глаза секретарша.

— Мёртвых. Мексиканский национальный праздник, когда души умерших приходят на землю и с ними можно пообщаться, — Кайли замолкла, — только я не думала, что Эдуардо так серьёзно к нему относится.

— Ну, это его дело, — резонно заметила Жанин и, подхватив пакет, двинулась дальше. — Не знаю, что у вас тут приключилось вчера, но последний раз я его таким расстроенным видела, когда вы, ребятки, поссорились с прежней командой.

Гриффин же, побарабанив пальцами по столешнице, неуверенно добавила:

— И всё же я считаю, что мы поступили необдуманно. Может быть, именно то, что видел Эдуардо, позволит нам поймать этого призрака.

Роланд предпочёл промолчать, да Кайли и не стала настаивать на ответе. Ей уже самой показалось, что она слишком уж начала защищать Эдуардо. Вчера он повёл себя не самым лучшим образом… да как полный болван! А потом ещё и трусливо удрал! Но всё же на сердце было неспокойно: в конце концов, они все считались друзьями, а тут не дали Эдуардо даже и слова сказать в свою защиту.

К обеду Ривера так и не появился. Кайли вяло поковырялась в тушеных овощах и оставила тарелку в сторону, почти ничего не съев. Переговорить с Игоном ей не удалось: Спенглер уехал в госпиталь, в котором находились уже две жертвы их неизвестного призрака. Пусть он, конечно, и сердился на этого болвана Эдуардо, но ведь не настолько же! Гриффин собиралась уговорить Игона сменить гнев на милость и позволить Ривере хоть бы как-то помогать им, ведь как же ему сейчас должно быть обидно! Что он о них подумает, если его так предали?

***

— Боюсь, этот случай нам тоже ничего не дал.

Расстроенный Игон, даже не потрудившись раздеться, прошёл в гостиную. Охотники, маявшиеся без дела, на него не отреагировали: голову подняла только Кайли и тут же разочарованно понурилась, ожидая увидеть совсем другого человека.

— Ни Брайан, ни Найджел так и не пришли в себя, а показания счётчиков у Найджела совпадают с теми, что мы получили вчера. Я ничего не понимаю, мы просто топчемся на месте, обычно новое нападение призрака позволяет получить новую информацию, но здесь — просто ничего! Это удивительно, — Спенглер вздохнул и уселся в кресло, не разуваясь. — Наверное, стоит позвонить ребятам, может быть, они сталкивались с чем-то подобным, потому что я, надо признаться, в тупике.

Учёный выглядел настолько раздосадованным, что Кайли стало стыдно за то, что она собиралась сделать. Игон слишком перетягивал на себя ответственность, что было понятно, но, увы, начинало мешать. Девушка не хотела признаваться самой себе, что делала это больше ради самого Эдуардо, без которого стало странно пусто и одиноко. Но едва Гриффин открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, как из динамика под потолком послышался голос Жанин:

— Охотники, у вас вызов. Вроде бы тот самый призрак, которого вы ищете.

— Наконец-то, — невольно вырвалось у Кайли. Если это действительно их привидение, его поимка положит конец всей неразберихе!

— Надеюсь, кладбищ никто не боится, потому что звонок из прилегающего района.

— Ещё бы тут кто-то боялся!

Гарретт выглядел настроенным по-боевому, да и сама Кайли ощущала необычайное по своей силе воодушевление. За последнюю неделю им столько раз приходилось выезжать впустую, что даже не хотелось работать, но теперь все знали: предстоит нормальное, настоящее дело! Охотники вместе с Игоном уже готовы были ехать — Роланд открывал гаражные створки ворот — когда Жанин, помедлив, словно раздумывая, произнесла:

— И знаете, наша клиентка говорила, что в их дом забралась какая-то адская лошадь.

— Лошадь? — Гриффин, не утерпев, вылезла вперёд с заднего сиденья Экто-1. — Жанин, ты сказала о лошади?

— Ну да, нам позвонила некая Элис Клептон и прокричала, что на её парня в доме набросился жуткий чёрный конь, — судя по её тону, Жанин не придавала словам того смысла, какой придала им Кайли. — Ещё она говорила что-то про черепа и красный цвет, но единственное, что я смогла чётко разобрать, это их адрес.

После того, как Мелнитц замолчала, в салоне Экто-1 ещё некоторое время стояла тяжёлая тишина. Кайли казалось, вместо гула автомобильного двигателя она слышала биение собственного сердца или даже своё дыхание… Жанин только что сказала, что их клиентка видела в своём доме коня-призрака, и скудное описание совпадало с тем, что сказал Эдуардо! Краска хлынула Гриффин в лицо, девушка откинулась на спинку сиденья и больше не произнесла ни слова, да оно и не потребовалось: Игон, и без того взволнованный, почти всю дорогу что-то невнятно бормотал, а Роланду и Гарретту тоже было не по себе. Добивать их язвительными высказываниями означало уподобиться Эдуардо, а Кайли, хотя и защищала его, ещё не собиралась настолько на него походить. Эта команда сможет выдержать только одного Риверу.

— Мда, как бы наш обидчивый козлик не оказался прав, — пробубнил Миллер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и замолчал.

***  
— Вроде ничего не забыл, — прошептал Эдуардо, устраивая последнюю куколку возле надгробия.

Скудные мексиканские аксессуары: маленькая непочатая бутылка текилы, пара Катрин (одетых в национальную одежду скелетов), миска с закуской — уже были аккуратно расставлены возле могилы. Ривера окинул придирчивым взглядом результаты своей работы и, помедлив, уселся рядом с надгробием на маленький уступ.

Похоронить отца на обычном городском кладбище было идеей Карлоса. Тогда он сказал, что на этом настояли коллеги отца, и Эдуардо ему поверил; правда вскрылась только пару лет назад. Карл же позаботился и о том, чтобы на могиле был самый простой камень, без излишеств и уж тем более без традиционной атрибутики... Потому-то, едва получив свою первую стипендию, первым делом младший Ривера навестил блошиный рынок. Вряд ли, конечно, это всё было настоящее, но в какой-то степени Эдуардо всё же был рад — именно благодаря «чепухе», как упорно именовал её старший брат, Карлос перестал сюда приходить.

— Не верится, что уже год прошёл, вроде бы я был здесь только месяц назад. Что ещё сказать? Всё нормально… вроде бы. Карлос по-прежнему служит в твоём участке и ведёт себя… ну, ты представляешь как. Ничего не изменилось. Надеюсь, он не третирует Кевина так же, как меня в своё время.

Эдуардо беспомощно замолк. В своё время в «латинском квартале» торговка украшениями сказала ему, что в День мёртвых с умершими нужно разговаривать, а они, вернувшись на землю, способны услышать и ответить. Тогда Риверу привела в ужас одна только мысль, что каждый год на их исторической родине люди приветствуют смерть и почитают её. Первого ноября никогда он сюда не ходил, предпочитая строгому надгробию с именем Хорхе Риверы пост-хэллоуинское похмелье. Но Эдуардо скорее стоило ненавидеть этот праздник, пытаясь стереть из своей памяти то, как много лет назад именно в канун Дня мёртвых какие-то ублюдки застрелили его отца.

— А у меня сейчас не самый лучший период, но он вскоре пройдёт… я надеюсь.

Раньше Эдуардо никогда не задавался вопросом, что происходит с людьми после смерти — слишком уж боялся. Только после знакомства с Игоном его посетила мысль: если призраки существуют, значит, откуда-то они появляются? Не мог ли его отец превратиться в привидение и в один прекрасный день навестить сыновей? Вот бы они с Карлосом от него наслушались… И хотя, когда Хорхе Ривера погиб, Эдуардо было семь лет, он почти не помнил ни своего отца, ни его гибель. Карлос сказал только, что отца застрелили на патрулировании возле «латинского квартала»… Не осталось в его памяти и то, как отца хоронили… словно чья-то могучая рука одним мановением вычеркнула травмирующие воспоминания.

Погружённый в мрачные раздумья, Эдуардо не сразу расслышал шаги. Отвлёкся он лишь тогда, когда от удара ботинком один из скелетиков упал на надгробие, и маленький череп отвалился от него.

— Опять эту дрянь притащил? — угрюмо спросил Карлос и сбил ногой вторую куколку. Эдуардо, резко выбросив руку, успел поймать её и нахмурился, увидев на ярко-оранжевом платьишке протекторный след от ботинка. — Сколько раз я тебе говорил, чтобы ты не смел позорить нашу семью своей ерундистикой?

— Отцу бы такие слова не понравились, — парень бережно сложил покалеченную куклу во внутренний карман куртки, — он же сам хотел, чтобы мы знали свою историю.

— Наша история его не спасла, — огрызнулся полицейский и замолчал. Эдуардо, не глядя, чувствовал, что Карлос с самым недовольным видом рассматривал надгробие и принесённые младшим братом украшения.

— Что ты пришёл? Ты ведь не ходишь сюда уже лет пять, если не больше, Карлос.

— Карл! Меня зовут Карл, Эдвард, — и, не дожидаясь возмущения со стороны брата, он добавил: — Будешь звать меня Карлосом, тогда станешь Эдвардом. Бет видела, как ты уходил, а поскольку в этой своей конторе ты уже давно не появляешься, значит, пошёл сюда, — Карлос помолчал ещё немного и добавил уже гораздо более серьёзным тоном: — Я слышал, вы занялись делом лунатиков.

— Чем?

— Не притворяйся, что ты ничего не понял. Лунатиков. Делом тех двух пацанов, которые сейчас с галлюцинациями лежат в госпитале. Не знаю, каким боком вы затесались со своими призраками, здесь явный наркотический след.

— С чего это ты взял? — Эдуардо вздрогнул.

— Они молодые парни, наверняка, нечисты на руку, баловались травкой, — полицейский пожал плечами, словно говорил очевидную истину. — Мы уже отправили образцы крови на экспертизу, и я тебе говорю, это так и есть! Шли бы вы работать… и кукол своих идиотских выбрось, ещё не дай бог, прознают журналисты, решат, что ты как-то причастен.

Младший Ривера лихорадочно пытался уложить в голове сказанное братом. Карлос слишком быстро перевёл тему на охотников за привидениями, а потом зачем-то на Катрин. Эдуардо нахмурился и переспросил:

— Решат, что я причастен из-за кукол?

— В обоих домах оставили такие же игрушки, — Карлос брезгливо кивнул в сторону сломанного им скелетика, — какой-то мексиканский картель, не иначе. И в то время, когда я веду это дело, ты притаскиваешь на могилу капитана Риверы одну из таких же улик! Если тебе нужны неприятности, то мне — нет!

Карлос ещё продолжал говорить, но Эдуардо уже не слушал. Оставили игрушки? Кто это мог сделать? До этого момента парень не подозревал, что, кроме охотников, в дома жертв призрака прибывала ещё и полиция; а то, что расследование поручили его брату, сделало всё только хуже. Полицейские имели свою версию, и если они знали, что у каждой жертвы были охотники за привидениями, какой вывод они могут сделать? Эдуардо сообразил моментально и весь похолодел, поняв, в какой ситуации оказались его друзья. Уже не слушая Карлоса, парень торопливо пытался придумать, как предупредить охотников и одновременно отвести от них угрозу, если брату вздумается избавиться от «сомнительной конторки».

— Никому не нужны неприятности, — в конце концов, решительно сказал он. — Там было привидение, и мы это точно знаем.

— Вздор! — одёрнул Карлос так резко, что на какую-то секунду стал похож на Игона. Но личина Спенглера быстро растаяла перед глазами Эдуардо, и он снова увидел своего старшего брата, чьё лицо быстро начало краснеть и лосниться от подкатывающего гнева.

— Ты же сам видел призрака!

— Один раз, ерунда, — уже почти что прорычал тот, и Эдуардо инстинктивно отшатнулся. — В этом деле нет никакого призрака, так что собирайтесь и уматывайте, пока это дело на вас не повесили!

Этих-то слов парень и ждал. Опасался, надеялся не услышать, но всё же ждал в глубине души. Потому что Карлос быстро забывал всё доброе, иначе бы это не давало ему так беспощадно отыгрываться и отказывать просьбам о помощи. Машинально сжав кулаки, Эдуардо шагнул вперёд, чтобы надгробие отца осталось за его спиной, как и словно вся команда охотников. До такого открытого противостояния братья никогда не доходили, но сейчас злость и обида, подстёгнутые страхом (а если Карлос уже начал угрожать, то скоро начнёт и действовать) придали Эдуардо отчаянную решимость, и, конечно же, от взгляда брата это не укрылось.

— И что значит твоя мальчишеская поза?

Младший Ривера взглянул в его опасные глаза, белки которых уже покраснели от притока крови, и неожиданно расстояние до брата показалось ему совсем уж маленьким. Даже крохотным, таким, что и убежать не получится. А у Карлоса рука тяжёлая…

— На них нападало привидение. И это полиции надо собираться и уматывать, пока призрак ещё и на вас не накинулся, — едва Эдуардо заговорил, как с лица полицейского резко схлынули все краски. — Я его видел. Кайли его видела, — разозлившийся Карлос вряд ли почувствует ложь, Эдуардо на это очень рассчитывал. — Мы его поймаем и очень скоро, можешь не сомневаться. Он выглядит, как бешеный чёрный конь, и я тебя уверяю, Карлос, эта зверюга окажется в ловушке ещё до того, как вы придумаете, что же за картель в этом виноват.

С каждым его словом Карлос всё больше и больше походил на разъярённого быка: кровь прилила к его лицу, вздув вены и сделав глаза похожими на маленькие щёлочки, даже тёмные усы стали менее заметными на заалевшей коже. Старший Ривера словно стал на две или три головы выше брата, и Эдуардо невольно зажмурился, увидев над собой его увесистый кулак.

***  
— Это здесь! — не дожидаясь, пока Экто-1 окончательно остановится, Кайли открыла дверцу и первой побежала к маленькому коттеджу.

Дорога до этого места показалась ей ужасно длинной, словно они проехали половину Нью-Йорка, хотя на самом деле от Пожарной башни тут было всего три или четыре квартала. Но город уже прочно стоял в полуденных пробках, и Роланду и так пришлось применить своё знание карты, чтобы объехать наиболее загруженные участки.

— Кайли, будь осторожна! — послышался ей вслед возглас Игона. — По показаниям счётчиков призрак где-то здесь!

— И слава Богу, — пробормотала она, в несколько прыжков преодолев дорожку от калитки до двери домика. Про самое главное правило охотников — никогда не оставаться одной — Кайли намеренно забыла: пока Гарретт или Роланд доберутся сюда, привидение уже уйдёт. Если это и правда тот чёрный конь, которого описывал Эдуардо, если они его поймают, Ривера сможет вернуться, и тогда уже никто не будет упрекать его в плохой работе!

Девушка не знала, на что больше опиралась — на свои знания, опыт или просто интуицию, но ей казалось, что Эдуардо был прав. С ним явно что-то случилось вчера, ведь Кайли собственными глазами видела, как его бросило через всю улицу, а отдача у протонных ружей небольшая, даже ей бы не удалось так пролететь. Но почему же тогда вчера Гриффин промолчала? Наверное, потому, что Эдуардо выглядел слишком обозлённым: скажи она хоть что-то в его защиту, то получила бы в ответ.

Только приоткрыв дверь в коридор, девушка ступила в него, держа свой бластер наготове. Привидение могло появиться откуда угодно, даже из шкафа в прихожей, но вместо призрака Гриффин оглушил отчаянный крик, а следом на неё едва не опустилась бейсбольная бита.

— Убирайся! Что ты сделал с Дэвидом?!

Другой удар пришёлся в дверной косяк прямо над головой Кайли, её спасла только отточенная реакция: вовремя присев, она сделала подсечку, и через мгновение бита вместе со своей владелицей оказались на полу. Перед охотницей оказалась девушка её возраста, одетая в короткие ночные шортики и маечку. Внешне привлекательное лицо несчастной было перекошено от страха, губы посерели от страха, а в широко раскрытых, не мигающих глазах не читалось ничего, кроме смертельного ужаса.

— Мэм, успокойтесь, — Кайли попробовала дотронуться до её плеча, но девушка дёрнулась, затравленно глядя на Гриффин. — Мы пришли помочь, мы вам поможем.

— И Дэвиду тоже? — с какой-то обречённостью спросила та, посмотрев на пробравшихся в коридор Гарретта и Роланда. Игон, задержавшись, обвёл её счётчиком, и Кайли поспешила вновь перевести внимание клиентки на себя:

— Конечно, и Дэвиду тоже. Вы ведь для этого нас вызвали, — когда несчастная быстро-быстро закивала, Гриффин позволила себе вздохнуть. — Как вас зовут? Вы не представились по телефону.

— Элис… — едва слышно прошептала девушка, даже не обратив внимания на эту маленькую ложь.

Напряжённо вслушиваясь в то, что происходило в глубине комнат, Кайли помогла ей встать и провела в крошечную гостиную. Там, как и в доме, который охотники посетили вчера, всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном, а фоторамки и керамические светильники — разбиты вдребезги.

— Словно ураган прошёл, — произнёс Гарретт, и Гриффин тут же шикнула на него.

— Я просто пыталась отогнать его, — всхлипывая, ответила Элис и, обняв себя за плечи, жалко задрожав, рухнула в уцелевшее кресло. Услышав её голос, из спальни поспешил выглянуть Роланд.

— А как так получилось, что вы оба спали в это время?

— Мы работали в баре в ночную смену… пришли, Дэвид сразу же лёг спать, я легла чуть позже. Мне снился… я не помню! — чувствуя, что у девушки вот—вот снова начнётся истерика, Кайли поспешила сунуть ей в руку стакан воды. — Я проснулась, потому что услышала какое-то фырканье, только открыла глаза — а над моим Дэвидом стоит это чудовище!

Её глаза снова остекленели, пальцы задрожали, и стакан, выскользнув, вдребезги разлетелся на полу.

— Элис? — обеспокоенно спросила Кайли, касаясь её плеча.

— Помогите, — неслышно прошептала та, изменившись в лице. — Помогите, кто-нибудь… оно стоит прямо за вами!

Услышав это, Гриффин замерла, боясь повернуться. Если за её спиной и вправду призрак, она должна была его почувствовать... но не чувствовала. И на экране счетчика, лежавшего у ног Элис, ничего не отражалось. Роланд, напряжённо молчавший, посмотрел Кайли за спину, однако по его растерянности девушка поняла: он тоже ничего не видел.

— Мэм, вы ошиблись, там никого нет, — тихо сказал он, наклонившись, но девушка отчаянно затрясла головой, перепуганными глазами глядя в пустоту.

— Он здесь, он вернулся, — Элис вцепилась в руку Кайли, как спасательный круг, — вы видите черепа на седле? Он убьёт Дэвида и меня, и наши головы будут там же… и все копыта в крови. Не смотрите ему в глаза, — жарко зашептала она, когда Кайли всё же решилась развернуться, — не смотрите. Он вас убьёт… не дайте ему меня убить!

Кайли смутно разбирала её слова: от ужаса девушка говорила косноязычно и невнятно. Животный ужас передался и Гриффин, прошёлся морозом по коже и заставил задрожать, хотя она по-прежнему не видела никакой опасности. Мягко отстранив от себя Элис, Кайли демонстративно переключила регулятор на своём бластере: если здесь и был призрак, демонстрация силы должна заставить его занервничать и выдать себя. Роланд проделал то же самое, и Элис неожиданно громко вздохнула и сползла с кресла на пол.

— Ушёл… — на лице девушки вдруг появилась широкая улыбка, такая, что Кайли всерьёз забеспокоилась о её психическом здоровье. — Он ушёл!

Наплевав на осторожность, Джексон шагнул в гостиную, ближе к поднявшейся с колен подруге:

— Ты что-нибудь видела?

— Нет, а ты?

Роланд отрицательно покачал головой, и Кайли нахмурилась. Это только подтверждало её мысли о выборочной видимости призрака, а молчавшие приборы можно объяснить теорией Игона, которую он озвучил в самом начале. Вернувшимся Гарретту и Игону Гриффин вкратце обрисовала всё, что у них имелось, и раздосадованный Спенглер долго смотрел на несчастную Элис Клептон, заливавшуюся слезами на полу разрушенной гостиной. Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, он двинулся к входной двери, и Гриффин едва успела ухватить мужчину за рукав:

— Игон, куда ты?

— Счётчик начал давать показания, судя по всему, привидение быстро передвигается. Здесь неподалёку заброшенное кладбище, на нём уже лет семь никого не хоронят, думаю, призрак направляется именно туда.

— И что нам это даст? — развёл руками Гарретт. — Мы его даже не видим!

— Мы не можем оставить её одну здесь, — одновременно с ним начала Кайли и добавила, уже когда Миллер замолчал: — Кто-то должен остаться.

— Да, ты права, — растерянно ответил Игон и вдруг направился к девушке. Присев рядом с ней на одно колено, учёный начал её о чём-то расспрашивать. Кайли, Роланд и Гарретт только переглянулись между собой, не понимая смысл его действий, прочем, Спенглер тут же всё разъяснил, когда вернулся: — Я спросил у неё, как повёл себя призрак перед уходом. Элис говорит, он резко вскинул голову, словно учуял какой-то запах, а потом проскочил через стену.

— И мы ничего не увидели, — Кайли ещё раз посмотрела на свой счётчик, словно это он был виноват, — даже приборы вели себя странно. Ты уверен, что мы сможем его найти?

— На девяносто процентов. Похоже, призрак ведёт себя так, как мы и думали — после перехода в наш мир он получил вполне реальное тело, из-за чего то испускает эктоплазменные волны, то нет. Соответственно, наши приборы попеременно фиксируют его присутствие или говорят, что его нет, — поправив очки, Игон огляделся. — Осталось решить, кто останется в доме до приезда врачей.

— Я могу, — пожал плечами Миллер, — всё равно скакать по кладбищам скучно.

— Да уж, — Гриффин неожиданно представились несметные полчища червей, поедающих гниющие в земле трупы, и она с трудом подавила приступ тошноты. — Будь осторожен здесь, призрак может вернуться.

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал ей Спенглер, когда они уже садились в машину, — мне кажется, это привидение отправилось на поиски новой жертвы.

— На кладбище? — всегда терпеливый Роланд скептически поморщился. — Я вот не могу понять даже того, почему он напал в светлое время, ведь раньше всегда атаковал ночью.

— Должно быть, ему нужны были именно эти люди, а они спали днём.

Кайли проводила печальным взглядом коттедж, на пороге которого остался Гарретт, и уставилась в окно. Этот район она не знала, но давно, ещё когда они только стали охотниками за привидениями, изучала карту города. Кажется, до кладбища, про которое говорил Игон, было не больше пяти-десяти минут без пробок, однако они столько времени потеряли в доме, что привидение, наверное, уже бесследно исчезло.

— Вы заметили, что призрак выбирает жертв по какому-то принципу? Уже трое пострадавших, и все они молодые парни. В двух первых домах спали дети, целые семьи, их он не тронул, а здесь в одной постели с жертвой спала его девушка... и тоже не пострадала.

— Да, теперь прослеживается определённая закономерность, её следует изучить получше. Роланд, здесь направо.

— Выходит, Эдуардо-то оказался прав? — внезапно поднял замалчиваемую тему Джексон. — Элис тоже говорила о чёрном демоне из ада и описывала его как лошадь.

Смущенный Игон ничего не ответил, да, собственно, никто и не требовал от него немедленного признания своей ошибки. Кайли и самой было страшно стыдно, ведь вчера она могла бы встать на сторону Риверы и тогда сейчас, благодаря его способности видеть это привидение, охотники бы знали, куда идут и за кем охотятся. А вместо этого... где Эдуардо был в этот момент? Что делал? Может, до сих пор злился, что друзья ему не поверили. Что она бы сделала на его месте, услышав, что несёт полную чушь и страдает от галлюцинаций? Это должно быть жутко обидно, он ведь столько раз за них, за неё, жизнью рисковал, чтобы, в конце концов, услышать вот такое...

— Жаль, что Эдуардо сейчас не с нами, — прошептала она, глядя в окно отсутствующим взглядом, когда между домами напротив мелькнула какая-то чёрная тень, и ветер донёс до Кайли отголосок конского ржания. — Это он! Я его видела!

От её вскрика Роланд едва не выпустил руль, и Экто-1 сделала резкий вираж. Девушка, выбравшись вперёд, попыталась перехватить руль, но Джексон вовремя убрал её руки.

— Эй, осторожней!

— Роланд, я его видела! — и хотя чёрный конь промелькнул перед её глазами всего лишь на секунду, Кайли до сих пор трясло от холода и странного ужаса, который она никак не могла подавить. — Он бежит вдоль этой дороги!

— Значит, точно к кладбищу, — пробормотал Игон и только потом спохватился: — Как он выглядел?!

— Не знаю, я видела его совсем мало, — Гриффин всмотрелась в дома впереди, сменившиеся, как и говорил Спенглер, воротами кладбища. — Вроде бы похож на того, какого видели Эдуардо и Элис, но я не уверена...

Она надеялась ещё раз заметить где-нибудь привидение, однако всё оказалось напрасно. Экто-1 подрулил к небольшой парковке у ворот, а Кайли, прильнув к стеклу, жадно осматривала открывавшуюся местность и из машины вышла неохотно, самой последней.

— Почему он стал видимым? — Игон, не отрывавший взгляда от приборов, только с третьего раза смог захлопнуть дверцу. — Показания счётчика не изменились, никакого экстраординарного всплеска или повышения эктоплазматической активности...

— Какая разница? — прервал его Роланд, подошедший к воротам. — Главное, что у нас есть хотя бы возможность его увидеть. Кайли, ты можешь сказать, куда он направился?

Девушка виновато покачала головой: привидение показалось очень быстро, да и оказавшись на кладбище, оно могло помчаться куда угодно. Может быть, его целью было вовсе не само кладбище, а что-то за ним — ведь здесь не было живых людей, которых можно было погрузить в кошмарный сон. Кайли торопливо огляделась, надеясь увидеть что-то более-менее подходящие, когда её внимание привлекли две высокие фигуры ярдах в тридцати.

— Это разве не Эдуардо?

***

В какой-то момент Эдуардо зажмурился и машинально вжал голову в плечи, ожидая удара. Но кулак брата с силой опустился не на его голову, а на отцовское надгробие, и парень в испуге охнул, боясь, что по мощному куску гранита пойдёт широкая трещина. У него подкосились ноги, словно сама земля содрогнулась, но нет, наверное, всему виной его детский страх перед братом, резко усилившийся в этот момент.

— Ты опять за своё? — Карлос уже не говорил, а рычал. — Мало нам было матери, которая верила во всю эту чёртову ерунду...

— Не говори так о маме!

— ... так ещё и ты помешанным оказался! Заладил со своими игрушками, — полицейский с ненавистью ударил ногой по бутылке, которая упала и разбилась о ребро гранитной плиты, — со своими призраками. Отца погубил, а теперь на мою семью смотришь?!

— Да я...

Опешивший парень не знал, что и сказать. Он словно снова стал маленьким мальчишкой, на которого кричал старший брат, уставший после безуспешной погони за преступником. В памяти совсем некстати всплыли те моменты, когда Карлос срывался на нём, возвращаясь с тяжёлых дежурств, в первые месяцы после гибели папы — тогда забота о младшем брате легла на плечи молодого полицейского с проблемами на работе из-за своей внешности, с постоянными отказами в ипотеке и с девушкой, которая вряд ли бы захотела заботиться о чужом ребёнке. Потому, едва услышав страшное обвинение, Эдуардо совершенно растерялся — то время было уже давно забыто, похоронено, и тут снова такое...

— Совсем ополоумел! — в одно мгновение преодолев расстояние между ними, Карлос с силой толкнул его в грудь, так что тот едва удержал равновесие. — Повезло же мне с братом, тронутый на всю голову! Кони ему мерещатся!

— Призраки существуют! Ты же сам их видел!..

— Да если бы не эти твои призраки, отец был бы сейчас жив!

Лишь доведённый до предела Карлос выплюнул эти слова, как Эдуардо словно молнией ударило. Он, уже готовый драться, сжавший кулаки, покачнулся, как пьяный, и невидящим взглядом уставился на брата. Карл сказал... что? Что папа был бы жив? Но разве отца не застрелили во время дежурства, как брат рассказывал все эти годы?!

— Если бы ты не ныл и не просился, отец бы ни за что в свой выходной не поехал на этот дурацкий праздник! — градус презрения и ненависти в голосе полицейского зашкаливал. Превращённый в яд, он легко бы мог отравить даже не одного, а нескольких человек, но Карлос больше не задумывался над тем, что и как говорил. — Мёртвых ему почтить захотелось... память предков, тьфу! — Эдуардо, часто-часто моргая, попятился. Ему хотелось верить, что брат сейчас ругался не на него, а на кого-то другого, и это не от обиды щипало глаза, а от холодного и промозглого ветра. — Если бы ты не интересовался этой дурью, он бы тебе не рассказывал!

— Но я ничем... ничем не интересовался, — пролепетал Эдуардо, силясь вспомнить хоть что-то из того времени, чьи обрывки брат швырял ему в лицо. — Ничем! — в отчаянии выкрикнул он, и в следующий миг его левую щёку обожгло. Звон пощёчины ещё стоял у парня в ушах, когда младший Ривера поднял совершенно непонимающий взгляд на брата и, как сквозь пелену, увидел, сколько злобы и ненависти было в его глазах.

— Отец поехал на этот праздник, чтобы показать тебе «культуру нашей родины», — кривляясь, передразнил кого-то Карлос. — Поехал и там его застрелили, из-за тебя, ты понимаешь, кретин?! — ещё пришедший в себя Эдуардо не успел увернуться, и новый удар свалил его на землю. — Из-за того, что тебе мерещатся то адские лошади, то смерть под кроватью! Если бы отец твоим глупостям не потакал, не воспитывал, он бы...

Ему не хватило воздуха, и Карлос только открывал рот, как рыба. Снизу он казался чудовищно страшным монстром, от которого нельзя убежать, да Эдуардо и не мог. Парень никак не мог поверить, что нависающая над ним ужасная тень — тот, кого он ещё совсем недавно называл старшим братом. От ужаса и шока всё начало расплываться перед ним, и когда показалась занесённая для удара нога, Эдуардо лишь прикрыл глаза и инстинктивно сжался, надеясь ускользнуть.

Он не увидел, как неожиданный порыв ветра взметнул и бросил в лицо Карлосу сухую пыль, как на земле из пустоты возникли отпечатки копыт, и не слышал смутно донёсшееся конское ржание.


	6. Бежавший от прошлого

— Подожди!

Когда она наткнулась взглядом на две фигуры — Эдуардо и его старшего брата — первым порывом Кайли было броситься за помощью. В тот момент вопрос, что они оба делали здесь, ещё не пришёл ей в голову; Гриффин понимала лишь то, что Эдуардо по счастливой случайности оказался рядом, а, значит, сможет помочь им в поисках. Он же с первого раза видел призрака, никто другой больше не мог!

Но девушка замешкалась, и это всё решило: Кайли увидела, как резко всё изменилось, и поняла, что братья ссорились. Ей страшно захотелось уйти. Семейные сцены не для посторонних глаз, такое решается в четырёх стенах, чтобы больше никто не узнал... память услужливо подсунула детские воспоминания о родителях, их разводе, и Кайли, помотав головой, отступила... чтобы через пару минут, забыв обо всём, рвануться вперёд, когда Эдуардо оказался на земле. Может быть, эта ссора — их личное дело, и не ей вмешиваться, но если этот Карл поднял на Эдуардо руку!..

— Кайли, стой! — кто-то схватил её за руку и с силой дёрнул назад, и возглас девушки оборвался полузадушенным вскриком. Гриффин не сразу сообразила, что Роланд удерживал её за плечи. — Нам туда нельзя!

— Но он ударил Эдуардо!

Кайли никак не могла взять в толк, почему Роланд не позволял вмешаться. Её саму разрывало от противоречивых желаний: вклиниться между братья, остановив эту бессмысленную и беспощадную драку, или сбежать, укрыться, чтобы снова не переживать давно забытые ужасы семейных ссор. Но когда уже Гриффин, наконец, совладала с собой и, отстранив Джексона, двинулась в сторону разыгравшейся драмы, её кровь заледенило пронзительное конское ржание.

Чёрный вихрь налетел мгновенно, и не успела Кайли моргнуть, как между Карлосом и Эдуардо, всё ещё лежавшим на земле, появилась огромная чёрная лошадь. Вставший на дыбы зверь походил на вырезанную из тёмного камня статую: мускулы под блестящей от пота кожей напряжены до предела, на тонких ногах отчётливо видны все сухожилия, грива беспорядочно разметалась от ветра, а к седлу неизвестный фантастический скульптор приторочил какие-то бутафорские черепа... Кайли вдруг поняла, что черепа — настоящие, человеческие, и всё поплыло у неё перед глазами, к горлу подступил тошнотный комок, и желудок противно сжался. Господи, она столько раз читала про смерть в книгах, спокойно смотрела на ритуальные черепа в музее, но эти же... они были настоящие! И конь был настоящий!..

— Роланд, это не призрак, — выдохнула она побелевшими губами, не в силах пошевелиться. Поверни Гриффин голову, то увидела бы, как Джексон, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на возникшее жуткое чудище. Они действительно никогда прежде не видели ничего подобного... потому что привидение только миг было привидением, теперь перед ними стоял настоящий зверь, настоящий и чудовищный.

Он должен был ударить Карлоса, нет, не просто ударить! Кайли повторяла себе, что должна поднять бластер и выстрелить в него, иначе монстр одним ударом размозжит голову сначала Карлосу, потом Эдуардо и даже им... но руки не слушались. Девушка похолодела, желая закрыть глаза и не видеть, как тело полицейского упадёт на землю... но ничего не произошло. Карлос, замерший со зверским лицом, сделал несколько шагов назад, пошатываясь, как пьяный. Адский конь, всхрапнув, опустился на все копыта и растворился в воздухе.

Этого хватило, чтобы все словно очнулись. Прижав руку к виску, Карлос долго стоял и вдруг, резко вскинув голову, посмотрел прямо на охотников. Пересекшись с ним взглядом, Кайли смутилась и отвернулась, но было поздно — старший Ривера их заметил, и его лицо, и без того некрасивое и жестокое, исказилось от злости. Он выглядел так, будто собирался подбежать и ударить, однако полицейский лишь сплюнул и зашагал в другую сторону. Только когда он исчез из виду, скрывшись за воротами кладбища, Кайли отмерла и сообразила, что всё это время Эдуардо лежал и не двигался. Судя по побледневшему лицу Роланда, он подумал о том же, но когда девушка нерешительно шагнула вперёд, Джексон схватил её за руку:

— Нет, не надо.

Вид у парня был очень умоляющий, и Гриффин понимала, что просто так бы он просить не стал, но не могла послушаться. Даже отмерший Игон, бледный, как призрак, отрицательно покачал головой, когда она повернулась к нему за помощью, однако Кайли, никого не слушая, рванулась к тому месту, где только что стояли братья.

Эдуардо уже не лежал. Он сидел на земле, неловко подвернув под себя ногу и отряхивая куртку. Когда до него оставалось несколько шагов, Кайли остановилась в сомнениях: ей показалось, что, действительно, будет только хуже, если подойти, но тут парень обернулся сам, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как тихо спросить:

— Ты в порядке?

Мгновение Ривера просто смотрел на неё, но его глаза быстро стали такими же злыми, как у брата, и Кайли отшатнулась. Она с трудом подавила желание протянуть ему руку и помочь подняться, поняв, что это будет уже слишком; парень встал сам, отряхнувшись резкими, грубыми движениями.

— В порядке, — процедил он, не глядя на девушку, и утёр кулаком губы, на которых осталась слабая розовая полоска крови. — Сам справлюсь, отстань.

И от этого «отстань» ей вдруг стало так обидно, что Кайли, часто-часто заморгав, остановилась и даже не стала смотреть, как он уходил — не обернувшись, ничего не сказав, твёрдым, быстрым шагом.

***

— Мда, вот история, — протянул Гарретт, которому всё вкратце рассказали уже в Пожарной башне. — По сравнению с вами я просто отдыхал душой и телом.

— Хватит шутить, — взмолилась Кайли и снова уронила голову, — мне и без того тошно. Где он может быть, а?

Конечно, Эдуардо не пришёл. Глупо было думать, что после случившегося он вообще появится... никому не хочется, чтобы друзья наблюдали самый худший момент твоей жизни, а то, что для Эдуардо он был самым худшим, и так понятно. И во всём виновата она, Кайли. Ну кто её дёрнул, кто погнал к спрашивать, всё ли в порядке? Конечно, не в порядке! Карлос столько всего наговорил, ударил, а потом оказалось, что свидетелями этому было ещё три человека!

— Не переживай так сильно, всё образуется. Эдуардо не маленький мальчик, он справится

— Как я могу не переживать, Жанин? У него только из родственников только брат, и тут Карлос такими обвинениями бросается, — девушка снова вздохнула. — Всё равно, что мне бы бабушка заявила, что я виновата в разводе родителей.

Хотя нет, это гораздо, гораздо хуже. Мелнитц, немного поразмыслив, наклонилась к ней:

— В таком случае, разве нужно было рассказывать всё Гарретту и мне? Эдуардо бы вряд ли это понравилось...

— Я уже ни в чём не уверена, — ответила Гриффин, прикрывая глаза.

Хотелось уткнуться в книгу и надолго отключиться от происходящего, но ни о чём другом, кроме услышанного и увиденного, Кайли думать не могла. То и дело перед её глазами всплывало то жуткое чудовище, самый страшный из всех призраков, с какими они сталкивались, и тогда первородный ужас снова накатывал неконтролируемыми волнами. Нужно думать о деле, о том, как им удалось увидеть привидение, почему это случилось именно сейчас, а не получалось. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее Кайли злилась на себя. Нашла время расклеиться!

Она даже не подняла голову, когда в гостиную вошёл Роланд, необычно растерянный для себя. Парень держал какую-то распечатку с принтера, и его руки слегка подрагивали.

— Ребята... — начал он смущённо, — наверное, мне не следовало этого делать, но я поискал в Интернете, и... вот.

Бумага, оказавшаяся распечатанной статьёй с новостного сайта, легла перед Кайли; бегло пробежавшись по ней глазами, девушка вздохнула.

— Я предполагала что-то подобное, — сказала Гриффин, ощущая, как мерзко вдруг стало на языке. Вместо того, чтобы работать и помогать товарищу, они влезают в его личную жизнь... конечно, с благой целью — разобраться в происходящим, но всё-таки влезают туда, куда не следовало. — Сегодня — день, когда застрелили его отца, — подкативший Гарретт в свою очередь взял распечатку и резко помрачнел. — Я должна была догадаться раньше. До Дня мёртвых в Мексике ещё неделя, а заранее они не начинают праздновать.

— Ага, я вижу... погиб в перестрелке, капитан Хорхе Ривера, стрелявшие успели скрыться. Чёрт, Эдуардо был с ним, когда это случилось!

— Ему было семь лет! — голос Роланд дрогнул, и Кайли с удивлением поняла, что Джексона просто трясло от злости. Вечно сдержанный парень стоял, поджав губы, но на его скулах играли желваки, и он явно сдерживался, чтобы не начать ругаться. — Со стороны Карлоса непростительно кидаться такими обвинениями... старший брат не для того рождается первым, чтобы обвинять и издеваться над младшим! Старший должен его защищать!.. — он задохнулся от возмущения и потряс над головой кулаками.

— Ты у нас такой смелый, Роллстер, — начал Гарретт, недобро посмеиваясь, и Роланд метнул на него полный праведной злости взгляд, — когда всё уже закончилось. Посмотрел бы я, как ты это брательнику нашего Эдуардо сказал... он-то думает иначе.

— Да что ты понимаешь?!

— Прекратите оба! — воскликнула Кайли, и спорщики, уже уставившиеся друг на друга как рассерженные коты, отвернулись в разные стороны. — И так плохо, вы ещё тут!

— Ладно, я всё понял, — Миллер раздосадованно потёр лоб. — Мы тут многое узнали, чего знать не хотелось бы, но так и не поняли, как нам поймать этого коня. Укротители вряд ли согласятся, а наши бластеры, как мы уже выяснили, его не берут.

— Это кошмар, — послышался голос Игона, возникшего на пороге, и Гарретт кивнул:

— Да уж, не райские сны.

— Нет, вы не поняли, — Спенглер, неотрывно смотревший в книгу, быстро пересёк гостиную, — этого коня зовут Кошмар. Сегодняшнее событие натолкнуло меня на мысль, и я нашёл подходящее описание, — с этими словами учёный положил на стол перед охотниками старый грязноватый томик, и Кайли заглянула туда первой. На развороте был изображён огромный чёрный конь с развевавшейся чёрной гривой и костями вместо передних ног. Картинка явно была старинного письма: чудовище изрыгало огонь и топтало задними копытами целые деревни, нарисованные совсем крошечными. — К сожалению, это единственная книга, в которой есть упоминание, про его легенду никто не удосужился ничего толком узнать.

— Как нам везёт, — цокнул языком Гарретт, и Кайли, целиком обратившаяся в слух, шикнула на него.

— Кошмар появляется на земле раз в пятьдесят-сто лет, чтобы разыскать так называемого защитника... — Игон растерянно посмотрел на текст, — я не уверен, что здесь дан правильный перевод, неплохо бы найти оригинал. Как бы то ни было, когда Кошмар найдёт нужного человека, он станет Рыцарем смерти, и его появление ознаменует собой приход в мир живых самой смерти, — Спенглер вздохнул. — Нет, это не подходит. Смысл текста слишком искажён, до сути тут не докопаться.

Все согласно молчали, понимая, что единственная надежда была на текст, который готовил какой-то халтурщик. Кайли, решившись, подтянула том к себе и жадно впилась глазами в текст. Книга казалась спасительной отдушиной, лекарством и от отвратительной ей сегодня реальности, и от того жуткого призрака.

Перевод оказался настолько ужасен, что порой было тяжело связать один абзац с другим. То и дело поглядывая на качавшего головой Спенглера, Гриффин с удвоенным рвением принималась за статью, вникая в её смысл.

— Здесь написано, что Кошмар способен погружать человека в кошмарный сон, от которого невозможно пробудиться... за это древние и назвали его Кошмаром, — для верности Гриффин следила пальцем по строчкам, и постепенно ужасающий смысл легенды раскрывался перед ней. — Ходили слухи, что таким образом Кошмар испытывал людей, чтобы узнать, подходят ли они ему, но никто не смог этого ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. Но если он и вправду найдёт этого «защитника», это будет... это будет... — дальше автор статьи писал, что легенда обрывалась, но Кайли закончила её сама: — самым худшим из всех вариантов Апокалипсиса.

Гарретт пожал плечами:

— Уверена? По-моему, хуже Темпуса ничего быть не может!

— Ты неправильно расставляешь приоритеты, Гарретт. Темпуса мы смогли победить, и того будущего уже не будет. Но это, — Кайли снова опустила взгляд на книгу и поняла, что невольно задрожала, такие жуткие картинки нарисовало её воображение, — это будет в тысячу раз хуже, если сама Смерть придёт в мир живых. Но я не понимаю, — она повернулась к Спенглеру, — как это возможно?

— Скорее всего, — помедлив, ответил Игон, — здесь имеется в виду не сама Смерть как эктоплазматическое создание. Уверен, таковой вообще не существует. Возможно, речь идёт о некоем стихийном бедствии или эпидемии, которая выкосит человеческий род...

— Не могу представить, что это должно быть, чтобы нас уничтожить. У нас есть убежища, лекарства!

— Древние писали не просто так, Гарретт, и, если ты помнишь, все убежища, лекарства и оружие оказались бессильны перед тем же Темпусом. Но мы сейчас зря тратим время, — Спенглер потёр переносицу, — гораздо важнее понять, как поймать Кошмара до того, как он успеет найти свою жертву.

— Или мы должны найти жертву раньше него, — предположила Кайли, когда Миллер полез за книгой:

— А в вашей книжке не написано, как поймать этого бешеного мустанга?

— Увы, нет. Тут вообще очень мало информации... я вот до сих пор не могу понять, почему именно сегодня мы смогли увидеть этого призрака.

Замолчавший было Игон, подумав, предложил:

— Попробуем вспомнить и систематизировать всю имеющуюся у нас информацию. Кайли, ты первая из нас, кроме Эдуардо, увидела Кошмара. Вспомни, что произошло.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. По указанию Спенглера Роланд отправился за снимками ПКФ первой жертвы призрака, которые они сделали во время посещения больницы, сам Игон отправился в очередной раз звонить в госпиталь, а Гриффин осталась на софе, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Но когда охотники собрались снова, ей нечем было похвастаться.

— Простите... но я не знаю, — девушка обхватила руками колени, — я не могу понять, что помогло мне его увидеть.

— Ты поступаешь неправильно, — с заумным видом вдруг заявил Гарретт, — не пытайся понять, что мы сделали так или не так, не поможет, я на сессиях проверял. Надо просто восстановить цепочку событий, тогда мы всё быстро сообразим, ясно?

— Первый вызов поступил неделю назад, — Роланд пододвинул к ним распечатки графиков эктоплазматической активности, — жертвой был Брайан Скиннер, двадцатилетний студент колледжа.

— Он до сих пор пребывает в том же состоянии, я только что узнал, никакого улучшения.

— Его родители ничего не смогли сказать. Вчера мы приехали в дом Найджела Грина, где ситуация повторилась почти со стопроцентной точностью. Тогда Эдуардо, если я не ошибаюсь, в первый раз увидел Кошмара.

— Да, верно! — вмешалась Кайли. — Но я тогда его не видела.

— До этого Кошмар всегда появлялся ночью, а сегодня он днём атаковал Ника Кэмерона и не тронул его девушку Элис, — Роланд, выговорившись, сел в кресло. — И сначала его увидела Кайли, а потом и мы все.

— Гарретт, — нарушил наступившую тишину Спенглер, — ты уверен, что после нашего отъезда в доме не происходило ничего паранормального?

Миллер в задумчивости нахмурил лоб, но, поразмыслив пару минут, всё-таки кивнул.

— Абсолютно. Счётчик не показывал никакой эктоплазматической активности. Я просто дождался врачей и передал им обоих наших клиентов.

— Мне не дают покоя слова той девушки, — Игон говорил медленно, раздумывая, вспоминая, и сердце Кайли ёкнуло в догадке, что сейчас он скажет действительно что-то важное. — Когда она крикнула, что призрак ушёл, я спросил, как это произошло. Элис ответила, что Кошмар долго смотрел на неё и на нас, а потом словно услышал какой-то звук или почуял запах.

— И потом появился на кладбище, — совсем тихо закончила Кайли.

Право, она не до сих пор не была уверена, что правильно понимала произошедшее на кладбище. Ни Эдуардо, ни Карлос не были спящими, значит, не могли интересовать Кошмара как жертвы, но всё же призрак помчался именно туда. И он... он как будто защищал Эдуардо, потому что едва не напал на Карлоса... тому повезло, что он не видел Кошмара. Тогда возникает вопрос — почему они видели, а он — нет? Почему Эдуардо увидел его с первого же раза? Да та же Элис кричала, что на них напал именно демонический конь, а не что её парень уснул и не может проснуться.

Девушка прикрыла глаза, пытаясь вспомнить. Ей удалось увидеть призрака, когда они были ещё на полпути к кладбищу, и, кажется, тогда мысли Кайли занимала... тревога за Риверу. А потом, когда они все смогли увидеть Кошмара, Кайли... испугалась за Эдуардо. Испугалась, что разъярённый Карлос просто может забить его до смерти.

— Гарретт, вспомни, — попросила Гриффин непривычно умоляющим тоном, — вспомни, что говорила Элис, когда мы были в доме. Она ведь боялась Кошмара, верно?

Кайли чувствовала, что разгадка совсем близко. Девушка казалась себе похожей на слепца, который шарил руками в поисках клюки, но тут всё было гораздо серьёзней. От того, что скажет сейчас Миллер, слишком многое зависело.

— Смертельно, если ты об этом. Она даже пыталась вцепиться в меня и умоляла поехать с ними, по-моему, она очень боялась, — развёл руками парень, словно говорил нечто само-собой разумеющееся.

Вот оно. Кайли почувствовала мощную волну надежды, зародившуюся в глубине души, и повторила:

— Смертельно боялась... Ребята, кажется, я поняла, в чём дело! — от волнения голос у неё поехал вниз. — Эдуардо видит Кошмара, а мы нет, потому что...

— Потому что я боюсь смерти, а вы — нет, — закончил кто-то за неё, и Кайли закрыла рот, боясь повернуться.

***

В любой другой раз Эдуардо бы дорого дал, чтобы полюбоваться на лица друзей. Он завис на пороге гостиной в лучших традициях «плохого парня», который всё же решил побыть героем и появился в самый последний момент. По идее надо наслаждаться произведённым эффектом, но сейчас Ривере было плевать на это.

— Эдуардо, ты как?

Второй раз услышав этот вопрос от неё, парень поморщился. Что-то случилось с их маленькой вампиршей, раз уж она начала задавать такие глупые вопросы. Явно же видно, что не в порядке. Эдуардо дорого бы дал, чтобы забыться, но у него духа не хватило даже выпить, о чём уж тут говорить.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, приятель, — сказал Гарретт с явным беспокойством, и Ривера хмуро уставился на него:

— А куда делся наш вечный доставала?

— А куда делся наш раздражительный друг? — ответил Миллер весьма обиженно.

— Весь вышел, — потоптавшись ещё немного на пороге, Ривера всё же пересилил себя и шагнул в комнату. Он не хотел приходить после всего того, что случилось, но сидеть дома, когда этот монстр, оказавшийся его братом, был рядом, за стеной... нет, так Эдуардо не мог. Ноги несли его куда угодно, только не домой. Хватило бы лишь одного факта, что Карлос поднял на него руку, снова, но на этот раз он перешёл все границы. Брат сказал такое, от чего бы Эдуардо, наплевав на всё, набил бы ему морду, если бы смог.

Но самое жуткое — и парень никак не мог отделаться от этих страшных мыслей — было в том, что, кажется, Карлос прав. Подстёгнутый болью, отчаянием, страхом Эдуардо начал вспоминать, и в обрывках ещё радужного, счастливого прошлого мелькала та отвратительная чёрная тень.

Не проронив ни слова, он присел на подлокотник свободного кресла, сутулясь, жалко опустив плечи. В возникшей тишине Ривера слышал, как ворчал где-то рядом Лизун, наверное, опять не мог открыть дверцу холодильника, а никто так ничего и не говорил, и все наверняка сочувственно и жалобно смотрели на него — парень просто не мог заставить себя поднять голову.

— Что, так и будем молчать? — огрызнулся он, и это получилось гораздо более грубо, чем хотелось. — Я могу и уйти, если мешаю.

— Нет, ты не мешаешь, — вздохнув, решительно начал Игон. Кайли была безмерно благодарна ему за то, что он нарушил жутковатое молчание, у неё сил на это не хватило. — Просто мы... обсуждали версию, почему одни люди способны видеть призрака — мы уже выяснили, что это Кошмар, демонический конь смерти.

— Что здесь обсуждать? Сами сказали, что это лошадь смерти! Что эта, как её... девушка, жутко её боялась. Тут и думать не надо. Спорю на что угодно, если вы спросите родителей первых двух жертв, они тоже ответят, что парни боялись умереть.

Никто больше ничего не сказал, и тут, наверное, надо бы разозлиться — что они его за ребёнка держали? Молчали, словно боясь потревожить незажившую рану... но Эдуардо не чувствовал ни злости, ни раздражения, ни даже усталости. Мир воспринимался через дымку отрешённости, что не давала пробиться ни боли, ни какому то ни было другому чувству. Иначе бы Ривера давно уже вспылил и наорал на друзей, которых чёрт дёрнул припереться на кладбище, когда они с Карлосом выясняли отношения, которые стали свидетелями того, чего вообще знать не должны... а ведь они продолжали узнавать дальше, и какая-то бумажка, которую Кайли попыталась убрать со стола при его появлении, была явным тому подтверждением. Эдуардо даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что на ней было, он и так знал. В другой раз это бы вывело из себя, но не сегодня — парень не чувствовал никакого разочарования и обиды.

Наверное, просто болевой порог уже был преодолён, а всё, что дальше, — не чувствовалось.

С его появлением оживлённое обсуждение — а Эдуардо слышал голоса друзей, поднимаясь по лестнице — быстро сошло на нет. Словно он, подобно тому призраку, принёс с собой холод и страх. Роланда и Кайли Игон отправил заниматься оборудованием: босс надеялся, что им удастся перепрограммировать счётчики, очки ночного видения и прочие приборы на эктоплазматическую подпись Кошмара. Охотникам до сих пор не удалось даже засечь его своим оборудованием, а о том, чтобы изловить, речи вообще не шло, и Эдуардо не был даже уверен, сможет ли справиться с призраком их протонное оружие... всё же, призраком этот конь был совсем недолго — в момент перехода из потустороннего мира, где он прятался, в наш мир. Затем этот монстр был совершенно, абсолютно реален. Всё равно что палить из протонного ружья по живому существу.

Когда Гарретт, тоже не захотевший оставаться с Риверой в одной комнате, исчез под предлогом помощи друзьям, Эдуардо остался один. Понятное дело, никому не захочется терпеть его кислую физиономию и терзаться угрызениями совести за то, что они видеть были не должны. В какой-то степени парень был даже им благодарен — так было легче осуществить задуманное, то, за чем Эдуардо и вернулся в Пожарную башню, прослонявшись несколько часов по городу.

— Игон? Я не буду мешать?

Спенглер попытался спрятаться в лаборатории, очень наивно. Эдуардо не считал себя доставучим, но при желании он становился слишком настойчивым, а сейчас был как раз такой случай, когда ответа «нет» просто не существовало. И, похоже, это было написано у Риверы на лице: Игон, уже открывший было рот для другого ответа, передумал и сказал:

— Да в общем-то... может быть, даже и поможешь.

— Я могу остаться? — вопрос застал учёного врасплох, и парень пояснил: — Я имею в виду, можно мне какое-то время пожить здесь? Я... не хочу возвращаться, — в глазах Игона мелькнуло понимание, но он всё же отрицательно покачал головой:

— Не думаю, что здесь самые лучшие условия для твоей учёбы и жизни. Этого вполне хватает мне, но я неприхотлив и, по словам Жанин, частенько забываю о самом простом. Наше соседство...

— Я тебя приютил, когда потребовалось, — напомнил ему Эдуардо, не собираясь сдаваться. — К тому же, это ненадолго, всего на пару дней.

Пока он не придумает, куда можно сбежать от Карлоса. Ривера с тоской вспомнил те дни, когда поддразнивать брата неамериканским прошлым было забавно, а не опасно, и резко сменил тон:

— Я пришёл попросить об услуге.

Брови Спенглера резко взметнулись вверх:

— Ещё об одной?

Чёрт, он ведь и забыл, что возможность перекантоваться в Пожарной башне первое время — тоже, своего рода, просьба или услуга. Сам Эдуардо считал это уже решённым вопросом и, скорее, шёл поставить босса в известность, чем просить об одолжении. Настоящая же услуга... потребовала от Риверы гораздо большего усилия над собой, чем простое уважение к Спенглеру, как к учёному, который столько всего знал и столько им передал. В конце концов, именно Игон сделал его охотником за привидениями... чтобы вот так всё и закончилось сейчас.

— Ну... ты же учёный, — развёл руками парень, и Спенглер, кажется, удивился ещё больше. — Ты должен знать, есть ли какие-нибудь приборы, я не знаю... словом, мне нужно что-то, что поможет восстановить... некоторые воспоминания.

Он намеренно не стал уточнять, но Игон его прекрасно понял. Взгляд учёного тут же помрачнел, посерьёзнел; мужчина долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

— Не думаю, что это вообще возможно, Эдуардо. Если я не ошибаюсь, прошло десять лет.

— Тринадцать. Срок не имеет значения. Я всё время верил в то, во что верил, а сегодня узнал, что это, оказывается, не вся правда. Мне нужно вспомнить, — повторил он уже настойчивей, боясь, что не сможет пересилить. Из всех, кого Эдуардо знал, только Игон мог помочь, и страх так ничего и не узнать пронзил его подобно стреле. Ривера покачнулся и добавил, решив, что подействует: — Пожалуйста.

— Эдуардо, прости, я понимаю, что это для тебя очень важно, — решительно заговорил Спенглер, поднявшись и направившись к своему компьютеру, — но боюсь, я всё равно не смогу ничего для тебя сделать. Помимо того, что прошло уже столько времени, нет никакой подобной техники, ни компьютеров, ни каких-либо иных приборов. Я могу посмотреть...

— Посмотрите! — от волнения Эдуардо не заметил, как снова начал называть учёного на «вы».

Не могло это быть невозможно! Просто не могло! Ривера отступил, с трудом подавив желание засмеяться. Они ловят призраков оружием, которое при неосторожном обращении способно превратить Нью-Йорк в руины, вот что невозможно! А вернуть его воспоминания — по сравнению с тем, что охотники делали ежедневно, это сущий пустяк!

— Посмотрите, — попросил парень ещё раз неожиданно севшим голосом. Напряжение момента спало, и Эдуардо устало плюхнулся на пустой стул, потёр заболевшую голову. Слишком много событий для одного дня, чтобы он с ними нормально справился, и вот уже решимость ушла, уступив место страху. А вдруг Игон ошибается, и способ всё-таки есть? Если ему удастся вспомнить, что произошло в этот же день ровно тринадцать лет назад? И если его страшные догадки, рождённые обвинениями брата, окажутся правдой?

Что он тогда будет делать, если вспомнит, что отец погиб из-за него?

Но вслух Эдуардо, собравшись, сказал совсем другое:

— Мне нужно вспомнить. Карлос разозлился из-за того, что увидел украшения на могиле отца, он их терпеть не может. Но взбесился он, когда я сказал, что этот призрак выглядит как здоровенный чёрный конь. То, что Карлос потом наговорил... как будто он уже не в первый раз слышит об этом. Ни с того, ни с сего он бы не стал так злиться, я его знаю...

Или знал, мысленно поправил себя парень. Когда первый ужас отступил, и Эдуардо смог более-менее соображать, ему пришло в голову, что когда-то Карлос уже видел этого призрака. Или, что более вероятно, слышал — от него же. Полные злости вопли брата не оставляли в этом сомнения. И ещё никогда в жизни Эдуардо не хотел чего-нибудь больше, чем сейчас — знать правду, кто же всё-таки убил его отца и при чём тут эта дьявольская чёрная лошадь, одно упоминание о которой превратило Карлоса в разъярённого быка.

Вот только червячок сомнения всё глодал его изнутри, постепенно разжираясь и превращаясь в мерзкую, скользкую, толстую змею, которая постоянно спрашивала — что он будет делать, если всё окажется правдой? Эдуардо отмахнулся от этой червоточины, легкомысленно пообещав, что задумается об этом, когда придёт время.

Послышался тяжёлый вздох, и Игон отодвинулся от компьютера, поправляя очки.

— Я должен был уже давно извиниться перед тобой, Эдуардо, что не придал твоим словам должного значения. Возможно, если бы всё пошло по-другому, то и случившегося... можно было бы избежать.

Ривере даже не потребовалось смотреть на его виноватое лицо, чтобы понять, о чём шла речь. Он махнул рукой:

— Прекрати, босс, с каждым случается. Лучше придумай, как мне выудить то, что застряло где-то в моей памяти.

Наверное, его легкомысленность поразила Игона, но вслух мужчина ничего не сказал. Эдуардо и правда не злился, наоборот, какая-то частица его души даже радовалась тому, что благодаря как раз действиям Спенглера всё вскрылось. Сколько ещё бы парень жил, пребывая в счастливом неведении, и как бы больно было падать потом?

— Я не уверен, что у нас получится, но... некоторое время назад я читал об одной методике восстановления событий из памяти, — Спенглер подошёл к массивному книжному шкафу и начал проглядывать корешки книг на полках. — Где же она... Но повторюсь, Эдуардо, я не могу гарантировать, что ты действительно что-нибудь вспомнить, слишком большой временной промежуток... А, вот!

Спенглер повернулся к нему, бережно держа в руках новёхонький справочник, обложка которого показалась Эдуардо знакомой.

— Но для этого нам придётся переместиться в гостиную.

— А ребята не вернутся? — если быть до конца откровенным, Ривере не хотелось, чтобы Гарретт или Кайли застали его в таком виде. Роланду-то можно, он воспитанный, ничего никому не скажет. Взбив подушку, парень постарался как можно удобнее устроиться на диване. — Блин, как будто на приёме у психиатра.

— Не у психиатра, а у психоаналитика, — наставительно поправил его Спенглер. — Разница помимо того, что...

— Да я понял, понял уже, босс, — Эдуардо поморщился, — давай начнём уже, что ли.

Игон расположился рядом с ним в кресле, держа раскрытую книгу на коленях. Судя по тому, как мужчина то и дело поправлял очки и нервно вчитывался в открытые страницы, он страшно волновался. Эдуардо же с удивлением отметил, что был абсолютно спокоен. Сомнение, страх, глодавшие его несколько минут назад, отступили, словно их и не было; Ривера смог вздохнуть спокойнее. Странно, но после того, как выяснилось, что многое из его воспоминаний было ложью, Эдуардо почувствовал себя... чуточку легче. Это необъяснимое чувство сродни тому, как если бы он долго, очень долго бежал от тяжёлых событий, случившихся когда-то давно, и вдруг остановился, решившись, наконец, взглянуть им в лицо. Хотя в сущности... так оно и было. Пусть и не по своей вине, но Эдуардо верил в сладкую ложь, которую, возможно, сам и придумал, чтобы спастись от правды.

Вот только ему нужна была как раз эта правда, от которой он так долго бежал.

— Итак, здесь написано, что нужно расслабиться.

Парень хмыкнул:

— Сделано. Что дальше?


	7. Глава -1. Чёрный конь

_Последним, что Эдуардо помнил хорошо, была просьба Игона припомнить тот день. Он ответил, что всё время был дома один, читал потрёпанную книжку про мексиканские праздники. Когда папа с братом уходили на работу, Эд всегда оставался дома — выходить на улицу даже на несколько минут ему запрещал Карлос, говоря, что должен же кто-то заботиться о семейном очаге. Эдуардо не спорил и втайне гордился тем, что ему поручали следить за домом._

— Эдуардо, поторопись! Пока ты соберёшься, скоро дождь пойдёт!

_Стоп. Куда он собирался? Да ещё и вместе с отцом? Разве папа не был на дневном дежурстве?_

— Я уже готов! Это всё Карлос, он спрятал мои носки.

Сидевший за столом молодой полицейский в форме отставил стакан в сторону и приподнялся:

— Сколько тебе повторять, меня зовут Карл! И не разбрасывай одежду по всему дому!

— Карлос, прекрати, ну что ты как маленький, — улыбнулся отец, за спину которого Эдуардо юркнул за защитой. — У тебя же скоро дежурство, зачем ты настраиваешь себя на дурной лад?

— Потому что знаю, что другого не будет, — отрезал Карлос, насупившись, и отвернулся.

— Не слушай его, — Хорхе взял младшего сына за руку и вышел из маленькой кухни, так что Эдуардо даже не успел показать брату язык. — Идём, Эдуардо, сегодня будет длинный день, нам много чего нужно посмотреть.

— Я знаю! Когда мы уже поедем?

— Сейчас и поедем.

_Куда они поедут? До этого дня Эдуардо казалось, что лишь поздно вечером, когда он, сонный, уставший, голодный, встретил Карлоса, тот сказал, что отца убили... Но сейчас клубок воспоминаний раскручивался, нитка за ниткой, и Эдуардо вдруг вспомнил, что да, действительно, в тот день отец взял его с собой в «латинский квартал» посмотреть, как настоящие мексиканцы готовятся к Дню мёртвых._

Хорхе Ривера выгнал из маленькой пристройки, временно служившей гаражом, старый «Форд», и Эд быстро забрался на заднее сиденье. Ехать на переднем папа всё равно бы не разрешил ему, потому что это небезопасно, хотя Эдуардо очень хотелось прокатиться на нём разок. Отец немного задержался на крыльце с Карлосом, и Эд от скуки начал колупать резиновую прокладку между стеклом и дверцей.

_Странно, отец вроде бы был старше. Эдуардо помнил его высоким, широкоплечим, с такими же усами, как у Карлоса, с морщинками вокруг глаз... Когда отец, усталый, приходил после ночных выездов, он казался ещё старше. Эдуардо с удивлением отметил, что Хорхе Ривера ещё молодо выглядел для своего возраста, и у него не было никаких проблесков седины в волосах, которые почему-то врезались в память Эдуардо._

— Пап, а почему именно сегодня?

На улице — необычайно солнечно и тепло для конца октября. Эд даже расстегнул куртку в машине: хотя обогреватель не работал, было слегка душновато. Отец давно рассказывал про странную традицию почитать умерших, разговаривать с ними, и Эдуардо уже успел уяснить, что никакой другой народ больше не мог таким похвастаться. Он понял это, случайно обмолвившись в школе: тогда ребята в ужасе шарахнулись от него, когда Эд объяснил, что будет общаться с умершими родственниками. Правда, у отца никогда не хватало времени, чтобы рассказать всё в подробностях, а старую книжицу Эдуардо уже успел зачитать до дыр.

— Скоро там будет не протолкнуться, — легкомысленно отозвался отец, не отвлекаясь от дороги, — а где много людей, тем легче тебя потерять, — в ответ Эд улыбнулся. Папа всегда повторял, что в латинском квартале им надо держаться вместе. — Ты же помнишь, какое это небезопасное место.

— Это не может быть небезопасным местом, — безапелляционно заявил Эдуардо, и Хорхе с удивлением взглянул на него в зеркало.

— Почему же?

— Потому что ты наводишь там порядок, конечно.

Отец рассмеялся, но Эдуардо-то знал, что за «латинский квартал» отвечал именно папин участок. Когда они приходили сюда, многие местные жители, завидев капитана Риверу, расплывались в улыбке и благодарили его. Эдуардо не знал, за что именно, но его просто распирало от гордости, и тогда он ещё сильней сжимал папину руку, давая понять всем встречным мальчишка, что это его отец. Такими завистливыми взглядами Эда нигде больше не провожали. А вот Карлос, дурак, только и мог, что занудно твердить, как ему хочется перевестись в другой участок.

— Нет, на самом деле, для здешних людей это очень важный праздник, — продолжил отец после короткого молчания, — и было бы плохо прерывать их, когда подготовка уже близка к концу. Ты ведь знаешь, как может рассердиться Миктлансиуатль, если увидит, что кто-то мешает будущему торжеству?

— Пап, я уже не верю в детские сказки, — впереди что-то мелькнуло, и Эдуардо прильнул к стеклу. — Ну как эта богиня может обидеться, её же не существует! 

— Ты так в этом уверен?

— Конечно! У нас ведь двадцатый век, а боги жили только в древности. Сейчас поклонение им — не больше, чем красивая традиция.

_Эдуардо усмехнулся. Эти слова от самого себя прозвучали так, словно их произнесла Кайли. А он и не думал даже, что в детстве походил на вампиршу._

— Тебе определённо стоит поменьше читать ту книгу, — в голосе отца Эдуардо чётко услышал нотки недовольства, — далеко не всё, что там написано, правда. Но кое в чём ты прав, — Эд гордо приосанился, — это очень красивая традиция. Пойдём, посмотрим на прилавки.

Эдуардо с готовностью выбрался из машины и, по давно уже выработавшейся привычке, крепко схватил отца за руку. В «латинском квартале» они чувствовал себя как дома: здесь все выглядели так же, как они с папой, и никто не тыкал в него пальцем, как в школе. Ещё здесь было очень много красок, и даже в октябре мексиканцы носили свои яркие платья; по сравнению с ними остальной Нью-Йорк казался серым и выцветшим. Но, конечно, самыми потрясающими были игрушки, и Эд потянул отца к многочисленным прилавкам, заваленным катринами.

— Круто! Я тоже должен сделать такую, — восхищённо прошептал он, не спуская глаз с разноцветного великолепия.

Карлос неизменно ворчал каждый раз, когда отец в преддверии первых чисел ноября приносил в дом крошечных девочек-скелетиков, но выбросить не решался. А здесь Катрин было просто море, да такое, что у Эда разбегались глаза: только на прилавке перед ним лежало штук двадцать игрушек, и каждая приветливо скалила зубы, словно заигрывая, призывая посмотреть, в какой восхитительный наряд она одета.

Слепая пожилая мексиканка (её веки были плотно-плотно прикрыты, словно сшиты между собой), торговавшая за этим столиком, что-то сказала по-испански, и отец усмехнулся. 

— Может, попробуешь сделать вот такого? — наклонившись к Эдуардо, произнёс папа и указал на небольшой скелетик из фанеры, качавшийся на ветру подобно ловцу снов. Этот скелет только что принёс молодой парень по имени Диего (Эд слышал, как он назвал торговку абуэлой), он коротко взглянул на подошедших и исчез внутри соседнего дома. — Катрин делают девчонки, а не мальчишки.

Эдуардо помедлил с ответом: подняв голову, он вдруг увидел за спиной торговки двух девочек, которые, тихо переговариваясь на испанском, шили крохотные платьица для кукол, и иголки быстро-быстро мелькали в их пальцах. Поняв, что за ними наблюдают, девчонки остановились и замолчали, и последним, что Эдуардо успел уловить, было: «Он на нас смотрит!»

— Пойдём, — со смехом сказал ему отец, — не смущай девчат, рановато тебе ещё.

Эд послушался, ощущая, как его лицо запылало от смущения. Отец горазд был на такие шуточки, особенно, когда Карлос был не в настроении. Тогда папа очень часто повторял, чтобы Карлос опасался брата: того и гляди, Эдуардо скорее заведёт себе подружку и женится. Карлос злился ещё больше, и Эд никак не мог понять почему.

Всюду, сколько видел глаз, были черепа. Эдуардо с интересом рассматривал их — особенно те, которые были из шоколада или покрыты глазурью. Некоторые из калавер были просто произведением искусства: в их глазницах художники-самоучки умудрились нарисовать целые картины, какие-то невероятные узоры... Эд простаивал возле каждого такого черепа по несколько минут, вздыхая, что он сделать так, наверное, никогда не сможет. Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и Эдуардо, развернувшись, обнаружил отца, который нахлобучил себе на голову сомбреро, и выглядел он в нём так комично, что Эд прыснул.

— Жаль, что мы не в Мексике, — вдруг произнёс отец, когда они отошли от очередного прилавка. — Тебе ты понравилось там.

— Там ещё лучше, чем здесь? — поинтересовался Эд, замерев от предвкушения. Правда, он плохо представлял себе, каким должно быть место, чтобы быть лучше «латинского квартала». Эдуардо наслаждался его неторопливостью, испанской речью, лившейся отовсюду (ни слова на английском!), широченными улыбками, которыми приветствовали друг друга вроде бы незнакомые люди. — Тогда почему вы с дедушкой уехали оттуда?

— Были причины, — неожиданно уклончиво ответил папа, но Эдуардо не увидел, как сумрачные тени вдруг легли на его лицо. — Вырастешь, узнаешь.

На его странный тон Эдуардо не обратил внимания, наслаждаясь плывшим вокруг запахом. На подоконниках, прилавках, везде — стояли горшки с ярко-оранжевыми цветами, чьи бутоны с лепестками в складочку напоминали бархат. Цветы здесь были явно не по сезону — Эдуардо раньше никогда не видел их в парках или скверах Нью-Йорка — наверное, их откуда-то специально привезли, и этот резковатый, сильный аромат дурманил и кружил голову. В книге они назывались бархатцами, и, если Эд не ошибался, мексиканцы россыпьями украшали ими могилы своих близких.

— Почему все американцы так боятся смерти? — задал Эдуардо давно волновавший его вопрос, когда отец остановился у прилавка с напитками. Эду они были неинтересны: там не было ни колы, ни другого лимонада, лишь эта, как её, текила в смешных бутылках с сомбреро вместо пробки. — Они могли бы тоже здорово здесь повеселиться.

Отец, вертевший в руке плоскую бутылку с красивой этикеткой, не сразу его услышал:

— Потому что они американцы. Для них жизнь важнее всего. Это мы, наш народ, понимаем, что живём слишком долго, а им кажется, что слишком мало. Ведь ты же знаешь, что мы никогда не...

— Не умираем по-настоящему, наша кровь вернётся в мир, который нас создал, — Эдуардо вздохнул. — Ну да, я-то это знаю. Но я не понимаю, почему остальные...

— Главное, что ты это понимаешь, а о других не думай. Это разница менталитетов, её никогда не изменить.

— Разница чего?

— Способа мыслить... Я же сказал, не думай, Эдуардо! — Хорхе улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам. Эд, фыркнув, отшатнулся и несколькими движениями снова пригладил волосы. — Хотя американцы тоже любят пугаться, у них скоро канун дня всех святых.

— Пап, это не то! Они любят пугаться, но когда я говорю с ними о смерти, они боятся по-настоящему, — пожаловался мальчик и, закусив губу, потёр левую ключицу под футболкой. — Чешется...

— Не чеши, тогда и перестанет, — посоветовал папа.

— Они вроде бы понимают, когда я им говорю, что бояться нечего, но когда видят настоящий череп на экскурсии в музее, то смотрят на него в таком ужасе... Наверное, если я покажу им свою татуировку, они от меня шарахаться будут.

— Я тебе говорил, чтобы ты никому её не показывал?

Эдуардо удивился той грозности, которая послышалась ему в папином голосе, но всё же ответил:

— Говорил.

— Вот и не показывай.

— Тогда какой в ней тогда смысл? — негромко проворчал Эд.

Тогда он не понимал, зачем вообще нужна была татуировка? Эдуардо гордился тем, что папа сделал ему такой же рисунок, какой был у него и у Карлоса, правда, у них калавера была наколота на внутренней стороне запятья; Эду же (папа настоял) калаверу сделали на левой ключице. Мальчик долго предвкушал тот момент, когда можно будет похвастаться перед друзьями в школе, но отец тут же запретил показывать татуировку кому бы то ни было. В чём тогда смысл? Эдуардо много думал, но никак не мог сообразить.

Они гуляли уже долго, забравшись далеко в глубину «латинского квартала», так что Эдуардо успел уже потерять направление. Впрочем, Эд не особенно следил за тем, куда и как они шли, зная, что отец уж точно сможет выбраться обратно, он ведь знал эту территорию назубок. Карлос был полным дураком, отказавшись пойти сюда: Эдуардо не знал, на что ещё можно было променять подобное развлечение. И если здесь было так здорово ещё задолго до праздника, можно было только представить себе, что на этих улочках творилось первого и второго ноября. Эд спросил у отца, смогут ли они сходить сюда снова через неделю, но получил слишком размытый ответ, что им самим нужно будет посетить могилу дедушки. 

Когда впереди показались двое полицейских в форме, Хорхе сначала замедлил шаги, а затем и вовсе остановился.

— Эдди, подожди-ка меня, — Эдуардо удивился тому, что отец первым выпустил его руку. Обычно папа так делал, лишь когда Эд застревал возле прилавков со сладостями да и то, чтобы затем вложить в его ладонь сладкую черепушку. — Только не уходи далеко.

— Ладно!

Пожав плечами, Эдуардо отошёл. Тех полицейских он узнал — они работали с папой в одном участке и, наверное, патрулировали территорию. Взрослым, должно быть, приспичило поговорить о работе прямо сейчас, когда у отца был выходной... Неужели им непонятно, что он занят? И хотя соблазн подслушать, о чём они говорили, был очень велик, Эдуардо послушно отошёл в сторону. Наверное, опять о расследовании какого-нибудь преступления, а это так неинтересно... Двое полицейских подошли к его отцу, отдали честь, а Эд со скучающим видом начал рассматривать дома, возле которых они оказались. Торговые ряды уже закончились, начались обычные жилые домики, переполненные и обветшалые. От них веяло старостью и унынием, Эдуардо тут не нравилось и, улучив момент, когда никто из взрослых не смотрел в его сторону, он выскользнул на соседнюю улочку, откуда веяло свежим ветром.

Обычно он не уходил далеко, но тут был другой случай. Хотя папа и сказал, что это ненадолго, Эдуардо по своему опыту знал, что полицейские могут болтать долго, значит, что минут десять у него было. И он направился туда, откуда неожиданно послышалось конское ржание.

До этого момента Эдуардо был уверен, что в «латинском квартале» нет животных. Ну, в смысле, нет крупных животных. Кошки и собаки здесь встречались повсеместно, но не лошади, а Эд отчётливо слышал, как ржала одна из них.

— Где их тут можно держать? — подумал он вслух, оглядывая хлипкие домики. — И зачем?

Может, это была какая-то традиция Дня мёртвых, о которой Эдуардо не знал? В его книге всё описывалось довольно подробно, но она всё-таки была очень старой, и за это время могло произойти... да всё что угодно! К тому же, выходцы из Мексики могли добавить к своему празднику местный колорит. С этими мыслями Эд завернул за угол... и никого не увидел.

— Но я же слышал, — озадаченно пробормотал он, оглядывая тупик, в котором оказался. Ничего, кроме переполненных мусорных баков и постиранного белья на верёвках между домами. Но только Эдуардо развернулся, чтобы уйти, как ржание повторилось снова, уже с металлическим звоном, и Эду показалось, что совсем рядом мелькнула чёрная грива. — Что это? Где ты?

Ответное ржание послышалось совсем близко, хотя Эдуардо никак не мог понять, как такому большому зверю удавалось оставаться незамеченным в маленьком тупике. Резко повернувшись, он успел выхватить взглядом чёрный распушённый хвост с проблесками серебра. Следом послышался какой-то костяной стук, и почти перед самым носом Эда мелькнула целая вереница настоящих скалящихся черепов. И вдруг резко стало очень-очень холодно.

— Эд? Эдуардо!

— Ой, — Эдуардо со всех ног бросился обратно, закусив губу.

Как же он так ошибся? Отец должен был задержаться надолго, а тут... Эдуардо едва успел остановиться и перевести дух, когда папа — рассерженный, с пылающими от злости глазами — появился из-за угла:

— Я где говорил тебе быть, Эдуардо Ривера?

На секунду Эд даже зажмурился, ожидая наказания. Никакие оправдания не помогут, он и правда ослушался отца, пускай и не без причины.

— Ты разве забыл, как легко здесь потеряться? Я жду ответа. 

— Не забыл, — буркнул Эдуардо, низко опустив голову. — Но ты говорил... Я думал, ты будешь долго... И я услышал тут лошадь и решил пойти посмотреть.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что отец, резко запнувшись, вдруг поинтересовался странным тоном:

— Лошадь? Здесь?

— Ну да. Я тоже сначала не поверил, но потом повернул туда, — расхрабрившись, Эдуардо махнул рукой в сторону того тупика. — Я видел её! Она чёрная, как ночь, а к седлу приделаны черепа. Это тоже в честь Дня мёртвых, да?

Поняв, что наказывать его прямо сейчас, не будут, Эдуардо рискнул поднять голову и... Лучше бы он этого не делал. На лице отца застыло странное выражение, смесь злости и страха, и в его широко раскрытых глазах Эд не мог прочесть ничего, кроме испуга.

— Пап? — спросил он осторожно. — Ты прости, я больше не буду, правда.

— Эдуардо, — сглотнув, резко ответил отец, — мы возвращаемся домой.

Он схватил Эда за руку с такой силой, что тот ойкнул, и потащил за собой, не давая опомниться. Эдуардо споткнулся о выступавший из дороги камень и едва не упал, но папа не дал ему нормально встать на ноги.

— Пап, куда мы? Я... я же извинился!..

Отец словно чего-то испугался, и его страх передался и Эду. Из-за угла в любой момент мог выскочить какой-то опасный преступник с пистолетом, гранатами и базукой... Ничего другого папа бояться не мог!

Всего за пару минут они промчались по всем улицам до той, на которой отец утром оставил в машину. Эдуардо с трудом поспевал за ним, но больше не пытался жаловаться: ему и самому было жутко страшно, и хотелось поскорей убраться домой. «Латинский квартал», казавшийся ярким, сочным и тёплым, вдруг стал холодным и жутким, но другие люди смеялись и веселились. Отец молчал, только на его лице то страшное выражение почему-то застыло, как маска.

Когда до их «Форда» оставалось всего несколько ярдов, Эд вдруг снова услышал то самое ржание... Как же так, ведь лошадь была другом конце квартала? Но спросить Эдуардо не успел. На его отца этот звук произвёл странное, почти жуткое впечатление: Хорхе разжал похолодевшую ладонь, отпустив сына, и не своим голосом сказал:

— Эдуардо, иди к машине.

Оставшись без его поддержки, Эдуардо вдруг ощутил, как всё вокруг заполонил ужас. Он не мог двинуться с места, и тогда отец довольно грубо подтолкнул его вперёд, к машине; Эд запнулся от неожиданности и упал, больно ударившись коленками. 

— Пап?

Хорхе выступил вперёд, постоянно оглядываясь, ожидая нападения в любой момент. Но сколько Эдуардо ни смотрел, он не видел ничего, чего можно было бы бояться.

— Беги, — резко выдохнул отец, но Эд поначалу не придал его словам нужного значения. — Я сказал, беги! — рявкнул он, развернувшись, и Эдуардо, подскочив на ноги, рванул, не разбирая дороги. — Беги и не оглядывайся!

Но Эдуардо преступно оглянулся: его испуга и повелительного окрика отца хватило только на несколько шагов, а потом пришла мысль — а как же папа? И Эд, мгновение поколебавшись, замедлил шаги и остановился, боясь оглянуться.

Он увидел, что отец, замерший в полицейской стойке, потянулся рукой к заднему карману джинсов, где всегда держал пистолет. Вот только до сих пор не было видно того, кого папа так испугался, в кого он собирался — Эд зажмурился — стрелять. 

Открыть глаза его вынудило громкое, нечеловеческое фырканье и металлический цокот. Эдуардо замер, боясь пошевелиться, не в силах отвести взгляда от огромного, какого-то нереального зверя, который появился перед его отцом и всё приближался, угрожающе увеличиваясь. Это был конь — но какой ужасный! Его чёрная шерсть поглощала свет, грива и хвост развевались, хотя ветра не было; под чёрным седлом, показавшимся Эду огромным, был подложен кроваво-алый коврик, а вокруг о лошадиные бока бились черепа — настоящие, человеческие — их было не меньше шести. Пустые стремена слегка покачивались, когда конь, закусив костяные удила, медленно двинулся навстречу застывшему Хорхе, не спуская с человека круглых, невозможных глаз.

Широкие копыта мерно опускались на асфальт, пока Эдуардо, который беззвучно и молился, чтобы папа развернулся и бежал вместе с ним.

— О Господи, — отец давно уже не говорил по-испански, и потому Эд испугался ещё больше, услышав его слова. — Она нашла нас... Она нашла нас!

Кто нашёл? Кого нашёл? Эдуардо только на мгновение успел задаться этими вопросами, потому что демон, стоявший впереди, всхрапнул и рванулся им навстречу, и тут отец внезапно вскинул пистолет, целясь зверю в голову.

— Ни шагу больше, — Эдуардо даже почудилось, что это сказал кто-то другой. Это не мог быть голос его отца, такой суровый, такой жестокий! — Ты его не получишь.

Ответом ему было такое громкое ржание, что Эду захотелось зажать уши. Это чудовище всё понимало и даже отвечало отцу! Конь слегка наклонил голову, заглядывая за спину полицейскому, и Эдуард весь похолодел, ощущая на себе испытующий потусторонний взгляд. Отец тоже обернулся, и на его лице вдруг отразилась смертельная мука.

— Папа!

Эд вскрикнул, когда конь, заржав, устремился к ним. Чудовище за один прыжок преодолело половину расстояния, разделявшего его и отца, и когда прогремел выстрел, Эдуардо упал на землю, закрыв глаза. В воздухе зазвенел вопль боли — так не может кричать живое существо! — и он напрасно пытаясь прогнать этот жуткий крик из своей головы. 

Демон, всхрапывая и фыркая, отступил в сторону, по его левому плечу стремительно текла кровь. Эдуардо воспрянул духом — если папа смог его ранить, значит, сможет и победить! Раненое чудовище подалось назад, но Эдуардо не было видно, как дрожала папина рука, и как крупные капли пота текли по лбу мужчины, смотревшего на своего противника обречённым взглядом. Секунды текли, Эд всё никак не мог понять, почему папа не стрелял снова... Хотя нет, понимал. Он и сам бы не смог поднять руку на раненого врага.

А потом кто-то пустил перед его глазами плёнку в замедленном действии. Конь неожиданно встал на дыбы, оглушив их громким ржанием, и отец снова нажал на курок, но следом за грохотом выстрела Эд услышал металлический звон, и сноп искр посыпался вниз от копыт лошади... А папа, его папа, пошатнулся и стал медленно оседать на землю.

— Пап? Папа? — Эдуардо не видел, когда демон окончательно отступил и исчез. Всё его внимание было приковано к телу отца, неловко распростёршегося на дороге. Пистолет выпал из ослабевшей руки, когда Эд, рухнув рядом на колени, подполз к отцу и заглянул в его невидящие глаза. — Папа?

На светлой рубашке отца расплывалось тёмно-бурое пятно.

***

Когда в приёмном покое больницы появился Карлос, Эдуардо продрог, замёрз и ужасно хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось. Мимо него проходили медсёстры и доктора, но никто не обращал внимания на мальчика, жадно ловившего каждое их слово. Эд не помнил, как их с отцом привезли в госпиталь. Кажется, он кричал и плакал, пока местные жители не услышал и не вызвали полицию и медиков. 

— Эдуардо! — Карлос, бросив фуражку на соседний стул, опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Как это случилось?

— Я не знаю! Мы просто... просто гуляли.

Он и в самом деле не помнил. Кажется, они с папой прошли всю улочку, где торговали Катринами, долго гуляли, когда им навстречу попались двое папиных коллег. Тогда Эд убежал, а потом, непонятно почему, отец начал стрелять.

— В кого? — не дослушав, спросил брат. Не дождавшись ответа, он схватил Эда за плечи и грубо встряхнул: — Приди в себя, Эдвард! В кого отец стрелял? Это был Рауль, так? Рауль из «Лас Ночес»?

— Я не знаю, — жалобно протянул Эдуардо, и слёзы полились у него из глаз. — Я ничего не видел!

Он залился слезами, закрыв лицо ладонями, и Карлос отпустил его, поднялся с колен. В шуме больничных коридоров не было слышно, как к нему подошли ещё двое полицейских. Эдуардо, если бы мог, узнал в них тех самых коллег, которые встретились им в «латинском квартале», но сейчас это были уже не те бравые копы, какими они в первый раз показались мальчику. Оба мужчины, уже не молодые, выглядели страшно виноватыми, расстроенными и одновременно злыми, потому-то Карлос, резко развернувшись к ним, заорал:

— Что вы встали? Говорю же, это был Рауль из «Лас Ночес»! Он давно хотел поквитаться с отцом. Ищите его, он не мог далеко уйти!

Красный от возмущения и злости, Карлос с силой впечатал свой кулак в стену, так что проходившая мимо медсестра испуганно вскрикнула и велела ему вести себя тише. Эдуардо же не видел ничего, кроме жуткой черноты, жуткой — потому что даже с закрытыми глазами он продолжал видеть того демона, зверя, который так напугал отца, что тот даже не смог убежать. Почему папа остановился? Почему не побежал вместе с ним?!

— Я видел, — начал он совсем тихо, — видел там дьявола.

Его брат резко развернулся:

— Что ты сказал?

— Я видел дьявола, — Эдуардо поднял на него глаза, полные неописуемого ужаса. Перед его мысленным взором внезапно вновь встали те страшные мгновения, когда папа заслонил его собой от монстра. — Он выглядел как огромный чёрный конь. Дьявол хотел напасть на нас, но папа стрелял в него и один раз попал, а второй... 

Эдуардо так и не смог договорить — его начали душить слёзы. Карлос несколько секунд просто стоял и смотрел, раздумывая, а потом, сердито сдвинув брови, снова сел перед ним на колено. 

— Слушай меня, Эдвард, — сказал он так жёстко, что Эд, утерев глаза кулаком, поднял голову. — Никакого чёрного коня там не было. Никакого демона тоже... Не перебивай меня! Это только твоё воображение, Эдвард. Ни демонов, ни дьяволов не существует, запомни это! Нашего отца застрелил Рауль Гарсиа со своими пьяными дружками, и...

— Как — застрелил? — неверяще прошептал Эдуардо, чувствуя, как его покидают последние силы. Карлос ничего не ответил, и Эд потянулся к нему, просительно шепча: — Ведь папа же не умер? Скажи мне, что папа не умер!

Полицейский так ничего не ответил, только молча поднялся с колен и, отряхнув брюки, взял свою фуражку. Ослеплённый и оглушённый Эдуардо сполз на пол, ударившись, но боли он не почувствовал. Папа... папу убили?

***

А потом были страшные и тяжёлые дни, потому что Эдуардо всё время плакал, а Карлос кричал, приказывая ему угомониться. В их дом всё приходили и приходили коллеги отца, жали руку брату, сочувствующе обнимали Эда, который подолгу останавливался в гостиной, где на старом, давно не зажигавшемся камине, стояла фотография отца в чёрной рамке и с чёрной лентой. 

— Собирайся, — сказал ему Карлос в четверг, когда Нью-Йорк с утра заливало дождём, непривычным для октября. На кровать Эдуардо полетел его чёрный пиджак вместе с чёрной рубашкой. — Нам выходить через полчаса, иначе опоздаем на похороны.

Сами похороны плохо запечатлелись в его памяти. Большой зал, полный людей в форме. Большой портрет отца, ещё молодого, красивого, улыбающегося. Траурные речи, монотонные и страшные настолько, что Эдуардо хотелось убежать и забиться куда-нибудь, чтобы их не слышать, но он вынужден был стоять рядом с братом, и рука Карлоса всё сильней сжималась на его плече. 

— Наши соболезнования, Ривера. Хорхе ещё многое мог сделать.

— Ума не приложу, как такое могло с ним случиться! На глазах у сына! Он ведь считал «латинский квартал» своим вторым домом, его там все любили.

— Мы все скорбим, Карлос. Очень надеюсь, что этот подонок Рауль поплатится за то, что совершил.

«Какой Рауль?» — хотел спросить Эдуардо, но только лишь он открывал рот, как пальцы брата стискивали его плечо до боли. 

— Но там был... — беспомощно начал он, когда они вдвоём остались на кладбище у могилы, и замолк, когда Карлос развернулся к нему с пышущим от злости лицом:

— Никого там не было! Запомни это!

А Эдуардо продолжал повторять, что там был дьявол, потому что этот дьявол в лошадином обличье всё продолжал приходить: его грива мелькала за окном зала, где прощались с Хорхе Риверой, его отпечатки копыт остались в грязи возле могилы... но вскоре повторять он перестал.

После того дня, когда остался один в пустом доме, вокруг которого с воплями кружил здоровенный чёрный конь.

_Это... это просто невозможно!_

_Эдуардо дёрнулся, вновь услышав крик. Он инстинктивно отшатнулся и вдруг ударился коленями обо что-то твёрдое._


	8. Глава 7. Бегите и не оглядывайтесь!

— Жанин? Жанин, ты уже здесь? 

Торопливо прикрыв за собой дверь, Кайли только мгновение задержалась на месте и почти бегом устремилась в лабораторию Игона. Компьютер Жанин уже был включён, хотя самой её за столом не оказалось, значит, все собрались в лаборатории, и одна Кайли опаздывала.

Может быть, Эдуардо вернулся? Кайли не хотела обманываться ещё раз, вчера ложная надежда им всем дорого стоила, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: ей слишком хотелось узнать, что с этим балбесом всё в порядке. Толкнув дверь, Кайли вбежала в лабораторию, уже готовая поприветствовать всех, и почти сразу же осеклась. В комнате не оказалось никого, кроме Жанин, которая убирала со стола штук семь или восемь чашек.

Услышав за своей спиной шаги, Кайли в надежде обернулась, но это оказались лишь Роланд и Гарретт, такие же ничего не понимающие, как она.

— У нас тут был консилиум? — мрачный, как никогда, Миллер даже не сразу поздоровался. — Доброе утро всем.

— Если оно доброе, — машинально ответила Кайли и тут же перевела взгляд на Жанин. Она единственная могла объяснить, что здесь происходило этой ночью.

— Нет, Гарретт, это не консилиум, ещё бы я допустила такое сборище здесь у нас! Это всё выпил Игон.

— Один? За ночь?!

— А сам он где? — нетерпеливо спросила Кайли. — Он смог узнать что-то про Эдуардо?

Ей самой удалось сомкнуть глаза лишь ненадолго. События вчерашнего сумасшедшего дня всё никак не шли из головы, Кайли постоянно прокручивала в мыслях то один момент, то другой, гадая, где же всё пошло наперекосяк. Один неверный шаг — и они все покатились в пропасть, а ведь нужно было всего лишь вовремя спросить, подать руку, предостеречь, не отдалиться… Слишком много условностей. Кайли не знала, смогли ли спать этой ночью её друзья, но сама бы охотнее осталась здесь и ждала бы вместе с Игоном, помогала бы искать тот самый путь к спасению, который был им так нужен.

— Он не пришёл, если ты об этом, — вздохнула Жанин, — и не позвонил. Лизун караулил у телефона. Игон утром звонил в госпиталь, новости не очень хорошие. Новую жертву, Грегори Олди, положили в другую клинику, его охраняет полиция. Доктор Харпер связался с лечащим врачом, у этого паренька точно такие же симптомы.

— А новых жертв не было? — подавшись вперёд, жадно спросил Гарретт.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — накинулась на него Кайли, но тот предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Спокойно, я не просто так спрашиваю. Если бы мы знали, что Кошмар напал снова, то стало бы ясно, что нашего Эдди он не догнал или Эдуардо ему не подходит как жертва.

— Нет, — Жанин покачала головой, — Игон ничего такого не говорил мне перед отъездом.

— Он уехал? — встрепенулся Роланд. — Сейчас? Куда?

— Сказал, что в библиотеку. Он всю ночь просидел с этой книгой, — Жанин сочувственно посмотрела на справочник, оставшийся лежать на столе, — пытался выудить хоть что-то ещё, но здесь такой ужасный перевод...

— Значит, он поехал в библиотеку искать первоисточник, — Кайли удивилась тому, почему такая простая мысль не пришла ей в голову раньше. — Как же я раньше... Если мы будем знать всю легенду от начала до конца, то скорее придумаем решение.

— Это всё, конечно, хорошо, но что делать нам?

На этот вопрос Гарретта никто не знал ответа. Уехавший Спенглер не оставил никаких инструкций или указаний, из-за чего охотники оказались предоставлены сами себе. Телефон Жанин подозрительно молчал, вызовы — все, даже ложные — прекратились после исчезновения Эдуардо и Кошмара, и Кайли, уже почти полчаса мерившая шагами гостиную, не могла найти себе места.

— Нет, я не могу так больше! — в отчаянии воскликнула она, падая в кресло.

— Спасибо, подруга, иначе бы я усадил тебя туда силой, — проворчал Гарретт — ненавижу когда у меня кто-то мельтешит перед глазами.

— Мы должны что-то сделать! Игон может пробыть в библиотеке весь день, но ничего не найти, а мы так и будем сидеть, сложа руки.

— И что ты предлагаешь, а?

— Ну… — Кайли прикусила губу. В самом деле, ну что она могла предложить? По двадцатому кругу читать эту несчастную книгу? Ребята её уже видеть не могли, да и сама Кайли, чего таить, тоже. Ничего нового из справочника им всё равно не выжать, но других источников информации не было, увы. — Может, поискать...

— Где, в интернете? — резонно поинтересовался Роланд, и девушка понурилась. — Кайли, я понимаю, тебе плохо, но мы действительно ничего не можем сделать. Уверен, Игон позвонит, как только что-то узнает.

Ну да, а ждать этого звонка можно целую вечность. Да даже за эту ночь Эдуардо уже сто раз могли убить, развоплотить в призрака или ещё что с ним сделать... Кайли помотала головой и с ногами забралась в кресло, обхватив себя руками. Нет, точно, ожидание — самое страшное, что ей приходилось испытывать. На эту работу Кайли шла не затем, чтобы бездействовать, напротив, помимо желания больше узнавать о призраках было ещё и искреннее желание помогать людям. А теперь охотники за привидениями не могли помочь даже одному из своих. 

Мысли Кайли постоянно крутились вокруг той легенды, которую так страшно извратили в справочнике. Неужели по этим обрывкам нельзя докопаться до правды? В книге не было ни слова о том, люди какой народности записали то предание, ужасная авторская ошибка, иначе бы Кайли могла действительно, как предложил Роланд, поискать информацию в интернете.

— Думай, Кайли, думай, — шептала она самой себе, словно была на экзамене. Но если в учёбе этот способ помогал, то сейчас ничего не происходило. Хотя нет, Кайли чувствовала, будто разгадка витала вокруг неё, но никак не давалась.

Даже этот болтун Эдуардо знал о Кошмаре больше, чем они! 

Стоп. Вот оно. Кайли невольно задержала дыхание, чувствуя, как проясняется голова: все прочие мысли улетучились, осталась лишь одна нужная, та самая. Эдуардо действительно знал о Кошмаре больше, чем они все вместе взятые, он же первым смог увидеть призрака, а всё почему? Что было такого особенного в этом ленивом и трусливом выскочке? 

— Ребята, послушайте, — тихо начала Кайли и тут же испуганно замолчала. Но было поздно, Роланд, и Гарретт повернулись к ней, загоревшись надеждой, глупо было дальше отмалчиваться. — Мне пришло в голову кое-что... Кажется, я знаю, где мы можем узнать про Кошмара больше, — Кайли запнулась и продолжила уже неуверенней. — Это мексиканская легенда. Это должна быть мексиканская легенда!

— С чего ты... — начал было Гарретт, но его прервал ликующий вопль Роланда:

— Да, именно! Как же я раньше не сообразил? Это должно быть связано с их верованиями или чем-то в этом духе... — он сорвался с места и едва не снёс стул, стоявший возле компьютера. — Вот, точно, смотрите, автор статьи для справочника — некий Рикардо Гарсиа, он мексиканец.

— Если так, то оригинал рукописи, по которой он писал, должен храниться в Мексике, — заметил подъехавший к нему Гарретт. — У кого есть лишний билетик на самолёт до Мехико?

— Нам не потребуется лететь в Мехико, — прошептала Кайли, не веря самой себе. Да как такое возможно? Они топтались вокруг да около, не видя очевидного. — «Латинский квартал». Мы ведь ездили туда совсем недавно!

Мгновение Роланд и Гарретт соображали, а потом оба промчались мимо неё с такой скоростью, что Кайли взмахнула руками, удерживая равновесие.

— Эй, куда это вы собрались? — уперев руки в бока, воскликнула Жанин, когда Экто-1 взревела двигателем.

— Извини, Жанин, позже! — теперь, когда столько времени было потеряно впустую, даже Роланд начал торопиться. — Если Игон даст о себе знать, свяжись с нами, хорошо? Мы скоро!

Он надавил на газ, и кадиллак, выпустив струю дыма из выхлопной трубы, рванулся с места. Кайли проводила взглядом оставшуюся в Пожарной башне Мелнитц, вздохнула (она надеялась, что Жанин не слишком обиделась на их неразговорчивость) и покрепче прижала к себе драгоценную книгу.

— Роланд, а ты уверен, что этот мистер Спилет захочет с нами поговорить?

— Не захочет, заставим! — ответивший вместо Джексона Гарретт кровожадно оскалился. — Да я из него душу вытрясу, если потребуется!

— Спокойней, Гарретт! Я думаю, когда он поймёт, что нам требуется всего лишь старая легенда, то станет более сговорчивым.

Но в его запальчивые слова как-то не очень верилось. Всю дорогу до «латинского квартала» Кайли не переставала повторять про себя мольбу, чтобы охотники не ошиблись в своей догадке и чтобы местные согласились их выслушать. Предчувствие не обмануло её: в том районе не жаловали даже охотников за привидениями, видимо, принимая за властей. Стоило им только выйти из машины, как здешних аборигенов как ветром сдуло, и напрасно Кайли призывала их не пугаться. 

— Чёрт, как же их тот призрак замучил, что они решились нам позвонить, — раздосадованно бросил Гарретт и замолчал, увидев быстро приближавшегося к ним мексиканца. 

— Это мистер Спилет, — оживился Роланд, направляясь навстречу.

Их бывший клиент, на этот раз одетый в простую клетчатую рубашку и потёртые джинсы, остановился в нескольких шагах от охотников. По его нахмуренному лицу и тяжёлому взгляду можно было легко догадаться, что чужаков действительно здесь не ждали и не особенно хотели видеть.

— Мы вас не вызывали, — сказал мексиканец с сильным акцентом, и Кайли с удивлением припомнила, что в прошлый раз он говорил гораздо чётче.

— Да, сэр, видите ли... Мистер Спилет, — Роланд немного замялся, — нам нужна ваша помощь. По Нью-Йорку разгуливает очень опасный призрак, мы выслеживаем его, но...

— Мы не помогаем властям.

— Мы не власти, — Кайли умоляюще посмотрела на Спилета, — а такие же люди, как и вы. Нам всего лишь нужно узнать об одной легенде, это... — от волнения она едва не выронила книгу, листая страницы. Куда же делать закладка? — Это призрак, он выглядит как большой чёрный конь, посмотрите!

Спилет, до того не спускавший враждебного взгляда с парней, опустил голову и посмотрел на разворот книги, которую Кайли едва ли не сунула ему под нос. Мгновение мексиканец вчитывался в текст и вдруг резко побледнел:

— Эл Муэрто...

— Что? — не расслышав, взволнованно переспросила Кайли. — Что вы сказали?

Однако мексиканец промолчал. Плотно сжав губы, он ещё раз оглядел стоявших перед ним охотников, явно раздумывая, что с ними делать. Кайли оглянулась на Роланда, взглядом прося поддержки, но она не потребовалась: приняв для себя решение, мистер Спилет неохотно, но произнёс:

— Пойдёмте со мной.

Отойдя к шатру, он приподнял залатанный край, пропуская охотников, а сам, ещё раз оглядевшись, зашёл последним. Оказавшись внутри, Кайли едва не приоткрыла рот от удивления: то, что снаружи было большим цирковым шатром, внутри являло собой огромное общежитие, поделённое на комнатушки самодельными перегородками из коробок и досок. Прямо перед Кайли возник чумазый мальчишка-метис, рассматривавший её с неприкрытым любопытством, но их провожатый отогнал ребёнка одним коротким словом.

— Я не думала, что вы тут живёте, мистер Спилет, — пока охотники шли за ним, петляя по маленьким комнаткам, Кайли постоянно приходилось смотреть себе под ноги. Как там пробирался Гарретт на своей коляске, она даже не представляла, потому что сама рисковала в любой момент свалиться на чью-нибудь кровать или на кого-то наступить. 

— Диего. Приходится, — коротко ответил мексиканец, и, видя его нежелание говорить, Кайли умолкла. В самом деле, сейчас не время для праздного любопытства. — Но арена здесь тоже есть, — неожиданно добавил тот, которого, видимо, несколько смутило их молчание, — маленькая, правда. Мы пришли.

Это было как раз вовремя, потому что Кайли уже задыхалась от жары и духоты, а от постоянного гомона множества голосов голова у неё шла кругом. Внутри цирк оказался похож на муравейник, полный копошившихся жителей, и гул испанской речи, лившийся, казалось, отовсюду, оглушал и нервировал.

— Фух, — Роланд помог Гарретту заехать в небольшую комнату, посередине которой стояли стол и два стула, и после этого мексиканец опустил старое одеяло, служившее здесь дверью. — Я думал, мне конец.

— Подождите здесь, — попросил их Диего, — я приведу абуэлу. Если вам нужно знать всё о Кошмаре и Эл Муэрто, лучше поговорить с ней.

Он вернулся, как и обещал, через пару минут, бережно ведя за руку пожилую женщину. Мексиканка совсем не изменилась со времени их последней встречи, разве что только переменила платье на ещё более яркое. Глядя на неё в тусклом свете грязной лампочки, Кайли впервые подумала о том, что испуг Эдуардо, в общем-то, был вполне объясним.

— Абуэла хорошо понимает по-английски, — сказал Диего, усаживая бабушку на стул, — но сама не говорит, я буду переводить. Я уже сказал ей, что вы хотите узнать о Кошмаре.

— Да, нам нужно знать всё — что он такое, как и для чего появляется на земле, всё, — на всякий случай повторила Кайли.

Пожилая мексиканка долго молчала, глядя невидящими глазами на страницу с изображением Кошмара, и её иссечённые старческими морщинами губы слегка шевелились. Ожидание стало совсем уж невыносимым, но только Роланд открыл рот для вопроса, как неожиданно посерьёзневшая старушка произнесла:

— Си. Эл Муэрто.

— Кто это? — не утерпел Гарретт. 

— Жди и всё сам узнаешь, — шикнула на него Кайли и сама замолчала, потому что мексиканка быстро-быстро заговорила на своём языке. Кайли перевела вопросительный взгляд на их Диего, но тот, внимательно слушавший, похоже, ни на что больше не обращал внимания.

— Не может быть, — сказал он севшим голосом, — я думал, это лишь глупая сказка для детей... Ладно, в общем, слушайте и запоминайте, я не буду повторять. Легенда о Кошмаре происходит из того времени, когда белый человек ещё не ступил на американскую землю. Тогда наши предки поклонялись богине Миктлансиуатль.

— Богиня смерти, — прошептала Кайли.

— Мы и сейчас поклоняемся ей, но гораздо меньше. Главной жрицей одного из храмов была Авичи, умная, смелая женщина, сравнивавшая себя с мужчиной. Она исправно несла свою службу до тех пор, пока не возжелала сравниться с самой Миктлансиуатль.

— Вот уж запросы у дамочки!

— Гарретт! — почти одновременно воскликнули Кайли с Роландом, и смутившаяся девушка произнесла: — Простите нас, пожалуйста. Продолжайте.

— Древние не донесли до нас того, как она очернила свою душу, — проговорил мексиканец, выслушав новую часть рассказа, — но она совратила самого красивого и сильного воина своего селения, обратив его во зло. Сам дьявол даровал ей Кошмара — коня-тень, коня-смерть, а под седоком он приобретает мощь, которую никто и никогда не сможет получить. В тот миг, когда совращённый Авичи юноша оседлал этого коня, и появился Эл Муэрто.

— Но кто он? — переспросила Кайли, все ещё смутно понимая этот рассказ. Оба мексиканца уже неоднократно повторяли эти слова «Эл Муэрто», и его значение явно было как-то связано со смертью, но как? Мог ли это быть ещё более могущественный и опасный призрак, чем Кошмар?

— Смерть в человеческом обличье, — ответил Диего едва слышно и зябко повёл плечами. Глядя на него, нельзя было не поразиться, что могла сделать с людьми сила слов. Только недавно Диего, который ещё во время первого приезда охотников в «латинский квартал» показал себя негласным главой района, выглядел хозяином положения, и вот он — ни дать, ни взять, точная копия провинившегося Эдуардо. — Смерть, — повторил он, поняв, что американцы не прониклись. — Тот юноша, которого поработила Авичи, был сыном богини Миктлансиуатль и смертного жреца. Обращённый во тьму, он превратился в самую страшную смерть, какую даже невозможно представить. За одну ночь он и Кошмар обратили в бесплотных духов половину континента. 

В глазах Диего застыл панический, суеверный ужас, и только тут Кайли поняла, насколько всё было серьёзно. Встреча с многими мощными призраками приучила её не пугаться раньше времени, здесь же шла речь о легенде, воплотившейся в жизнь, но люди боялись этой легенды больше, чем привидения.

— Что же с ним случилось? — жадно спросил Гарретт. 

— Авичи считала, что, имея в своих руках сына Миктлансиуатль, выйдя за него замуж, она сравняется с богиней и свергнет её с её трона, но на защиту Миктлансиуатль встали... Защитники? — задумавшийся Диего замолчал и что-то переспросил у своей бабушки.

— Защитники? Разве она не сказала что-то вроде эс... экс... эскудера? — с третьей попытки Кайли всё-таки смогла выговорить это слово. По-видимому, именно оно и смутило их помощника.

— Да, абуэла так и сказала, но «Эскудера» это ещё одна из самых распространённых в Мексике фамилий, — Диего поскрёб подбородок. — Не зная подробностей, сложно предположить, но... Когда абуэла в детстве рассказывала мне эту историю, как детскую страшилку, она говорила об Эскудера как об изготовителях щитов или что-то в этом роде, да? — пожилая женщина кивнула в ответ. — В общем, эти жрецы были очень сильными магами, и им семерым удалось запечатать Авичи мощным защитным заклинанием.

А вот это было похоже на то, с чем охотникам приходилось иметь дело раньше. Должно быть, отступницу запечатали в измерение призраков, где она копила силы и мечтала отомстить.

— Эл Муэрто был убит, — разрешил их сомнения мексиканец, — как именно, никто не знает, но легенда говорит, что это с ним сотворила его собственная мать, Миктлансиуатль. Вместе с Авичи должны были запечатать и Кошмара, только он сумел вырваться, а Авичи перед своим заточением выкрикнула, что ещё вернётся. Она поклялась, что Кошмар будет забирать одного из потомков рода Эскудера, по одному в каждом поколении, до тех пор, пока их кровь не ослабит заклинание и не позволит ей вырваться.

Кайли с трудом сдержала тяжёлый вздох. Вроде бы только что она поняла, что всё плохо, как всё оказалось гораздо хуже. За столетия заточения Авичи, бывшая когда-то смертной женщиной, на глазах которой убили её возлюбленного, должна была превратиться в озлобленного призрака, готового уничтожить весь человеческий род. Если Кошмар появился в Нью-Йорке, значит, он искал очередную жертву, и кто знает, вдруг эта жертва последняя, которая нужна для возвращения Авичи?

Но когда Кайли задала мексиканцам этот вопрос, то не получила ответа. Хмурый Диего скрестил руки на груди и стоял, односложно отвечая на вопросы своей престарелой родственницы.

— Абуэла просит вас рассказать, что вы знаете о Кошмаре, — перевёл он.

Что же, это было логично: информация в обмен на информацию. Несмотря на предостерегающие взгляды Гарретта, Кайли выложила всё, что у них имелось, и с каждым её словом Диего становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Под конец он и вовсе опустил голову и пробормотал что-то, похожее на молитву.

— Если всё действительно так, как вы говорите, Кошмару осталось найти последнюю жертву. Сейчас он силён точно так же, как и во времена Авичи.

— Значит, у нас осталось мало времени, — Кайли обратилась к мексиканке. — Скажите, что станет с теми жертвами, которых Кошмар погрузил в сон?

— Во времена Авичи они все стали духами, кошмарными духами. Они погубили целую цивилизацию, — перевёл ей Диего ответ пожилой женщины. 

— Хорошо! — Гарретт поднял руку. — Эти Эскудера или как их там? Как их найти?

В тесной комнатушке наступила такая жуткая тишина, что Кайли поёжилась. Да уж, не нужно быть учёным, чтобы понять, как эти мексиканцы боялись своего самого страшного призрака, ведь даже храбрый Диего под конец рассказа своей бабушки выглядел бледным и напуганным. Должно быть, одна только мысль о том, что кто-то будет преследовать Кошмара, приводила мексиканцев в ужас, и потому Диего не сразу нашёлся, что ответить. Он даже не сразу перевёл ответ абуэлы.

— Никто не знает, — наконец, глухо ответил мексиканец. — Но раз Кошмар появился здесь, значит, он в Нью-Йорке.

— Спасибо, кэп, — тихо буркнул Гарретт.

— Абуэла говорит, — внезапно оживился Диего, — она видела одного из Эскудера, как ей кажется.

— Что? — Кайли едва не вскочила со своего места. — Где? Когда?!

— Много лет назад, и она не уверена. Тот мужчина был... был вместе с сыном... Странно, — мексиканец почесал затылок, — я тогда тоже должен был видеть их. 

От огорчения Кайли понурилась. Они так надеялись, что визит в «латинский квартал» расставит все точки над и, но всё без толку. Кажется, впервые в жизни знания, к которым Кайли так стремилась, оказались настолько бесполезными, что стало... просто обидно. Ну вот узнали они про Кошмара, про то, как он появился, как нападал на людей, стало им от этого легче?

— Но как ваша бабушка поняла, что она видит перед собой именно Эскудеру? — спросил Роланд, и словно что-то щёлкнуло у Кайли в голове. Как же она сама это упустила? Ведь как-то же эта мексиканка определила, что перед ней именно потомок жрецов, много лет назад победивших Кошмара!

— Калавера, — ответила пожилая женщина, и Диего, глядя на недоумевающих американцев, пояснил:

— Когда-то у них всех были татуировки в форме калаверы — черепа. Абуэла видела мужчину, у которого калавера была наколота на внутренней стороне запястья.

— Хоть что-то, — тихо вздохнула Кайли.

Может быть, так они смогут найти того несчастного парня, на которого охотился Кошмар? В голове Кайли мгновенно сложился долгожданный план действий: вот они находят потенциальную жертву и привозят её в Пожарную башню, вот призрак идёт за приманкой прямо в их офис и оказывается в ловушке, вот его жертвы начинают приходить в себя, и через пару часов в башню заваливается грязный, помятый, но живой Эдуардо Ривера.

Из рации Роланда послышался напряжённый голос Жанин, и он, извинившись, вышел из комнаты. Кайли перевела взгляд на мексиканцев: так много помогавшая им старушка всё улыбалась, словно совершенно не испугалась принесённых охотниками новостей. Её внук же посуровел и постарел лет на пять, он сверлил взглядом стол, на котором оставалась лежать принесённая Кайли книга. Не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы понимать — он бы всё отдал, лишь бы американцы не появлялись в этом месте. Наверное, Диего даже жалел, что протянул им руку помощи.

— Прошу нас извинить, — начал Роланд, вернувшись, — но нам пора. Ребята, Игон уже вернулся, он ждёт нас с новостями. Жанин сказала, ему удалось много чего узнать.

— Нам тоже, — фыркнул Гарретт, разворачиваясь.

Не особенно надеясь, Кайли повернулась к Диего:

— Мистер Диего, мы очень благодарны вам за помощь. Может быть, вы согласитесь поехать с нами? 

Мексиканец предсказуемо покачал головой:

— Увольте! Если Кошмар действительно объявился, моё место здесь. Я должен защитить людей, за которых в ответе, потому что Эскудеру Кошмар придёт искать именно сюда.

Кайли хотела возразить, но поняла, что это бесполезно. Призрак уже не раз нападал, но в «латинском квартале» так и не появился, то есть, как раз здесь Эскудеры не было... Но Диего и так своим видом давал понять, что консультация закончена, и хорошо бы им убираться подобру-поздорову...Однако когда охотники вышли из душного, но тёплого шатра, Кайли не удержалась и повернулась к мексиканцу:

— Скажите хотя бы, что нам сделать в первую очередь.

— Бегите, — не раздумывая, ответил тот. — Бегите и не оглядывайтесь! Кошмар не остановится, ни вы, ни ваша армия с ним не справитесь!

И хотя в его словах сквозил столь отчаянный пессимизм, что Кайли поёжилась, она всё-таки нашла в себе силы поблагодарить его за «совет». Диего тоже можно понять, он отвечал не только за свою семью, а за всех, кто жил в этом районе, и не хотел навлечь на них беду. Охотники ещё не успели сесть в машину, а мексиканец уже скрылся из виду, и из шатра послышались громкие женские причитания. 

— Простите, — тихо прошептала Кайли, когда Роланд вывел Экто-1 на дорогу. — Я бы хотела принести вам хорошие новости, но... 

Как теперь они будут жить? Может быть, через несколько дней «латинский квартал» опустеет, а люди, уже однажды пережившие тяжёлое переселение, снова станут беженцами и будут искать новый дом.

— Не извиняйся перед ними, Кайли, это не наша вина, — сказал ей Роланд. — Мы, наоборот, делаем всё возможное, чтобы поймать этого призрака.

— Да уж, а мне почему-то кажется, что мы топчемся на месте, — пробурчал Гарретт. — Надеюсь, Игону будет что сказать, иначе придётся объяснять всё самим, а я не уверен, что этой чокнутой старушенции можно доверять.

— Не говори так! Игон наверняка что-то нашёл, иначе бы Жанин не звала нас так срочно, — Кайли сделала паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и тут кадиллак вывернул из-за угла к Пожарной башне. Лобовое стекло Экто-1 раскрасилось красными и синими огнями, и Кайли, охнув, осела на сидении. — Нет, пожалуйста, только не это!

Они бросили машину на тротуаре прямо перед полицейским автомобилем. Гарретт покатил первым, разогнавшись, он с силой толкнул дверные створки и вовремя — осветившийся дневным светом гараж открыл им жуткую картину. Жанин, прижимавшая к себе темнокожего мальчишку, вжималась в шкаф за своим столом, в то время как впереди боролись двое: Карлос, с озверевшим лицом, поднял Спенглера перед собой и, страшно кривясь, орал:

— Ты! Не думай, что сможешь разрушить мою семью! Ты забрал моего брата, но сына я тебе не отдам!

В руках мощного, крепко сбитого полицейского тщедушный Спенглер только беспомощно трепыхался и хватал ртом воздух: комбинезон, за который его держал Карлос, врезался учёному в шею, мешая дышать. Игона трясли как беспомощную тряпичную куклу, его очки и упали на пол, Карлос безжалостно наступил на них, и стекло жалко хрупнуло.

— Сделайте же что-нибудь! — отчаянно взвизгнула Жанин, закрывавшая ребёнку глаза, и тут словно кто-то отжал кнопку паузы. Опомнившийся Гарретт с боевым кличем понёсся вперёд и со всей скорости врезался в полицейского.

— Вот тебе! А ну поставь его обратно! — молниеносно выхваченный бластер упёрся Карлосу в спину. 

Тот, отпустив свою жертву, с нечеловеческим криком кинулся на парня, но ему помешал Роланд: вовремя подоспев, он поставил Карлосу подножку, а потом скрутил его странно профессиональным движением. Полицейский взвыл и громко выругался, изо всех сил дёрнулся —ярость придала ему столько сил, что Карлос едва не сбросил с себя Роланда.

— Сейчас помогу, — Гарретт, стиснув зубы, крутанул колёса своей коляски и наехал Карлосу на руку. 

— Хватит! — воскликнула Кайли, когда увидела, как исказилось от боли лицо мужчины. Вроде бы на какую-то секунду маска злости даже сползла с его лица, и Кайли испугалась того, что они творили. Да что бы Карлос тут ни устроил, никто не разрешал его бить! — Я сказала, хватит!

Никто её не слушал. Гарретт, плюхнувшись на пол со своего кресла, выкручивал руку Карлосу, которого, упираясь и закусывая губу, держал Роланд. Полицейский же всё продолжал грязно ругаться, пытался вывернуться, лягался и даже попробовал укусить Миллера за ладонь. 

Кайли, лихорадочно думавшая, что же теперь делать, никак не могла заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Игон, ещё не пришедший в себя, кашлял на полу, ползая и нащупывая свои очки, а Жанин застыла, как каменное изваяние, бледная и, кажется, вот-вот готовая разреветься.

— Как же вы меня достали, — выдохнула Кайли, ощущая, как накатывает всепоглощающая злость. — Как же вы меня достали! — недолго думая, она выхватила свой бластер и выпустила протонный луч в висевшую под потолком лампу. 

Сверху послышался громкий хлопок, брызнул сноп искр, и гараж погрузился во тьму.

***

— Что это было?

Игон, дрожащими руками нацепивший на нос запасные очки, растерянно оглядывал гостиную. Комната походила на военно-полевой госпиталь, куда доставили раненых после боя. На столике посередине стояла миска с горячей водой, и Жанин с каменным лицом смывала с лица Роланда кровь из рассечённой брови. Мрачный-премрачный Гарретт, сияя свежим синяком под глазом и под нижней губой, нарезал на своей коляске круги вокруг дивана, на котором в гордом одиночестве сидел Карлос. Полицейский обзавёлся распухшим ухом и десятками царапин на руках и угрюмо пялился в пол, словно преступник, которого привели на допрос к следователю. За его спиной, покачиваясь на носках сапогов, переминался с ноги на ногу Кевин.

— Мистер Ривера чересчур необъективно воспринимает ситуацию, — передразнил Кайли Гарретт. — Он думает, что если расквасить нам рожи и разбить наше оборудование, призрак вернёт ему Эдуардо! Да чёрта с два тебе, приятель!

— Думаю, если мистер Ривера пообещает не совать нам палки в колёса, мы, в свою очередь, пообещаем не сообщать про то, как он превысил свои полномочия, — Кайли не совсем была уверена в правильности своих действий, но иного случая угомонить Карлоса им могло и не представиться. Ривера зыркнул на неё тяжёлым взглядом, однако ничего не сказал. — Мы ведь можем договориться?

— Я просто пришёл за своим сыном, — рыкнул, наконец, мужчина, да так, что Кайли инстинктивно отшатнулась. 

Стоявший за ним Кевин виновато опустил голову:

— Простите. Я не хотел, чтобы оно так...

— Ты не виноват, Кевин, — попытался улыбнуться Роланд, но тут же скривился от боли, когда Жанин задела его бровь.

— Папа говорил, что дядя Эдуардо ушёл из дома и бросил нас, — шмыгнув носом, продолжил мальчик, не видя, как всё мрачнее и мрачнее становилось лицо его отца. — Но я подумал, вас бы он точно не бросил. Я только пришёл спросить, а тут папа.

— Мои извинения, — через силу произнёс Карлос, но настолько тихо, что на него никто не обратил внимания.

— А я как раз собирался спросить у Кевина, знает ли он что-нибудь о калаверах, — задумчиво произнёс Спенглер, припоминая, — когда мистер Ривера... несколько, эээ... перегнул палку.

Кайли посмотрела на учёного с жалостью: Игон только по счастливой случайности не пострадал сильно, его подчинённые подоспели как раз вовремя. Сейчас же, помятый и потрёпанный, он то и дело нервно касался то очков, то носа и расхаживал по гостиной.

— Постой, Игон, ты говорил о калавере? — вдруг поняла она. — Именно о ней?

— Да, — рассеянно протянул Спенглер и тут же спохватился. — Мистер Ривера, вы не могли бы? — не дожидаясь ответа, он довольно смело подошёл к полицейскому.

— На правой, — хмуро бросил тот, подавай руку, и Игон переменился в лице, равно как и Кайли, Роланд и Гарретт, когда увидели на внутренней стороне запястья Карлоса маленькую татуировку в виде черепа. — Вас она же интересует, эта дурацкая татуировка?

— У папы она с детства, — произнёс Кевин, выглядывая из-за спины Карлоса. — Я тоже хочу, но папа не разрешает.

— Ничего не понимаю, — выдохнул Гарретт.

— И никогда не разрешу! — повысил голос полицейский, и на какой-то миг все испугались, что он снова начнёт буянить. — Мало мне сумасбродного братца, ты ещё туда же. Не разрешу, понял?

— У Эдуардо была подобная? — перебил его Игон.

Карлос сдвинул брови, мрачно на него посмотрев, и стало понятно, что он не собирался больше ничего говорить. Но этого и не потребовалось: немного поколебавшись, Кевин перевёл на Спенглера решительный взгляд:

— У дяди Эдуардо была, на спине.

— Не могу в это поверить, — выдохнул Игон, дрожащей рукой утерев пот со лба. — Мы всё это время были так близко, но никак не могли сообразить.

— Что? — не расслышав, Гарретт подкатил ближе. — Что не могли сообразить?

— То, что с самого начала жертвой Кошмара был Эдуардо.

Резко посерьёзневший Игон обвёл взглядом свою команду, и ребята уставились на него с открытыми ртами. По-настоящему испуганной выглядела Жанин — она прижала руку к губам и смотрела на Игона полными отчаяния и страха глазами. Карлос, поначалу отнёсшийся к его словам поразительно беспечно, внезапно вскинул голову, как если бы до него тоже начал доходить смысл сказанного.

Кайли запнулась и рухнула в кресло. Ноги больше не держали, они стали как две ватные палочки, безвольные и немощные. Игон сказал, Эдуардо был жертвой с самого начала? С самого первого дня своего появления в Нью-Йорке Кошмар искал Эдуардо?! Моментально все детали этой головоломки начали складываться перед её мысленным взором: невинная на первый взгляд мексиканская старушка предупреждает его помнить о смерти, Эдуардо мучается кошмарами в то время, как призрак уже бродит по городу, но он не приезжает на вызовы вместе с остальными, и потому Кошмар бесится ещё сильнее. Вот Кошмар нападает на него и на Карлоса на кладбище, но уходит, не получив своей жертвы. И, Господи, теперь понятно, почему Кошмар, оставив всех у дома последней жертвы, кинулся за Эдуардо! Тогда он... тогда он должен уже быть...

— Я провёл в архивах почти всё это время, — Кайли никогда ещё не слышала у Спенглера такого тона, — и то, что я нашёл, вовсе меня не обрадовало. Карлос, вам должна быть знакома легенда об Авичи и Эл Муэрто.

— Знакома, — медленно протянул тот.

— Мы тоже её слышали, — ответил за остальных Роланд, более-менее нашедший в себе силы заговорить. — Мы были сегодня в «латинском квартале», Игон.

— Да, верно, верно. Туда я собирался поехать, если бы ничего не нашёл в библиотеке. Сама по себе эта легенда слабо помогла мне, если бы не одно «но». Я попросил профессора Карлтона помочь мне, и он выяснил, что Эскудера — а по легенде именно эту фамилию носили охотники на демонов, заточившие Авичи, — фигурирует в нескольких уголовных делах в Мексике. В этом и прошлом веках исчезали люди по фамилии Эскудера, по одному в поколение. 

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал совершенно ошарашенный Карлос.

— Нападения прекратились не так давно, и об Эскудера нет ни слова в полицейских хрониках с... — он заглянул в маленький блокнот, — с пятидесятых годов этого века.

— В это же время дедушка и прадедушка переселились сюда, в Америку, — громко зашептал Кевин, но Карлос одёрнул его. 

— Да, всё именно так, — Игон тяжело вздохнул и серьёзно взглянул на полицейского. — Кошмар регулярно забирал одного представителя этой семьи, регулярно, каждое поколение. И даже когда вы перебрались сюда, в надежде спастись от преследования, и изменили фамилию, вы всё равно не смогли скрыться, — увидев недоумение остальных, учёный глухо пояснил: — Когда я вернулся, Лизун сказал мне, что слышал от Эдуардо в день перед его исчезновением. Эдуардо сказал, что Кошмар убил его... вашего отца, мистер Ривера. 

Его слова прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба, хотя... хотя разве Кайли ни о чём подобном не подозревала же? Ведь понимала, осознавала, но в глупой надежде гнала от себя эти мысли, думая, что если бы всё и вправду было так плохо, Эдуардо поделился бы с ними своей болью. Выходит, они были настолько плохими друзьями, что даже ничего не почувствовали?

— То есть, — услышала она свой собственный голос, — Эдуардо...

— Потомок охотников за демонами, — устало продолжил за неё Игон.


	9. Глава 8. Эл Муэрто

— Как и Карлос, и Кевин. Но, поскольку у Кевина нет татуировки, скорее всего, Кошмар не воспринимает его как потенциальную жертву.

Несколько страшно долгих минут все «переваривали» услышанное. Новое знание не желало укладываться в голове, соседствовать с тем, что они прежде знали — и об Эдуардо в том числе. Кайли хотелось заплакать, но не знала из-за чего — от обиды, горечи или сожаления. Если слова Игона правда, значит, они никогда уже больше не увидят Эдуардо.

— Вздор! — тяжело выдохнул Карлос. Он коснулся рукой головы, потёр подбородок, медленно, неуверенно, как человек, перенесший тяжелейший удар. — Вздор! Отца убил Рауль Гарсиа, лидер группировки Лас Ночес из «латинского квартала»!

— Или вы себе это внушили, — вдруг повысил голос Игон, заставив всех вздрогнуть, — и Эдуардо тоже, — добавил он, озвучив догадку, пришедшую на ум в последний момент.

Тяжёлая тишина, накрывшая гостиную, продлилась недолго. Какие-то высшие силы не давали возможности ни передохнуть, ни собраться с мыслями, потому что через несколько мгновений рация Карлоса и телефон Жанин ожили почти одновременно.

— Ответьте же кто-нибудь! — взмолилась Кайли после нескольких настойчивых звонков.   
Резко помрачневший Карлос потянулся к лежавшей на столе рации, которая издавала пронзительный треск.

— Капитан Ривера на связи, — нехотя буркнул он.

Сорвавшись со своего места, из комнаты выбежала Жанин, и надрывный перезвон телефона вскоре оборвался.

— В госпитале что-то стряслось, — произнёс полицейский, переговорив. — Я еду туда.

От того, что он начал вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло, Кайли передёрнуло. Как же можно? Ведь Карлос разнёс их офис, избил Игона, узнал, что его брат стал мишенью призрака, и собирался спокойно надеть фуражку и пойти на службу?!

— Игон, — из коридора выглянула перепуганная Жанин, — это доктор Харпер. Он говорит, все жертвы призрака взбесились!

Она ещё не договорила, а Игон уже решительно перегородил дорогу полицейскому.

— Мистер Ривера, я понимаю, вы не хотите верить и считаете, что Эдуардо в безопасности, но, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Ваши люди не смогут справиться с призраком, если это он в госпитале. Позвольте нам помочь!

Несколько утомительно долгих секунд ничего не происходило, только Карлос беззвучно шевелил губами, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Наконец, он шагнул вперёд, коснувшись плечом плеча Игона, и понизил голос:

— Скажи мне только одно, учёный: Кевин точно вне опасности?

Это означало, что Ривера всё решил для себя, но хотел удостовериться. Кайли понимала, что ни у кого из них не было права отвечать утвердительно, однако Игон всё же кивнул:

— Я уверен в этом.

— Хорошо. Только не путайтесь под ногами! — рыкнул Карлос, к которому вернулось прежнее самообладание. — Я вас спасать не буду.

— И на том спасибо, — бросил Гарретт, когда полицейский скрылся за дверью. — Ладно, народ, позже обсудим, кто в чём виноват. Сейчас я хочу знать, что стряслось в госпитале, и надрать задницу бешеному мустангу, раз уж наш Эдди не смог этого сделать.

Бахвальство Гарретта должно было поднять им дух или хотя бы заставить Кайли велеть ему прикрыл рот, но ничего не произошло. Озадаченный Миллер окинул друзей непонимающим взглядом, однако Кайли, прихватив с кресла своё оружие, молча проскочила мимо него в дверь. Смотреть на всё это было просто невыносимо. Их крепкая команда развалилась на куски, лишившись одного элемента, и всё, что происходило потом, лишь делало глубже трещины в этой прежде единой глыбе. Почему так? Ведь они делали всё, чтобы спасти друга!

Это чувствовалось даже тогда, когда они в сопровождении полицейской машины мчались в госпиталь Линкольна. Карлос, ехавший впереди, как будто вообще не убирал ногу с педали газа, и его автомобиль не раз опасно заносило на поворотах; Роланд, сцепив зубы, был вынужден держаться позади на небольшом отдалении, боясь не справиться с Экто-1.

— Ещё же не вечер, — Гарретт взглянул из окна на небо и посмотрел на часы. — Почему так темно?

— Точно не уверен, — напряжённо сказал Игон, — но могла ли Авичи уже освобождаться от оков? 

— Господи, пусть это будет не так, — тихо попросила Кайли, выбираясь из Экто-1.

Из холла госпиталя навстречу им в панике выбегали люди, но напрасно охотники и Карлос пытались остановить кого-то из них: в ужасе некоторые не разбирали дороги, а какой-то молодой врач, визжа, как ребёнок, едва не сбил Гарретта на землю.

— Чёрт, да что с ними такое? — выкрикнул полицейский и, не дожидаясь ответа, выхватил свой пистолет и снял его с предохранителя. — Это ваш призрак?!

Откуда-то с неба послышался отчаянный вопль, и одно из окон госпиталя — как раз на уровне восьмого этажа — лопнуло и осыпалось вниз сверкающими осколками. В образовавшийся проём со свистом влетело какое-то чёрное облако.

— Скорей! — не своим голосом выкрикнул Игон, и охотники бросились внутрь здания.

Светлый холл больницы был переполнен криками ужаса. Врачи пытались эвакуировать пациентов, и крутившиеся стеклянные двери со скрипом моментально остановились, когда в них застряли две или три коляски. Под потолком выла сирена пожарной сигнализации, все лифты стояли на первом этаже, охотникам пришлось подниматься на восьмой этаж пешком, по лестнице.

— Я буду здесь! — воинственно выкрикнул Гарретт и выкатился на улицу с оружием наготове.

Оказавшись в коридоре у палаты, Кайли не знала, что они увидят. Этаж обезлюдел, и напрасно Игон звал доктора Харпера: наверное, он бросился бежать вместе с остальными... либо был убит. Вздрогнув, девушка заставила себя не думать об этом и двинулась вслед за Спенглером, когда её довольно грубо отпихнул Карлос.

— В сторону, — яростно зашипел он и уже собирался взяться за ручку двери, когда та распахнулась сама по себе и ударила его по лбу.

В коридор вывалился молодой мужчина в одежде медбрата и рухнул на ковёр, разбив себе колени. Кайли бросилась поднимать его, но от удара отлетела к стене, а медбрат, весь белый, с перекошенным лицом, пополз по ковру, не переставая повторять:

— Эл Муэрто, Эл Муэрто!

— Он сказал?!

— Да, я тоже слышала, — потирая шишку на затылке, Гриффин поднялась. Разгадка того, откуда медбрат знал про Эл Муэрто, оказалась проста: он оказался метисом, полукровкой-мексиканцем, и смугловатый цвет его кожи не могла скрыть даже мертвенная бледность. В панике он жал на кнопку вызова лифта, дрожал и трясся так, что у него зуб на зуб не попадал, а под конец, заорав дурным голосом, бросился к лестнице.

Из палаты, схватившись за дверь скрюченными пальцами, показался доктор Харпер. 

— О Господи, о Господи! — твердил он, как заведённый, пока Роланд волок его в безопасное место. — О Господи! Они растворились в воздухе, они превращаются, о Господи!

— Оставь его, — крикнул Роланду Карлос и первым заскочил в палату. Метнувшиеся следом Кайли и Игон врезались в его спину.

То помещение, в котором они оказались, назвать палатой можно было лишь с большой натяжкой. Под потолком на ветру качалась единственная уцелевшая лампочка, медицинские аппараты, стоявшие вдоль стен, были вдребезги разбиты, осколки пластика с их корпусов трещали под обувью охотников. Больничные койки, перевёрнутые, с содранными и распоротыми матрасами, баррикадой возвышались поперёк всей комнаты, не давая двинуться дальше, а на том, что уцелело, возвышался...

— Это человек?!

И хотя Кайли знала ответ на вопрос Карлоса, она не могла поверить, что это правда. Что её ровесник Брайан Скиннер, который провёл здесь столько времени без сознания, сейчас стоял на перевёрнутой койке и смотрел на вошедших огромными, нечеловеческими глазами, такими, как у...

— Это не Кошмар!

Всё тело парня ниже пояса превратилось в чёрный туман, закручивавшийся в серебристую воронку. Кайли показалось, что он двинулся им навстречу, но из воронки показалась не человеческая нога, а лошадиная, и копыто звонко цокнуло о кафель.

Кто-то совсем рядом принялся неистово молиться, и Гриффин не сразу сообразила, что это Карлос, бывший минуту назад таким храбрым.

Чёрная тень взметнулась прямо перед девушкой и рёвом кинулась на неё. Показавшиеся зубы, острые, как у хищника, метили Кайли в шею, и если бы не протонный луч не сбил тень на пол, Гриффин определённо лишилась бы жизни.

— Кто это? — выкрикнула она, не спуская глаз с пытавшегося подняться чудовища. Монстр выглядел как маленькая копия Кошмара, новорождённый жеребёнок, силившийся встать на ноги. Кайли мгновенно вспомнила рассказ про половину континента, за одну ночь превращённой в духов, и Господи, неужели это вновь повторится? — Нет!

Ещё один неизвестно откуда взявшийся конь кинулся на неё, но девушку вовремя отпихнул Роланд, и демон с воплем врезался в стену... нет, не врезался. Мгновенно обратившийся во прах, рассыпавшийся на кусочки, он отшатнулся и через несколько секунд опять воссоединился. 

— Сколько их здесь? — выкрикнул Джексон, напрасно пытаясь схватить одного духа в протонное кольцо.

— Трое, — пыхтя, ответил ему Игон, — но должно быть четверо, по числу жертв!

— Это жертвы?! — проорал Карлос.

— А кто ещё?!

Наконец, твёрдо держась на ногах, Кайли вытащила свой бластер, то так и не смогла прицелиться. Игон сказал, это жертвы Кошмара. Их трое здесь, потому что только три жертвы были доставлены в этот госпиталь, четвёртого увезли в другую клинику. Значит, Эдуардо тоже превратился в монстра!

С улицы раздался призывный вой, и все три коня одновременно вскинули головы, вслушиваясь.

— Стреляйте! — скомандовал Спенглер, и Кайли повиновалась, не раздумывая. Нужно остановить этих духов, пока ещё не поздно.

Их протонные лучи ударили в стену — за какие-то доли секунды призраки, заржав, выскочили в окно. Спенглер бросился следом, едва не вывалившись наружу; его в последний момент схватил за руку Карлос.

— Мы их упустили, — грязно выругался полицейский. — Чёрт возьми, где мои люди?!

— Внизу, — Кайли осторожно посмотрела на улицу, где парковка госпиталя была забита спецмашинами. Но полицейские, готовившиеся ворваться в холл больницы, все, как один, свалились на асфальт, кажется, без сознания, едва над ними пронеслись кошмарные духи. — Вы видели? Видели? — вскрикнула она, когда двое служителей закона вдруг тоже обратились в пыль, и рядом с мчавшимися призраками появились ещё две лошадиные головы. — Вот что он делает... 

Перед охотниками, как на ладони, расстилался Нью-Йорк, раскрашенный сотнями, тысячами огней посередине дня. Сотни, тысячи потенциальных жертв.

— Но почему? — воскликнула Кайли, ощущая страшное, удушающее отчаяние. — Разве Кошмар способен на такое?

Её слова произвели на Игона странное впечатление: резко развернувшись, Спенглер схватил Кайли за плечи и грубовато встряхнул. 

— Что? — выдохнул Роланд. — Что ещё?

— Кайли, мне нужно, чтобы ты вспомнила, — несмотря на весь ужас их положения, голос Спенглера не дрожал. Он был спокоен и собран так, словно они находились в Пожарной башне и обсуждали какой-то рабочий вопрос. — У тебя отличная память среди нас всех, скажи мне, сколько черепов было возле седла?

— Что? Зачем? — Кайли пыталась вспомнить, но не могла. Она совсем не обращала внимания на детали, не знала, что это может оказаться так важно. — Откуда мне знать?

— Вспомни, постарайся! 

— Я не… не... — Кайли зажмурилась и попыталась ещё раз. Вот Кошмар встаёт на дыбы возле Эдуардо, готовясь ударить его брата; ветер яростно треплет конскую гриву, а от резкого движения черепа, притороченные к седлу, бьются о лоснящиеся бока. — Шесть. Нет, стойте! Их семь, да, точно, семь!

— Семь, — прошептал Игон и, внезапно отпустив Кайли, пошатываясь, отошёл к окну. — Как же я сразу не сообразил? 

— И что это означает? — прошептала Кайли заранее боясь того, что могла услышать.

— Разве вы не слышали легенду? — когда Игон обернулся, все поразились, как потемнело, помрачнело его лицо. — Охотников, заточивших Авичи, было семь, чтобы освободить её, Кошмар должен забрать семерых потомков этого рода! 

Только теперь смысл его слов начал доходить до Кайли, но она не хотела верить. Прижав ладонь ко рту, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик, Кайли начала медленно отступать, не замечая недоумённых взглядов Роланда и Карлоса. 

— А на седле уже семь черепов, — выдохнула она, прикрывая глаза. 

— Кошмар искал не жертву, — медленно проговорил Игон, — а седока. 

Седока. Эдуардо ждала участь ещё более ужасная, чем остальных жертв Кошмара. Кайли силилась вспомнить оставшуюся часть легенды, однако рассказ абуэлы всплывал в её памяти лишь отдельными бесполезными отрывками. Может, Эдуардо уже… Нет, Кайли не хотела даже думать об этом. Её несносный, вечно раздражающий ворчун не может умереть или превратиться в монстра! Это же Эдуардо.

Но одна мысль билась в её голове всё настойчивей. С каждым часом становилось только хуже, есть ли вообще ещё шанс найти Эдуардо живым и вернуть всем жертвам человеческий облик? 

— Что же нам делать? — с расстановкой спросил Карлос, и впервые за этот день на его лице отразился ужас. Наконец, он осознал, насколько всё плохо, но, чёрт возьми, сколько времени потребовалось!

— Если Кошмар начал превращать людей в духов, значит, чары, сдерживающие Авичи, вот-вот прекратят действовать, — лихорадочно рассуждал Спенглер. — Богине нужно, чтобы её встретили подобающе, а для этого нужны подданные, почитатели. Они все должны направляться туда, где появится Авичи, проследим за ними — найдём и Эдуардо!

Воспрявшие было охотники спустились вниз, и тут выяснилось, что продолжать погоню им не на чем: расстроенный Гарретт кружил вокруг Экто-1, косясь недобрым взглядом на полицейских и поминая их недобрым словом.

— Эти идиоты, — он сплюнул на землю, — открыли пальбу по призракам и прострелили бензобак!

— Нет времени, — оборвал Роланда Игон, когда тот уже собирался запричитать из-за повреждённой машины. — Карлос, вы...

— Чёрт возьми, в первый и последний раз, — проворчал тот, — запрыгивайте! 

Времени собираться, как положено, у них не было, и охотники просто сбросили в багажник полицейского авто свои протонные блоки вместе с запасными протонными капсулами.

— Я положила ещё ловушки, — сообщила Кайли остальным, не особо надеясь, что эти приборы пригодятся.

— Ну, и как мы их найдём? — мрачно спросил Карлос, когда все сели в машину. — Наобум, что ли, колесить по городу?

— Нет, — Спенглер что-то внимательно рассматривал на крышах домов, — они мчатся по крышам! Поедем за ними!

Реакция Риверы их не подвела — полицейский набрал такую скорость, что они практически не отставали от мчавшихся призраков. Очевидно, Карлос так же хорошо знал и город, потому что стоило только на их пути показаться начинающейся пробке, как он тут же сворачивал на другую улицу и снова летел по следу.

— Чёрт! — не сдержавшись, Гарретт стукнул кулаком по стеклу, когда на их глазах целый школьный класс обратился в маленьких жеребят и устремился в общий поток. — Да откуда же их здесь столько?

— Хэллоуин, — упавшим голосом ответил Джексон. — Посмотрите, сегодня же Хэллоуин!

Он обменялся с Кайли печальными взглядами. За суетой последних дней они совсем забыли о предстоящем празднике. Для возвращения Авичи и Кошмар не смогли бы подобрать лучшего дня, чем сегодняшний, когда людей трудно удивить и напугать. Наверное, нашествие призраков поначалу покажется всем просто хэллоуинским розыгрышем!

— Я прикажу, чтобы разогнали людей по домам, — Карлос схватился за свою рацию, и через пару кварталов на улицах, откуда ни возьмись, появились десятки полицейских. Моментально началась паника, все бросились врассыпную, и кто-то даже упал на капот их машины. — Чёрт знает, что такое!

— Здесь вправо, — неожиданно скомандовал Игон. Карлос покосился на него с недоверием, ведь призраки продолжали мчаться прямо по крышам домов. — Приборы показывают, что наибольшая активность на юго-востоке, что у нас там?

— Два торговых центра, библиотека, несколько школ, — на ходу перечислял полицейский, — стадион...

— Точно, стадион! — звонко выкрикнула Кайли. — Игон, ты же сам говорил, что Авичи нужно собрать всех своих подданных, чтобы появиться во всей красе. Стадион лучше всего подходит для этого.

— Она может быть права, — протянул Джексон, и Карлос тут же свернул на другую улицу:

— Будем надеяться, ты не ошиблась, девчонка.

Остаток пути никто больше не проронил ни слова, но у Кайли отлегло от сердца, когда впереди, между высотками, показалось здание стадиона. На фоне тёмного неба чёрные призраки были видны особенно хорошо, и да, Кайли не ошиблась, все духи действительно слетались к стадиону. Огромная парковка перед ним пустовала, людей — по крайней мере, живых — внутри не оказалось, и потому Игон, только они вошли в первый же коридор, приказал держаться вместе. 

— Если такая работёнка у вас каждый день, то я понимаю, почему вы такие психи, — Карлос устало вытер пот со лба и пошёл первым, слегка пригибаясь.

Хотя стадион пустовал, его помещения оказались ярко освещены, словно призраки специально показывали охотникам дорожку, чтобы те не заблудились. Выглядело это жутко, как в старых фильмах ужасов: ярко-белый свет дрожал и помаргивал, а стоило пройти очередной коридор, как лампы за спиной гасли, чтобы уже нельзя было вернуться. Кайли уже устала держать бластер, но и опустить оружие не могла, потому что призраки могли ожидать их за любым поворотом — их шёпот, шелест и шорох чёрно-серебряной пыли, из которой они состояли, слышался отовсюду.

Они почти преодолели раздевалки, когда показалась развилка. Большой указатель над ней гласил, что для выхода к трибунам следует повернуть налево, а короткий выход на поле для команд был направо. Не секунды не колеблясь, Спенглер повёл туда.

— С трибун мы ничего не сможем сделать, — пояснил он, поправляя очки. 

Кайли задержалась, оглядываясь: в постоянном шелесте ей послышался какой-то посторонний звук, однако коридоры — тот, откуда они пришли, и тот, что вёл на трибуны — оба были совершенно пусты. Хотя нет, в конце последнего коридора что-то вдруг мелькнуло.

— Эй! Я что-то видела, — но когда девушка обернулась, она поняла, что осталась одна. Её спутники ушли настолько далеко, что Гриффин не могла услышать их голоса. — Эй, Роланд? Гарретт, ты здесь? Игон?

Её шаги гулко отдавались от стен, когда Кайли добежала до угла, за которым, наверное, скрылись охотники и Карлос. Только там никого не оказалось, а лампы горели так же ярко, словно никто и не проходил по коридору. Неожиданно оказавшись в одиночестве во вражеском логове, Кайли привалилась к стене и зажмурилась. Вот же глупая, в такую передрягу угодила!

Лёгкий шелест заставил её распахнуть глаза, но рядом никого не оказалось. Хотя нет, та странная пыль, из которой состояли призраки, лёгкой дымкой стелилась по полу и летела к ней из того коридора, куда ушли Игон и остальные. Едва дымка поднялась, образуя ещё смутный образ лошадиной головы, как Кайли наставила на неё протонный бластер и взвизгнула:

— Не подходи!

С трудом оторвавшись от стены, не спуская глаз с жуткой тени, которая замерла, испугавшись угрозы, Кайли попятилась назад. Разум твердил ей, что она совершала ошибку, что бежать нужно прямо на призрака, но прорваться вперёд — нет, этого Кайли бы не смогла. Единственной надеждой, за которую ещё цеплялась Гриффин, было то, что она до сих пор не испугалась собственной смерти. Значит, её пока не могли обратить в бесплотного духа.

Краем глаза Кайли заметила на блестящем полу тёмное пятно. Несколько секунд потребовалось, чтобы сообразить, что это была чья-то тень. Здесь был кто-то ещё, кроме неё, и Кайли похолодела. Сила воли, надежда, разум, тело — всё мгновенно отказало ей, пока тень приближалась, приобретая знакомые очертания. Но это не был конь-призрак или сам Кошмар, напротив, сзади к Кайли медленно приближался человек. Высокий... тонкий... со знакомой, вечно встрёпанной причёской.

— Эдуардо? — не веря самой себе, выдохнула она. Неужели Эдуардо всё же удалось уцелеть и сбежать? В это счастливое мгновение Кайли не сомневалась, что именно так всё и было. Эдуардо ведь столько раз вытаскивал её из всяческих заварушек, и сейчас он тоже появился в тот момент, когда она совсем отчаялась и пала духом.

Но развернувшись, Кайли увидела совсем не то, на что надеялась. Нависший над ней Эдуардо упёрся рукой в стену, преграждая путь к отступлению, и хищно оскалился:

— Кайли Гриффин, не хочешь ли ты умереть?

Белый череп, намалёванный на его лице, светился, а прежде карие глаза полыхали чародейским, чёрным огнём. Когда Эдуардо наклонился к ней ещё ниже, Кайли показалось, что она сейчас умрёт.

***

— Твою мать, — выдохнул воспитанный Гарретт, когда выкатился в коридор, ведущий на поле. — Есть идеи, как с ними справиться?

Наверное, на стадионе должны были провести какой-то концерт, потому что в его дальнем конце вместо ворот была выстроена огромная сцена. И хотя человеческих зрителей здесь не оказалось, наведённые на сцену прожекторы работали, а поле до отказа было заполнено призраками, и в первый момент охотников оглушило конское ржание.

Карлос, открыв рот и опустив оружие, беспомощно смотрел на бесновавшуюся орду. Привидения — целый табун одинаковых чёрно-серебристых лошадей, не обращали на охотников внимания, просто не слышали из-за собственного ржания. Роланд попытался сосчитать призраков, но сбился уже на втором или третьем десятке, да и считать было бесполезно: со всех сторон на поле слетались всё новые и новые бесплотные лошади, и надежда с ними справиться таяла с каждой секундой.

— Да у нас и ловушек-то столько не будет, — возмутился Гарретт, — это нечестно!

— Тихо, — Игон положил руку ему на плечо, — говорите шёпотом, они не должны все сразу понять, что мы здесь. Понаблюдаем.

— Понаблюдаем?!

— Да. Против стольких призраков мы не выстоим, наши протонные ружья не рассчитаны на такую мощность. Разумнее дождаться появления Авичи или хотя бы Эл Муэрто, тогда мы лишим их главаря.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — проворчал Миллер, откатываясь в сторону. — Кто сказал, что мы сможем справиться с этими двумя крошками, а?

— У нас нет выбора, — хмуро ответил Игон.

На этом все разговоры закончились. Охотники, как могли, рассредоточились возле входа на поле, стараясь не отходить слишком далеко друг от друга. При таком количестве противников разделяться им было смертельно опасно.

Минуты текли, но ничего не происходило, лишь тучи, нависшие над городом, всё сильнее сгущались, словно сама природа готовилась к катастрофе. Всё походило на какой-то фильм о постапокалиптическом будущем, один из тех, на которые сейчас повально ходили в кино. И, как и в фильме, никто в городе, кроме этих нескольких человек, не подозревал, что вскоре этот мир рухнет и что мало кто сможет выжить. Самое время было начинать бояться, но вот о страхе никто не думал, сосредоточившись на том, что им предстояло делать, когда начнётся апокалипсис.

— Понятия не имею, как мы будем сражаться с Авичи, — пробормотал Спенглер, утирая пот со лба. Помимо того, что ему приходилось держать в поле зрения множество привидений, он не спускал глаз и с Карлоса. Полицейский впервые оказался в подобной ситуации и потому был ужасно непредсказуем; Игон пытался произвести в уме кое-какие расчёты, спланировать их следующие действия, но необходимость делать поправку на Карлоса сводила всё к нулю. — Если бы мы знали хотя бы примерный уровень эктоплазматического излучения, я мог бы приблизительно определить нужный уровень протонного заряда, но мы не знаем ничего. Кайли, ты...

В этот момент он понял, что Кайли нет рядом. Не то, что рядом, вообще нигде — ни среди охотников, ни в первых рядах призраков, а ведь из-за своей оранжевой брони Кайли была заметней всех остальных ребят.

— Где Кайли?

От его вопроса Роланд и Гарретт встрепенулись, но не успели они осознать, когда и куда могла исчезнуть их подруга, как среди призраков началось оживление. Стоявшие ближе всего к ним жеребцы вскинулись и заржали, их голоса слились воедино вместе с голосами ещё сотен таких же, как призрачных лошадей. Недалеко от охотников возникла серебряная вспышка, и привидения хлынули врозь, в разные стороны, даже навстречу Гарретту. Между расступившихся призраков образовался длинный узкий коридор, по которому к сцене медленно двинулся невысокий, сгорбленный всадник.

— Там Кошмар! – выкрикнул Роланд. Игон не успел его остановить, как Карлос уже вскинул пистолет:

— Я узнал эту сволочь, — прорычал он и спустил курок.

Три выстрела прогремели один за другим, но вряд ли Карлос попал хотя бы один раз. Призрачные лошади с визгами обратились в пыль и перемешались, окутав футбольное поле единой чёрно-серебристой пеленой. Рванувшийся к полицейскому Игон ударил его по руке, и последняя пуля Карлоса взрыла землю на углу футбольного поля.

— Не стреляйте! — в голосе Спенглера послышался настоящий ужас. — Не стреляйте! Мы не знаем, что будет, если все призраки смешаются. Они могут не стать обратно людьми, когда всё закончится!

— Если вообще закончится, — пробормотал Гарретт, устало опуская оружие.

— Ребята, он приближается! — крикнул Роланд и вскинул свой бластер. — На счёт три!

Кошмар вместе со своим седоком были ещё достаточно далеко, чтобы охотники могли выстрелить, не нанеся вреда другим призракам. Однако это уже мало кого волновало: страх сделал своё дело, и каждый из них готов был нажать на курок бластера или пистолета, когда внезапно появившаяся Кайли с криком повисла на руке Карлоса.

— Не надо! — в глазах девушки плескался смертельный ужас, так что Карлос остановился в нерешительности. — Это Эдуардо!

— Кайли, что с тобой? — выдохнул ошарашенный Игон.

Всё происходившее на поле как-то сразу отошло на второй план, когда они рассмотрели Кайли. На её оранжевой броне виднелся рубленый след, наколенники куда-то делись, и тонкие ноги девушки были сплошь исцарапаны до крови, словно она проехалась коленями по асфальту. 

— Не стреляйте! — смертельно перепуганная Кайли отчаянно цеплялась за руку Карлоса. Её иссиня-белые губы дрожали, и полицейский замер, не в силах отвести взгляда от её помертвелого лица. — Бегите, надо спасаться! Там Эдуардо, он хочет нас убить!

— Что? Да что ты мелешь, девчонка? — наконец, опомнился Карлос, схватив Кайли за локоть. 

Он грубо встряхнул девушку, надеясь привести её в чувство, но не помогло. Гриффин, не отрываясь, смотрела на призраков, почтительно расступавшихся перед приближавшей сгорбленной фигурой. Кошмар с громогласным ржанием медленно и горделиво выступал, зная, что жертвам никуда от него не деться. Лица всадника не было видно, его закрывал капюшон, и свет прожекторов будто специально огибал эту фигуру, будто боясь коснуться проклятого. 

— Нам надо бежать, — ещё раз повторила Кайли, не сводя с призрака ужасно огромных глаз. — Он больше не Эдуардо, он смерть

— Да что ты несёшь, сестра? — к девушке подкатил Гарретт, но Кайли его не заметила. 

В этот миг окружавшие их призраки ликующе заржали в один голос, оглушив охотников, так что Роланд и Игон выронили свои протонные ружья и зажали уши. Кошмар одним махом перескочил через толпу и взвился на дыбы; от его воя один за другим взорвались прожекторы, но стадион только на несколько секунд погрузился во тьму. Прямо перед охотниками, непонятно откуда, появилось белое пятно, словно кто-то вылил ведро фосфорной краски. Почти сразу же бесформенная клякса стала приобретать чёткие очертания, и вот уже на людей взирал и скалился жуткий, какой-то неестественный череп. Как загорается огонь от спички, так и в его глазницах вспыхнули и замерцали тёмно-красные огоньки. Из-за крепко сгустившихся туч на мгновение всё же вырвался лунный свет, озаривший всадника со спины, и теперь охотникам стали видны вихрастые, растрёпанные волосы, тускло поблёскивавшие серьги в его ушах и посеребрённые застёжки плаща и воротника-стойки.

— Эл Муэрто, — выдохнул Карлос не своим голосом, выпустив руку девушки.

Никто не мог пошевелиться или сказать хотя бы слово. Ужас накатывал волнами, сдавливал грудь, цеплялся за ноги многотонным грузом. С трудом сглотнув, Кайли, не мигая, смотрела на приближавшегося всадника. Когда-то это был Эдуардо, но не верилось, это просто не мог быть Эдуардо! Он не мог нацепить чёрный плащ, размалевать лицо, он не мог повелевать армией призраков, готовых уничтожить не только Нью-Йорк, но и всё человечество... Он не мог пытаться её убить!

Как только Кайли увидела его в коридоре стадиона, в первый миг она была почти счастлива. Но затем Эдуардо достал меч — длинный изогнутый клинок, светившийся в темноте, и, улыбаясь как демон, как вампир, нависающий над беспомощной жертвой, занёс его у Кайли над головой. Она понимала тогда, что умрёт, если не бросится бежать, но всё равно стояла и ждала, что всё это обернётся сном, кошмаром, или что Эдуардо снимет дурацкую маску и засмеётся, объясняя, что он её разыграл. Только когда меч превратил в крошево кусок стены, к которой она прижималась, Кайли поняла, что это не сон, и страх погнал её вперёд.

Сейчас же чудовище, восседавшее верхом на Кошмаре, было отвратительно... и прекрасно. Кайли едва не стошнило при мысли об этом, но она не могла отрицать очевидного. Потемневшие волосы Эдуардо отливали лунным серебром, серебро же играло и на пряжках его плаща и металлическом канте вдоль воротника, на сбруе его смертоносного коня. Казалось, будто перед ней стоял Зорро какой-нибудь герой из комиксов, но нет, Кайли смотрела на всадника смерти. Этот балбес теперь стал врагом, готовым их убить. Может, это вовсе не Эдуардо, а его злой двойник? По-научному его называли допельгангер, и... Кайли потрясла головой, с ужасом понимая, что думала совсем не о том. Если перед ней двойник Эдуардо или его альтер-эго, значит, настоящий Эдуардо должен быть уже мёртв.

Настоящий Эдуардо никогда бы не поднял на неё руку.

— Назад! — крикнул Игон.

Они едва успели отшатнуться в стороны, как Кошмар одним прыжком оказался на их месте. Взбрыкнув, он заржал, и Эдуардо поднял его на дыбы.

— О, блин! Что же тебя так перекорёжило, компадре? — присвистнул Гарретт, не отводя взгляда от друга.

— Ты... ты что на себя нацепил? — прорычал ошарашенный Карлос. Он только несколько секунд медлил, туго соображая, но когда враг оказался совсем рядом, Карлос снова вскинул пистолет и направил его на всадника.

Прицелиться Ривера-старший не успел. Кошмар с визгом рванулся вперёд, и Эдуардо свесившись с седла, вцепился в руку брата и рванул на себя. Не удержавшийся на ногах Карлос полетел вперёд, и тут Эдуардо с жестокой улыбкой ударил его ногой прямо в лицо. Услышав чей-то отчаянный крик, Кайли не сразу поняла, что это кричала она сама. Карлос распластался на траве, по его лицу расползалась кровь, и никто не успел ничего сделать, когда передние копыта Кошмара с силой ударили землю всего в паре дюймов от его головы.

— Карлос Ривера, — послышался уже знакомый Кайли голос, от которого её бросило в дрожь. Леденящий ужас заставил её тело окаменеть, и Кайли лишь беспомощно наблюдала, как Эдуардо... нет, Эл Муэрто наклонился над поверженным братом, чтобы задать один-единственный вопрос. — Не хочешь ли ты умереть?

Не в силах больше смотреть, Кайли закрыла глаза, ожидая услышать ужасный предсмертный вопль. Когда Эдуардо спросил это у неё, то, не дожидаясь ответа, выхватил меч и нанёс удар... Но какая-то крошечная надежда, ещё теплившаяся в глубине души, заставила Кайли открыть глаза. Эдуардо не мог этого сделать. Он дурак, идиот, неисправимый ленивец и хвастун, но не убийца!

Только когда Кайли, набравшись сил, снова взглянула на братьев, то её внимание сразу же приковал к себе длинный смертоносный меч, который блестел в лунном свете в руках Эдуардо.

— Нет...

— Ко мне, мой Эл Муэрто! — прокатился над стадионом громкий и властный голос, и Эдуардо остановился, не успев опустить меч на брата.


	10. Глава 9. "Ты убил Кайли!"

Лицо Эдуардо, если можно так выразиться, просветлело, когда он услышал этот голос, а бесцветные губы тронула счастливая улыбка. Он ещё немного помедлил, но всё-таки, убрав меч, развернул коня. Сгрудившиеся было призраки расступились перед ним, образовав длинный коридор до самой сцены в другом конце стадиона. Разбитые прожекторы больше не горели, и Кайли поздно сообразила, что сцена освещалась сама собой: в нескольких ярдах над ней в воздухе возник портал, похожий на закручивающуюся воронку. Кайли моргнула, и из портала вырвалась наружу жуткая молния, а следом громыхнуло так, что она от неожиданности вздрогнула всем телом. Молнии всё били и били — то в сцену, то в поле стадиона, и хотя следов будто бы не оставалось, Кайли вся замерла от ужаса, понимая, что Эдуардо направлялся прямо туда.

— Кайли, сюда, скорее! — она даже не сразу поняла, что Игон звал её. Спенглеру пришлось взять Кайли за руку и оттащить к ближайшей трибуне. Там был какой-то маленький павильон, тренерская скамейка, и охотники укрылись под её крышей. — Надо подождать.

— Чего ждать? — спросила Кайли, не отводя взгляда от сцены. Портал стал ещё шире и больше, чтобы человек смог пройти в полный рост, не наклоняясь, и молнии перестали сверкать. Внезапно стало тихо, даже жеребцы-призраки перестали переговариваться между собой; со своего места Кайли слышала, как тяжело переступал Кошмар, как всхрапывал от нетерпения. Лица Эдуардо не было видно, но почему-то Кайли казалось, он был рад, может, даже счастлив от того, что происходило. Гриффин передёрнуло. — Чего ждать, Игон?

— Авичи сейчас появится, — напряжённым голосом ответил тот, — мы уже не помешаем. Наши бластеры бесполезны, пока мы не знаем, какова её сила. Лучше пока не высовываться.

— И позволить Эдуардо умереть?!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что у этой дамочки на нашего Эдди другие планы, — нахмурившись, пробормотал Гарретт, глядя за спину Кайли.

Из портала показался огромный светящийся шар. Не нависай над всем человечеством смертельная угроза, Кайли сказала бы, что он напоминал рождественскую ёлочную игрушку. Только сейчас этот шар содержал зло, такое же страшное, как Акира и Темпус, а может ещё и сильнее их — охотники до сих пор не знали, какой силой обладала некогда могущественная жрица богини смерти. Мгновение шар застыл в воздухе, и вдруг из его глубины начала разливаться чернота, похожая на разводы чёрной краски на белом снегу; Кайли неожиданно отчётливо поняла, что это развеивались чары последней защиты, наложенной жрецами Эскудера на взбунтовавшуюся Авичи.

— Контейнер для сдерживания, — выдохнул Роланд, и Кайли машинально кивнула, хотя никакого ответа не требовалось.

— И он вот-вот раскроется. Что мы будем делать?

Ответ был одним — ждать, но именно бездействие и пугало Кайли. Что, если из-за этого промедления Эдуардо навсегда перевоплотится в Эл Муэрто? Или его убьют? Кайли почувствовала, как земля уходит у неё из-под ног... или это весь стадион сотрясся, когда сиявшая серебром сфера раскололась на две части? Разлетевшиеся веером осколки сияли, как бриллианты на солнечном свету и вдруг, вспыхнув ярким белым пламенем, моментально исчезли, оставив на посередине сцены прекрасную юную девушку. Уставившись на неё, Кайли судорожно сглотнула. Призрак? Это призрак? Хотя за свою работу охотником за привидениями, она насмотрелась уже всяких потусторонних созданий, но эта хрупка черноволосая девушка в одной тунике совсем не походила на то чудовище из легенды.

— Внешность... не соответствует голосу, — с расстановкой сказал явно ошарашенный Роланд, но Кайли и так поняла, что он собирался сказать нечто другое.

Внешность зачастую обманчива, но всё равно те несколько секунд, что Кайли оглядывала проклятую жрицу, её снедала зависть. Слишком тонкая фигурка, слишком тёмные волосы, спадающие на плечи тяжёлыми волнами, слишком огромные и вроде бы невинные глаза... слишком обнажённые плечи. Слишком счастливое лицо Эдуардо, преклонившего перед ней колено. При виде этого Кайли с трудом подавила низкий рык. До этого момента она и не думала, что один вид Эдуардо, с таким подобострастием смотревшего на другую девушку, может вывернуть её душу наизнанку.

— Погоди, Кайли, — Игон вовремя схватил её за руку, — ещё рано.

Рано? Закусив губу, Кайли снова повернулась к сцене и вздрогнула. Эдуардо уже стоял рядом с Авичи, и маленькая ладонь жрицы небрежно поглаживала его по щеке. Авичи как будто не пугал этот жуткий намалёванный череп на его лице... Конечно, это же она сделала Эдуардо таким.

— Мой Эл Муэрто, — в голосе Авичи слышалось нечто вроде благоговения, и Кайли передёрнуло. Она словно смотрела какой-то телесериал, где после ста пятидесяти серий поисков главные герои, наконец, воссоединились. — Наконец, ты принадлежишь только мне.

— Ребята, она точно не собирается его убивать? — напряжённым голосом спросил Роланд, и тут, словно услышав его слова, Авичи притянула Эдуардо в поцелуй.

Не выдержав, Кайли отвернулась. Ей и прежде невыносимо было смотреть на это проявление нежности, а тут — Эдуардо... и призрак. Хотя Кайли осознавала, что сам Эдуардо вряд ли этого желал, видеть это всё равно было превыше её сил. Она повернулась, когда уже всё закончилось, досадуя на саму себя за слабость. С чего ей должно быть дело, с кем Эдуардо целовался? Они просто коллеги по работе.

— Моё многовековое ожидание стоило того, — Авичи вновь с нежностью коснулась пальцами щеки Эдуардо, — я снова заполучила тебя. Никто теперь не сможет нас разлучить, и вскоре мы вместе подчиним небеса.

— Небеса? — встрепенулся Игон. — Очевидно, она говорит про богиню...

— Миктлансиуатль, — хрипло сказал за него Карлос. Держась за плечо, он подошёл ближе к охотникам, не спуская глаз со своего брата, которого уже приобнимала за пояс призрачная жрица. — Это её хочет свергнуть Авичи, а с его помощью... у неё это получится.

— Ну, мы не позволим этому случиться, — пообещал Гарретт. По его лицу было заметно лёгкое злорадство над Карлосом, который, наконец, убедился в их правоте, но Миллер всё же промолчал, и за это Кайли была ему благодарна. Охотники до сих пор не смогли понять, как сбросить чары Авичи с Эдуардо и вернуть его в нормальное состояние; а Карлосу, единственному оставшемуся на их стороне Эскудера, должно было быть известно что-то, какие-то приёмы против этой жрицы. Это была их единственная надежда.

— Мистер Ривера, — Карлос вздрогнул, поняв, что Игон обратился к нему, — вы не могли бы позвонить в свой участок и попросить оцепить близлежащий к стадиону район? Я боюсь, мы не сможем удержать Авичи и Эдуардо здесь, на поле.

Полицейский, уже позабыв, что надо пререкаться, послушно потянулся за рацией, висевшей у него на поясе. Он покрутил ручки настройки, но из динамика слышалось только одно шипение.

— Проклятье! — выругался Карлос, и Кайли боязливо обернулась на него — не дай Бог, Авичи услышит. Ривера смотрел на неработавшую рацию с искренним ужасом, будто не веря, что техника могла его подвести. — Я не могу связаться с участком!

— Авичи блокирует все радиоволны, — взволнованно сказал Игон, но его перебил Роланд:

— Нет, смотрите! — вытянув руку, Джексон указал им на серебристо-черное облако, кружившее над полем стадиона подобно стае хищных птиц. В какой-то момент от него отделилось облачко поменьше, метнулось за пределы поля, и сноп искр, озаривших небо, подсказал охотникам, что помимо радиосвязи ближайший к стадиону квартал лишился еще и электричества.

— Ах, чтоб тебя! — вдруг заорал Гарретт и, прежде чем его успели остановить, вскинул свой бластер и выпустил протонный луч прямо в центр этого облака.

— Гарретт, нет! — вскрикнула Кайли, но было уже поздно.

Протонный луч никого не задел — серебристый вихрь подался в стороны, а потом вновь сомкнулся и пошёл волнами, как вода, закручивается в воронку. Гарретт грязно выругался, но никому уже не было дела до его сквернословия: своим необдуманным поступком он выдал Авичи присутствие охотников, до этого момента удачно прятавшихся под навесом. На мгновение все замерли, и Кайли отчётливо слышала, как гулко стучало её сердце. Может быть, их всё же не заметят?

Глупая надежда, конечно, оказалась тщетной: призрачная жрица, оттолкнув Эдуардо в сторону, сделала шаг вперёд, пристально оглядываясь. Кайли считала про себя секунды в ожидании, когда же красивое лицо молодой женщины на сцене сменится уродливой рожей призрака — так некстати вспомнилась Акира — но ничего не происходило. Авичи лишь прищурилась, расплываясь в злорадной улыбке.

— И кто же у нас здесь? Смертные, вы пришли преклониться перед своей новой владычицей?

В голосе жрицы сквозило самодовольство, и от этой приторности Кайли вздрогнула. Она беспомощно оглянулась на Игона, но тот только нервным жестом поправил очки и ничего не сказал. Самой же Кайли ох как хотелось ответить, но она заставила себя сдержаться. Первое время, раз у них нет никакого оружия против Авичи, придётся смиренно подчиняться, как бы ни противно это было. Но если это поможет спасти Эдуардо и Нью-Йорк... что же им остаётся делать?

— Эскудера! — взвизгнула Авичи, и прокатившаяся следом волна ужаса заставила Кайли закричать.

Это было что-то кошмарное. Словно кто-то вложил в её голову панический страх, всепоглощающий, лишающий воли... Роланд схватил Кайли за руку и поволок за собой, а у неё, спотыкавшейся, вяло передвигавшей ноги, даже не было сил сопротивляться.

— Эскудера! — вновь взвизгнула Авичи ужасно тонким голосом, а охотники, пользуясь ее замешательством, пятились к входу в подтрибунные помещения стадиона. — Вы, заточившие меня на века в той дыре, как вы посмели вновь явиться в час моего воцарения?!

— Карлос, молчите, — умоляюще произнёс Игон, схватив того за руку. Впрочем, этого можно было и не делать: полицейский, явно растерянный, и не думал возражать призраку, словно не осознавал, что под Эскудерой Авичи имела в виду именно его.

— А... так ты всего один здесь, — испуг исчез из голоса Авичи, она снова стала царственной жрицей, осознающей свое огромное превосходство. — А кто эти мелкие букашки, твоя свита? Или род Эскудера ослаб настолько, что прибегаете к помощи местных шарлатанов?

— Полегче на поворотах, дамочка! — не сдержался Гарретт. — Не приплетайте нас в свои личные разборки!

— Личные? — усмехнулась Авичи, и от ее снисходительной улыбки холодок побежал по коже. — Значит, ты, четвероногое создание, считаешь себя превыше всего этого?

— Ещё как!

— И ты так уверен, что тебя не ждет его участь?

Авичи взмахнула рукой в сторону Эдуардо, безучастно замершего в нескольких шагах от нее. При одном взгляде на него сердце Кайли пребольно сжималось. Эдуардо стал безвольной марионеткой в чужих руках — по своей бы воле он никогда бы не напал на своих друзей и не стал бы целовать призрака...

— Да можно подумать, я тебе это позволю! — ответил Гарретт, храбрясь. Он вскинул свой бластер, целясь будто бы в Авичи, а будто бы и ей по ноги. На жрицу его позерство произвело странное впечатление: она весьма коварно усмехнулась, и в следующий миг между ней и Гарреттом встал Эдуардо. — Черт возьми, Эдвина, не мешайся под ногами!

— Эдвина? — переспросил тот не своим голосом — глубоким, чарующим, совершенно не похожим на тот, что был прежде. — Кто ты такой, смертный, чтобы так обращаться ко мне?

Сделав шаг, Эдуардо остановился на краю сцены, и Кошмар по немой команде подбежал к нему, как послушная собака. Оказавшись в седле, Ривера горделиво выпрямился, с презрением взглянул на охотников.

— Хорошо же она тебе промыла мозги, — с какой-то жалостью сказал Гарретт, опуская бластер. Стрелять в друга он не мог. Никто из них не мог.

Кайли, продолжая отступать, быстро обернулась — до входа в стадион оставалось всего несколько ярдов — и в свою очередь убрала бластер. Невероятно, но они отступали, не сделав ни единой попытки поймать призрака! Хотя Авичи, в общем-то, и не была призраком: счётчик, висевший у Кайли на поясе, ни разу так и не дал показаний.

Охотникам оставалось всего ничего до их ненадёжного убежища, когда Авичи, с усмешкой щёлкнув пальцами, создала из воздуха огромный позолоченный трон. Усевшись на него, она снисходительно позвала Эдуардо.

— Эл Муэрто, — тот сразу же повернулся на голос и даже почтительно склонил голову. Жрица улыбнулась ещё раз, уже более коварно и жестоко, и произнесла, не спуская с охотников огромных чёрных глаз: — Они мне не нужны. Можешь их убить.

Мгновение никто не двигался с места. Услышав этот приказ, Кайли замерла, осознавая, что Эдуардо только что приказали. Но ведь он не мог... он не должен был послушаться... Кайли вспомнилось, как всего несколько минут назад Эдуардо гнался за ней, кривляясь и жутко хохоча. Воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой, она попятилась, едва не врезавшись в Роланда, и от испуга закрыла глаза. В этот момент Эдуардо, с обожанием поклонившись Авичи, рванул на себя поводья, и Кошмар, взвившись, жутко заржал.

За спиной Кайли кто-то вскрикнул от неожиданности и страха, её схватили за плечо, развернули и грубо пихнули вперёд. Открыв глаза, Кайли увидела Роланда, совсем посеревшего, как если бы его лицо испачкали в пыли; за его спиной натужно пыхтел Гарретт, быстро-быстро крутивший колёса своей коляски. Игон и Карлос каким-то образом успели оказаться впереди, полицейский вдобавок умудрялся освещать им дорогу своим карманным фонариком — в коридоре под трибунами оказались разбиты все лампы, и непроглядная тьма со всех сторон пугала до умопомрачения.

— Не останавливайся, — прохрипел Роланд, когда задержавшаяся Кайли попробовала обернуться.

Но несмотря на его правоту, Кайли всё же посмотрела назад. Не верилось, что они бежали от Эдуардо. Может, если разок врезать по тому идиоту протонным лучом, связь между ним и Авичи разорвётся? Однако нельзя было так рисковать его жизнью, и потому Кайли, закусывая губу от обиды и бессилия, только смотрела, как Кошмар, подгоняемый кнутом в руке Эдуардо, огромными скачками мчался прямо к ней. Круглые, широко открытые красные глаза зверя казались сумасшедшими, но лицо его всадника было ещё страшней: нарисованный череп светился в темноте, в чёрных глазах бесновалось пламя, и Кайли прямо чувствовала, как приросла к месту, пока Кошмар неумолимо приближался. Сердце билось где-то в районе горла, руки и ноги заледенил ужас, но Кайли с какой-то отрешенностью наблюдала, как Эдуардо потянул из-за спины длинный и узкий клинок, светившийся в темноте лунным светом.

— Кайли, сюда! — подоспевший Роланд, схватив ее за руку, потащил в тёмный коридор. Спотыкаясь, Кайли пыталась успеть за ним, то и дело оглядываясь.

— Быстрей! — крикнул Карлос, и охотники следом за ним нырнули в какое-то маленькое и темное помещение.

Прижатая спиной к стене, Кайли слышала рваное, тяжелое дыхание мужчин, стоявших совсем рядом. Свет фонарика слабо отражался от стен, и потому можно было разглядеть выражение настоящего ужаса на лицах Роланда, Гарретта и даже Игона. Витавший в воздухе страх передался и ей, и Кайли вжалась в стену, беззвучно молясь, чтобы все происходящее оказалось страшным сном. Из-за одного придурка, из-за его предательства Кайли так хотелось разрыдаться! Да как же он мог? Неужели не понимал, что им манипулировали?

— Тихо, — шепнул Роланд. — Это раздевалка, здесь полно шкафов.

И словно в подтверждение его слов за Гарреттом послышался слабый металлический звон: чуть подвинувшись, он задел ручками своей коляски дверцу. Карлос, обернувшись, шикнул на него, и луч фонарика заметался по полу коридора и выключился. Охотники оказались в полной темноте, жуткой, пугающей, потому что снаружи не раздавалось ни звука. Кайли задержала, дыхание, вслушиваясь. Ей то и дело мерещился цокот копыт и всхрап призрачного коня, но каждый раз оказывалось, что никого там не было. Почти не дыша, она рискнула выбраться из своего закутка, но только сделала шаг, как Игон схватил ее за руку. От ощущения мокрой, холодной ладони, резко вцепившейся в ее собственную, Кайли едва не вскрикнула, сдержалась лишь чудом, услышав в отдалении слабый отзвук копыт.

Дальний конец коридора, откуда она прибежали, не разбирая дороги, осветился бледным светом, словно луна вышла из-за облаков. Но в узких коридорах стадиона не могло быть луны, и у Кайли пересохло в горле, когда она поняла, что их убежище раскрыли. Они сами загнали себя в ловушку, бежать больше некуда! Секунды текли подобно вечности, Кайли все ждала, когда же Эдуардо вновь настигнет их, обнажив меч... она сжала руку Игона в ответ так сильно, что тот скривился от боли.

Но ничего не произошло. Свет исчез так же внезапно, как и появился; оказавшись опять в темноте, Кайли словно ослепла да и вообще лишилась других чувств. Темнота походила на оглушающую липкую паутину, из которой никак не выбраться. Первое мгновение радости сменилось ужасом и неопределенностью — вдруг Эдуардо решил напасть под покровом мрака? Прошло, наверное, не меньше часа, когда Карлос, оказавшийся наиболее смелым из них всех, решился взглянуть на свои наручные часы, циферблат которых слабо светился.

— Пятнадцать минут, — шепнул он, и Кайли не поверила своим ушам. Так мало? Ей казалось, что они прятались здесь целую вечность!

— Он ушел, — наконец, сказал Игон и, выпустив руку Кайли, вытер пот со лба. — Нам тоже нужно уходить.

— Ну да, а где гарантия, что этот Бэтмен не подкарауливает нас где-нибудь за углом? — проворчал Гарретт, пытаясь скрыть свой испуг.

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, — не выдержала Кайли, содрогаясь от неожиданного приступа страха.

— Нам надо попасть в Пожарную башню, — проговорил Игон, судорожным движением поправляя очки. — Если Авичи доберется до хранилища, весь город будет разрушен до основания. А там Жанин... и Лизун, о Господи!

— Ваше хранилище ее не волнует, — ответил Карлос, сцепив зубы. — Она не желает делить этот мир с другими призраками и, скорее, уничтожит их, всех, до единого. Надо бы... — он остановился, не договорив, и полез рукой в потайной карман. Вытащив небольшой сотовый, он быстро начал нажимать на кнопки, сбиваясь и ругаясь себе под нос. Кайли следила за каждым его движением с надеждой: должно быть, Карлос неожиданно сообразил, что им делать, и уже кому-то звонил, однако полицейский, глухо выругавшись сквозь зубы, швырнул телефон себе под ноги. — Связи нет! Я не могу предупредить Бет. Я не могу...

— Постойте, подождите, — начал Роланд, осторожно дотронувшись до его плеча. Глаза Карлоса остекленил ужас, он будто ничего не видел и не соображал. — Ваша жена и сын не пострадают, ведь у них нет знака вашего рода.

— Если... — сглотнув, полицейский начал снова, — если Эдуардо намерен нас убить, он будет искать меня дома, а там Бет и Кевин, и я не могу их предупредить!

— Поверьте, ваша жена сможет защитить вашего сына! Лучше помогите нам вернуть Эдуардо, пока он ничего не натворил.

— Если превращение половины жителей города в лошадей, это «ничего не натворил», то Авичи тогда просто играет в куклы! — фыркнул Гарретт и уже собирался что-то добавить, когда его перебил Игон:

— Мистер Ривера, вы можете пойти с нами в Пожарную башню? Я понимаю, как отец, вы должны быть рядом с семьей, но только с вашей помощью мы сможем образумить Эдуардо. Я даже не уверен, что в нашем офисе безопасно. За нами Эдуардо придет туда, а что он может натворить...

— Как минимум, уничтожить все оружие, — со вздохом ответил Роланд на его риторический вопрос.

— Нет, — вдруг резко сказал Карлос, так что Джексон и Спенглер растерянно замолчали. — Есть одно место, куда Авичи побоится прийти или послать Эл Муэрто, — дом отца.

— Дом вашего отца? — переспросила Кайли. — Но разве...

Полицейский предостерегающе поднял руку, и Кайли умолкла. Он прав, сейчас не время для расспросов.

— Теперь я вспоминаю, что Эдуардо рассказывал мне. Вскоре после похорон я оставил его одного дома, — Роланд нахмурился при этих его словах, и Карлос продолжил, будто оправдываясь: — Мне нужно было зарабатывать деньги! Я оставил его, хотя Эдуардо не раз говорил, что вокруг дома вился чёрный конь...

— Я понимаю вашу горечь, мистер Ривера, — сказал Игон как-то не очень сочувственно, — но у вас ещё будет время извиниться перед братом, сначала надо его спасти. Думаю, вы правы, в дом вашего отца Авичи не сможет зайти, он наверняка предусмотрел защитные чары или заклинания. Но любопытно другое: почему Авичи и, соответственно, Кошмар выбрали Эдуардо, а не вас, старшего ребёнка?

По лицу Карлоса было понятно, что прежде этот вопрос не приходил ему в голову. Кайли же почему-то показалось жутко бестактным, прячась в маленькой раздевалке от смертельного врага, размышлять над какими-то ненужными вещами, когда жизнь Эдуардо висела на волоске. Роланд и Гарретт, видимо, подумали так же, потому что Миллер, потрясая кулаком, грубо сообщил, что им пора выбираться, а они тратят время на пустую болтовню.

Из их убежища был только один путь наружу — по тёмным коридорам под стадионом и затем через парковку. Оставалось только надеяться, что Эдуардо и его дьявольский конь не разделились и не поджидали охотников в темноте. Кайли, впервые в жизни струсив, уступила место впереди Роланду. Эти низкие коридоры сменялись один за другим, кое-где ещё мерцали чудом уцелевшие лампы, делавшие всё происходящее похожим на дешёвый фильм ужасов. Только ужасы были настоящие.

Им посчастливилось выйти на подземную парковку без проблем: призраков в коридорах не было, должно быть, Авичи отправила за ними только одного Эл Муэрто. Однако все держали наготове бластеры, а Карлос — пистолет; Кайли машинально сжимала своё оружие, боясь даже задуматься, что придётся применить его против Эдуардо. Было дело, им приходилось наставлять протонные ружья друг на друга, например, чтобы уничтожить находившегося рядом призрака, но здесь было иное. Целью должен быть стать именно Эдуардо... а вдруг, уничтожив эту Смерть во плоти, они убьют и Эдуардо?

Когда впереди показался выезд с парковки, Кайли позволила себе с облегчением вздохнуть. У неё уже онемели пальцы, так сильно она сжимала свой бластер; как же хотелось убрать оружие и хоть немного расслабиться, почувствовать себя в безопасности. Карлос оставил свою машину возле самого стадиона, до неё оставалось не больше двадцати ярдов, и тут Кайли впервые задумалась над тем, что они будут делать, уехав отсюда. Что их ждёт? Вдруг — об этом страшно было подумать —призракам удастся одержать верх?

— Надо отвлечь Эдуардо, увести его подальше от Авичи, — на ходу рассуждал Игон в явном волнении. — Возможно, тогда её контроль ослабнет, и нам легче будет вернуть его.

— Как вернуть?

— Как-как, я ему разок по башке съезжу и хватит! — пробормотал Гарретт, но Кайли была слишком расстроена, чтобы отругать его.

До полицейского автомобиля, казавшегося островком спокойствия, оставалось всего ничего, и Кайли уже готова была, позабыв об опасности, броситься вперёд. Слегка видневшийся борт машины тускло поблёскивал, но маячки больше не мигали, наверное, лампы внутри разбились, как и прожекторы на стадионе. Опасность будто бы отступила, а спасение мнилось совсем близким, казалось, что и остальные охотники и полицейский тоже заразились этой надеждой. Все они прибавили шаги и уже почти не оглядывались, сосредоточившись только на одной цели... чтобы остановиться на самом выходе с парковки.

Не веря своим глазам, Кайли шагнула назад и, кажется, наступила Игону на ногу. В другое время она пришла бы в ужас и непременно извинилась бы, но сейчас что ей самой, что Спенглеру было всё равно. Их взгляды были прикованы к высокой фигуре в чёрном плаще, которая сидела на крыше автомобиля. Заметив остановившихся в растерянности людей, Эл Муэрто злорадно оскалился и сделал насмешливый приглашающий жест.

— Что же вы встали, охотники за привидениями? Я один, а вас несколько, так давайте, ловите меня.

Лучше бы он молчал. Кайл дорого дала бы за то, чтобы этот чужак не говорил голосом Эдуардо, не кривил его лицо в жутких гримасах. Она повторяла себе, что этот придурок так поступает не по своей воле, только не верилось... и недоверие усугубилось лишь, когда Роланд решился заговорить первым:

— Эдуардо... Послушай, это же мы, твои друзья, твой брат. Неужели ты и правда...

— А почему нет? — развёл руками Эл Муэрто, хищно улыбаясь. — Я много чего хотел бы с вами сделать, поверьте, — его взгляд задержался на Кайли, и та, не выдержав, зашла за спину Карлосу. — Особенно тебе, мой дорогой братик, — мгновенно его лицо исказилось яростью и злостью, словно он уже сворачивал Карлосу шею. — Я тебя уничтожу.

— Да очнись же, приятель! Ты что не понимаешь, что это только слова Авичи? Она же призрак, она хочет всех нас тут поработить!

— Она богиня, — вдруг безапелляционно заявил Эл Муэрто. Он замолчал, подняв голову к небу с тем самым блаженным выражением, которое бесило больше всего. — А вы ничтожества, — теперь его голос зазвучал совсем по-другому: злобно, жёстко, с невероятным презрением, — глупые и жалкие смертные, недостойные ходить по этой земле. Убить вас — лучше решение.

— Эдуардо, — от решительности в голосе Карлоса все вздрогнули, — я знаю, что это говоришь не ты.

— Ошибаешься.

Эл Муэрто, наконец, выпрямился в полный рост. Кайл инстинктивно попятилась назад — все её чувства кричали о смертельной угрозе — но даже пребывая в паническом ужасе, она не могла не заметить, как легко Эдуардо стоял на этой машине. Капот даже не выгнулся под весом молодого парня, неужели он совсем ничего не весил? Неужели он уже... стал призраком?

— Ты ошибаешься, — глаза Эдуардо словно остекленели. Он смотрел, не мигая, пригвождая брата взглядом, и походил теперь на жутковатого робота, в которого заложили только одну программу — уничтожать. — Я не марионетка, как вы привыкли считать. И я не твой брат, ублюдок.

— Что? — прошептала Кайли, не веря своим ушам. Что он сказал?

Тот легко спрыгнул на землю, по-кошачьи повёл плечами, разминаясь, и снова горделиво выпрямился. Свет от множества зданий Нью-Йорка оказался у него за спиной, ветер растрепал волосы, и потому белый фосфорный череп казался ещё более устрашающим. Это ведь и вправду не мог быть Эдуардо... От этого призрака веяло холодом и смертью, страшной, непостижимой разумом силой. Как можно его победить? Кто вообще на это способен?

— Что ты сказал? — угрожающе повторил Карлос, наклоняя голову, как бык перед матадором. — Что ты сделал с моим братом, ты, ничтожный...

— А это не твоё дело, что случилось с тем слизняком, — Эл Муэрто усмехнулся и облизнул губы. — Скоро вы все к нему присоединитесь.

Он не договорил, удивлённо вздёрнув брови: не дослушав, полицейский вновь вскинул пистолет наставил ему в голову.

— Что ты сделал с моим братом? — отрывисто повторил Карлос.

— Неужели ты и вправду будешь стрелять в своего младшего братика? — насмешливо поинтересовался тот и посерьёзнел. — Знаю, будешь. Ты ведь всегда недолюбливал этого сопляка, — не прекращая отвратительно улыбаться, Эл Муэрто медленно начал приближаться, всё так же грациозно. — Ты всегда хотел быть единственным ребёнком, чтобы Эдуардо никогда не существовало!

— Лжёшь, — выдохнул Карлос, но с какой-то странной, ужасной неуверенностью. — Эдуардо мой брат.

— Ага, и помеха в твоей жизни, — припечатал его Эл Муэрто жёсткой улыбкой. — Я вижу тебя насквозь, Эскудера, насквозь всю твою прогнившую душонку. И тебя тоже, неженка.

Кайли сглотнула, поняв, что обращались к ней. Ей снова захотелось юркнуть за спину Карлоса или Игона, потому что остановить это чудовище никто не мог. Снова вспомнилось, как белые сильные пальцы Эдуардо сомкнулись на её горле, как он повалил её на землю, и в жесточайшем приступе паники Гриффин покачнулась.

— Я тебя растерзаю, — пообещал Эл Муэрто с кровожадной улыбкой, не оставлявшей сомнения в его серьёзности.

Это было ужасно. Кайли попятилась, зажмурившись и тряся головой. Все инстинкты кричали, что нужно разворачиваться и бежать — неважно куда, только бы спрятаться от этого монстра. Совсем потеряв самообладание, она и вправду готова была броситься прочь, но остолбенела, когда из-за спин охотников, из темноты подземной парковки с воем выскочил Кошмар.

— Господи! — только и успел крикнуть Роланд перед тем, как чёрный конь сбил его с ног. Кайли с визгом отлетела в сторону — Кошмар отбросил её одним ударом хвоста; остальным же повезло больше: Гарретт, откатившись назад, с проклятиями схватился за ружьё, то же проделал и Игон. Но их всех опередил Карлос — отточенная годами службы реакция не подвела его, и, резко развернувшись, он выстрелил, почти не целясь.

Раздавшийся следом вой оглушил охотников, и Кошмар отскочил в сторону, припадая на левую ногу. Налитые кровью глаза зверя ярко сверкали в темноте, но Карлос, не испугавшись его, выстрелил снова, но промахнулся, потому что в последний момент его с силой ударили локтем.

— Я убью тебя! — проревел Эл Муэрто за спиной Карлоса. Вспышка выстрела озарила его лицо, искажённое смертельной злобой, и сверкнула на лезвии клинка, занесённого над головой полицейского. Увидев это, Кайли зажмурилась и для верности закрыла лицо руками. Сейчас его убьют... сейчас Эдуардо убьёт собственного брата!

— С этим придётся подождать, приятель! — рявкнул Гарретт и, не выпуская из рук протонное ружьё, свалился со своей коляски прямо тому под ноги. Потеряв равновесие, Эл Муэрто рухнул, выронив свой меч, и Миллер хорошенько приложил его прикладом бластера по затылку. — Всегда мечтать врезать тебе хорошенько, Эд!

— Прекрати, ты его убьёшь! — в страхе воскликнул Игон, кое-как оттащив Гарретта в сторону.

Отмерев, Кайли одним рывком поставила на ноги Роланда, который хватал ртом воздух и никак не мог нашарить рукой свой бластер. Немигающий взгляд Джексона был прикован к распростёртому на полу парковки Эдуардо: держась за голову, тот пытался подняться, плюясь ругательствами; отступивший в темноту Кошмар фыркал и хрипел, словно его серьёзно ранили. Кайли потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что это так хрипло дышал Карлос рядом с ней. Продолжая удерживать Эл Муэрто под прицелом, полицейский грубо велел:

— Бегите. К машине, живо! — рыкнул он, когда Кайли попыталась возразить. — Я попробую их задержать.

Как он собирался это сделать, Кайли предпочла не думать. Они побежали с парковки на свежий воздух, за пределы этого жуткого стадиона; оказавшись на улице, Гриффин внезапно почувствовала, как по щекам у неё потекли слёзы. Нет, это всё из-за пронизывающего ледяного ветра, а не из-за того, что там, в нескольких ярдах от них, Карлос Ривера готов был выстрелить в своего брата. Её буквально затолкали в машину, Роланд сел за руль и почти сразу же повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Взревев мотором, автомобиль сдал назад, и Кайли стали видны фигуры Карлоса и Эдуардо. Младший, злорадно скалясь, сидел на коленях, прижимаясь к бетонной стене. Весь сжавшийся, подобно пружине, он походил на ядовитую кобру, завороженную дудкой укротителя змей, но всё же готовую в любой момент накинуться и пронзить его ядовитыми зубами. Карлос неподвижно стоял напротив, не опуская руки с пистолетом, но Кайли видела, как она дрожала и как пот крупными каплями стекал по его лбу.

— Карлос, скорее! — заорал Гарретт, высунувшись из окна. Услышав своё имя полицейский отвернулся от Эл Муэрто, и тот немедленно этим воспользовался, бросившись на него с отчаянным криком.

В следующее мгновение грохнул выстрел, а следом за ним раздался ужасный вопль, полный боли и злости, такой ужасный, что Кайли, вскрикнув, зажала уши руками. спотыкаясь, как пьяный, Карлос кое-как добрался до машины и, рванув дверцу на себя, плюхнулся на заднее сиденье.

— Вы его убили! — взвизгнула Кайли неожиданно для самой себя.

— Жми на газ! — крикнул полицейский, и Роланд надавил на педаль с такой силой, что автомобиль с бешеной скоростью сорвался с места. — А ты не ори, дура, никого я не убивал, только ранил слегка!

Не поверив ему, Кайли обернулась, с волнением и страхом вгляделась в заднее стекло машины, грязное и запотевшее. Эл Муэрто и вправду не был убит: прижимая руку к правому плечу, он с ненавистью смотрел им вслед; тонкая струйка крови текла у него из уголка рта, и Кайли неожиданно бросило в дрожь. Они страшно разозлили Эл Муэрто, и если до этого он просто намеревался их убить, то теперь уничтожит, растопчет, растерзает — как сам сказал.

— Куда мы едем? — наконец, рискнул спросить Гарретт, когда они отъехали примерно на полквартала.

— Не знаю, — Роланд сцепил зубы и только сильнее надавил на педаль газа. — Я не знаю, что нам сделать, чтобы его остановить. Игон? — с мольбой спросил он, глядя на учёного в зеркало, но Спенглер будто бы не услышал, что обратились к нему. С отсутствующим видом Игон зачёсывал назад свои волосы и беззвучно шевелил губами, будто разговаривал сам с собой.

— Нам нужно что-то придумать, пожалуйста! — взмолилась Кайли, то и дело оглядываясь назад.

Сердце у неё замирало от ужаса, Кайли в любой момент ожидала погони, но Эл Муэрто не преследовал их, и это пугало ещё больше. Да, Карлосу удалось ранить Кошмара и самого Эл Муэрто, но это их только разозлило, и в гневе призраки должны были быть поистине ужасны. Если охотников не преследовали сейчас, может, им готовят ловушку в?

Но больше всего Кайли боялась другого. До этого момента они схлестнулись с Эл Муэрто и Авичи в достаточно безлюдном месте, а сейчас Роланд ехал в густонаселённом районе. Если Эл Муэрто и Кошмар придут сюда, сколько людей пострадает?! Вспомнив о нескольких десятках невинных людей, которых Кошмар уже обратил в духов, Гриффин вздрогнула. Сколько ещё должно быть жертв, чтобы Эдуардо остановился?

А жертвы будут и очень скоро. Пусть мигалки и сирена на их машине и не работали, но сам по себе полицейский автомобиль, явно побывавший в переделке, говорил о том, что случилось что-то ужасное. Глядя по сторонам и не видя тех толп людей, которые обычно были в это время на улицах Нью-Йорка, Кайли вспомнила, что Карлос успел передать своим коллегам, чтобы людей убрали с улиц... но разве это поможет? Разве двери или окна смогут защитить от Кошмара? Даже если мэр объявит чрезвычайное положение, людей это не спасёт.

— У меня осталось немного пуль, — напряжённо сообщил Карлос, проверяя обойму. — Больше я не могу стрелять.

Кайли хотелось сказать, что он вообще не имел права стрелять в Эдуардо, но тут она опять увидела, как сильно дрожали его руки. Карлос ведь не хотел стрелять в брата, не хотел ранить его... Припомнив, как он говорил с Эл Муэрто, отрицая его обвинения, Кайли сжала кулаки. Да, он всё отрицал, но как неуверенно! Словно слова Эл Муэрто на какую-то толику были правдой! А что, если так? Что, если этот монстр, в которого превратился Эдуардо, знал все их тайные помыслы, знал их каждый шаг? Тогда спасения ждать неоткуда.

— Я долго не смогу ездить, — Роланд обеспокоенно посмотрел на счетчик топлива, — бензобак почти пуст. Так что если есть какие идеи, лучше говорите сейчас.

— А чего здесь думать? Надо шарахнуть по нашему козлику из бластера, мигом мозги на место вправятся, — Гарретт ожесточённо стукнул локтем по дверце машины. — А потом и мустанга его изловим.

— А если не выйдет? — озвучила Кайли вопрос, который боялся задать, наверное, каждый в этой машине.

— А если не выйдет... Осторожно!

Окрик Гарретта оказался лишним: Роланд и так вжал педаль тормоза в пол, и машина резко остановилась — так, что Кайли ударилась лбом о спинку сиденья Игона. Потирая шишку, она только хотела сказать Роланду, что такие манёвры страшно опасны, особенно сейчас, когда им нужно беречь автомобиль, но слова застыли у неё в горле.

В нескольких ярдах впереди на дороге был Эл Муэрто. Кошмар под ним, прижав уши к голове, громко фыркал и скрёб копытом асфальт, всхрапывая, готовился к атаке. Эл Муэрто сидел, наклонив голову, по его подбородку стекала кровь из уголка рта, по левой щеке — из глаза, и он улыбался совсем по-сумасшедшему. Было ясно, что дальше охотникам не уехать и придется, как они ни оттягивали этот момент, драться.

— Что будем делать? — изменившимся голосом спросил Гарретт.

Неожиданно Эл Муэрто вскинул голову, глядя куда-то вверх. Послышался грохот колес по булыжнику и топот будто бы сотен коней, небо почернело еще больше, словно в самый темный и страшный час ночи, и гад машиной охотников, высоко в небе, промчалась колесница, запряженная десятком призрачных лошадей.

— Прикончи их! — гневный голос Авичи загремел с небес. — Делай то, что тебе приказали! Они хотят нас уничтожить, ты им позволишь меня убить?!

— Вот же зараза, — прошептал Гарретт.

— Игон, что нам делать? — так же шёпотом спросил у того Роланд. — Наши протонные ружья ее не возьмут, она не призрак.

— Не призрак, говоришь? — протянул Карлос, почему-то пристально изучая обойму своего пистолета.

— Что вы собрались делать? — заволновалась Кайли, когда полицейский, перезарядив оружие, тихонько приоткрыл дверцу и выскользнул наружу.

— Она убила моего отца, — мрачно ответил тот, пригибаясь. — А вы можете сражаться только с призраком.

Кайли так и не успела его остановить: воспользовавшись тем, что Авичи и Эл Муэрто отвлеклись друг на друга, Карлос успел забраться за машину, чтобы его не было видно. Кайли видела, как он прицеливался, долго и тщательно; в глубине души её всю выворачивало наизнанку от неправильности всего происходящего. Полицейский ведь обязан защищать закон, а не стрелять в безоружную женщину... хотя назвать Авичи женщиной, да еще и безоружной язык не поворачивался. Пусть в своих руках эта призрачная жрица и не держала меча, но под ее силами Эдуардо превратился в ужасающее оружие.

Переведя взгляд на него, Кайли вся сжалась. Смотревший на Авичи Эл Муэрто словно не замечал ничего вокруг и клялся ей — если не в вечной любви, то в верности точно.

— Ведь ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя, — внезапно добавила Авичи скорбным голосом и с такой грустью, что несведущий человек не усомнился бы в ее искренности. — Мы не можем позволить, чтобы эти злодеи снова нас разлучили.

Эл Муэрто склонил перед ней голову в знак почтения, и в этот момент Карлос нажал на курок. Грохот выстрела был слышен лишь долю секунды, его почти сразу же заглушил полный невероятной боли вопль. Замерший Эл Муэрто, приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как Авичи скорчилась от боли, с трудом держась за колесницу. Но продлилось это недолго: пальцы ее разжались и Авичи с визгом полетела вниз головой на асфальт. Кайли зажмурилась и не увидела того, как ее тело шмякнулось на дорогу как кукла с большой высоты, но звук удара слышала и не забудет, наверное, до конца своих дней.

— Черт возьми, — потрясенно выдохнул рядом с ней Гарретт, и Гриффин, решившись, открыть глаза увидела, что колесница еще мчалась по небу, выписывая замысловатые пируэты. Призрачные кони мчались без управления, хотя Авичи, ставшая почему-то выше, стройнее и с более длинными волосами, держалась за поводья и страшно визжала.

Но и Авичи же неподвижно лежала на дороге, и под ее телом расползалась лужа темной, почти черной крови. Завороженно глядя на тело, Кайли вздрогнула, когда оно внезапно вмиг рассыпалось, оставив на дороге жутковатое черное пятно. Авичи... больше не человек, она призрак, ее можно поймать... Внезапно наступившую тишину заполонило повизгивание счетчиков, и, скосив на свой глаза, Кайли охнула. Показания зашкаливали, она никогда такого не видела... на Кайли снова накатил приступ ужасного страха перед силой, которую они умудрились разозлить.

Непрекращавшийся крик Авичи утих — дёрнув поводья, она умчалась дальше на запад и быстро скрылась за небоскребами. В ее прощальном вопле с трудом угадывались слова "ненавижу" и "уничтожь их", но Кайли не верилось, что такой могущественный призрак просто сбежал, даже их не тронув. Прятавшийся за машиной Карлос, похоже, тоже не понимал, что происходит: позабыв об осторожности, он выпрямился, с приоткрытым ртом глядя, как обращается в ничто тело мятежной жрицы. Кайли перевела взгляд на Эдуардо: тот не двигался, стоял с совершенно ошалевшим видом, и его лицо выражало крайнюю степень растерянности. Но постепенно во все черты переполнились злостью, Эл Муэрто оскалился, став похожим на разъяренного зверя, которого копье только оцарапало вместо того, чтобы прикончить.

— Убью! — проревел он, и Кошмар вторил ему диким ржанием. Никто даже не успел испугаться — дьявольский конь только на мгновение встал на дыбы и одним прыжком перескочил к ним. Передние копыта Кошмара со скрежетом ударил по капоту машины, выбив из него искры. Под чей-то крик конь прыгнул дальше, со всей силы врезав по капоты задними ногами, металл жалобно заскрипел и сдался — из-под капота повалил дым, а под копытами Кошмара оказалась огромная дыра.

— Держись! — крикнул кто-то, и Кайли послушно вцепилась в автомобильную дверцу. В следующий момент Карлос, еще стоявший за машиной, ругательствами бросился на асфальт; Кошмар приземлился с металлическим скрежетом, и тут же автомобиль сотряс страшный удар.

— О Господи!

Машину с силой тряхнуло еще раз, потом снова, и Кайли с визгом попыталась вжаться в свое сиденье. Кто-то сзади с недюжинной силой переворачивал автомобиль мощными ударами, и под конец ему это удалось: машина, жалко заскрипев, встала на перед, как Титаник перед погружением в воду, и упала на крышу. Со звоном брызнули в разные стороны стёкла, превратившиеся в мелкую кашицу, она осталась у Кайли на руках, ногах, запуталась в волосах... Сама Гриффин вдруг поняла, что потолок машины вдруг оказался полом, что она, неловко вывернув руку, неудобно лежала на каменном крошеве. Кайли попробовала приподняться. Под ладонями было что-то холодное, мелкое и острое, такое острое, что стоило только опереться на руки, как сразу же стало больно. Убрав руку, Кайли с ужасом уставилась на собственную кровь.

— Давай руку, — кто-то схватил её за налатник и потащил наружу. Оторопевшая Кайли даже и не подумала сопротивляться, и Карлос, красный от пота, рывком вытащил её из машины.

Силы оставили Кайли, она беспомощно плюхнулась на задницу, приложив ладонь к гудевшей голове. Покорёженный полицейский автомобиль лежал, как убитый зверь кверху брюхом, с другой его стороны по-пластунски выползал Роланд. Рядом с ним Игон, уже выбравшийся каким-то чудом, пытался вытащить свой протонный блок. Что-то касалось ноги Кайли и, скосив глаза, она замерла от ужаса — это были пальцы Гарретта, неподвижно лежавшего ничком в салоне машины. Отдуваясь, Карлос наклонился к нему, грубо сжал запястье, нащупывая пульс. Глядя, как просветлело его лицо, Кайли с облегчением вздохнула, и вдруг страх, тревога снова взяли её сердце в предательские тиски.

Позади снова мерно цокали копыта. Повернув голову, словно одеревеневшую, Кайли увидела Эдуардо: он и его дьявольский конь замерли поодаль, не спуская с охотников глаз. Жертвы, наконец, поняли, что убийца был рядом и готовился к атаке, и, наверное, несколько секунд тишину не прерывало ничего, кроме лёгкого ветерка, который катил по асфальту мелкие металлические пластинки, отколовшиеся от кузова автомобиля.

А потом Кошмар рванулся вперёд с яростным рёвом. Его копыта высекли искры из асфальта, в два огромных прыжка призрачный конь примчался к нем, и Эл Муэрто, наклонившись, уже примеривался отрубить Карлосу голову своим клинком. Полицейского спасла запредельная реакция: оставив Гарретта, он бросился на дорогу, перекатился, уходя из-под ног Кошмара. В ярости Эл Муэрто толкнул машину ногой, и она со скрежетом завертелась на крыше, отшвырнув и Роланда, и Игона.

— Иди сюда, смертный ублюдок! — рявкнул Эдуардо, поднимая коня на дыбы, и тот едва не обрушил всю мощь своих передних ног на Карлоса — полицейский успел убраться в самый последний момент.

Видимо, Эл Муэрто ещё сдерживал Кошмара, потому что призрачный конь возбуждённо ревел и ржал, всё порываясь растоптать полицейского. Кайли с ужасом ждала этого момента, когда Эл Муэрто спешится: разделившись, эти двое представляли из себя куда большую опасность, чем вместе. Так оно и случилось. Эдуардо легко соскочил с седла, мягко приземлился, и тут же бросился в атаку. Он только занёс меч, а через миг дверца автомобиля, за которой прятался Карлос, разлетелась на две ровные части. Подобрав с дороги оброненный пистолет, полицейский наставил его на Эл Муэрто, и тот, остановившись, снова злорадно оскалился.

— Стреляй, — ухмылка Эл Муэрто стала ещё шире, он откровенно забавлялся, понимая, что преимущество на его стороне. — Стреляй, давай, сделай то, что ты давно хотел сделать. Ты всё равно не убьёшь меня, — он понизил голос до мрачного, свистящего шёпота. — Я — смерть. Никто не уничтожит меня.

Даже со своего места Кайли, ещё плохо соображавшая, видела, как тряслась рука Карлоса. Он снова был вынужден наставить оружие на младшего брата и будто бы не блефовал, будто бы и вправду готов был нажать на курок.

— Знаешь, если бы Эдуардо мог, он бы убил тебя, — вдруг скучающим тоном заметил Эл Муэрто и улыбнулся, заметив, какой эффект возымели его слова. — Он слишком тебя боялся, слишком ненавидел... и был слишком слаб, но я с тобой разберусь.

В этот момент Карлос не выдержал. Рванувшись вперёд, он попытался ударить Эдуардо рукоятью пистолета, но тот легко увернулся. Полицейский по инерции начал падать, случайно или специально увлекая за собой брата, и вдвоём они покатились по асфальту, выронив меч и пистолет, вцепившись друг в друга из последних сил. Слышались ругательства и проклятия, Карлос будто бы одолевал Эдуардо: он прижал младшего брата к асфальту, выкручивая ему руку за спиной, как преступнику. На его покрасневшем лбу от напряжения вздулись вены, к потной коже прилипла серая городская пыль, сделав Карлоса похожим на Эл Муэрто... Но только пришедшая в себя Кайли понадеялась, что они вот-вот одержат верх, как Эдуардо вырвался, лягнув своего брата, опрокинул его навзничь и сам навалился сверху. Оцепеневшая Кайли, невольно оказавшаяся возле драки, только и могла, что смотреть, как Эдуардо с остервенением всё бил и бил брата, и хотя его кулаки уже обагрились кровью, он словно и не думал останавливаться. Карлос повис в его руках безвольной куклой, ещё минута, наверное, и Эдуардо забил бы его насмерть, а Кайли всё сидела и смотрела... Оцепенение прошло в один миг, едва Гриффин это осознала. В отчаянии она поискала глазами Роланда или Игона, но ни того, ни другого не оказалось рядом, и она, Кайли, была единственной, кто мог что-то сделать. Зацепившись взглядом за большую металлическую трубу — она не сразу сообразила, что это был отвалившийся от машины глушитель — Гриффин сглотнула и кое-как заставила себя подняться на ноги. Ей было страшно и почему-то стыдно, и больно, и отвратительно до тошноты... Но пока Эл Муэрто не обращал на неё внимания, может быть, это их единственный шанс остановить Эдуардо до того, как он совершит непоправимое.

Но когда ей, судорожно сжимавшей в руках тяжёлую железку, оставалось всего пара шагов до Эл Муэрто, он, словно почуяв опасность, резко обернулся. Пылавшие злобой глаза загорелись торжеством, окровавленные губы растянулись в жуткой улыбке, и в следующее мгновение Эл Муэрто выпрямился перед ней во весь свой угрожающий рост. Задрожав, Кайли остановилась, только сильнее сжимая своё импровизированное оружие; во взгляде Эдуардо читались презрение и насмешка, он будто понимал, что у неё не хватит духу так поступить. Ведь не хватит же.

Эдуардо хмыкнул и протянул к ней руку. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Кайли, вскрикнув, выронила глушитель и начала отступать назад. Точно так же совсем недавно он протягивал к ней руки, желая задушить, разрубить надвое... Зажмурившись, Кайли замотала головой, не в силах противостоять той волне леденящего ужаса, которая исходила от Эдуардо. Он и вправду смерть! Смерть в человеческом обличье!

— Кайли, беги!

Услышав откуда-то с небес вопль Роланда, она послушно бросилась бежать. Разум отключился, инстинкты кричали, что нужно только бежать и не оглядываться, но Кайли не успела отбежать и на десяток ярдов, когда Эл Муэрто неожиданно оказался перед ней.

— Привет, — протяжно ухмыльнулся он и в следующий момент занёс свой клинок над головой. От первого удара Кайли увернулась инстинктивно и тут же упала на дорогу, запнувшись.

Эл Муэрто оскалился в жестокой улыбке и ударил снова. Его меч наполовину вонзился в асфальт, и в его блестевшем лезвии отразилось лицо Кайли — бледное, перекошенное от ужаса. На мгновение они с Эдуардо пересеклись взглядами, и он выдернул клинок, снова атаковал, надеясь попасть Кайли в живот или ногу, и она вскрикнув от ужаса, поползла назад. Почувствовав спиной фонарный столб, она оцепенела от ужаса. Больше бежать было некуда, развернуться и подняться она не успеет, а Эл Муэрто, этот неумолимый палач, всё приближался, и Кайли чётко видела в его глазах одно: «После тебя я убью остальных». Решение пришло само собой, только на миг стало очень горько и очень страшно. Кто, кроме неё, способен на это? Кто больше всех думал об этом придурке Эдуардо? Кайли никогда ещё не было так страшно, как в это короткое мгновение, пока Эл Муэрто, выдернув меч из асфальта, шёл к ней, степенно и размеренно, зная, что жертве никуда не деться.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, и словно потусторонние силы подняли её, бросили прямо к Эдуардо, да так, что тот оторопел от неожиданности. Каким-то чудом избежав его смертоносного клинка, Кайли прижалась к его груди и, с отчаянием заглядывая Эдуардо в глаза, выкрикнула:

— Да остановись же! Ты ведь не хочешь этого делать!

Широко раскрытые, злобные глаза Эл Муэрто уставились на неё, не мигая. Кайли, позабыв о том, что нужно дышать, так же пристально смотрела в ответ, выискивая хоть малейшие признаки того, что к Эдуардо вернулось его сознание. Да что же нужно сделать, чтобы этот идиот, наконец, очнулся и понял, что натворил?! Краем глаза Кайли увидела, наконец, остальных: Игон поддерживал, нет, почти держал на себе Гарретта, оба смотрели на неё с нескрываемым ужасом. Роланд на коленях стоял возле Карлоса, кажется, щупал пульс...

На секунду Кайли показалось, что во взгляде Эл Муэрто мелькнули узнавание и ужас. Его мышцы, казавшиеся каменными, будто бы расслабились, и меч дрогнул в руке, опустился к низу. Испустив дрожащий вздох, Кайли уже понадеялась, что Эдуардо очнулся, что её отчаянный вопль смог пробиться до его затуманенной головы... когда на губы парня вернулась жестокая улыбка.

— Ты ошибаешься, — у неё мурашки побежали по коже от звука его голоса, и стало жутко холодно. — Я поступаю так, как хочу.

В следующий момент из груди Кайли словно выбили весь воздух. Она ещё почувствовала удар и несколько секунд полёта, но, к счастью, сознание быстро покинуло её.

Когда тело Кайли беспомощно врезалось в тротуар, Роланд и Игон оторопели, словно пригвождённые к месту. Оранжевая броня девушки, и так перенесшая сегодня немало испытаний, никак не могла защитить её от жесткого столкновения: Гриффин перекувыркнулась в воздухе, проехалась спиной по асфальту и утихла жалким комком. Несколько секунд все молчали и не двигались, ошарашенно осознавая произошедшее. Эл Муэрто выпрямился, гордый содеянным, и посмотрел на охотников с презрением, всем своим видом говоря, что они следующие. Но он не успел сделать и шага, когда отмерший Роланд, позабыв об своём бластере, болтавшемся у него под ногами, рванулся к нему с криком:

— Ублюдок!

Тот со скучающим видом уклонился от его кулака, не двигаясь с места, увернулся и от второго удара — пылавший от злости Роланд никак не мог его достать и потому злился сильней. Наверное, это и придало ему сил: в очередной раз ухмылявшийся Эл Муэрто не избежал удара, и кулак Джексона пришёлся прямо в его скулу. Разом лишившийся своей насмешливости, Эдуардо низко зарычал, но в следующее мгновение его схватили за волосы и приложили лбом о фонарный столб — раз, другой, третий.

Всполошившийся Игон уже бежал к ним, но Роланд будто обезумел от злости, как и Эдуардо. Встряхнув его напоследок, он развернул Эл Муэрто к себе и выкрикнул прямо в его разбитое, окровавленное лицо:

— Ты убил Кайли!

Роланд занёс было руку для нового удара, но опомнившийся Эл Муэрто перехватил её и вывернул так, что Джексон заорал от боли.

— Пошёл ты, мразь! — выдохнул Эл Муэрто и, злобно ощерившись, пнул его в живот. Рухнувший на колени Роланд со стоном согнулся от боли, но почему-то Эл Муэрто не стал добивать его. — Ещё не убил, — добавил он и, сплюнув кровавую слюну, подобрав меч, направился к неподвижно лежавшей Кайли.

Но если поначалу в его глазах полыхало страшное желание убийства, то возле девушки Эл Муэрто остановился будто бы в растерянности. Рука, державшая меч, подрагивала, и даже сияние фосфорной маски на лице словно стало меньше, позволило рассмотреть непонимание, досаду и даже ужас. Поколебавшись немного, он уже сделал к Кайли последний шаг и вдруг бесчувственным мешком рухнул на землю.

— Прости, — тяжело выдохнул Карлос, бросив рядом глушитель от своего автомобиля. — Ты не оставил мне выбора.


	11. Глава 10. Нет жертв - нет победы

— Господи, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы это всё оказалось просто дурным сном, — вздохнула Жанин, оглядывая своих охотников. 

Её молитве вряд ли суждено было оказаться услышанной. Ещё когда ребята спешно собрались и умчались в госпиталь, нет, когда Карлос Ривера во второй раз нагрянул в Пожарную башню, Жанин начало одолевать дурное предчувствие. Что-то плохое непременно должно было случиться, но она и в самом кошмарном сне не могла представить себе, что когда-нибудь увидит своих охотников такими... в таком состоянии.

Она забеспокоилась, когда отключилась рация. Сколько Жанин ни пыталась связаться с Игоном, из динамика доносилось лишь монотонное шипение. Следом почему-то прекратил работать телефон, хотя Жанин только вчера оплатила очередной счёт. Последней каплей стало странное поведение Лизуна: призрак, обычно донимавший её во время работы, забился в самый тёмный угол гаража и тихонько повизгивал от страха. Когда Жанин обнаружила его, Лизун, подвывая, кинулся к ней за защитой. Она так и не смогла понять, чего же он так испугался... но это и не потребовалось. Под вой полицейских машин, мчавшихся на полной скорости, выглянувшая на улицу Жанин увидела почерневшее небо и сотни серебристо-чёрных духов — лошадей и поняла, что охотники за привидение одолеть не смогли.

Кажется, именно в тот момент она впервые отчётливо поняла, как же сильно боится: за них, за себя, за то, что останется одна и не будет знать, что делать — продолжать ждать и надеяться, что охотники выжили и вернутся, или спасаться самой. Не работали ни радио, ни Интернет, ни телевизор, только изредка снаружи опять доносился вой сирен, и полицейские через громкоговорители призывали всех сохранять спокойствие и не покидать свои дома. Какое уж тут спокойствие! Жанин рискнула на пару минут выбраться на крышу и была поражена тем зрелищем

В беспомощной тревоге и страшных метаниях они провели где-то час, когда зазвонил ее сотовый телефон. Жанин так торопилась и боялась не успеть ответить на звонок, что уронила новехонький телефон на пол, но на треснувший экран ей уже было плевать. Голос Игона, велевшего немедленно прийти в дом по неизвестному ей адресу, прихватив ловушки, запасные протонные блоки и капсулы... Жанин, выбитая из колеи растерянностью вечно серьезного и собранного Игона, машинально кивала головой и, только положив трубку, поняла, что ей предстоит в одиночку перебираться через половину города с ядерным оружием за спиной. Такси, конечно, уже не вызовешь, да и вообще, неизвестно чего от них ждать. За углом, на соседней улице, какие-то молодчики орали про апокалипсис и конец света, а затем послышался звон разбитого стекла и вой автомобильной сигнализации. От неожиданности Жанин тогда отпрянула от ворот гаража, а Лизун, решивший, что она уже собирается уходить, с визгом принялся оттаскивать ее обратно. 

Но ведь все равно идти-то нужно было... и Жанин это прекрасно понимала, что сейчас был один из тех редких и страшных дней, когда жизни охотников зависели от неё, простой секретарши со скромным жалованием и неустроенной личной жизнью. Говоря с Игоном, Жанин будто бы видела его рядом с собой совершенно растерянным, но она не готова была увидеть его таким — окровавленным, расцарапанным, в порванном комбинезоне.

— Как ты до нас добралась? — оглядев ее с головы до ног, Роланд перевел взгляд на принесенное оборудование. — В городе же беспорядки.

— Ну... я думаю, они просто побоялись трогать одну всклокоченную женщину, выжимавшую из седана сто миль в час, — она попыталась было пошутить, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, но неудачно. Игон уставился на нее с нескрываемым ужасом, и Жанин оставалось только глупо рассмеяться и понадеяться, что Игон не поймет, что её слова отчасти правдивы. — Надеюсь, что с твоей машиной ничего не случится, Роланд.

— Она в гараже, — отмахнулся тот, явно имея в виду, что сейчас есть вещи поважнее.

С этим было не поспорить, хотя Жанин этот гараж-пристройка внушал большие опасения. Но сейчас нужно было позаботиться об ее охотниках, избитых и изодранных. 

Впервые увидев их, Жанин лишилась дара речи и просто остолбенела, да так и стояла на крыльце дома, пока Гарретт, чья голова была перевязана окровавленной тряпкой, не втащил ее в коридор. Мертвенно-белая Кайли полусидела-полулежала на старой софе, и суетившийся возле нее Роланд едва ли не поминутно спрашивал, как она себя чувствует, щупал пульс и светил фонариком в глаза. Карлос Ривера с поразительным хладнокровием вытаскивал из своей щеки осколки стекла, Игон, белый, как полотно, лихорадочно вчитывался в какую-то старую потрепанную тетрадь... Они все словно побывали в когтях и зубах страшного зверя и только чудом сумели вырваться из когтей смерти. И совершенно не верилось, что все это мог устроить один из них, сидевший сейчас в соседней комнате.

— Зачем вы его развязали? — безжизненным голосом спросила Кайли, и Жанин ужаснулась тем переменам, которые произошли с обычно жизнерадостной девочкой. В её темных, даже как-то почерневших глазах намертво застыл ледяной ужас, а личико будто навечно посерело, как у средневековой статуи. Жанин уже знала, как Эдуардо ударил бедняжку и всерьёз намеревался прикончить, но интуиция подсказывала ей, что пока она ехала, случилось что-то ещё, не менее болезненное. И, может быть, даже с Эдуардо.

— Он пришел в себя, — попытался защитить друга Роланд, — ему и так плохо.

— А нам типа хорошо, — проворчал Гарретт, с ожесточением скребя свой затылок. — Черт, чешется! Я, конечно, понимаю его чувства, но он там один, а нас тут много страдает, да ещё и весь город в опасности!

— Тогда вперед, — спокойно сказал Роланд, и Жанин потребовалось какое-то время осознать, что именно и каким тоном он произнёс. — Потому что я лично не горю желанием разговаривать с Эдуардо. И вообще не знаю, когда смогу на него посмотреть, — и он осторожно коснулся пальцами здоровенной шишки на своём лбу.

— Я тоже, — быстро сказал Гарретт.

— Не смотрите на меня, — мрачно произнёс Карлос, отворачиваясь, и тогда все взгляды присутствовавших оказались прикованы к Кайли, до того не проронившей ни слова. И без того бледная девушка побелела ещё больше и замотала головой:

— Нет. Никогда в жизни.

Опустошённая этой сценой Жанин покачала головой. Сердце у неё обливалось кровавыми слезами при виде ребят, таких побитых и израненных. Она-то думала, они страдали из-за физических ран, но душевная травма оказалась сильней. Ребята столько пережили вместе, но оказалось достаточно одного раза, чтобы эта команда развалилась на части и не могла собраться вместе. Наверное, они всё-таки понимали, что Эдуардо, что бы он там ни натворил, поступал не по своей воле, но с этим всё равно было трудно смириться.

— Знаете, я ведь принесла вам поесть, — Жанин попыталась улыбнуться и хотя бы так подбодрить охотников. Вышло плохо. При виде сэндвичей и гамбургеров, наскоро состряпанных из того, что нашлось в холодильнике, Гарретт и Роланд лишь кисло улыбнулись — явно только потому, что не хотели расстраивать её. Находиться рядом с ними было превыше её сил, и Жанин, лихорадочно думая, как выкрутиться, мило улыбнулась и произнесла: — Пойду, сделаю кофе. Если, конечно, здесь есть чайник.

Вряд ли он был. В этом доме никто не жил очень много лет, если и оставались тут какие-то приборы, они давно уже вышли из строя. Когда Игон позвонил ей, то ничего не объяснил про этот дом, но из разговоров охотников, Жанин выяснила, что тот страшный призрак, Авичи, по каким-то причинам не могла войти сюда.... Интересно, по каким?   
Выскользнув в коридор, Жанин, наконец, смогла вздохнуть полной грудью. Среди удручённых ребят ей было совсем не по себе, с ними просто невозможно было находится рядом, и «побег» из гостиной был сродни освобождению из кандалов. 

Для приличия поставить чайник всё же следовало бы, и Жанин наощупь — в коридоре свет не горел — начала пробираться в ту сторону, где вроде бы должна быть кухня. Споткнувшись об рассохшиеся доски, она едва не упала на пол, удержавшись в последний момент: в отчаянной попытке схватиться за что-нибудь, Жанин снесла со стены какую-то фотографию в деревянной рамке, и та треснула от удара.

— Ох, какая жалость, — подняв фото, она торопливо сдула с него пыль. От времени дерево просто рассохлось, но сама фотография пострадала мало, и вглядевшись в пожелтевшее изображение, Жанин смогла разглядеть двух мужчин и мальчика. Взрослые были в полицейской форме, очень похожие друг на друга, как отец и сын, а ребёнок походил на старшего, но никак не молодого полицейского. Наверное, они всё-таки братья с этим молодым мужчиной, а не отец и сын.

— Отдай, — глухо раздалось совсем рядом с ней, и Жанин машинально вложила фотографию в протянутую ладонь. Подняв взгляд, она сглотнула и с трудом подавила желание с визгом отшатнуться назад.

Стоявший перед ней Эдуардо, встрёпанный и окровавленный, с нарисованным на лице белым черепом, на мгновение задержался взглядом на фотографии и бережно повесил её на место.

— Из... извини, — выговорила Жанин не сразу, отчаянно надеясь, что Эдуардо не поймёт по её голосу, как сильно она испугалась. 

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, как если бы женщина увидела перед собой ожившего мертвеца, а ведь она всего лишь столкнулась с Эдуардо в тёмном коридоре! Маска черепа на его лице слегка светилась во мраке, вызывая у Жанин стойкую ассоциацию с собакой Баскервилей из прочитанного недавно рассказа.

— Прости, — буркнул Эдуардо, отворачиваясь. — Я не хотел тебя напугать.

— Меня? Напугать? — Жанин попыталась усмехнуться. — Поверь мне, работая с Игоном, я столько всяких разных призраков перевидала, что...

— Хорошо, — бесцветным тоном ответил тот. — Я рад.

Оставив её в недоумении стоять в коридоре, он скрылся в ближайшей комнате, и только тогда Жанин смогла перевести дух. От Эдуардо веяло страхом и замогильным холодом, и вправду смерть в человеческом обличье, как выразился про него Гарретт. Понятно теперь, почему все ребята боялись к нему подходить.

Но это не означало, что и Жанин следовало делать то же самое. Если сами они не могли справиться со своей бедой, не оставлять же их в опасности! Сделав глубокий вдох, позабывшая уже о кофе Жанин шагнула в комнату следом за Риверой.

— Можно? — спросила она, прикрывая за собой дверь. Эдуардо обнаружился на подоконнике у окна, он сидел, подобрав ноги, и магнитил взглядом улицу. Хотя, наверное, через грязное и пыльное стекло вряд ли что-либо было видно. — Знаешь, я принесла поесть.

— Я не голоден, — буркнул тот, не оборачиваясь.

— В самом деле? А я, например, умираю от голода.

— Умирать не советую, — Жанин прикусила язык, сообразив, какую ляпнула глупость. — У смерти сейчас неприглядное лицо, — Эдуардо усмехнулся, поворачиваясь, — моё. 

— Я...

— Прости, что напугал, — повторил парень, и Жанин впервые испугалась за него по—настоящему. Чтобы Эдуардо Ривера дважды извинился за какие-то несколько минут? — Мне и самому к этому виду привыкнуть сложно.

— Ну, может быть, ты бы хотя бы умыл лицо?

Тот помотал головой:

— Игон не разрешил. Он думает, что эта маска потустороннего происхождения, — Эдуардо коснулся пальцем лица, и тот тоже начал слегка светиться в темноте, — как по мне, так обычная краска с фосфором. И нарисовал её я сам... наверное.

Он неловко замолчал. Жанин тоже не знала, что сказать. Эдуардо словно возвёл вокруг себя глухую стену, броню, через которую было не пробиться. Он не хотел никого видеть, ни с кем не хотел разговаривать, а зря: ту боль, которую он прятал за этой бронёй, нельзя пережить в одиночку. Жанин уже хотела сказать, чтобы он не смел отмалчиваться, когда до неё медленно стало доходить. Фотография, на которой запечатлены отец и двое сыновей... странное поведение Карлоса, который вёл себя здесь, как дома... В конце концов, сам дом, заброшенный, запылившийся, словно те, кто здесь жил раньше, съехали в один день, ничего не забрав... ведь всё же осталось: мебель, шкафы, книги, даже фотографии.

— Это твой дом, да? — вздохнув, спросила Жанин, не спуская с Эдуардо пристального взгляда, изучая его реакцию. Тот не сразу, но всё-таки кивнул, подтверждая её худшие опасения, и понурился ещё больше. — Извини, мне следовало сразу догадаться. Ты... ты бы всё-таки перекусил, Эдуардо.

— Я не хочу.

— Это я уже слышала, — от его постоянных «нет» уже сводило зубы. Неужели Эдуардо не понимал, что так делал только хуже? — А я хочу, чтобы ты поел. Если вам ещё предстоит сражаться с этой Авичи, нельзя упасть там в голодный обморок!

— Тогда лучше покорми остальных, — Эдуардо повернулся к ней. В темноте его глаза были не видны, светился только нарисованный на лице череп, и Жанин опять показалось, что она разговаривала с ожившим покойником. По спине побежали мурашки, но ей удалось совладать со своим страхом, сказав самой себе, что она не на кладбище, а в доме. — Потому что сражаться с тем призраком будут они, а не я.

Он снова отвернулся, всем своим видом показывая, что не хочет больше разговаривать. Первым желанием Жанин было не настаивать, ей и без того было тяжело находиться рядом с ним в одном помещении. Было так тягостно, что когда Эдуардо замолчал, она почувствовала сильное облегчение... и тут же одёрнула себя. 

— Вот смотрю я на тебя и не понимаю, куда делся наш прежний Эдуардо, — она решила пойти другим путём. — Ворчливый, ленивый, но всегда исполнявший свою работу.

— Ты, что, не знаешь, Жанин? — Эдуардо снова повернулся, только на этот раз его маска будто бы светилась ещё сильней, словно он разозлился. — Он умер. Как раз этим днём. Потому что тот Эдуардо не имеет ничего общего с тем Эдуардо, который я. Тот никогда не был убийцей.

— Ты тоже не...

Эдуардо поднял руку, показывая, что не желает ничего слушать, и Жанин скрепя сердце умолкла. На этого мальчишку больно было смотреть, а ведь никто, кроме неё, больше не подойдёт к нему, искренне желая помочь. Игон ничего не замечает, потому что больше увлечён призраком, ребята его боятся и брат тоже. 

— Если хочешь сделать кофе, кухня дальше по коридору, — невнятно сказал Эдуардо. — Может быть, чайник ещё работает.

Жанин только поджала губы от того, как её выпроводил этот мальчишка. А ведь она хотела ему помочь, а получила в ответ... Усмирить взыгравшую гордость оказалось нелегко, очень нелегко, пришлось несколько раз повторить себе, что расстроенный и обиженный Эдуардо не ведал, что творил. Но в самом деле, делать ей здесь больше нечего, раз так и не удалось убедить его открыться, довериться. Жанин понимала, конечно, что так нельзя, нельзя оставлять его одного, но у неё не оставалось иного выбора. Напоследок она пожелала Эдуардо не дурить и поскорей присоединиться к остальным и осторожно притворила за собой дверь. 

Может быть, и правильно, что она ушла. Эдуардо нужно время, чтобы осознать случившееся и примириться с содеянным.

***

Когда за Жанин закрылась дверь, Эдуардо с трудом подавил желание закрыться на ключ. Его остановило только то, что старый, давно не смазывавшийся замок заскрипел бы и тут же выдал его. Эдуардо вообще не хотелось делать что-либо, из-за чего пришлось бы общаться с ребятами. Лучше бы он вообще провалился сквозь землю или развоплотился бы, как Авичи... Ну почему те же Роланд или Гарретт не саданули в него из протонного ружья? Все бы было легче.

Когда Эдуардо очнулся крепко связанным по рукам и ногам, первым ощущением была паника. Он не помнил, как оказался здесь, что делал, где был и, самое главное, почему его связали. Сидевший рядом Роланд не выпускал из рук свой бластер, словно сторожил какого-то опасного зверя. Память возвращалась медленно, но благодаря Роланду Эдуардо припомнил события последнего дня гораздо отчетливей, чем ему хотелось бы.

Он... превратился в монстра. Когда воспоминания нахлынули как цунами, Эдуардо мог лишь с ужасом осознавать, что он натворил. Помог едва ли не самому страшному призраку пройти в их мир, целовался с ней, давая клятву вечной верности... Пытался убить своих друзей, а Кайли почти убил. При одной мысли об этом Эдуардо сразу вспоминал страшный, невероятный испуг на ее лице, собственную жестокую улыбку и удар, когда он отбросил Кайли одним легким движением. Если бы не... только чудом он и вправду не убил их! И как теперь с этим жить?

Роланд, конечно, развязал его. Смотреть на это было даже в какой-то степени смешно, потому что он умудрился развязать веревки и расстегнуть наручники, используя только одну руку. В другой Роланд так и сжимал бластер, направленный Эдуардо в голову, и хотя он извинился, от этих извинений легче не стало. Извинения его ошибок не исправят. 

Говорить с ним никто не захотел. Когда Эдуардо, ещё смутно понимая, почему все с такой опаской смотрят на него, попробовал подойти к Гарретту, тот мгновенно отъехал назад и схватил наперевес своё протонное ружья. Карлос демонстративно снял свой пистолет с предохранителя, и Эдуардо, почувствовав угрозу, инстинктивно отшатнулся назад. Недоумевающий, тогда он совершил роковую ошибку — подошёл к Кайли.

Все ли с ней было в порядке? Она так сильно ударилась, что Эдуардо испугался, не было ли у нее сотрясения мозга или переломов. И он и вправду хотел извиниться, потому что уж кому-кому, а Кайли никогда не желал зла... И черт возьми, именно ей он навредил больше. Но только увидев его, Кайли резко побледнела и задрожала, как осиновый лист на ветру, Эдуардо не успел сделать и шага, когда в него полетела пущенная меткой рукой охотницы ловушка. Оранжевый диск метил ему точно в голову, и Эдуардо увернулся лишь инстинктивно, он и сам не понял, как такое получилось, а... а когда он выпрямился, то крепкий кулачок Кайли заехал ему по лицу, и она закричала.

Вспомнив об этом, Эдуардо вжал голову в плечи и сгорбился. Прежде он никогда не думал, что Кайли способна так кричать и говорить такие слова. Она назвала его и монстром, и чудовищем, и предателем, и как только ни назвала его эта маленькая вампирша. Но всего этого ей показалось мало, и Кайли залепила ему пощёчину, звонкую и хлесткую, такую, что у Эдуардо зазвенело в голове. Пошатнувшись и держась на пылавшую болью щёку, Эдуардо смотрел на Кайли с растерянностью и обидой; когда же она заметила на своей ладони следы белой краски, то ощутимо вздрогнула всем телом и дрожащим голоском произнесла:

— Ты чудовище.

От её тона у Эдуардо волосы встали дыбом, он попятился, ощущая на себе пронизывающие и враждебные взгляды. Не только Кайли — все здесь считали его монстром и чудовищем, наверное, даже более страшным, чем Авичи. Спасения или помощи ждать было неоткуда, и Эдуардо всё пятился, не зная, что делать, куда бежать... В жуткой тишине он, не совладав с собой, всё пятился, пока, наконец, не очутился в коридоре; тогда Эдуардо, не помня себя, рванул первую попавшуюся дверь и оказался в своей старой комнате. 

Вот бы остаться здесь навсегда, чтобы не было больше ни Авичи, ни Кошмара, ни охотников за демонами, чьим потомком он оказался по какому-то недоразумению. Но Эдуардо знал, что это уже никогда не закончится.

Тот монстр, в которого он превратился под чарами призрака, не исчез, а отступил на время. Наверное, выжидал удобного момента, чтобы вновь подчинить его себе. Эдуардо никто не объяснял это, он просто чувствовал, и периодические волны непонятного панического ужаса были тому свидетельством. И этот монстр — Эдуардо знал точно — и не думал уходить. Эдуардо видел его отражение в оконном стекле. Тот, кого ребята называли Эл Муэрто, кто яростно и злобно скалился в ответ, зная, что за ним наблюдают, был до жути, до дрожи похож на самого Эдуардо. А Эдуардо сидел и не мог отвести взгляда от собственного изуродованного отражения. Эл Муэрто неслышно ругался, будто бы даже рычал и обещал — его полный ненависти голос набатом отдавался у Эдуардо в голове — перегрызть глотки всем тем, кто его свергнул. Эдуардо вроде бы понимал, что шансов исполнить эту жуткую клятву у его злобного двойника вроде бы не было, но мерзкий страх из-за того, что внутри него сидело такое чудовище, никак не мог его оставить. Кто знает... может быть, Авичи способна вернуть своего монстра к жизни?

И всё равно, монстр монстром, но это Эдуардо своими руками бил и Кайли, и Роланда, и Карлоса. Вглядевшись в свои руки, он вздрогнул: на костяшках и под ногтями будто бы осталась запёкшаяся кровь. Невыносимо было смотреть на зверски избитых друзей, понимая, что раны и синяки его рук дело, а самому выглядеть так, будто ничего не случилось. Эдуардо вновь посмотрел на своё смутное отражение в стекле. Если прищуриться, то его жуткая копия пропадала, и в оконном стекле вновь отражался растерянный Эдуардо Ривера, невесть зачем намалевавший на своём лице жуткий череп. 

Ни единой царапинки, хотя Карлос и Роланд несколько раз хорошо приложили его об асфальт. Наверное, во всём виноват тот монстр, что прочно засел в его голове.

— Чудовище, — вздохнув, тихо повторил он слова Кайли и жалко понурился. От этого ему никогда не избавиться, неважно, смогут они победить Кошмара и эту Авичи или нет. Ребята его не простят — он бы не простил на их месте. Брат будет опасаться и ни за что не подпустит к своей семье. Если оно и было у него — будущее, о котором Эдуардо никогда не думал, то теперь от него не осталось совсем ничего, всё растоптал проклятый Кошмар!

Эдуардо вздрогнул, подался всем телом назад. На какое-то мгновение оконное стекло, грязное и запотевшее, резко стало прозрачным, и на другом конце улицы из ниоткуда вырисовался силуэт огромного коня. Смиренно опустив голову и фыркая, Кошмар приблизился и встал напротив дома, Эдуардо было хорошо видно, как сверкали его алые глаза. Призрак смиренно ждал, когда его всадник вернётся.

Кошмар не оставит его в покое. То, что Авичи отпустила его и остальных охотников, не более чем временно, да и то только потому, что Карлосу удалось лишить её физического тела. Но когда жрица освоится со своими силами призрака... Её гнев будет поистине ужасен. Картинки мести, переполненные реками крови и множеством тел, проплыли у него перед глазами, едва не вывернув Эдуардо наизнанку. Первым, что он увидел, была Кайли — с перерезанным горлом, с выколотыми глазами и в разодранной одежде — и Эдуардо покачнулся, зажимая себе рот рукой.

Он этого не хотел! Ничего из этого, правда! Почему этой чёртовой жрице приспичило выбрать именно его?! Эдуардо не хотел быть ни плохим, ни хорошим персонажем, не хотел, чтобы из-за него на волоске висела судьба многих людей. Какого чёрта же всё это, в конце концов, оказалось на нём?!

Кошмар, как ему показалось, призывно заржал, и Эдуардо прошибло холодным потом. Мгновение назад он только отстранённо смотрел на призрака, не боясь его, а теперь от страха не мог пошевелиться или позвать на помощь. Мысли сменяли одна другую с бешеной скоростью: в доме — его друзья и они сейчас безоружны, Кошмар непременно их всех убьёт, или они сами не захотят прийти на помощь к тому, кто пытался их убить. Эдуардо лихорадочно соображал, что ему делать, когда Кошмар за окном потряс головой и неожиданно развернулся, так что в слабом свете из окна стало видно пустующее седло. 

Значит, не угроза, приглашение. Просьба вернуться. Сглотнув, Эдуардо почувствовал, как голова резко прояснилась, и страх, ужас ушли сами собой. Игон же говорил, что без Эл Муэрто сила Кошмара ничтожна... Хотя какая же ничтожна, если столько людей... 

Проскользнувшая было мысль позвать охотников угасла. Нечего вмешивать ребят. Его Авичи не убьёт, а вот их гибели Эдуардо не мог допустить. Быстро обернувшись на запертую дверь, он слез с подоконника и взялся за оконную ручку, молясь, чтобы рамы не заскрипели. Безумная идея, пришедшая ему в голову, теперь уже не казалась такой уж и безумной. Рисунок черепа ещё оставался на его лице, и есть мизерный шанс, что Авичи примет его за Эл Муэрто, раз уж Кошмар принял. А потом... Эдуардо ещё не знал, как именно, но он остановит Авичи, иного пути у него не было. Назад, к охотникам, теперь нельзя: когда всё закончится, ему теперь вряд ли будут рады... остаётся только одно.

Эдуардо поймал себя на мысли, что покидал друзей без какого-либо сожаления. Наверное, он уже так отвык быть рядом с ними, что даже... Усмехнувшись тому, что, кажется, его поступок тянет на героический подвиг, Эдуардо открыл окно и взобрался на подоконник. Повеяло свежим ветром, снаружи было довольно холодно, судя по тому, как маленькие лужицы на дороге покрылись тонкой коркой льда. Только Эдуардо не чувствовал ни холода, ни страха, он вообще ничего не чувствовал, словно вообще способность ощущать покинула его после того, как в его теле был Эл Муэрто.

— И снова ты, да? — не удержался он, подойдя к Кошмару. Дьявольский конь, только недавно бесновавшийся в полную мощь, теперь казался смирным и спокойным, но Эдуардо знал, что этому внешнему спокойствию нельзя доверять. Он взглянул в ярко-алый глаз зверя, наполовину прикрытый веком, и с удивлением отметил, что Кошмар и вправду не собирался нападать на него. Наоборот, призрак потянулся к Эдуардо с доверчивостью обычного коня, ищущего ласки хозяина.

Поколебавшись немного, Эдуардо всё-таки взобрался в седло, с третьей попытки. Когда он был Эл Муэрто, это получалось просто влёгкую, а тут он никак не мог правильно ухватиться и оттолкнуться. Держаться в седле оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Эдуардо припомнил, как едва ли не взлетал на спину Кошмара, готовясь преследовать своих друзей, и виновато опустил голову. Выходит, он и сейчас их бросил на произвол судьбы. Против Авичи им не выстоять... а если сейчас ещё и он поддастся чарам Авичи и снова станет Эл Муэрто, то ребятам совсем несдобровать. Ему нельзя было поддаваться, но всё-таки... 

Кошмар, словно понимая его настроение, медленно пошёл шагом, хотя Эдуардо даже не трогал поводья, и он ещё раз задумался о том, не мог ли Кошмар подчиняться не Авичи, а Эл Муэрто. Будь призрачный конь полностью во власти этой жрицы, он бы убил всех в доме, но вместо этого Кошмар просто подошёл и ждал, когда на него обратят внимание. Может, он не понимал, что сейчас Эдуардо не был его хозяином? Но сейчас Эдуардо больше волновало другое — мог ли Кошмар в самый ответственный момент снова обернуться против него? Соваться одному к Авичи совсем не хотелось, но и доверять своему злейшему врагу просто из безысходности Эдуардо не мог.

— Надеюсь, ты меня не убьёшь, — тихо шепнул он Кошмару на ухо, и тот, тряхнув головой, в следующий момент сделал огромный скачок. От неожиданности Эдуардо вцепился в его гриву и пригнулся, у него перехватило дыхание. Ветер ударил в лицо, растрепав волосы, когда Кошмар легко и мягко приземлился на крышу соседнего многоэтажного дома и остановился, тихонько заржав.

Открывшийся Эдуардо вид завораживал и не только красотой ночного города. Света от окон, фонарей и неоновых подсветок не было, и Нью-Йорк был бы погружён в кромешную тьму, если бы не серебристо-чёрная воронка, закручивающаяся в небо в районе недавно построенного крупного торгового центра. Воронка походила на маленький смерч, только набиравший силу; у Эдуардо мороз прошёл по коже при мысли, что это та самая лестница, по которой Авичи хотела подняться на небо и занять место богини смерти. 

— Неужели это я помог ей? — беспомощно прошептал он и умолк, увидев, как в маленький торнадо вплетались, сливаясь в едином потоке, серебристые тени — души других людей. Неужели это благодаря силе Эл Муэрто Авичи смогла проложить себе путь на небо, путь на жизнях простых людей? Вновь столкнувшись с разрушительной силой этой жрицы, он засомневался в том, что может довести до конца собственный замысел. Кто он такой? Один из множества Нью-Йоркских парней, которому не посчастливилось стать жертвой какой-то чокнутой дамочки из прошлого тысячелетия.

Кошмар тихонько заржал, напоминая о себе, и Эдуардо, наконец, вырвался из тягостных мыслей. Бросив прощальный взгляд на свой старый дом, он тронул поводья, направляя коня к центру пожиравшей город воронки.

***

Чайника на кухне вообще не оказалось. То, что стояло на полках, с натяжкой можно было принять за посуду — затянутые плотной сетью паутины тарелки и чашки, местами с отколовшимися кусками, совсем не вызывали желания ими попользоваться. Жанин на всякий случай осмотрела все шкафчики, но к ребятам в гостиную вернулась ни с чем. Впрочем, Гарретт, мучимый жаждой, въехал на кухню и напился воды прямо из-под крана, несмотря на все увещевания Жанин.

В гостиной же царило просто мертвецкое уныние, туда даже не хотелось заходить. Игон запоем читал, лихорадочно вываливая на журнальный столик книги и старые потрёпанные дневники с книжной полки. В другое время Карлос, наверное, возмутился бы таким отношением к своему прежнему дому, но сейчас он меланхолично наблюдал со стороны. Однако куда больше Жанин пугала Кайли. Прежде активная девочка, которая бы немедленно начала взахлёб зачитываться вместе с Игоном, теперь смотрела на его действия абсолютно апатично и только жалко обнимала себя за плечи. Иногда, правда, Кайли бросала странный взгляд в сторону коридора, но странный настолько, что непонятно было, что же она чувствовала. 

Жанин понимала, что с Кайли нужно поговорить... просто срочно, прямо сейчас, чтобы она и Эдуардо не натворили ещё больших глупостей. Но только она собиралась подойти к Кайли и отвести её в сторонку, когда всклокоченный Игон, отложив растрёпанную тетрадь, откинулся на спинку стула и произнёс:

— Невероятно!

— Ненавижу, когда он так говорит, — вздохнул вернувшийся Гарретт, утирая ладонью губы, и Жанин заметила, как вздрогнула Кайли. Ещё бы, прежде это была одна из любимых фразочек Эдуардо.

— Ваш отец, мистер Ривера, был полностью осведомлён о происхождении вашей семьи. Здесь, — Игон устало потряс тетрадью, — что-то вроде хронологического древа, отслеживающего вашу связь со жрецами Эскудера. А в этом дневнике — описания древних обрядов запечатывания, они сродни нашим ловушкам.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — наклонился к нему Роланд, — в этой тетради написано, как нам запечатать Авичи обратно?

— Не совсем так, в этом-то и проблема, — Спенглер обвёл их расстроенным взглядом. — Люди, в прошлый раз заточившие Авичи в измерение призраков, обладали особенным восприятием психокинетической энергии, каким мы, увы, не обладаем. К тому же, Авичи теперь призрак, очень мощный призрак.

— Почему мощный? — недопонял Гарретт. — Счётчики же молчат!

— Они молчат, потому что давно вышли из строя, — тихо сказала Кайли, не дав Игону вставить и слова. — От первой же ударной волны. Я видела, — добавила она, заметив недоверчивый взгляд Миллера, — показания тут же зашкалили, а потом счётчик просто сломался.

— Да, это правда, — подтвердил Игон, опустив голову, — и это означает, что все техники Эскудера для нас бесполезны.

— Если бы они были! — снова не сдержался Гарретт. — А то у нас тут целых два Эскудера, а никакого толку! — и он с вызовом посмотрел на Карлоса, который при этих словах отделился от стены, прислонившись к которой стоял. — А что? Вы же уже превратили Авичи в призрака, так давайте, сделайте с ним что-нибудь!

— Если бы мог — давно уже сделал бы, — резко ответил ему полицейский, — но я знаю не больше вашего! — его взгляд упал на тетрадь, исписанную мелким, убористым почерком, и на лицо Карлоса скользнули сожаление и печаль. — Отец никогда ничего не рассказывал мне, — тихо сказал Карлос, припоминая, — и Эдуардо тоже. Я даже не помню, когда он написал всё это... кое-где почерк не отцовский, значит, ему эти тетради достались от деда.

— Это плохо, что отец не посвящал вас... И странно, учитывая, что он делал всё, чтобы защитить Эдуардо, — в глубокой задумчивости проговорил Игон. — Наверное, я скажу неприятную вам вещь, Карлос, но всё здесь говорит о том, что ваш отец заботился о защите младшего сына больше, чем о вашей. И здесь есть какая-то ужасная взаимосвязь с тем, что Кошмар и Авичи выбрали своей жертвой именно Эдуардо. Не скрою, вас им было бы получить гораздо проще.

— Почему это? — резко выдохнул Карлос, надвигаясь на него.

— Потому что у вас есть семья, — вздохнул тот. — Если бы у них не получилось подчинить вас чарами, уверен, Авичи опустилась бы и до того, чтобы выкрасть вашего сына или жену.

При этих его словах лицо и шея Карлоса начали наливаться краской, и Жанин испугалась, как бы полицейского не хватил удар. Самое ужасное, что Игон был прав: хотя до сих пор ей самой не приходила в голову эта идея, кто поручится, что призраки не поступили бы так, как сказал Игон? 

— Но меня волнует нечто другое, — поправив очки, Игон понизил голос, и Жанин правильно угадала, что он скажет сейчас что-то не очень хорошее, — почему всё-таки Кошмар выбрал Эдуардо. И сможет ли Авичи снова превратить его в Эл Муэрто, если мы все вместе будем сражаться против неё.

— Ты что-то нашёл? — с надеждой спросил Роланд, и Спенглер кивнул.

— Я боялся, что в любой момент личность Эл Муэрто может снова взять верх над Эдуардо и что нам всем опасно находиться с ним рядом. Я искал более подробную информацию об Эл Муэрто, и тогда вспомнил про одну особенность, про которую мы с вами все удачно забыли, — ещё раз вздохнув, Игон снял с себя очки и нервно начал протирать стёкла.

— Эл Муэрто убили, — тихо сказала Кайли, не дожидаясь его ответа. — Я помню про это. Его убила сама богиня смерти.

— Да-да, ты молодец, что это помнишь. Но я имел в виду другое, и для подтверждения моей безумной мысли... — Игон вдруг замялся, — Карлос, не сочтите за грубость... Вы с Эдуардо же родные братья?

— Если вы имеете в виду, одна ли у нас мать, то да, — настороженно ответил полицейский.

— Когда умерла ваша мать?

— Сразу после рождения Эдуардо, но я не понимаю, к чему это, — тон Карлоса моментально сделался грубее, как только Игон заговорил на личную тему. Он помотал головой, показывая, что не собирается отвечать больше ни на один вопрос, пока Спенглер всё не объяснит.

— Я так и думал, — ответил тот неожиданно дрожащим голосом. — Видите ли, пока я изучал записи вашего отца, мне попалась одна старая фотография, где вы и ваш отец запечатлены возле могилы матери. Так вот, — изо всех сил оттягивая тяжёлый момент, Спенглер снова вздохнул, — зная дату рождения Эдуардо... выходит, что он родился уже после смерти вашей матери.

Мгновение все молчали, переваривая информацию. Игон, постукивая костяшками пальцев по столешнице, выжидательно смотрел на Карлоса, который, ошеломлённый таким открытием, только растерянно моргал. Прошло, наверное, не меньше нескольких минут, прежде чем Карлос смог заговорить:

— Это невозможно! Это просто бред, — полицейский задыхался от волнения и одновременно от нарастающего гнева. — Как вам только в голову пришло? Я и Эдуардо, мы...

Но Игон вместо ответа молча протянул ему старую фотокарточку, и Карлос снова замолчал. В тревоге наблюдая за ним, Жанин видела, как лицо мужчины стало сначала пунцово-красным, а потом — мёртвенно-бледным. Самой ей было как-то проще это понять и признать, может, потому что Жанин не до конца понимала тот смысл, который Игон вкладывал в эти слова. Ребята тоже не понимали: они переглядывались между собой и ждали, пока Игон решится раскрыть все тайны до конца.

— Мне следовало задуматься над этим раньше, — прошептал Спенглер, и в неровном свете лампы стали видны крупные капли пота на его лбу. — То же самое было написано в книге, и вам в «латинском квартале» упомянули про это же... — видя, что до сих пор никто не сообразил, о чём шла речь, он тяжело вздохнул и сказал: — В прошлый раз Эл Муэрто был сыном богини смерти. И сама богиня убила его, чтобы остановить Авичи. Если Эдуардо не был рождён вашей матерью, Карлос, и если именно за ним настойчиво охотилась Авичи, значит...

Игон недоговорил — Карлос сорвался с места и пулей вылетел из гостиной, едва не сбив с ног Роланда. Однако он почти сразу же вернулся, растерянный и расстроенный.

— Окно открыто. Эдуардо ушёл.


	12. Глава 11. "Ну и что ты сделаешь?"

— Идём, — решительно сказал Игон, схватив тетрадь и поднявшись.

— Куда? — переспросила Кайли, ничего не понимая. 

— Как куда? За ним, конечно же! — подхватил Гарретт. — Если Авичи снова обратила нашего козлика в Эл Муэрто, нужно стукнуть его по темечку, пока он не стёр Нью-Йорк с лица земли.

— Гарретт, ты забыл? В прошлый раз Эл Муэрто уничтожил половину Южной Америки, как мы можем остановить его?!

В глазах Кайли по-прежнему плескался невероятный, невыносимый ужас. Похоже было, что она всерьёз собиралась остаться в старом доме Ривера и больше ничего не делать. Жанин вновь ужаснулась тому, что стало с этой девочкой всего за несколько часов. Всё это только начало... что будет дальше, если, не дай Бог, им придётся вновь сразиться с Эдуардом?

— Нет, это невозможно, — сказал Игон, когда Кайли со слезами попросила его и других охотников никуда не уходить. — Ты права, конечно, говоря, что дом надёжно защищён даже спустя много лет, только нельзя же сидеть здесь вечно. 

— Да с чего ты взял, что он защищён? Если этот чокнутый призрак не смог проникнуть сюда сейчас, не означает, что она не придёт снова и не прикончит нас всех!

— Вы напрасно так недооцениваете своего отца, мистер Ривера, — покачал головой Игон. — Он позаботился о том, чтобы у вашей семьи было надёжное убежище. Видите тот знак на обоях? Это соединение семи семёрок; у многих национальностей и верований семёрка — магическое число, а здесь их семь. Судя по всему, для рода Эскудера это один из защитных знаков, недаром даже ваш дом — седьмой на своей улице...

— И что? — истерично вскрикнула Кайли. — Думаете, это нам поможет?! Да он убьёт нас всех!

Сконфуженный её реакцией Игон замолчал, на лицах остальных охотников читались растерянность и недоумение, и Жанин почувствовала, что если сейчас ничего не сделать, то это будет конец. Кайли, совершенно не похожая на себя, выбитая из колеи, окончательно развалит команду, и тогда точно никто не сможет противостоять ни Авичи, ни Эл Муэрто.

— Ничего, всё в порядке, я поговорю с ней, — сказала Жанин, решительно подойдя к Кайли и приобняв её за плечи. 

Вывести почти не сопротивлявшуюся девушку в коридор не составило особого труда, но когда они остались одни, Кайли тихо попросила: 

— Пусти. — Жанин не стала мучить её и разжала пальцы. — Я всё равно не пойду. Что толку? Авичи и Эл Муэрто нам не одолеть! Я не хочу умирать! И не хочу, чтобы Эдуардо убил и вас тоже! Я не хочу, чтобы Эдуардо убил меня и вас всех!

— Прежде всего, Кайли, успокойся, — ей и вправду не хотелось применять силу, но если у Кайли опять начнётся истерика, ничего не останется, как привести её в порядок пощёчинами. — Никто никого не будет убивать. Не забывай, пожалуйста, что как раз Эдуардо-то никого из вас не трогал...

— Не трогал?!

Отступив, Кайли засучила рукав и продемонстрировала огромный синяк, уже иссиня-чёрный, разливавшийся от локтя практически до запястья.

— Тебе легко говорить! Не тебя же он бил головой об асфальт!

— Перестань! — не выдержав, Жанин всё-таки дала ей пощёчину, чувствуя, что взывать к здравому смыслу Кайли бесполезно. Дала и тут же сама пожалела об этом. Жестоко требовать от бедной девушки, только что пережившей страшное потрясение, чтобы она простила своего обидчика. Однако выбора нет. Или Кайли придёт в себя, и охотники одной командой выйдут против Авичи, или Кайли будет мешать всем. — Выслушай меня! Я хорошо знаю каждого из вас, и Эдуардо скорее умер бы, чем причинил вам вред. Особенно тебе, Кайли.

— Лучше бы умер, — дрожащим голосом ответила та, но в её глазах Жанин видела первые проблески осознавания в её глазах. — Правда... лучше бы он умер.

— Не надо, ты же на самом деле так не думаешь, — расстроенная Жанин обняла её, чтобы Кайли наконец смогла прореветься.

Слишком много всего довелось пережить сегодня этой несчастной девочке... да ещё и от кого! Жанин не просто так сказала, что знала каждого из них: это было правдой, и особенное Эдуардо к Кайли, обычно скрываемое за глупыми приставаниями, не было тайной, равно как и ответная привязанность Кайли к Эдуардо. Немудрено, что сегодняшние поступки Эл Муэрто Кайли относила именно к Эдуардо, считая виноватым его, а не призрака. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что с вами дрался не Эдуардо, а Эл Муэрто. Разве ты не думала, что Эдуардо сейчас ещё хуже, чем вам? Он всё это видел, чувствовал, понимал, что своими руками убивает вас, но ничего не мог сделать. Думаешь, ему не больно?

Похоже, ей удалось заставить Кайли задуматься. Девушка слегка виновато опустила голову, размышляя над её словами, и растроганная Жанин снова порывисто прижала её к себе. 

— И потом, не забывай, что Эдуардо попался Кошмару лишь потому, что бросился защищать вас. Ты же сама говорила тогда, что он отвлёк призрака на себя, чтобы вы смогли убежать.

— Я помню, — тихо ответила Кайли, шмыгнув носом, и добавила уже гораздо серьёзней и сосредоточенней, хоть ещё и с нотками с трудом сдерживаемого плача. — Да, Жанин, я понимаю... понимаю, мне не следовало...

— Ты не виновата. Никто из вас не виноват. Не думай пока об этом, уверена, у тебя ещё будет время объяснить всё Эдуардо.

Кайли ничего не ответила на такое её смелое заявление, но Жанин и сама знала, что на самом деле всё было далеко не так. Если Игон прав, то этот дом — единственное место, неподвластное чарам Авичи, а значит, только здесь Эдуардо не сможет вновь стать Эл Муэрто. Однако он рискнул бросить всё и уйти, и напрашивался на это один вывод: он хотел разобраться с призраком сам, никого не привлекая. И что его толкнуло на такой абсурдный поступок, тоже, в общем-то, понятно... как и то, что обещанное Жанин могло и не случиться вовсе, если Авичи вернёт контроль над Эдуардо.

— Мы его отыщем.

— Отыщем... — повторила за ней Кайли, — если только ещё не поздно.

— Не поздно, — уверенно сказала Жанин, отметив про себя произошедшую с девушкой перемену. Может быть, наконец у Кайли взыграла ревность? Или она всё-таки осознала, насколько Эдуардо рисковал, жертвовал собой ради них.

Их появления остальные не заметили, лихорадочно забрасывая оборудование в багажник машины Роланда. Единственным, кто обратил внимание, был Гарретт: на несколько секунд затормозив, он пробормотал, что «очень рад видеть сестрёнку в добром здравии», и тут же помчался запихивать свой протонный блок на заднее сиденье. Взволнованный Игон ещё как-то пытался руководить хаотичным процессом сборов, но его никто не слышал: красный от натуги Роланд тащил на себе два протонных блока и четыре ловушки, рядом Карлос перезаряжал свой пистолет и торопливо распихивал по карманам дополнительные патроны.

— Это всё, что я смог найти, — сообщил он Игону. — Отец хранил их в коробке с калаверой, наверное, они каким-то образом зачарованы против призрака.

— Пули? Против призрака? — скептически хмыкнул Гарретт, забираясь в салон машины. — Хорошо бы, чтобы наши бластеры против него сработали! Пули!

— Если они не остановят Авичи, то Кошмара задержат точно, — сказал Игон. — Не стоит этим пренебрегать, в нашем случае годится любое средство. Да, ещё вот что, — наклонившись, он подобрал с земли острый камешек и с противным металлическим скрежетом провёл им по борту машины. Когда Роланд заметил это, было уже поздно — криво нацарапанная семёрка уже красовалась возле крышки бензобака. — Не уверен, что сработает, но всё-таки, если семёрка — магическая для семьи Эскудера, она может защитить и нас. В дневниковых записях я нашёл способ запечатать Авичи, но чтобы его применить, нужно семь потомков жрецов, когда-то уже одолевших её. Выхода нет, нужно попытаться применить этот способ, используя наши ловушки. Сколько ты привезла их, Жанин?

— Восемь или девять, я не знаю. Просто сгребла все, что были под рукой.

— Погодите! — воскликнул Гарретт. — Жанин поедет с нами?!

— Да, и не спорь, — отрезала Кайли, которая уже поняла замысел Игона. Сев на заднее сиденье автомобиля, она заставила Гарретта передвинуться к самой дверце. — Вот только без Эдуардо нас шестеро, а не семь... 

— Да пусть едет, мне не жалко, — проворчал Гарретт, но его дальнейшие попытки возмутиться потонули в шуме заводившегося двигателя.

— Извини, парень, — Карлос, совершенно не щадя машину, вдавил педаль газа в пол. — Сейчас время — наше всё!

Однако Роланд и не думал протестовать. Он, как и все остальные охотники, пристально вглядывался в небо и поднимавшуюся к облакам воронку. Кайли, зажатая между Гарреттом и Жанин, тоже изо всех сил пыталась рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь через стремительно запотевавшее лобовое стекло. Они видели, что Кошмар передвигается по крышам, и если Эдуардо с ним, искать их следовало там, в небе, но что, если Кайли увидит не Риверу, а Эл Муэрто? 

Леденящий ужас опять дрожью прошёл по её спине, но Кайли усилием воли удалось пока побороть страх. Там же Эдуардо, этот придурок, который вдруг решил погеройствовать! Супермен из него никудышный, того и гляди, самого придётся выручать... Так, может, если они его спасут, Эдуардо не будет так сильно злится и обижаться из-за её глупых слов? Хотя это вряд ли: скажи Кайли кто-нибудь нечто подобное, она бы, наверное, никогда не простила. А ведь Жанин права, Эдуардо виноват только в том, что не смог остаться в стороне, бросился защищать своих друзей... и попал в ловушку.

— Чёрт возьми, куда же его понесло? — то и дело зло спрашивал Карлос, петляя по улицам. Пока что они ехали по наитию, направляясь к закручивавшейся в небо воронке, но, кажется, всех всё равно терзало одно и то же сомнение: вдруг Авичи (и, соответственно, Эдуардо) не там?

Однако другого направления у охотников не было. Поднимавшийся в небо смерч — лестница на трон, как окрестила его Кайли про себя, — стал для них единственным ориентиром в опустевшем городе. Нью-Йорк будто вымер, и хотя Кайли про себя надеялась, что это так быстро сработала полиция, разогнав всех по домам, но на улицах просто не было ни души, даже те молодчики, которые любили погромить магазины, не рисковали показываться. Проспект, по которому сейчас ехали охотники, в обычный день стоял в пробках из-за многочисленных жёлтых машин такси, а теперь походил на улицу из фильма ужасов, по которой только что прошлось ужаснейшее чудовище, — опустошённую и заброшенную. 

— Кажется, я его видел, — напряженно Роланд. — Едем прямо!

***

Эдуардо старался не смотреть вокруг. Вроде бы страхом высоты или аэрофобией он не страдал, но чем чёрт не шутит? Кошмар мчался по высоткам с такой скоростью, что закладывало уши, и Эдуардо казалось, что стоит даже просто попытаться посмотреть влево или вправо, и он полетит вниз. С другой стороны, это, может, последние часы его жизни, а он, как дурак, пялится в спутанную конскую гриву.

— Да пошло оно всё, — пробормотал про себя Эдуардо, едва ли не свешиваясь с седла.

Абсолютно пустой город ужасал, нагнетая тоску и чувство полной безнадёжности. Не горели вывески и свет в домах, уличные фонари тоже погасли; между зданий одиноко завывал ветер и гнал мусор из перевёрнутых баков. Даже подожжённый перевернутый автомобиль перестал гореть, когда Кошмар перескочил над ним через улицу. Если у Эдуардо ещё в глубине души теплились какие-то надежды и сомнения, то теперь их не осталось вовсе. Какие могут быть надежды, если он приносил только разруху и уничтожение?

Оставалось лишь корить себя, что когда-то он решил стать охотником за привидениями. Вдруг всего этого можно было бы избежать, останься Эдуардо простым студентом? Ну чем, чем он так провинился и заслужил видеть и участвовать во всех этих ужасах? Но в глубине души Эдуардо понимал, что зря жалуется. Сейчас у них есть хотя бы мизерный шанс одолеть Авичи, потому что благодаря Игону и друзьям Эдуардо кое-чему, но научился... не будь он охотником за привидениями, то не знал бы, что происходит, и скорей попал бы в руки Авичи.

Неожиданно повеяло морозным холодом. Задумавшийся было Эдуардо вздрогнул от страха, пробежавшего по нервам как острые, колючие льдинки, и с трудом подавил жгучее желание пришпорить коня. Словно Эл Муэрто отозвался на зов, донёсшийся издалека; теперь Эдуардо был точно уверен — Авичи там, возле воронки, и она ждала своего Эл Муэрто, чтобы подняться на небо.

— Надеюсь, мне не придётся на ней жениться, — тихо пробормотал он, успокаиваясь, и попытался было заставить Кошмара замедлить шаги, однако дьявольский конь не подчинился.

Наверное, в присутствии Авичи он повиновался ей, а не Эл Муэрто. Кошмар сделал огромный прыжок на крышу соседнего здания и помчался дальше, слегка в сторону от воронки, и, только приглядевшись, Эдуардо понял, почему. Будущей царице богов нужен был трон, и местом для него Авичи выбрала недавно построенный торговый центр. Его плоскую крышу теперь венчал трон с позолоченной спинкой, на вычурно изогнутых ножках. Сама опальная жрица восседала на своём царственном ложе, и Эдуардо даже издали почувствовал, какую скуку и ожидание она излучала. На мгновение Эдуардо охватила паника, когда он понял, что Кошмар направлялся прямо туда, а потом стало как-то всё равно. От судьбы не убежишь, особенно от такой.

— Эл Муэрто, — со странной нежностью протянула Авичи, когда Кошмар мягко опустился на крышу перед ней. Только его копыта цокнули о метало, как лежавшие возле троны звери, поначалу показавшиеся Эдуардо жутковатыми скульптурами в основании трона, потянулись и лениво поднялись, угрюмо скаля на него зубы. — Я боялась, что эти жалкие ничтожества задержали тебя. Надеюсь, они нам больше не помешают?

Эдуардо замешкался, слезая с седла, и почувствовал, как его лицо загорелось краской, несмотря на толстый слой грима. Она поймёт, точно поймёт, что он больше не Эл Муэрто. Вряд ли тот был таким неуклюжим и молчаливым, и вообще, чем Эдуардо только думал, решив изобразить того убийцу? Эдуардо попытался кровожадно улыбнуться, заметив тень сомнения на лице призрачной жрицы, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Авичи выставила вперёд руку, но только после её требовательного взгляда Эдуардо сообразил, что от него требовалось, и с трудом удержался от гримасы отвращения и брезгливости. Авичи же призрак! Всё равно, что Лизуну целовать ручку... Однако ещё несколько секунд промедления заставили бы жрицу заподозрить неладное, и Эдуардо, скрепя сердце, подошёл ближе и прижался губами к её ладони.

Он бы никогда не подумал, что касался призрака. Ладонь Авичи в его руке казалась нежной и прозрачной, такой, что заметно выступали хрупкие, почти птичьи косточки. Удивительно, но брезгливость исчезла сама собой, Эдуардо даже удивился про себя, насколько призрачная Авичи оставалась похожей на человека. А в следующий момент способность соображать и вовсе покинула Эдуардо, когда Авичи притянула его в поцелуй.

Первое мгновение оказалось совершенно ошеломительным, и оцепеневший Эдуардо лишь машинально отвечал. Не было ни мерзости, ни ощущения чего-то противного, потому что прижавшаяся к нему девушка обвила руками его шею и так доверчиво, что оттолкнуть её было просто немыслимо. Закрывшему глаза Эдуардо на миг почудилось, что он обнимает Кайли — маленькую, тоненькую и беззащитную — и он, забывшись, сильней прижал её к себе.

Из дурмана Эдуардо вынырнул резко, как ныряльщик из ледяной воды, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Авичи ещё прижималась к нему, цепко держась, но, опустив голову, Эдуардо увидел в её глазах жестокую насмешку.

— Я ведь знаю, что ты не Эл Муэрто. Зачем же ты притворяешься, мальчик?

Эдуардо попробовал вырваться, но объятия призрачной жрицы оказались неожиданно крепкими. Авичи отпустила его, только вдоволь насмеявшись, и он отшатнулся едва ли не к самому краю крыши, вытирая губы рукой. К своему ужасу, Эдуардо не испытывал никакого отвращения из-за этого поцелуя: наоборот, по сосудам и всему телу разливалось жгучее воодушевление, даже радость — так отозвалось его альтер-эго на прикосновение своей повелительницы. Прижав ладони к вискам, он зажмурился, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать чудовище в глубине своей души.

— Ты напрасно борешься, смертное дитя, — насмешливо сказала ему Авичи. — Стоит мне только захотеть, и Эл Муэрто навсегда займёт твоё место. К чему тратить силы? 

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — Эдуардо сам не понимал, что заставило его резко и смело ответить Авичи. Жрица и сама не ожидала от него такого поступка, потому что с удивлением качнула головой, предлагая продолжить. — Если бы тебе действительно был позарез нужен Эл Муэрто, ты бы уже давно вернула его. Например, когда мы все прятались в старом доме отца: мы же были совсем беззащитны, что же ты тянула, а? 

На это Авичи ничего не ответила. Ещё раз покачав головой, словно расчленяя его рассуждения на отдельные слова, она начала прохаживаться по крыше возле своего трона. Всего несколько шагов туда и столько же обратно, а Эдуардо следил за ней так напряжённо, как никогда прежде за призраком. Выходит, его безумная догадка оказалась верна? Авичи нужно было заполучить только его одного, а остальные охотники пострадали лишь потому, что пытались остановить её? 

— Оказывается, ты не так глуп, — довольно сказала Авичи. — Просто хочешь, чтобы тебя считали дурачком, так гораздо проще жить. С дураков-то какой спрос? Но да, ты прав, мне плевать, кто рядом со мной — ты или Эл Муэрто, кровь-то одна. Когда я поднимусь на небо и убью твою мать, ты всё равно будешь принадлежать мне, хочешь того или нет. Все вы будете принадлежать мне, — и она широко раскинула руки, стараясь обнять весь город или даже весь мир.

Сжавший кулаки Эдуардо хотел было заявить, что не позволит ей этого сделать, но за спиной Авичи угрожающе зарычали её монстрозные псы, и он, вздрогнув, трусливо решил остаться на месте. Нет, нет, он ничего не сможет сделать. Нужно было бежать, прятаться вместе с друзьями, а Эдуардо сам облегчил задачу мятежной жрицы, практически добровольно сдавшись ей. 

— Почему я? — против воли выдохнул он, и Авичи усмехнулась. Её смех только подстегнул Эдуардо, и он спросил снова, правда, голос у него уже дрогнул: — Почему я?! Неужели среди семи миллиардов жителей ты не могла выбрать кого-то другого?

— Не могла, — неожиданно спокойно согласилась та, чего уж Эдуардо совсем не ожидал. — У пленивших меня Эскудера сейчас есть только три потомка, и… Уж не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я забрала кого-то из них?

У Эдуардо волосы встали дыбом. Карлос и Кевин! Плевать, что Карлос был никудышным братом, у него семья, он не заслуживает такой участи! А Кевин? Кем бы стал Эдуардо, если бы спас свою жизнь, пожертвовав маленьким племянником?

— Может быть, во всех троих из вас течёт кровь Эскудера, но ты, — подойдя ближе, Авичи любовно заглянула Эдуардо в глаза, протянула руку к его лицу, — ты особенный. Столько веков я ждала, когда же наконец ты вновь появишься на свет… Боги достойно отплатят мне за ожидание.

Высвободившись, Эдуардо шагнул было назад, когда понял, что отступать больше некуда. Позади был край крыши, за ним — чёрная пропасть. Поспешно отшатнувшись от края, он едва не натолкнулся на Авичи и под её злой смешок отбежал подальше. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?!

Авичи издевалась над ним. Сейчас он полностью в её власти, и она могла лгать, как угодно, лишь заставить его страдать ещё больше. Видеть боль других всегда заводит... но почему-то Эдуардо не чувствовал обмана в её словах. Пару минут назад она уже обронила странную фразу про убийство его матери — Эдуардо поначалу пропустил это мимо ушей, сосредоточившись на другом, казалось, более важном — теперь сказала, что из их семьи один Эдуардо почему-то настолько уникален. Почему он так важен ей? Почему не тот же Карлос?!

— О, — несколько мгновений Авичи озадаченно смотрела на него и оскалилась так злорадно, что Эдуардо по-настоящему испугался. — Так ты ничего не знаешь? Бедное, бедное дитя. Как же возможно такое, чтобы собственный отец ничего тебе не рассказал?

— Потому что ты убила его, — выпалил Эдуардо и захлопнул рот. Он знал, что поддаётся на провокацию, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, весь кипел от ярости, которой не мог дать выход. Авичи же специально злила его, чтобы Эдуардо выпустил своё чудовищное альтер-эго! 

Но всё же… Откуда эта странная уверенность, что слова, которые она скупо цедила в промежутках между издевками, — правда? Не потому ли, что Эдуардо ожидал чего-то подобного, а Авичи открывала ему глаза?

— Верно. Я велела Кошмару убить его, — жестокая улыбка на губах Авичи заставила Эдуардо оскалиться в ответ, — а сегодня с твоей помощью я убью и твою мать и наконец займу её место.

— Её место?! Моя мать умерла в родах!

Как Эдуардо ни старался, даже в такой момент он усомнился в собственных же словах. Отец, сколько Эдуардо его помнил, никогда не попрекал его этим, и Карлос, уж на что он был не сдержан на язык, тоже молчал о матери… будто её и не существовало никогда. 

— Она? — дёрнув плечом, Авичи рассмеялась во весь голос. — Ты, глупый, ничтожный червяк, ты в самом деле думаешь, что богиня смерти может умереть?! Однажды её сын, Эл Муэрто, уже принадлежал мне, но она решила его забрать, убила собственного сына, которому я подарила всю свою любовь! — в отчаянии Авичи ударила себя кулаком в грудь, и чёрное небо отозвалось раскатом грома. — И все эти века, томясь в заточении, я ждала, когда же Санта Муэрте наконец покинет свои чертоги на небе и придёт сюда, к смертным, чтобы дать жизнь своему сыну. 

— Ты… — едва смог прошептать Эдуардо, в голове которого всё перемешалось. — Ты лжёшь. Лжёшь! — крикнул он, когда Авичи опять рассмеялась.

От её смеха хотелось бежать куда-нибудь очень далеко, заткнув уши. Эдуардо зажмурился, потряс головой, силясь выбросить услышанное, но правда уже цепко ухватилась за него и не собиралась отпускать. Мерзкий, противный осьминог, присосавшийся к самому сердцу Эдуардо и не желавший сжалиться над ним. Авичи лгала! С чего бы ей сейчас говорить правду? Правда не имеет больше никакого смысла, кому вообще есть до неё дело, когда они вот-вот все умрут?!

Только Авичи не обманывала его, Эдуардо это чувствовал. Кусочки головоломки, разрозненно существовавшие в его голове, наконец соединились, и возникшая перед Эдуардо картинка оказалась настолько ужасающей, что он не хотел в неё верить. 

Нет... это же неправда! Это просто не может быть правдой...

— Очень патетично, — фыркнула Авичи и села на свой трон. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, Эдуардо рухнул на крышу — ноги у него подломились, как спички, — ему неожиданно стало очень холодно. Как если бы замогильный ужас всех смертей мира обрушился на него и погрёб под собой. — Для сына богини смерти ты чересчур чувствителен и слаб. Страшно подумать, что когда-то трон царства признаков мог достаться тебе... Надо же, какую услугу я оказываю богам. Ну и что ты или эти твои так называемые друзья собираетесь сделать против меня? — спросила она с искренним любопытством. — Твой отец не успел ничего тебе рассказать, твой брат — бесполезный кусок дерьма и понимает в вашей истории ещё меньше, чем ты… Ну?! — резко взвизгнула Авичи. — Что вы сделаете против меня?

***  
Кажется, последние несколько минут они ехали наобум. Кайли не понимала, как Карлос выбирал, на какую именно из множества одинаковых улиц следовало повернуть — она давно уже потеряла направление и вообще не осознавала, в каком районе они находились.

Нью-Йорк, каким он стал теперь, под пятой могущественного призрака, был ужасен. Кайли сжимала кулаки, готовясь к бою. Эта Авичи посягнула на всё, что у неё было: на её город, её родину, её команду и друзей… Из-за Авичи Эдуардо пропал и превратился в монстра! Но в одиночку сражаться с ней Эдуардо ушёл из-за Кайли, и она собиралась сделать всё, чтобы вернуть его живым и невредимым.

— Я вижу его, — бесцветным голосом сказал Карлос. — Торговый центр «Мексика», на крыше.

— Да уж, — Гарретт толкнул Игона в сторону, чтобы посмотреть самому. — Очень подходящее место выбрала эта дамочка.

— Несмешно, — Кайли поёжилась. Чувство юмора давно ей отказало, а как у Гарретта ещё оставались силы шутить? — Игон, ты уже знаешь, что нам делать?

Она надеялась услышать ответ, вселяющий надежду, потому что сама слабо представляла, как они справятся с Авичи. Игон же перед отъездом выглядел так, будто уже что-то придумал, но по привычке забыл поделиться своим замыслом. Однако он промолчал, даже когда Жанин, обеспокоившись, повторила вопрос Кайли.

— Постой-ка, — недоверчиво начал Гарретт, — ты хочешь сказать, у нас до сих пор нет никакого плана?

— Я не совсем уверен, что это сработает, — виновато ответил Игон, протирая очки. — К тому же, нам нужно подъехать как можно ближе и успеть рассредоточиться с ловушками, но если Авичи сейчас на крыше, подобраться незаметно у нас…

— Тормози! — вдруг крикнул Роланд.

Седан, завизжав покрышками, как смертельно раненный зверь, за несколько секунд встал как вкопанный. По инерции полетев вперёд, Кайли врезалась лбом в спинку переднего сиденья и жалобно застонала. Болевой приступ прошёлся по всему позвоночнику, на мгновение даже лишив её чувств, так что как она оказалась уже полулежащей на спинке своего сиденья, Кайли не помнила.

— Ч-что слу-случилось? — заикаясь, спросила Жанин, когда к ней вернулся дар речи.

Ответом ей послужило громкое, жуткое рычание, и в нескольких ярдах перед капотом автомобиля сверкнули ярко-красные звериные глаза. 

— Это ещё что за псина? — страшным голосом произнёс Карлос и, не спуская с появившегося зверя взгляда, потянулся к пистолету, лежавшему на приборной панели. Монстр, следя за ним, в ответ ещё раз низко и угрожающе зарычал, предупреждая его действия, и в следующий момент ещё одна пара глаз-угольков зажглась совсем рядом с пассажирской дверцей их машины.

— Их двое, — испуганно прошептал Роланд. Он, Жанин и Гарретт боялись даже пошевелиться, повернуть голову или моргнуть, казалось, любое неосторожное действие — и монстроподобные псы бросятся на них, перегрызут корпус автомобиля и разорвут людей на части. — Наверное, это слуги Авичи.

— Карлос, нам нужно ближе к торговому центру.

— Знаю, — так же тихо ответил тот Игону и осторожно переместил ногу на педаль газа. — Придётся давить.

— Нет! — Кайли охнула прежде, чем сообразила, что делает. Но неожиданно оказалось очень важным, чтобы Карлос больше не причинил вреда никакому существу, ведь он уже стрелял в Авичи. Если сейчас он раздавит её псов, гнев мятежной жрицы будет просто ужасен.

— Так, сестра, дай-ка сюда это, — она не успела и заметить, как Гарретт схватился за её бластер и, опустив стекло, высунулся из окна машины. — Получайте, ребятки!

Протонный выстрел попал в асфальт перед лапами одного из псов, заставив зверя отшатнуться в сторону и опять пронзительно завыть.

— Поехали! — скомандовал Игон, и машина рванула вперёд, так что второй монстр, оказавшийся на её пути, яростно щёлкнул зубами, но отпрыгнул подальше.

***  
— А, вот и они, — с улыбкой произнесла Авичи, но Эдуардо уже не требовалось её издевательских пояснений. Когда сначала оба её призрачных пса вскинулись, зарычали, а потом и вовсе спрыгнули с крыши, он почувствовал опасность. Услышав же звук бластера — не похожий ни на что другое — Эдуардо понял: случилось как раз то, чего он больше всего боялся.

Зачем ребята пришли сюда? Разве он ещё был нужен им? Разве они — та же Кайли! — не отказались от него? Ведь Эдуардо же специально оставил их, чтобы они не пострадали, неужели так сложно это понять? До этого момента он не знал, что будет делать, но хотя бы рисковал только своей жизнью. Теперь же, если Эдуардо ошибётся, а он непременно ошибётся, погибнут все, кто ему дорог.

— Видимо, твои друзья всё-таки что-то придумали. Они гораздо умнее тебя, это несомненно: сначала подготовились и только после этого приехали, не то, что ты — сломя голову кинулся в бой.

Её оскорбления больше не причиняли боли. Эдуардо, по-прежнему дрожа, поднялся на ноги, но так и не выпрямился и головы на Авичи не поднял. Она же права, что на неё злиться? Злиться Эдуардо должен только на самого себя. Он же действительно не продумал своего плана, а побежал сюда, надеясь остановить Авичи. 

Эдуардо чувствовал, как сильнее становился ветер: его резкие, хлёсткие порывы долетали до него пощёчинами и подзатыльниками, издеваясь, как вредный старший брат, чрезмерно жестоко наказывающий за шалость. В завываниях вихря Эдуардо чудился насмешливый шепоток, всё время повторявший: «Ну и что? Чего ты добился? Кого ты спас? Из-за тебя погиб отец, а теперь погибнут и все остальные!». 

— Вы опоздали! — прогремел над городом голос Авичи, и от такой мощной ударной волны Эдуардо с трудом устоял на ногах. Следом послышалось хлопанье автомобильной дверцы, и он легко догадался, что охотники вышли из машины и сгрудились у торгового центра. Наверное, им было хорошо видно его, такого бесполезного и беспомощного, и Эдуардо мгновенно захотелось убежать, укрыться где-нибудь, лишь бы больше никто из друзей не нашёл бы его. — Теперь уже ничто меня не остановит! — и в подтверждение её слов смерч с рёвом рванулся в верх. 

Усилившийся ветер заставлял Эдуардо едва ли не сгибаться пополам, рвал его плащ, трепал волосы. Краем глаза он видел, как Авичи, призвав из смерча молнию, метнула её вниз, и зажмурился, услышав отчаянные крики друзей. Хоть бы никого из них не задело!..

Хотя их всё равно убьют…

Стоп.

Жестокий смех Авичи, звеневший в воздухе, почему-то стал глуше. Наконец, найдя в себе силы выпрямиться, Эдуардо обернулся посмотреть на неё: призрачная жрица, стоявшая на самом краю крыши, пускала вниз молнии одну за другой и злобно хохотала, наслаждаясь своей властью. Она уже забыла и о нём, и о своих псах (один из них — Эдуардо смутно, но видел его — скулил и прихрамывал), и вообще обо всём другом, сосредоточившись на беспомощных жертвах, метавшихся, пытаясь спастись от её гнева. Предоставленный сам себе Эдуардо лихорадочно соображал, хотя это уже и не требовалось. Ответ оказался слишком прост.

— Авичи, — негромко позвал он жрицу, кажется, впервые произнеся её имя. Это оказалось настолько неожиданно для них обоих, что сам Эдуардо осёкся, забыв, что хотел сказать дальше, а Авичи обернулась к нему с выражением искреннего недоумения на лице. — Ты не ответила на мой вопрос.

— А я и не обязана, мальчишка, — ядовито выплюнула она, вновь вернув себе царское величие.

— Ты сказала, что тебе неважно, кто сейчас здесь — я или Эл Муэрто, — Эдуардо с трудом заставлял свой голос не дрожать. Он уже практически решился, готовил себя к тому, что придумал, но прежде нужно было проверить догадку, чтобы его поступок не оказался напрасным. 

— Главное, что ты здесь, — Авичи издевательски послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и Эдуардо обожгло неощутимым прикосновением. — Даже лежи ты тут без сознания, и этого бы мне хватило. Санта Муэрте в прошлый раз решилась убить тебя, чтобы не дать мне пробраться на небо, но я-то знаю, что снова она не рискнёт уничтожить собственного сына. Слишком большая вероятность, что она больше никогда не сможет произвести ребёнка на свет.

Прикрыв глаза, Эдуардо медленно кивнул и сделал первый шажок к краю крыши. Вот и оно и всё, Авичи сама сказала, что без него весь её замысел не имеет смысла. 

— Значит, — Эдуардо сделал глубокий вдох и сделал ещё один шажок, — это я всему причина, да? 

— Можно сказать и так, — беспечно пожала плечами та.

— Можно сказать, можно сказать… Это тебе можно сказать, а я…чувствую себя так, что лучше было бы, если бы я вообще не появлялся на свет, — по тому, как слегка нахмурилась Авичи, Эдуардо понял, что она что-то заподозрила. — Тебе-то это всё равно, ты своё уже заполучила. Весело тебе, да? — на последних словах его голос сорвался, и Эдуардо рассмеялся, страшно и визгливо. 

В последний момент вся его решимость куда-то делась, и Эдуардо никак не мог заставить себя сделать ещё один, такой важный шаг. Даже мысль о том, что теперь контроль над положением принадлежал только ему, совсем не радовала, наоборот, была горше всего того, что Эдуардо когда-либо приходилось испытывать в жизни. Жить-то, несмотря ни на что, хотелось очень, только кому нужна такая жизнь? Всё, во что он верил, оказалось жестоко разрушено: его семья, которая, оказывается, никогда нормально и не существовала, его друзья, работа, — всё… 

Наконец, встретившись взглядом с Авичи, Эдуардо торжествующе улыбнулся:

— Ну и что ты без меня сделаешь? — и ещё раз шагнул назад.

А там уже ничего не было.


	13. Глава 12. В жизни нужно принимать решения.

Услышав откуда-то сверху истошное «Нет!», Кайли, целившаяся в отступавшего пса-призрака, машинально повернула голову в сторону звука. Её глаза успели выхватить только что-то чёрное и тяжёлое, пролетевшее, кажется, с крыши к земле, а уже в следующую секунду это что-то с противным хрустом распласталось на асфальте.

— Что это было? — повернулась она к Игону, странно и совершенно необъяснимо побледневшему. Тот смотрел на крышу торгового центра, и Кайли, проследив за его взглядом, увидела растерянную Авичи, застывшую практически на самом краю. Кажется, это она кричала, но почему? Кайли, не понимая, что она единственная остаётся в спасительном, сладком неведении, повернулась к упавшему предмету и только тут поняла, что это человек.

Человек?

Эдуардо?

Она так и стояла, остолбенев, когда мимо, ударив её плечом, пробежал Карлос. Не дойдя до упавшего тела, он замер, и его лицо с напуганно-злого резко стало серым, почти белым, полным невыразимого отчаяния, а губы мелко-мелко затряслись.

— Эдуардо, — простонал Карлос сквозь сжатые зубы и вдруг, откинув назад голову, беспомощно завыл.

На негнущихся ногах Кайли приблизилась вслед за остальными. Её шатало и мутило. Игон и Роланд опустились на колени возле распростёртого тела, видимо, надеясь, что ещё можно что-то сделать, но по лицу мгновенно почерневшего от горя Карлоса всё и так было понятно. Кое-как доковыляв до них, Кайли пошатнулась и вцепилась в руку всхлипывающей Жанин, чтобы удержаться в сознании.

— Это же не он, правда? Правда?

Она не слышала, не соображала, что продолжала спрашивать, стискивая руку Жанин до боли. Пыталась не смотреть, но неподвижное тело с беспомощно раскинутыми руками и ногами притягивало взгляд. Лицо Эдуардо, ещё хранившее следы фосфорной маски Эл Муэрто, оказалось обращено к небу и, казалось, даже после смерти скалилось оторопевшему от неожиданности врагу. Кайли глядела на тёмные, бурые пятна крови, вытекшей из ушей и носа, и про себя удивлялась тому, чего это Эдуардо так развалился на дороге, когда призраки вот-вот разворотят весь Нью-Йорк.

— Господи, — только и смог произнести Игон. 

Кайли видела, как он дрожащей рукой потянулся к лицу Эдуардо, чтобы прикрыть ему глаза, и не смог этого сделать. Только тут до неё, наконец, дошло: Эдуардо умер, упал с крыши и разбился насмерть, он больше никогда не откроет глаза, не заговорит с ней, не будет ржать над своими же идиотскими шуточками... Кайли казалось, что Эдуардо смотрел на неё чуть укоризненно, словно это она была в чём-то виновата. А вдруг и вправду была? Эдуардо же сбежал от них... Наверное, потому, что Кайли не желала слушать его... Потому что он хотел их защитить... И вот его нет.

— Прочь! — взревела Авичи, и охотников снесло, разметало по сторонам.

Ободрав в кровь и так пострадавшие ноги, врезавшись в развороченный асфальт правым боком так, что на несколько секунд она вообще выключилась из реальности, Кайли застыла, хватая ртом воздух. Из рассечённой брови текла кровь и заливала ей правый глаз, но всё равно можно было рассмотреть, как Авичи встала над погибшим Эдуардо, глядя на него с недоумением и злостью.

— Дерзкий глупец, — презрительно произнесла она. — Дерзкий и безрассудный. Думаешь, твоя дурацкая смерть меня остановит? Ты опоздал! 

Небо, в которое как винтом вкручивался торнадо, вдруг треснуло. Да, именно так, со звуком, с которым рвётся ткань, и разъехалось в разные стороны, образовав чёрный провал. Жуткий смерч в одно мгновение развеялся, а на его месте оказалась чёрная узкая лестница, скрывавшаяся в том самом провале.

— Лестница на небо, — прошептала Кайли, не веря своим глазам. Она уже много раз слышала, что Авичи хотела подняться на небо и свергнуть богиню смерти, но чтобы «подняться» было в буквальном смысле...

Всё это резко отошло на второй план, когда она поняла: Авичи Эдуардо нужен был живым, чтобы его, сына богини смерти, небеса пропустили. Но Эдуардо мёртв, а лестница на небо появилась уже после его гибели, и, выходит... Эдуардо... пожертвовал собой... напрасно?

— Ненавижу! — завизжав, она с голыми руками кинулась на Авичи. Призрачная жрица, словно не заметив Кайли, не сдвинулась с места, и та с разбегу проскочила сквозь неё, не причинив никакого вреда. — Ненавижу, из-за тебя он умер!

— Из-за меня? — опомнившаяся Авичи повернулась к Кайли, скалясь, как звероподобный монстр. Её зубы удлинились и заострились, показавшись из-под верхней губы, непонятные одежды превратились в короткий, с оборванными краями, хитон, грязный и окровавленный, зато голову украсил угрожающего вида убор из перьев, драгоценных камней и костей. — Вас, смертных, он пытался защитить! Вы снова отняли того, кого я люблю! 

Кайли не успела дотянуться до бластера — Авичи моментально оказалась рядом, и полупрозрачные, но вполне осязаемые руки жрицы сомкнулись на её горле и сдавили так, что Кайли не могла ни вскрикнуть, ни вздохнуть. Обжигающе холодные пальцы Авичи казались состоящими только из костей, у Кайли от нехватки воздуха стало темнеть в глазах, и лицо Авичи поползло во все стороны, размываясь, исчезая по частям. Жуткий оскал, занявший собой всё, что видела Кайли, исчез последним вместе со звуками и другими чувствами. Она провалилась в сплошной кокон из черноты, который обволок её второй кожей, заглушив биение сердца и вытерев слёзы на щеках. Не нужно больше плакать и стыдиться, ненавидеть и страдать, винить себя и ужасаться содеянному... Эдуардо умер где-то в другом мире, а тут, в этом спасительном убежище, для Кайли он ещё жив, это его же силуэт рисуется перед её глазами всё слабее и слабее...

Резкий удар выбил её обратно в реальность. Кайли захлебнулась воздухом, от которого, казалось, лёгкие едва не лопнули, и почувствовала разодранными коленями грязный, холодный асфальт. Промозглый ветер швырнул в её уши отчаянные крики Роланда и Гарретта, звуки бластерных выстрелов, которыми, наверное, они надеялись отогнать Авичи. Закашлявшаяся Кайли наклонилась ниже, и её стошнило. Мерзкий, кисловатый и едкий привкус словно навсегда приклеился к языку, когда она, пошатываясь, поднялась. Перед её взглядом всё по-прежнему плыло, а звуки то прорывались сквозь спасительную пелену равнодушия, то вновь скрывались за ней. С трудом передвигая ноги, Кайли сделала несколько шагов, не замечая, что её бластер сорвался с пояса и бил её по коленям. Рядом почему-то оказалась большая и бесформенная кукла Эдуардо, и Кайли уже хотела сказать, чтобы этот болван прекратил дурачиться, когда увидела на его лице пятна крови.

Значит, это не сон? Не жуткий кошмар, который Кайли просто снился?

Споткнувшись об руку Эдуардо, Кайли рухнула колени и завизжала.

***

Открыв глаза, Эдуардо увидел... ничего.

Всё вокруг было белым: пол, потолок, стены... собственно, их как будто и не было, Эдуардо оказался в какой-то бесконечной комнате без выхода, без конца и начала. На чём же тогда он лежал? Лопатками и задом он чувствовал твёрдую поверхность, но она не была ни тёплой, ни холодной и не походила на дерево или камень. 

— Чёрт, а я думал, загробный мир более интересный, — пробормотал он, храбрясь, и поднялся. 

Странно было стоять на чём-то и не видеть, на чём именно. Выпрямившись, Эдуардо взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие: ему показалось, что мир покачнулся и поехал куда-то вбок. Немного потоптавшись на месте, Эдуардо огляделся, надеясь обнаружить дверь или хотя бы окно, через которое можно попасть в другое место, но тщетно. Похоже, его заперли в этой белой пустоте.

— Чёрт, — простонал он сквозь зубы. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Очень смешно!

Кажется, Эдуардо даже не говорил, просто слышал собственный голос в голове. Может, тут ещё и двигаться нельзя? На пробу он с силой оттолкнулся и подпрыгнул, приземлившись абсолютно беззвучно, но едва не наступив на плащ.

— Блин, я-то надеялся, что после смерти избавлюсь от этой дурацкой одежды, — поморщился Эдуардо, двумя пальцами приподнимая край своего плаща. Это что же, ему всю загробную жизнь теперь ходить в одёжке Эл Муэрто?

Загробную жизнь.

Не верилось. Эдуардо содрогнулся, его затрясло в истерическом смехе. Надо же, он всё-таки умер, да ещё как — сам взял и спрыгнул с крыши. Он, человек, с детства боявшийся смерти и любого упоминания о ней! 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что я сдохну так рано? Ну, хоть другим помог.

Наверное, поэтому Эдуардо не чувствовал сожаления и обиды, хотя у него осталось ещё столько незаконченных дел, что впору было кусать локти. Пусть он и умер, зато Авичи точно не сможет довести задуманное до конца, и ребята её одолеют. Игон же мозговитый, он наверняка уже что-то придумал, а охотникам осталось только улучить момент и поймать Авичи в ловушку. Эдуардо, конечно, уже не увидит этой победы, но Нью-Йорк будет спасён, и Кайли... Кайли никто больше не тронет. Может быть, она даже поплачет над могилой Эдуардо и простит его за содеянное. Он-то себя ни за что не простит. Смерть — это слабое наказание.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Услышав другой голос, Эдуардо вздрогнул: он был твёрдо уверен, что один в этом белом мареве без конца и без начала. По крайней мере, совсем недавно был один. 

Обернувшись, он увидел мужчину — невысокого, с сединой в волосах, одетого в полицейскую форму старого образца. Лицо этого человека казалось Эдуардо смутно знакомым, однако взгляд — суровый и не предвещающий ничего хорошего — напротив, делал его совершенно неузнаваемым. По крайней мере, никто из известных Эдуардо людей так сильно не хмурил брови, как этот человек

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — повторил тот уже с угрозой и, заложив руки за спину, быстро и уверенно зашагал навстречу, а Эдуардо замер, оторопев от догадки.

— Папа?

— Зачем, по-твоему, я отдал свою жизнь? — сердито произнёс Хорхе Ривера, останавливаясь, не дойдя до него пары шагов. — Зачем мы с отцом бежали в Америку, оберегали и укрепляли наш дом, чтобы драгоценное дитя находилось под полной защитой? Чтобы ты так бездарно закончил свою жизнь?

— Отец, я ...

Эдуардо задохнулся, не зная, что сказать. На глаза у него навернулись слёзы, а в горле запершило от душного комка подступивших рыданий. Папа же умер давным-давно, как он мог оказаться здесь? Эдуардо не просто не узнал его, постаревшего, он даже и голос отца забыл! Словно какой-то чужой человек говорил сейчас с ним, в чём-то упрекал, а Эдуардо не мог понять, кто и в чём. Он столько всего хотел сказать, столько вопросов задать: кто же на самом деле его мать, если она богиня смерти, то как это вообще получилось, почему папа ничего не рассказал Карлосу — но не мог выдавить ни слова.

— Что «ты»? Ты малодушно бежал с поля боя, оставив своих друзей платить за твою трусость.

— Я не струсил. Не струсил! — воскликнул Эдуардо, отмерев. Из глубины души поднялась волна возмущения и обиды, и эти первые за долгое время настоящие чувства как будто прорвали невидимую плотину. Разом все переживания, воспоминания навалились на него, подмяли под себя, и Эдуардо покачнулся. — Без меня у Авичи ничего не получится, понимаешь? Я хотел защитить их всех, Кайли и... и остальных, но я был бессилен! А теперь Авичи уже не сможет сделать то, что задумала.

Но отец посмотрел на него так скептически, что Эдуардо усомнился в собственных словах. Уж не хотел ли папа сказать, что его поступок был напрасным? Что Эдуардо прохлаждался сейчас в загробном мире, радуясь, что всех спас, а в действительности Авичи уже вовсю воплощала в жизнь свой жуткий замысел? 

— Нет, скажи мне, что это не так!

— Я думал, что мой сын вырастет смелым и умным. Как же я разочаровался, встретив тебя... да ещё и здесь. Не могу поверить, что всё, что мы с отцом делали, было напрасно.

— Не говори так. Пожалуйста, не говори, — прошептал Эдуардо почти в отчаянии. Хорхе больше не обращал на него внимания: заложив руки за спину, он прохаживался вокруг с лицом чернее самой чёрной тучи. Эдуардо не ждал ничего подобного, не думал, что всё так обернётся, что отец будет недоволен им.

Удар обрушивался на него за ударом. Сначала — презрение папы, которого Эдуардо был невероятно счастлив увидеть даже здесь, в загробном мире. Теперь — понимание того, что он зря пожертвовал собой, а его друзья сейчас на грани жизни и смерти из-за его необдуманного поступка. А что, если единственным, кто мог победить Авичи, был как раз Эдуардо? Об этом он совершенно не подумал, сосредоточившись только на одной идее. Вот теперь пришла расплата, и осознание содеянного, жуткое чувство утраты, одиночества, которому не будет конца, захватили Эдуардо, заставили бессильно опуститься на колени, заплакав.

— Не говорить? — Хорхе дёрнул плечом. — Когда я вижу то, что происходит снаружи, я не могу молчать. 

Он взмахнул рукой, и в белом пространстве вдруг появилось яркое пятно, как если бы кто-то протёр запотевшее стекло. В кусочке мира живых Эдуардо увидел своих друзей: они из последних сил держались против такого количества призраков, какого прежде он никогда не видел. Роланд, Гарретт и Игон даже не пытались поймать их в ловушки, а бластерами отгоняли от Жанин. Карлос же, пригнувшись, пытался оттащить обезумевшую Кайли от чего-то или кого, и Эдуардо тихо застонал, увидев, как Кайли вырывалась, что броситься к его телу. Его телу! 

— Видишь, что там творится? Этого ты хотел?

— Нет. Нет! Но почему так происходит?! Авичи же сказала, что без меня ничего бы не вышло, а там... там словно разверзлись врата Ада.

— Они действительно разверзлись. Как только созданный ею смерч пробил небеса, оттуда на землю ринулись полчища призраков. Полчища! Как думаешь, твои друзья справятся с ними?

— Прекрати...

— Это ты прекрати вести себя, как девчонка. Даже губы трясутся, — презрительно произнёс Хорхе, убрав видение. — Ты — сын богини смерти, тебе предстоит занять трон царства мёртвых, ты должен нести ответственность за свои поступки!..

— Кто я? — рассмеялся тот, переспросив, и поднялся. — Сын богини смерти? Сын, который должен быть достоин отца? Так почему же правду о своей семье я узнаю от нашего злейшего врага?

— Если бы ты послушался меня в тот день, ничего этого вообще бы не было!

Уже приготовившийся ему возразить Эдуардо почувствовал, как у него словно выбили почву из-под ног. Хорхе Ривера, гневно произнеся эти слова, замолчал и теперь смотрел на Эдуардо с вызовом, видимо, ожидая как минимум признания вины, а тот лишь открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Эдуардо прекрасно понимал каждое слово в отдельности, но они никак не могли сложиться воедино в его голове, Эдуардо просто не давал им, чувствуя, что от этого будет ещё больней. В тот день? Уж не хочет ли отец сказать, что если бы он, маленький напуганный мальчишка, ничего не понимавший, беспрекословно слушался, когда они гуляли по той злосчастной ярмарке, ничего бы не случилось? Неужели папа действительно думает, что это Эдуардо во всём виноват?

— Нет! — услышал он свой собственный голос, сорвавшийся на крик. — Я был ребёнком! Я был напуган и...

— Ты постоянно напуган. Ты только и делаешь, что боишься за свою шкуру, вздрагиваешь от каждого шороха, над тобой все смеются! А в жизни нужно принимать решения и ответственность за них! Это всё — твоя вина! Твои безрассудность и недальновидность породили твоего монстра!

Не в силах больше это выносить, Эдуардо отвернулся. Лицо и уши у него горели от стыда и несправедливых обвинений, а в груди клубком ядовитых змей немедленно заворочались зависть, обида и ярость. Какое право отец имел говорить подобное? Его с равным успехом тоже можно обвинить в том, что он предпочёл погибнуть в бою и бросить семью на произвол судьбы, так ведь оно и было! Но те слова про монстра... Эдуардо вздрогнул, поняв, что смотрит на своё альтер-эго. Эл Муэрто, жалко скрючившийся, сидел, обхватив руками колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Услышав, что к нему обращаются, он приподнял голову, и на Эдуардо посмотрели его собственные глаза, полные ненависти, голода и злости.

— Блин, я надеялся, ты тоже сдох.

— Он не сдохнет, как ты выразился, — едко ответил отец. — Он теперь неотъемлемая часть тебя и будет отравлять каждый твой поступок своим присутствием. Я всю свою жизнь положил на то, чтобы мой сын, Эдуардо, не попал в руки Авичи, не оказался превращённым в чудовище, но ты всё испортил. Ты ничего не ценишь, что для тебя делают.

— Замолчи, — повторил Эдуардо, уже закипая. Однообразные нравоучения и постоянные упрёки довели его, и Эдуардо, схватив отца за воротник форменной куртки, притянул его к себе, процедил, глядя на него широко раскрытыми, почти ненавидящими глазами: — Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что я ценю и что мне дорого. Ты вообще ничего не знаешь обо мне! Думаешь, после твоего героического самопожертвования мне сладко жилось с Карлосом? Ты не знаешь, как мне было страшно, когда Карлос уходил на работу, оставляя меня одного, а Кошмар продолжал атаковать наш дом... Нет, слушай! — вне себя рявкнул он, тряхнув Хорхе, когда тот попытался высвободиться. — А когда я пытался ему всё рассказать, он мне не верил, кричал, что я тронулся рассудком и только мешаю ему! А сейчас? Да если бы я знал хоть что-нибудь о тебе и твоём прошлом, мои друзья бы не пострадали! — Перед его глазами вновь всплыла Кайли, истерзанная, лежащая без сознания после того, как он её избил, и Эдуардо, содрогнувшись от собственной жестокости, разжал пальцы, продолжил уже гораздо тише: — Но я ничего не знал. И делал всё, что мог. Не смей попрекать меня этим, ты не лучше.

Ему было уже всё равно, что ещё отец скажет. Только увидев его, Эдуардо надеялся на теплые слова, на поддержку и долгожданные объяснения, но раз ничего из этого не будет, зачем продолжать? У него и так есть от кого послушать упрёки: Карлос, оказывается, очень похож на папу.

Вот только в воспоминаниях детства Хорхе Ривера остался совсем другим: понимающим, добрым, любящим. Как так получилось, что он исчез, а его место занял этот человек?

— Прекратите оба, — кто-то коснулся руки Эдуардо, настойчиво убеждая разжать пальцы. — Не время для споров. Вы должны радоваться, что видите друг друга.

Увидев тонкую женскую фигуру, с ног до головы закутанный в белый саван, Эдуардо едва не заорал от неожиданности, но не отшатнулся. Её пальцы, крепко державшие его за запястье, были тёплыми и сильными, как у живого человека, и чувствовались шедшие от неё доброта, забота... Сочувствие? 

— Ты... — протянул он, с трудом соображая, кто бы это мог быть. Отец — ладно, он давно уже умер, Эл Муэрто погиб вместе с самим Эдуардо, и если это загробный мир, то быть здесь могут только мертвецы. Значит, эта женщина тоже мертва, или же она... сама Смерть?

— Как ты вырос, — прошептала та, коснувшись щеки Эдуардо. Это было вовсе не мерзко, хотя он против воли представлял себе, что до него дотрагивается скелет из анатомического кабинета. — В последний раз я видела тебя ещё совсем крохой. Подумать только, ты был таким маленьким, что твой отец мог держать тебя одной рукой. Как ты похож...

Отец умолк и только следил за её движениями, однако не настороженно, как Эдуардо, а с непонятной тому тоской и любовью. Эдуардо же всё силился разглядеть лицо женщины, хотя в глубине души догадывался, что именно скрывается под капюшоном, — череп с провалами вместо глаз. Так ведь должна выглядеть Санта Муэрте, богиня смерти, женщина с прекрасной фигурой и головой мертвеца. Его мать. 

— Ты...

— Всё в порядке, — она поправила выбившуюся из встопорщенной причёски Эдуардо прядку, которая лезла ему в глаза. — Не принуждай себя. Я понимаю, что мамой ты привык называть другую женщину.

— Ты его мать, — дрожащим голосом прошептал Хорхе. — И он...

— Однажды заменит меня на престоле царства мёртвых и поэтому должен вести себя подобающе, верно? Перестань, Хорхе, он понял. Не бойся, — обратилась она уже к Эдуардо, которого затрясло от понимания того, что происходит и кто стоит рядом. — Своему сыну я никогда больше не причиню вреда. Однажды я уже вынуждена была забрать тебя, но сейчас совсем другой случай. Твоё время уйти ещё не пришло.

— А когда? — у Эдуардо с трудом прорезался голос. Это вообще было единственное, что он сумел спросить. Мысль, что всё это не кошмар, не сон, что Эдуардо стоит рядом со своей настоящей матерью, которая действительно богиня смерти, пульсировала в его голове, вытеснив всё остальное. Его мать — богиня смерти, и тут не может быть никаких сомнений, потому что Эдуардо чувствовал исходившую от неё мощь — мрачную, давящую, лишавшую воли и желания жить. Ради Эдуардо Санта Муэрте приглушала собственную силу, но даже этого отголоска было для него чересчур много. — Когда придёт?

Эдуардо чётко понимал, что больше ничего не хочет знать, кроме этого. Его не волновало, почему Санта Муэрте выбрала его отца, как отец согласился, да как вообще такое могло произойти, лишь одно имело значение: если ему не сейчас умирать, то когда? И означает ли это, что Эдуардо ещё можно вернуться? Да если это так, он остановит Авичи любым способом!

— Позже, — усмехнулась та. — Гораздо позже, не волнуйся, для тебя смерть — вовсе не та, что для остальных.

— Меня это не радует.

Эдуардо испустил дрожащий вздох. Слабое успокоение — «позже»! Это «позже» может наступить как завтра, так и через неделю или через несколько дней, какая тогда разница? Но сейчас, когда перед ним забрезжила на возвращение, он согласен был умереть хоть через несколько часов, лишь бы помочь друзьям. 

— Не сердись на отца. Он видит тебя как равного себе, забывая, что ты многого не знаешь о своей семье и о том, кто ты такой.

— Но я хочу. Хочу узнать, кто я! Как вы... — Эдуардо перевёл взгляд на отца и обратно, но так и не решился продолжить. — Неважно. Я просто хочу наконец знать всё, чтобы больше никто, как Авичи, не тыкал мне в лицо своим знанием.

— Не сейчас.

— Не сейчас? — переспросил он, опешив. Санта Муэрте, отпустив его, подошла к Эл Муэрто, который при её приближении поднял голову и зарычал, как дикий зверь, загнанный в угол. — Но если вы вернёте меня обратно, когда ещё я смогу узнать?

— А разве тебя не должно больше волновать то, что твои друзья сейчас на краю гибели? — произнёс до того молчавший отец, и Эдуардо моментально покрылся холодным потом.

— Кто? Кайли? Карлос? Кто?! — когда отец не ответил, опустив голову, Эдуардо заволновался ещё сильней. Заорать от страха за друзей и злости ему не дала Санта Муэрте, которая вернулась, держа что-то в руках. Увидев меч его альтер-эго, Эдуардо побелел и отшатнулся. — А это ещё зачем?

— А как ты думаешь победить Авичи? — резонно спросила Санта Муэрте, впихнув ему в руки оружие. Эдуардо не удержал меч, оказавшийся неожиданно тяжёлым: неловко взмахнул им и сам повернулся вокруг своей оси под разочарованный вздох отца.

— Почему я? Игон ведь наверняка придумал способ поймать её в наши ловушки, почему так нельзя? Я не убийца, — прибегнул он к своему последнему аргументу, видя, как отец и Санта Муэрте покачали головами. — Я не хочу никого убивать!

Но то, что сделать это ему придётся, было понятно и без слов. Растерянный Эдуардо встретил взгляд отца, жестокий и не терпящий возражений, и кое-как вложил меч в обнаружившиеся на поясе ножны. Нет, уж лучше бы не было ни встречи, ни разговора. Он ждал ответы, но получил куда больше вопросов, а ещё это ужасное напутствие... Забавно, не Эдуардо ли несколько минут назад мысленно просил дать ему последний шанс, обещая как угодно одолеть врага? Однако он не предполагал, что «как угодно» может пойти вразрез с его правилами.

— Я не убийца.

— Мне жаль, что эта ужасная обязанность легла на твои плечи, но у тебя нет выбора. Я надеялась, что в заточении Авичи одумается, поймёт, насколько черны её помыслы, однако ошиблась. Тюрьма только ещё больше ожесточила её, и она не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы достичь задуманного.

— Тогда убей её ты! Ты же богиня смерти, так и сделай с ней что-нибудь.

— Да, я богиня смерти и потому властна только над смертными, — с достоинством ответила та, и Эдуардо, потерявший последнюю надежду, поник. — Долг остановить Авичи лежит на роде Эскудера, теперь это твой долг. Возвращайся и исполни его.

— Я не убийца! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Эдуардо, но его вопль оборвался на полуслове: его дёрнуло куда-то вверх и влево, в лёгкие ворвался свежий воздух, и через несколько мгновений в белом мареве пространства между мирами остался лишь его размытый силуэт. 

— Он не справится, — выдохнул Хорхе, сокрушённо покачав головой. — Прости. Я думал, он вырастет надёжной заменой мне, но я действительно ничего не успел ему .

— Нет, он справится, — голос богини потеплел. — Просто его время не пришло. Эдуардо не должен был получить эту силу сейчас, ещё слишком рано, он не готов. Пора испытаний настанет позже, и он их пройдёт, я уже это вижу... А пока ему придётся повзрослеть раньше, чем положено.

***  
Выгнувшись, Эдуардо открыл глаза и закашлялся. Он весь окоченел от мертвецкого холода, так что с трудом мог двинуться; в позвоночник упиралось что-то острое, а левая рука, кажется, завёрнута за спину под самым невероятным углом. Ледяной воздух резал горло миллионами крошечных игл, пока Эдуардо судорожно ощупывал себя, осознавая, что рука, которая должна была быть сломана, двигалась, как здоровая, что у него, похоже, одни только царапины...

Неожиданная мысль пронзила его, как острый нож. Эдуардо посмотрел наверх и на фоне тёмно-серого неба увидел ещё более тёмный край крыши торгового центра. Это ведь оттуда же он спрыгнул только что... и должен был умереть. Эдуардо ведь уже был в аду, в преисподней или как то место называется, а теперь снова здесь. 

Выходит, то белое пространство реально? И всё то, что происходило там, случилось в действительности? Эдуардо погиб, встретился с давно умершим отцом, с матерью, оказавшейся богиней смерти, и вернулся.

Череда совершенно нечеловеческих воплей оглушила Эдуардо, заставив его рывком перевернуться. 

— Чёрт возьми, — прошептал он, забыв даже испугаться. — Чёрт...

Он ещё никогда не видел столько призраков одновременно: они летали таким плотным потоком, что казались единой бесплотной массой, угрожавшей в любой момент накрыть собой с трудом отбивавшихся охотников. Гарретт, измазанный в грязи и крови, на основательно покалеченной коляске, с криками «На!» и «Получай!» палил из бластера во все стороны, но протонные заряды у него явно подходили к концу. Роланд и Игон, стоявшие спина к спине, экономили выстрелы, однако получалось плохо — призраки то и дело пикировали на них с чудовищными криками и визгом. Эдуардо поискал глазами Кайли и похолодел. Её не было, он видел только привидений, заполонивших улицу, метавшихся в небе, приводивших в ужас своими криками и смехом.

— Сколько же вас здесь?

Неужели всё происходит из-за него? Эдуардо же спрыгнул с крыши, чтобы предотвратить этот кошмар, но получилось наоборот. Когда отец показывал шедший здесь бой, это было одно, но, оказавшись в мире живых, Эдуардо попал в самое пекло битвы, на него лишь чудом до сих пор никто не обратил внимания. 

Ведь все же считали его мёртвым.

Мимо Эдуардо с рыком промчался один из псов Авичи. Второй, как Эдуардо мог рассмотреть, лежал неподалёку на тротуаре, а его бок был залит кровью. От одного взгляда на него Эдуардо почему-то передёрнуло, и удушающей волной накатил страх, настолько сильный и необъяснимый, что Эдуардо не сразу понял, чего испугался больше — призрачного монстра, оказавшегося совсем близко, или пуль, которые убили другого зверя и которые Эдуардо чувствовал так, словно держал их в руке. 

В реальность его вернуло громкое рычание. Моргнув, Эдуардо увидел, что тот монстр, который вроде бы пробежал на зов Авичи, вернулся. Полная жутких острых зубов, источающая смрад гнилого мяса и крови пасть разверзлась в нескольких дюйма от его лица, и Эдуардо, задержав дыхание, разглядел между клыками призрачного пса клочок оранжевой ткани. Очень знакомой оранжевой ткани.

— Ах ты, тварь, — прошептал Эдуардо, задрожав, и его рука сама по себе потянулась к ножнам.

В монотонном шуме из криков, бластерных выстрелов и ругани Карлоса визгливый собачий вой, скулёж, полный боли, раздался настолько резко, что Эдуардо показалось, что битва остановилась и все посмотрели в его сторону. С силой рубанув мечом воздух, чтобы стряхнуть с клинка кровь, она рывком поднялся с колен и выпрямился во весь рост, ища взглядом Авичи. 

Раньше он ненавидел, когда на него все так пялились, да и сейчас был не самый удачный случай выставляться напоказ, но, чёрт возьми, Эдуардо хотел, чтобы его увидели! Чтобы Авичи поняла, что он ещё жив и что бояться нужно его, а не охотников.

— Авичи! — заорал он во всю глотку, чтобы эта гадина, где бы она ни была, точно услышала. — Авичи, я ещё здесь! Убей сначала меня, иначе ты до моих друзей не доберёшься!

Покалеченный пёс, которому Эдуардо одним ударом отрубил правую переднюю лапу, безостановочно выл и пытался отползти в сторону. Когда Эдуардо, не удержав меч, опустил его, зверь зашёлся в жалобном визге, видимо, подумав, что его решили добить, но Эдуардо до него уже не было дела. Он наконец смог увидеть Авичи — та сама разогнала пелену призраков взмахом руки, стоя уже на середине чёрной лестницы, и Эдуардо оторопел. Он не ожидал, что Авичи настолько близка к достижению своей цели, что она успела так далеко уйти.

— Вот так-так, — в голосе Авичи не было ни намёка на удивление или растерянность, словно она думала о таком варианте событий. — Ты всё же жив. Должно быть, Санта Муэрте решила сделать мне такой восхитительный подарок к коронации. Идём со мной, Эл Муэрто, встретим вместе рассвет нашего нового мира.

Эдуардо опешил, когда Авичи с улыбкой протянула ему руку. Счастье, отразившееся на её лице, он смог рассмотреть даже с такого расстояния и потому окончательно растерялся. Он ведь толком даже не думал, что будет делать, опять с места в карьер рванул в бой, как отец и упрекал его. И что теперь? Как остановить Авичи? Пока Эдуардо добежит до лестницы, Авичи уже окажется на небе, и тогда всё будет кончено.

— Почему ты медлишь? 

Стоило только моргнуть, и в следующий миг Эдуардо увидел Авичи уже в паре шагов от себя. Явно сгорая от нетерпения, она приблизилась и брезгливо скривилась, разглядев, кто именно перед ней стоял. 

— А, так это ты. Трусливый мальчик, который вечно прячется за маминой юбкой.

— Я не прячусь, — храбрясь, выдохнул Эдуардо и, схватившись за меч обеими руками, наставил его на Авичи. — Я пришёл защитить их всех, слышишь? Если ты хочешь добраться до моих друзей и моего города, тебе придётся сначала убить меня!

— О, как страшно. Ты думаешь, что взял в руки оружие и стал воином, но это совсем не так, малыш. Ты не убийца, совсем нет. У тебя духа не хватит поднять на меня меч.

Эдуардо силился удержать клинок, но оружие было настолько тяжелым, что ходило ходуном у него в руках, и острие указывало то в грудь Авичи, то ей в живот. Он старался не думать, что Авичи права, что у него опять и до сих пор нет никакого плана и что он действительно не сможет её убить. Авичи ведь повторила то, что он сам знал — что он не убийца. Да Эдуардо в старшей школе ни с кем не дрался, хотя все его друзья только и делали, что задирали ботанов из параллельного класса! А тут — убить кого-то, пусть и призрака, пусть и ради защиты друзей...

— Эдуардо? Это же Эдуардо, Господи! Эду...

— Уймись ты, глупая девка! — послышался испуганный голос Карлоса, и Эдуардо, метнувшись взглядом в их сторону, увидел, как брат зажал рот Кайли ладонью. — Из-за тебя нас всех сейчас убьют!

И словно в подтверждение его слов Авичи обернулась и оценивающе посмотрела на охотников, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам.

— Вас? Зачем мне тратить силы на вас, когда за меня это сделают потом мои воины? — она вновь взглянула на Эдуардо и оскалилась в коварной улыбке: — Убей его!

На несколько секунд вытаращившись на неё в ответ, Эдуардо вновь в ужасе обернулся к друзьям, ища того, кому Авичи отдала приказ, когда в глазах у него потемнело.   
Прятавшийся в глубине души ужас рванулся наружу, в одно мгновение подмяв Эдуардо под себя; он рухнул на колени, выронив меч, схватившись руками за голову, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить заверещавший в ней голос. Визгливый смех превратился в рык, кто-то невидимый как будто сделал Эдуардо подсечку, и он упал на асфальт, заорав от боли, которая изнутри рвала его на части, кусала, била, резала и колола везде одновременно.

_«И что? Ты думал, я так просто сдамся?!»_

Задыхаясь, Эдуардо замотал головой, надеясь избавиться от собственного, страшно искажённого голоса, прохрипевшего эти слова, и... и понял, что не может пошевелиться. Боль исчезла так же резко, как и накатила, только теперь Эдуардо больше не чувствовал своего тела. Кто-то другой играл с ним, как кукловод с марионеткой: дёрнул за ниточку, и Эдуардо, отняв руки от лица, рывком сел, нашаривая меч. Рукоять клинка была всего в паре дюймов от его бедра, но Эдуардо, неловко двигавшийся, её ещё не нащупал... и не должен был нащупать.

— Хватит, ну хватит уже сопротивляться, — со скучающим видом сказала ему Авичи. — Неужели ты до сих пор надеешься, что сможешь что-то сделать мне? Твои предки не смогли, твой отец не смог, а ты ничтожество, ты сдохнешь ещё раньше их!

И она с жестокой улыбкой наступила на его ладонь, однако Эдуардо никакой боли не почувствовал и совершенно пал духом. Управлявший его телом монстр попытался подняться. Он наконец обнаружил меч, неуверенно схватил его и с мерзким взрыкиванием сначала встал на колени, а затем и выпрямился в полный рост, чтобы сразу же подобострастно склониться перед Авичи. Эдуардо кричал, орал, порывался кинуться на неё, но ничего не мог сделать, запертый в одном только сознании. Зато страх, панику он чувствовал слишком остро, словно они, многократно усиленные, отражались внутри его головы. 

Это всё?! Авичи и вправду победила? Её верный и преданный Эл Муэрто выполнит любой приказ, он уже завладел телом Эдуардо, а следующим её шагом будет убийство: он убьёт Кайли, Игона, Карлоса и вообще всех! А Эдуардо заставят на всё это смотреть...

Засевший в его душе монстр как будто решил проявить сострадание или, напротив, заставить его ещё больше терзаться от незнания: фигура Авичи перед глазами Эдуардо, тёмная, неосвещённая улица, полная призраков, стали размываться, чернеть, словно кто-то нарочно опустил ему веки.

«Нет! Я не хочу! Пожалуйста!»

Эл Муэрто в его голове дьявольски рассмеялся, приговаривая, что уж теперь-то он своего не упустит и _«раздавит этих сопляков»_. Поудобнее перехватив меч, он двинулся было к оцепеневшим охотникам, которые, видимо, до сих пор не понимали, кто перед ними, потому что и не думали спасаться.

«Чего вы ждёте? Бегите! Бегите, пожалуйста! Я больше ничем вам не помогу...»

Если бы Эдуардо мог, он бы расплакался от бессилия, но Эл Муэрто отнял у него даже эту возможность. Реальный мир в последний раз вспыхнул для него бликами на камнях из украшений Авичи, и Эдуардо ослеп.

Он оказался в беспросветной, оглушающей темноте, сквозь которую не пробивался ни свет, ни звук. Эдуардо часто-часто задышал, отчаянно пытаясь не паниковать, но тьма, неизвестность, обволакивавшие его, пугали. Что происходило там, снаружи? Вдруг Эл Муэрто его руками придушил Кайли или сделал с ней ещё что-нибудь? Вдруг его друзья и брат уже мертвы?

Ярким алым всполохом вдруг всплыло перед ним лицо Кайли, искажённое ужасом и болью. 

_«Хочешь знать, что я сейчас с ней сделаю?»_ — насмешливо спросил ненавистный ему голос, и Эл Муэрто жутко рассмеялся, когда Эдуардо закричал, чтобы он не смел трогать Кайли.

Этого он не мог позволить. Только не её, не Кайли! Эдуардо и так столько вреда ей причинил...

Он почувствовал, что, кажется, остановился. Эл Муэрто взревел в его голове, Эдуардо снова подмял под себя сильнейший приступ боли, так что на несколько секунд он даже отключился, но выдержал. Сквозь черноту прорвались оранжево-жёлтые блики, Эдуардо не сразу сообразил, что смотрит себе под ноги, а это — свет от чудом уцелевшего фонаря на крохотных лужицах. Следующим прорвалось ощущение мокрой одежды и влаги на лице, и дождь крупными каплями застучал по его макушке. Эдуардо с удивлением обнаружил, что сидит на холодном асфальте, подвернув ногу, в нескольких ярдах от своих, к счастью, непострадавших друзей. Шквал неожиданно усилившегося ливня, швырнувший ему в лицо мелкую водяную пыль, отрезвил Эдуардо, и невидимая рука монстра, цепко державшая его за горло, исчезла, он смог наконец задышать полной грудью.

— Ах ты, тварь, — с ненавистью выдохнула Авичи за его спиной, и Эдуардо, обернувшись, натолкнулся взглядом на её перекошенное от злобы лицо. — Что же ты никак не сдохнешь?

Откуда ни возьмись, в руке Авичи появился жезл — длинный, позолоченный, с массивным набалдашником — и вспыхнул чистым белым светом, на несколько секунд ослепив Эдуардо. Ему показалось, что вспышка слетела с жезла Авичи и ринулась к нему; даже когда Эдуардо зажмурился, яркая линия осталась перед его глазами. Инстинктивно, он поднял руку, защищаясь, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел широкую и глубокую дыру в асфальте

— Тогда я сама убью вас обоих! — воскликнула Авичи, занося жезл для нового удара.

Несколько секунд Эдуардо тупо смотрел на оружие, на набалдашнике которого уже засветилась новая слепящая вспышка, и тут словно что-то толкнуло его, заставило вскочить на ноги и отпрыгнуть в сторону. Жезл Авичи с силой опустился на асфальт, и тот затрясся, расколовшись надвое в месте удара. Не успев сгруппироваться, Эдуардо врезался плечом в тротуар, перекувыркнулся через голову и, едва не поскользнувшись на мокрой плитке, бросился к стене дома. Туда фонарь не доставал своими лучами, и Эдуардо надеялся хоть как-то скрыться в темноте и за пеленой дождя. Меч остался лежать у ног Авичи, но та его не заметила, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы добраться до Эдуардо, а он стоял, вжавшись спиной в каменную кладку, и молился, чтобы и в этот раз магическая вспышка пролетела мимо.

— Трусливый цыплёнок, — прошипела Авичи, и Эдуардо зажмурился и вздрогнул, когда вспышка врезалась в стену совсем рядом с ним. — Где раньше были мои глаза, что я хотела оставить тебя в живых? 

Ещё одна вспышка разбила в крошки кирпичи уже с другой стороны Эдуардо, куда он только дёрнулся бежать. Оказавшийся в ловушке Эдуардо часто-часто дышал и старался не трястись и не вопить от страха каждый раз, когда Авичи, издеваясь, швырялась заклинания и намеренно промахивалась. В любую секунду его жизнь могла оборваться, а тогда всё будет кончено и для его друзей, и для города, и для мира, но об этом, чёрт возьми, Эдуардо не думал. Он даже на Авичи почти не смотрел, видя лишь оставшийся на дороге клинок. Только бы добраться до меча, только бы добраться, а там... он что-нибудь придумает.

— Только и способен, что бегать! Ты будешь когда-нибудь драться со мной или мне сначала начать с них?

Проследив, куда указывала Авичи своим жезлом, Эдуардо судорожно сглотнул и, набрав воздуха в грудь, нырнул вперёд. Мимо Авичи он проскочил на одном дыхании, с трудом подавив желание зажмуриться, и, быстро схватив меч, развернулся, наставил его на Авичи. Та растянула губы в злорадной улыбке:

— Давно пора.

Клинок в руке Эдуардо затрясся, но усилием воли он заставил руку не дрожать. Хватит уже, Авичи забавлялась с ним, однако теперь всё серьёзно, слишком серьёзно. Вот тот бой, о котором говорили отец и Санта Муэрте, когда Эдуардо придётся убить, и вроде он был готов... до тех пор, пока Авичи с визгом не налетела на него, и её жезл с такой силой врезался в меч, что Эдуардо с трудом его удержал. Авичи давила с нечеловеческой силой, её хищный взгляд впился в Эдуардо, а смрадное дыхание, словно в её рту гнила вся плоть, заставил его отвернуться и не дышать.

— Ты трус! У тебя кишка тонка убить меня! Ты не убийца, мальчишка!

Она просто ещё раз сказала то, что Эдуардо и сам знал, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы чаша весов склонилась в её сторону. Меч вновь резко потяжелел, Эдуардо больше не мог сдерживать натиск Авичи, и, чувствуя, что ещё немного и его сметут, он сделал единственное, на что ещё был способен, — отшатнулся. Не ожидавшая такого манёвра Авичи едва не упала, по инерции завалившись вперёд. В этой позе она оказалась поразительно беззащитной и — видимо, злость с подачи Эл Муэрто взыграла в нём — Эдуардо с безудержной яростью опустил меч на её шею.

В последний момент он всё же струсил: слегка отвёл руку, и Авичи, бросившись в сторону, избежала удара. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Эдуардо увидел страх и настоящее, неподдельное изумление и злорадно рассмеялся. Она тоже боялась! Страшная, непобедимая Авичи, грозившаяся уничтожить всех и вся, боялась. Значит, Эдуардо мог её одолеть?

— Так уверена в этом?!

Его собственный страх моментально отступил, стоило понять, что он тоже может сражаться. Позабыв обо всём, Эдуардо кинулся на Авичи, занося меч над головой. В этот удар он вложил всю силу, всю злость, ненависть, и обиду; Авичи выставила вперёд свой жезл для защиты, но она явно не ожидала такого напора и с трудом удержала оружие. Глядя на её дрожащее запястье, оказавшееся напротив его глаз, Эдуардо ликовал. Осталось ещё немного, он снесёт этой проклятой Авичи голову, и все проблемы закончатся,. Эдуардо слишком долго ждал этого, слишком хотел спокойствия, прежней жизни, он не мог сейчас проиграть, отступить! Он мог убить, он готов убить, он прикончит Авичи здесь и сейчас.

— Что, не ожидала? Думала, я буду ползать у тебя в ногах? Мой отец тебя не убил, но я убью!

И чёрт возьми, Эдуардо не остановится, пока не сделает этого. Ярость клокотала в нём, бурлила в груди кипящей смолой, разливалась чудовищной силой по венам, и Эдуардо обрушивал на Авичи удар за ударом, так что во все стороны сыпались искры, когда меч врезался в магический её жезл. Растерянность Авичи только ещё больше раззадоривала его, заставляя игнорировать усталость, свой же собственный внутренний запрет, о котором Эдуардо кричал отцу и матери, мысль, что рядом его друзья, что они смотрят и видят его монстром, похожим на ту же Авичи... Со звоном жезл в руках Авичи разломился напополам от очередной атаки, и острие меча оставило кровавый след в ямочке между её ключиц.

Увидев скользнувшую по её груди струйку крови, вдохнув острый, пряный запах, Эдуардо почти по-звериному зарычал.

— Тебе не победить! — голос Авичи сорвался, когда она, оставшаяся без оружия, совершенно растерявшаяся, попятилась и, споткнувшись, о бордюр, упала. — Не победить! Иначе это будешь уже не ты. Разве не чувствуешь, — косноязычно зашептала она, — что это сила Эл Муэрто говорит в тебе?

Пытаясь защититься, она вскинула руку, и Эдуардо невольно остановился. Запоздало мелькнуло осознавание того, что он стоит, занеся меч над беззащитной женщиной, едва ли не умолявшей не убивать её, — мелькнуло и тут же угасло. Ощущение того, что долгожданное освобождение близко, не позволило Эдуардо даже на несколько секунд задуматься над словами Авичи, и он неестественно широко улыбнулся, поднося меч к её горлу.

Через мгновение обезглавленное тело упало с глухим звуком.


	14. Эпилог

— Поверить не могу, что всё это закончилось, — качая головой, сказала Жанин, расставляя на столе чашки.

При одном воспоминании о недавно пережитой войне (без преувеличения) с Авичи её пробирала дрожь. Жанин ведь была всего лишь секретаршей, умевшей обращаться с протонными ружьями постольку-поскольку, и лишь доведённая до крайности она могла бы взять в руки бластер и пойти сражаться. Однако могущество Авичи было столь велико, что Жанин ощущала себя мелкой букашкой, которую вот-вот раздавят. Пока её ребята ещё как-то дрались с призраками, она практически ничего не соображала и не понимала в этом хаосе, вообще каким-то чудом не просто осталась в живых, но и не пострадала. Наверное, ужасы того дня ещё долго будут сниться ей в кошмарах, но когда, как сейчас, её охотники собирались все вместе в Пожарной башне, Жанин чувствовала в себе силы бороться с неприятными воспоминаниями.

— Да, и что закончилось практически без последствий, — Гарретт вкатился в гостиную и потянул носом. — Не думал, что скажу это, но нашему козлику следует сказать спасибо. О, а что тут у нас? Кофе? Я хочу кофе! И сэндвичей побольше!

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты это своё спасибо Эдуардо говорил, — с ехидцей сказал вошедший следом за ним Роланд и с благодарностью принял из рук Жанин чашку с напитком. — Отлично, после такой погоды кофе — самое то! Спасибо, Жанин.

Кайли в их дружеской перепалке не участвовала. После произошедшего она вообще как-то отдалилась от остальной части команды охотников, особенно, когда речь случайно заходила об Авичи или Эдуардо, но это немудрено, учитывая, сколько ей пришлось вытерпеть. Со временем это пройдёт, наверное, поэтому Жанин, всё понимая, не торопилась вовлекать Кайли обратно в их общие разговоры. Вот и сейчас та, уставшая сверх обычного, добрела до софы и, сняв защитные латы, обессиленно плюхнулась на подушки. Весь её вид говорил о том, что трогать Кайли Гриффин сейчас совсем небезопасно. Она как будто пыталась отгородиться, дистанцироваться от того, что случилось, от собственного поведения и переживаний. Ну да, пожалуй, ей стыдно вспоминать свои тогдашние поступки. Хотя никому и в голову не придёт винить её за это, молодые люди они ведь такие — придумают себе что-нибудь, и потом их ни за что не переубедишь.

Но тогда действительно случилось что-то из ряда вон. Никогда ещё Жанин не видела Кайли настолько растерянной, раздавленной, даже обезумевшей: сначала одно за другим поражения охотников от Авичи и её призраков, затем ужасное превращение Эдуардо в Эл Муэрто, который чуть не убил их всех, их с Эдуардо ссора и его побег... А уж про его гибель у всех на глазах, добровольную смерть, на которую Эдуардо пошёл ради их спасения, и вовсе не хотелось вспоминать. 

Чудо, что он вернулся с того света. И неизвестно, чем это ему ещё аукнется. 

В отличие от других Жанин не питала радужных надежд. Да, медицинский осмотр показал, что у Эдуардо не осталось даже синяка или царапины, хотя от падения с такой человек неминуемо должен проломить себе череп, сломать позвоночник и повредить внутренние органы. Может быть, Эдуардо спасся благодаря своему происхождению, ведь он, если вдуматься, полубог, как бы дико это ни звучало. 

Однако это всё лишь физическая сторона вопроса. Случившееся глубоко потрясло каждого из них, но больше всех — самого Эдуардо. Что он испытал, когда Авичи превращала его в монстра, что она делала с ним, что он помнил из поступков Эл Муэрто, никто не знал — друзья побоялись лезть ему в душу с такими вопросами. Может, это и правильно, может, и нет: вдруг Эдуардо сейчас, как никогда, нуждался в тёплом слове и поддержке? Единственное, что Жанин знала наверняка, так это то, что Эдуардо что-то задумал. Он редко отлынивал от работы в офисе, к которой его привлекал Игон, но с ребятами практически не заговаривал, а даже если и вступал в беседу, то чувствовалось, что его мысли витали где-то очень далеко.

— Да, мы должны быть благодарны, что по счастливой случайности никто не пострадал, а все люди, обратившиеся в призраков, обратно стали людьми, — остановившись в дверях гостиной, Игон стряхнул с чёлки капли моросившего на улице дождя и протёр очки.

— Ага, и что Карлос оказался настолько благоразумен, что умолчал о роли своей семьи во всём этом, — с набитым ртом пробормотал довольный Гарретт, за обе щеки уплетая уже второй сэндвич. — Мэр считает, что это был разбушевавшийся призрак, вырвавшийся из заточения. 

— Полагаю, у мистера Риверы-старшего не было другого выхода, — Жанин вздохнула и, подойдя к Кайли, передала ей чашку кофе. — Он ведь мог лишиться работы в противном случае. Боюсь, об Эдуардо он думал в последнюю очередь.

Гарретт и Роланд, переставшие жевать, уставились на неё с такими озадаченными лицами, словно эта простая истина вовсе не приходила им в головы. Жанин снова не сдержала разочарованного вздоха. Какие же они всё-таки дети. Им кажется, что справедливость должна восторжествовать, что человек, допустивший ошибку, искренне повинится в этом и будет дальше поступать по совести. Да Жанин с самого начала поняла, что для Карлоса младший брат всегда был на втором, а то и на третьем месте, ну а после пережитого вместе вскрылись истинные мотивы таких его поступков: если с самого детства Карлос считал Эдуардо виновным в гибели отца, это уже не исправить, и вряд ли даже гибель Эдуардо изменила отношение Карлоса к нему. Грустно понимать, что все усилия будут бесполезны.

— Ну, нет, — протянул Гарретт, подумав. — Он же не такой придурок... Или всё-таки придурок? Не, но за что уж точно надо сказать спасибо нашему козлику, так это что он обеспечил нас работой на много лет вперёд. Авичи столько призраков выпустила в наш мир, что нашему бизнесу вряд ли грозит упадок.

— Гарретт, думай, о чём говоришь, — хмурая Кайли, обхватив руками чашку, мелкими-мелкими глоточками цедила кофе. — Теперь эти призраки заполонят весь Нью-Йорк.

— Тю, проблем-то? Наймём ещё пару новичков, обучим и всё путём!

— Мне не нравится такое твоё отношение к делу. Эдуардо тоже веселился, и ты знаешь, чем всё закончилось.

— Кстати об Эдуардо, — оживился Игон. — Где он? Я не видел его сегодня с самого утра, надеюсь, он не поехал домой? Из разговора с Карлосом я понял, что он не совсем готов встретиться с братом.

— Здесь, здесь, — успокоила его Жанин. — Отпустила бы я его, как же. Правда, сегодня он почти ничего не ест и постоянно сидит в гараже, закрыв все окна и двери. Не нравится мне это, Игон. С ним что-то происходит, и я боюсь за него, серьёзно.

Молча выслушав её, Игон растерянно взъерошил волосы, затем поправил очки. Чувствовалось, что он просто не знал, как ответить, и оттягивал неприятный момент признания в этом.

— Может быть, стоит поговорить с ним? — с нажимом намекнула Жанин.

— Да, разумеется, конечно...

— Но вряд ли он захочет с нами говорить, — отрезала Кайли и с вызовом посмотрела на Жанин, когда та укоризненно покачала головой. — Я бы не захотела.

Нет, иногда этим «деткам» всё же требовалась хорошая трёпка. Чего бы Кайли стоило сейчас промолчать? Неужели она не понимала, что с таким настроем она вносила разлад в и без того нестройные ряды охотников? Казалось, пережитая беда только должна сплотить их, объединить, дать понять, как они дороги друг другу и на что ради друг друга готовы... Получилось всё с точностью наоборот. Жанин красноречиво посмотрела на неё, и Кайли, не выдержав, отвернулась. Значит, понимала. Значит, тут что-то другое. 

— На ужин паста, — сказала Жанин, желая немного разрядить обстановку. — Но она будет гораздо вкусней, если кто-нибудь выгонит Лизуна из духовки, вытащит Эдуардо из гаража и отправит его за томатным соусом, раз уж он не спит.

Жанин понадеялась, что эта невинная уловка заставит ребят взбодриться, но они отреагировали абсолютно иначе: Гарретт и Роланд забегали взглядом по сторонам, а потом практически в один голос воскликнули:

— Я на кухню!

Игон, на которого Жанин обратила осуждающий взгляд в надежде, что он сможет вразумить хотя бы Роланда, некстати замялся, и тогда Кайли тяжело и как-то обречённо вздохнула.

— Ладно, я схожу за ним.

— Да, хорошая идея, — кисло сказала Жанин. Почему-то у неё было весьма нехорошее предчувствие на этот счёт. — Это было очень некрасиво, — не сдержавшись, выплюнула она, когда они с Игоном остались в гостиной одни. — Тебе нужно было проявить инициативу и самому их организовать, Игон. Я бы предпочла, чтобы Роланд или Гарретт попробовали расшевелить Эдуардо.

— Я понимаю, я всё понимаю, Жанин. Но я не уверен, что кто-либо из нас вообще способен расшевелить Эдуардо, как ты выразилась. Кайли права. Он избегает каждого из нас, ну, кроме, может быть, тебя. Я считаю, мы просто должны дать ему и Карлосу время осознать случившееся и примириться с этим. 

— Время. А сколько времени? — тот пожал плечами, и Жанин рассердилась: — Потому что мне кажется, что, оставив его в покое, мы показываем, что что нам плевать на него! Мы должны доказать, что он дорог нам, что мы беспокоимся за него и в любой момент готовы протянуть руку помощи. 

Хотя на самом деле Жанин едва ли не лучше всех знала, что Эдуардо не желал ничего слушать. Наверное, он всё-таки понимал, что за него волнуются, но, может, считал, что так для всех будет лучше. В конце концов, Эдуардо ведь чуть не покалечил людей, которых любил больше всего на свете, поэтому ему кажется сейчас, что самое правильное решение — держаться ото всех на расстоянии.

— Боюсь, что их совместный поход в магазин с Кайли только испортит всё, — не выдержав, призналась она, и подошедший Игон ободряюще похлопал её по плечу. — Кайли стала очень несдержанной на язык, она словно не соображает, что делает ему больно. А Эдуардо теперь чересчур болезненно воспринимает каждое её слово и... и как будто вообще не пытается защищаться.

— Это всё временное явление, Жанин, ты же знаешь. Может быть, через неделю или две они наконец выговорятся, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

— Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что я не дождусь этого момента и уволюсь раньше, — с вызовом произнесла Жанин и, собрав со стола пустые чашки, демонстративно направилась на кухню.

***  
Увидев, что в гараже погас свет, Эдуардо выбрался из кладовой, где прятался всё то время, что вернувшиеся с вызова охотники разгружали Экто-1. Он не хотел с ними говорить, даже видеть их не хотел, только не сейчас. 

Каждый раз, когда охотники вытаскивали из багажника Экто-1 ловушки, в которых томились призраки, Эдуардо казалось, что он сходит с ума: он слышал голоса, какие не должен был слышать. Сколько он помнил, ловушки для привидений были герметичными и как минимум звуконепроницаемыми, однако почему тогда до него доносились плач, стенания, вопли вперемешку с проклятиями и клятвенные заверения прикончить «этих сопляков»? Разве это нормально? Вряд ли.

Говорить об этом ребятам было страшно. Вдруг они решат, что Эдуардо чокнулся? Вдруг те же Жанин и Игон, преисполнившись заботы о нём, расскажут всё Карлосу, а разве ж тому нужен помешавшийся брат? Концом истории Эдуардо тогда станет психиатрическая больница... Нетушки, он сам во всём разберётся.

Вообще, всё происходившее с ним в последние дни ненормально, так что, с одной стороны, вроде бы не о чем беспокоиться. Хуже, чем было, уже не будет. Сначала он стал загробным монстром, потом и вовсе умер, потом воскрес, потом... О последнем «потом» Эдуардо меньше всего хотел говорить, но чем сильней он пытался забыть, как собственными руками убил Авичи, тем чаще вспоминал. Поначалу Эдуардо пытался доказать себе, что сделал всё правильно: он защищал любимую девушку, брата, друзей, сражался за свой дом и выполнял свой долг — кому придёт в голову упрекнуть его? И всё же червоточина сомнений изъедала его изнутри, подтачивала каждый день, с утра до ночи; пойманный в ловушку собственных мыслей Эдуардо нигде не мог найти спасения. Он ведь не убийца, так? Не эти ли слова он кричал матери и отцу, пытаясь избежать ужасной участи? Так если он и вправду не убийца, чего же он всё-таки убил Авичи? Нет, не так. Почему он был так счастлив, убивая её?

Последние слова мятежной жрицы отпечатались в его памяти, кажется, навеки. Отчаянный, неразборчивый шёпот жертвы, всё ещё надеющейся избежать гибели: «Разве не чувствуешь, что это сила Эл Муэрто говорит в тебе?». Могло ли это быть правдой? Эдуардо очень плохо помнил, как отрубил Авичи голову: в какой-то момент накопившаяся за долгое время ярость перелилась через край, откуда-то взялись силы, и Эдуардо просто... просто обезумел, иначе это назвать нельзя. Кто знает, вдруг Авичи права, и это его альтер-эго взяло над ним верх да ещё так, что Эдуардо ничего не заметил, не почувствовал? Что, если такое случится снова? Если он навредит кому-нибудь ещё?

Прошло всего-то несколько дней, а Эдуардо казалось, что целая вечность отделяла его от того момента, когда он, тяжело дыша, опустил меч, глядя на поверженную Авичи. На асфальте лежала большая тряпичная кукла или пугало, словом, явно не человек, и тогда Эдуардо почувствовал, что больше не было страха и того обезоруживающего ужаса перед Авичи и её призраками. Она умерла, навсегда исчезла из этого мира. Теперь нужно найти кого-то другого, чтобы бояться.

Помнится, Эдуардо успел только очистить меч от крови и вложить его в ножны, как его чуть не сбили с ног, и Кайли, его милая маленькая Кайли, принялась лихорадочно ощупывать его, не веря, что он жив. Эдуардо думал, что это выглядело глупо, что по прошествии времени он будет стесняться того, что девчонка с рыданиями вешалась ему на шею, а получилось иначе. Те секунды полного спокойствия, умиротворения, даже счастья, о, это было лучшее, что Эдуардо когда-либо испытывал в жизни. Жаль только, что всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается, а это... это закончилось даже быстрей, чем должно было. Эдуардо почувствовал, как ему стало не хватать воздуха, провалился в какую-то вязкую темноту и очнулся уже на софе в гостиной Пожарной башни, одетый в зелёную футболку и старые джинсы.

Он понятия не имел, куда делась одежда Эл Муэрто, в которой он был в тот чёртов день, и меч его альтер-эго. Надеялся, что Игон надёжно их спрятал, желательно в хранилище призраков, но узнавать побоялся, не то ещё выяснится, что шмотки испарились как по мановению волшебной палочки. С Эдуардо и так хватит экстраординарных вещей. Начать хотя бы с того, что буквально на следующий день он и начал слышать голоса: из ловушек, из хранилища, из соседних домов. Сначала он думал, что это дурацкий розыгрыш Гарретта или что-то какой-то прохожий просто остановился на улице и слишком громко говорил по мобильному телефону, но правда оказалась куда хуже. Каким-то образом Эдуардо стал слышать призраков, не просто привидений, которых прежде ловил вместе с остальными охотниками, но и просто умерших людей. Господи, сколько же их было здесь! Голоса преследовали его, куда бы Эдуардо ни шёл, и упрямо лезли в голову, неважно, как он ни старался не обращать на них внимания. Кто-то ругался самыми последними выражениями, кто-то молил о помощи, тонкий детский голосок надрывно звал маму и спрашивал, почему так холодно и почему у него все ладони в крови... Эдуардо затыкал уши, пил снотворное (потому что иначе заснуть было просто невозможно из-за всех этих голосов), шарахался от любого шороха и однажды таким образом перепугал Жанин, вздумавшую неслышно подойти к нему со спины. В последние дни, когда терпеть стало практически невозможно, Эдуардо уже всерьёз задумывался над тем, чтобы пойти к врачу, вот только... Нет, серьёзно, куда бы он пошёл? К психоаналитику? Чтобы тот дал направление к психиатру, а тот прямиком отправил бы Эдуардо в клинику для душевнобольных? А Карлос бы этому только поспособствовал, он и так уже, наверное, спит и видит, как бы избавиться от любого упоминания Эдуардо в своей жизни. 

Когда Эдуардо услышал, что имя их семьи никак не всплыло во время выступления мэра о последствиях нападения призраков, он не знал, что делать. Посмеялся. Выругался с чувством несколько раз. Завыл от бессилия, поняв, что брат спасал, в первую очередь, свою собственную задницу и только уже потом честь семьи. Но да и чёрт с ним, всё равно после всего того, что вскрылось об их предках и их общем прошлом, Карлос наверняка возненавидел Эдуардо ещё больше. Брат ведь всегда и во всём пытался быть нормальным. Эдуардо поначалу думал, что он хотел быть похожим на белых американцев, чтобы никто не смел попрекать его цветом кожи, но теперь понимал, в чём на самом деле была причина. Потому-то их с Карлосом дороги и расходятся так резко. Потому-то Эдуардо на каждый вопрос Жанин, не хочет ли он поговорить с братом, сухо отвечал, что не хочет, а про себя повторял, что в тот дом больше никогда не вернётся.

И здесь не останется.

Пустовавший гараж, тёмный и холодный, стал его убежищем. Казалось бы, это странно, ведь совсем рядом было хранилище для призраков, но Эдуардо над такими вещами даже не задумывался. Единственное, что имело значение: в самом дальнем углу, за металлическими шкафчиками, он мог расслабиться и перестать думать о чёртовых голосах. Больше нигде в Пожарной башне Эдуардо не чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности, только здесь. 

Эдуардо не знал, сколько ещё так протянет. Ребята определённо поймут, что с ним что-то происходит, это сейчас они сторонятся его, но потом обиды пройдут, неприятное начнёт забываться. Он чувствовал, что тяготит их своим присутствием, особенно Кайли: она всегда начинала нервничать, стоило ему войти в комнату, если разговаривала, то тут же умолкала, никогда не заговаривала с ним первой, не обращалась по имени. И это всё вовсе не потому, что она стесняется того, как обнимала Эдуардо и плакала на его груди, когда он чудом вернулся в мир живых.

Это только вопрос времени, когда Эл Муэрто вернётся. Эдуардо не мог ещё раз подвергнуть опасности тех, кого любил, им ведь и так от него досталось. Какой вывод напрашивается? Уйти, как он ушёл из отцовского дома, пытаясь защитить своих друзей. Только в этот раз придётся очень сильно постараться, чтобы его не нашли.

Спустившись по лестнице, Эдуардо не удержался и скользнул пальцами по блестящему борту Экто-1. Всё равно он будет скучать — и по Экто-1, и по Роланду, вечно трясущемуся над этой машиной, и по Гарретту с его идиотскими шуточками... по Игону, вечно серьёзному, по кудахтающей от волнения Жанин... по Кайли, пихающей его локтем в бок, чтобы Эдуардо подвинулся. Однако решение уйти Эдуардо принял не под влиянием минуты; он раздумывал пару дней, взвешивая все доводы, но, в конце концов, желание защитить близких оказалось сильней. А разве могло быть иначе? Он слишком любил Кайли, уважал Игона и Жанин, дорожил своей дружбой с Гарреттом и Роландом, чтобы позволить им смотреть, как он деградирует, превращается в монстра... заставить их уничтожить его до того, как он уничтожит их.

— Не бывать этому, — сказал Эдуардо своему отражению в отполированном стекле автомобиля. — Ты можешь убить меня, но не моих друзей. Я с тобой ещё не закончил.

Глупо надеяться, что Эл Муэрто был уничтожен. Нет, эта тварь засела где-то в глубине его души, затаилась и ждёт, чтобы нанести удар, и Эдуардо обязан этот удар предотвратить. Даже если ему для этого придётся уехать в другой город, чтобы ничто не напоминало об Авичи. Даже если для этого потребуется вся его жизнь. 

Эдуардо вспомнил тоненькую, хрупкую Кайли в своих объятиях и с тяжёлым вздохом направился к створкам гаража. Каждый шаг давался ему с таким трудом, будто к ногам Эдуардо привязали по гире. Уходить в никуда, в неизвестность, страшно, даже страшней, чем сломя голову мчаться на бой с Авичи, но он должен был это сделать ради защиты остальных. Может, отец на том свете плюнет и скажет, что Эдуардо опять бежит от трудностей, но это не так — как раз навстречу трудностям он и направлялся.

Взявшись за холодную дверную ручку, Эдуардо слегка приоткрыл дверь и вдохнул полной грудью влажный дождевой воздух. Пелена мелкой нудной мороси скрывала соседние дома и изредка пробегавших мимо людей; улица была на редкость пуста, и Эдуардо, ожидавший, что на него сейчас обрушится многоголосый гомон, с удивлением понял, что совсем ничего не слышит. Ну, почти ничего. Откуда-то слева, из-за угла, женщина плакала и звала своего умершего мужа, не понимая, что тоже умерла и скитается по закоулкам дворов бесплотным привидением. Никто не видел Эдуардо, он мог бы вернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось: по-прежнему натянуто улыбаться шуткам и притворяться, будто не знает, что за спиной друзья говорят о нём.

— Простите, ребята, — вздохнув, Эдуардо накинул на голову капюшон и нырнул в пелену дождя. Дверь, скрипнув, закрылась за ним.

— Эдуардо? — появившаяся на лестнице Кайли оглядела пустой гараж. — Вот идиот, куда ты делся? Давай выходи, нам нужно в магазин... Эдуардо? Эдуардо!


End file.
